the second coming of black beard
by mr grimjaw
Summary: join Kikue as she escapes the world government and begins her adventure to be queen of the pirates as she makes her crew and makes friends foes and rivals alike all female crew yuri and au.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own one piece it belongs to Oda I only own my OCS.

Chapter 1

Project Chimera

in a laboratory beneath the waters of the grand line there was a room with a coffin shaped pod filled with sea water inside the pod was a girl, with black hair wearing a white long sleeve shirt and pants a respirator in her mouth to keep her alive.

outside the pod a scientist walked into the room flanked by two marines the scientist scoffed at the girl,, before looking to one of the marines.

"Drain the pod" the doctor said , and the marine nodded pulling a lever on the side an alarm blared as the water drained out the pod opened.

the girl sleepily opened her violet eyes the marine then grabbed her dragging her outthe girl glared at the scientist the man laughed at her "I see you still have that defiant spirit" he said, grinning sadistically.

"we'll break you of it soon enough" he said,the girl was dragged into another room put into a chair a marine took a fruit out of the chest.

"eat it" the scientist ordered, the girl glared at them before the marine grabbed her head forcing it back over the chair prying the mouth open and stuffing the fruit into her throat, forcing her to swallow the fruit.

the girl gagged trying in vain to spit out the fruit while the scientist grinned

"congratulations you've just eaten the blood blood fruit making you a blood bending 'human' project chimera" the scientist sneered, at her "now to test what your powers are capable of".

Their she changed into a gi and waited on a mat some low ranking marines were, their she then tried to use her Blood Blood fruit tried it it did'nt work.

she then threw a punch the marine blocked, a second marine grabbed her from behind throwing her to the floor began beating her to a pulp.

They stoped and left the scientist as look of disappointment on his face, "unacceptable you were engineered to be ultimate marine and you've made no progress in two years project chimera".

the scientist snapped his fingers a doctor walked in kneeling by project chimera's side "treat it's wounds then throw it back into it's pod", the doctor nodded letting her use her shoulder to take her to the infirmary.

" you can do better Kikue" the doctor told the girl using the name she had given her when she was young, "with your training you could have beaten both of them with one hand behind your back".

Kikue nodded with a grin "if I did I wouldn't get to spend time with you" the doctor rolled her eyes taking her to the infirmary, her wounds steamed as they began to heal watching this the doctor grinned.

Kikue or as she was better known project chimera was back in her pod when the doctor came in opening the pod, Kikue's eyes open "what's going on" Kikue stepped out of the pod handing her a folded up marine uniform "put those on".

"what's going on" Kikue asked, when she finished putting on the uniform "the government thinks you aren't making enough progress they plan to kill you and start over" the doctor hugged Kikue"a marine ship will stop here for the entrance use it to escape and make your dreams come true" Kikue nodded running through the lab.

Kikue pulled her hat over her face as she walked through the marine ship it had been two days since she had escaped the lab, the marines had been alerted to search for her and return her to the lab dead or alive emphasis on dead.

"All hands on deck" a marine shouted Kikue followed with the other marines lining up behind the officer in charge of the ship a man with scars on his face and neck, named Doberman he turned to face the gathered marines.

"men as you know one of our classified experiments project chimera has escaped her prison" Doberman said, "Project Chimera may appear to be human but is anything but using the dna we harvested from a woman pirate and the pirate Blackbeard we were able to create the ultimate human weapon a marine sleeper agent who could wield multiple devil fruits".

Kikue's eyes widened all she knew was the laboratory but she had always thought that she was abducted as a baby but she wasn't even human, she was what did he call her a clone a copy of someone named Blackbeard.

the name Blackbeard sounded familiar but she couldn't place it, was it something the guards spoke of when they thought she was asleep in the infirmary.

she was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Doberman point to a ship in the distance, "and in the name of absolute justice we shall reclaim it from those who stole the world governments property".

a marine stepped forward with a telescope "but vice admiral sir that's a ship belonging to the White tiger clan a group of bounty hunters who are allies with us why would th-the, marine gasped as Doberman slashed him across the stomach with a katana he fell over holding his chest as he began to bleed out .on

the deck others moved to help him but Doberman held up his sword"No one help him he is a traitor to the marines now prepare the cannons", Kikue stepped from the crowd.

she said ,"that's enough" Kikue pulled her hat off her head letting her hat fall off and her hair fly free Doberman smirked"so that's how you escaped disguising yourself as a deliverer of absolute justice".

Kikue growled "what you've done isn't justice it was an execution you cut down one of your own men and were going to sink a ship without any proof I was aboard", Kikue held up her arm through a small hole in the center of her wrist blood flew out forming a sword .

Kikue concentrated the blood froze in the air morphing into a one handed long sword

"the way I see it Vice Admiral" she said, with as much disdain and hatred she could pull up for Dobermans rank "Absolute Justice becomes Absolute Tyranny when you threaten your allies and subordinates" Doberman drew his sword.

Kikue noticed the sword had turned black "I don't have to explain myself to a lab rat who thinks it's human" he said, Doberman ran forward Kikue swung her sword blocking the slash Kikue grit her teeth .

parrying the attack pushing her way under Dobermans arms she slashed him along the stomach "red fang" Kikue said, testing the new name of her attack "I'll go with that".

Doberman hit her in the nose with the butt of his sword "pay attention to your enemy in battle you disgusting lab rat" Kikue growled slashing at Doberman, their swords met again and they broke away circling each other like animals.

looking for a moment of weakness to attack Doberman briefly looked up, from the mast he could see a flash of light and he grinned 'the moment I give the signal my hidden sniper will put a bullet through her head when I return the body Fleet admiral Sakazuki, will reward me handsomely' he thought.

Doberman flew forward swinging wildly Kikue blocked and parried each of his attacks responding with her own Kikue pivoted her foot sending a round kick towards his ribs, Doberman blocked by grabbing her foot with his hand Kikue grinned leaping up with her other foot she pivoted through the air kicking Doberman in the face.

following it with a shallow cut to the neck Kikue landed with a grin, 'I'll have to work on that one' she thought Doberman stood up a new cut that would likely scar on his neck

"you win project Chimera" Doberman hung his head, as he sheathed his sword "a marine surrenders with dignity name your demands".

Kikue stood up when a bullet tore into her shoulder Doberman laughed holding the smoke flintlock in his other hand he said, "Absolute Justice always prevails" he shouts aiming to shoot her in the head.

when a shot rings through the air Doberman drops his gun moving his hands to the hole in his neck a bullseye between the corrata arteries, he fell to his knees "damn you Carmen" he whispered before he fell dead.

Kikue pushed herself up her sword had turned back into blood when Doberman shot her, but maybe she could fix her injuries and that man's she walked over to the marine the man who must've held on by will power alone.

Kikue knelt by his side putting her hand into his wound she concentrated she felt a pull in the back of her head, his blood spasmed on the deck before it flew back into his body the wound steaming as it began to heal until it was little more then a scratch.

Kikue pulled her hand away her head felt like it had been hit in the head by a fishman with a sledgehammer, something she knew from experience hurt a lot.

"I didn't expect you to heal him" a woman said, Kikue looked up to see a beautiful woman walk towards her she held up a hand "yo names Carmen" Carmen has long black hair with a silver eye the other's covered with a worn out eye patch.

she's wearing a white jacket over a black shirt, bandoliers of bullets across her chest a grey skirt with ankle high boots her rifle strapped over her back.

"your the one who shot Doberman" Kikue said, Carmen shrugged "he wanted me to do it to you but I liked what you said, so I put Doberman down with a little shot to the neck" Kikue frowned "that's a really morbid pun".

Carmen shrugged "well project chimera you might be stuck with them for awhile since I shot a marine officer I'm now a criminal in the same boat as you heh heh", Kikue frowned "I think the morbid one was better".

Carmen shrugged again looking to her former allies, "your going to drop us off at the nearest island I think it's Sabody you will not tell anyone you saw project chimera you can say I shot Doberman and am a traitor to the marines you got that guys".

the marines all nodded rushing to set sail for the Sabody Archipelago Carmen held out a hand to Kikue, "so want to keep me around I mean not to hold it over your head or anything captain but I am the one who saved your life" Kikue held out her hand "ok but my name's Kikue not project Chimera you got that".

Carmen nodded. "Captain Kikue" Carmen says, "it's got a nice ring to it"

'so this is who I am who I will become I'm not project Chimera I'm Kikue I'm a pirate.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

recruiting

Kikue looked wide eyed at everything from the bubbles floating through the air to the green grass that grew between the massive mangrove trees Kikue says,"this is amazing I never knew half of this stuff existed or that people came in so many different shapes and sizes".

Carmen laughed at her captains enthusiasm "well it's nice to see Sabody from a fresh perspective" Carmen laughed at her pun, while Kikue cringed since she met the one eyed sniper Kikue learned that Carmens sense of humor was either horribly morbid or just plain horrible what wasn't horrible was the woman's sense of fashion.

after leaving the marine ship Carmen had dragged the girl to Grove 40 and bought her a new look Kikue now wore a red bikini top with a brown jacket blue jean shorts with black leggings and a pair of brown shoes to finish off the look, after their shopping trip Carmen had taken them to Grove 1 which was filled with pirates and various bounty hunters.

"We need to keep an eye out for any one good to recruit for the crew" Carmen said leaning against the wall of a building "we also should keep an eye out for anyone willing to stab us in the back", Kikue nodded looking around she saw a group of complete weirdo's following the fattest man she'd seen yet everyone looked away in fear moving out of their way.

"who are they?" Kikue asked, Carmen looked to the group and scoffed "ignore them they're the worst knock offs I've ever seen" Carmen said, noticing her confused look Kikue explained "the people think that those are the Strawhat pirates a group of pirates who caused the government a lot of problems two years ago the captain Straw Hat Luffy earning a bounty of 400,000,000 beri Kikue's eyes widened "Four hundred million".

Carmen nodded "but those are not the Straw hats I saw the real Straw Hat Luffy fight in the war of the best", Carmen winced rubbing her cheek "besides the fact the scar is on the wrong side of his face the hat is made of the wrong kind of straw his hair is clearly dyed his physique is atrocious and look at his hands" Kikue looked "those hands have no callouses no signs of hard work" Carmen spit in his direction.

"I don't know who he really is and I don't care passing the accomplishments of another as your own pisses me off", Carmen walked away "come on Captain let's go before I shoot that poser" Kikue nodded walking after her crewmate.

Kikue and Carmen walked for a little bit of the afternoon making no progress on finding any good crewmates they did however find a ship it was a sloop made of Adam wood with shining white sails two shining steel cannons, facing out from the bow of the ship at the Bow of the ship a white tiger figure head stood faced nobly out towards the sea.

Kikue quickly bought the ship using money she had ahem borrowed from the cabin of the late vice admiral Doberman after all it's not like he had use for it anymore, after buying the ship and then hiding it to keep away thieves Carmen and Kikue returned to their hunt for new crewmates.

"Step right up step right up and behold" a hammerhead shark fishman shouted with a deep scratchy voice from atop a curtained platform "the finest slaves procured by the Arlong empire a pair of traitors and scum who will spend the rest of their lives groveling at your feet for the right price" shady individuals and thugs walked over towards the platform Kikue and Carmen did as well sneaking towards the back.

when he saw the crowd the fishman grinned "oh but just you wait my friends that's not all in addition we have this", another fishman brought out a chest opening it the crowd oohed and ahhed inside was a pink devil fruit the size of a watermelon with a curling green stem and black swirls.

"that's right a devil fruit found in the deepest pits of the new world this devil fruit is not in the encyclopedia meaning it's power are unknown giving you an edge against your enemies," the crowd applauded as the curtain rose up revealing two individuals a pink octopus fishman with white hair that rose up in three spikes a red sun tattoo on his forehead wearing an orange prisoners uniform.

the other made Kikue feel weird she was a woman with long orange hair wearing purple sequined bra with a long flowing dress made of a material so sheer it was almost see through, and a face veil the same material as the skirt giving her an air of allure.

both wore collars around their necks made of a glowing green material held together, with a grey bar with a small screen "the first we have is Hatchi a master swordsman who stopped our emperors soldiers from having their 'fun' with some human women" Kikue frowned Carmen held her back "calm down"

Kikue growled, but followed Carmen's orders for now.

the sharkman grinned looking to the woman he said, "now this ladies and gentlemen is the fair flower Nami a spoil of war from our emperors first conquest not to worry gentlemen she is untouched this girl can navigate any ship she also can cook clean manage your stock portfolio and has been trained for more private activities".

many men began leering Carmen had to put both hands on Kikue to try and hold her back the fishman grinned "shall we start the bidding for Nami at 100 million beri", for a moment Kikue could see a flash of pain in Nami's eyes and leapt up landing on the platform the fishman sneered at her "and just who are you?".

Kikue growled and said, "my name is Kikue I'm a pirate" the fishman laughed "oh so scary a pirate in case you weren't listening human I'm a member of the Arlong empire a nation of the greatest species on earth you can't touch us so sit back down and we'll start the bidding" the fishman grinned for a moment before he fell over gasping in pain a long red scratch over his chest Kikue with her blood sword behind her.

"red fang" she growled, looking out to the crowd of auctioneers her pupils dilated and her killing intent could be felt by everyone despicable slave trader and ruthless bounty hunter alike none stepped forward to challenge this girl.

"leave" she hissed "now" heeding her command they all ran off scrambling for their lives Carmen stepped up onto the platform "nice work captain you were almost like a queen with those dirt bags", Carmen said, snapping her fingers an idea coming to her "hey that's what we should call ourselves the queen pirates" Kikue shrugged it was a good idea.

"get those collars off them" Kikue ordered, Carmen looked down grabbing the fish by the dorsal fin "all right as you can see my captain is not someone you want to annoy I know your little 'empire' uses collars with thumbprint scanner locks now then" Carmen lifted him up the barrel of a pistol digging into his chin "who locked the collars".

The shark man grinned "they're traitors to the empire it's fitting that they were locked by the emperor himself Razor tooth Arlong", Kikue took the Fishman from Carmen holding her blood sword to his neck "where is he?"

the Fishman gulped.

"Dressrosa DRESSROSA Arlong is meeting with Doflamingo of the seven warlords in the Corrida Coliseum a month from now that's all I know please don't kill me" Kikue dropped, him beheading him with a single swing Kikue retracted the sword into her body looking to the two.

"I take it they're coming with us" Carmen said, "at least till we capture Arlong" Kikue shook her head "capture who said, anything about capture we just need his thumbs the rest of him is going to be sleeping with the fishes" Carmen laughed "hey good one I'm starting to rub off on you" Hatchi and Nami frowned "that was a really morbid pun" they said.

Carmen looked to see the devil fruit left behind "hey you should eat it" Carmen said, "being" she looked to the two almost liberated slaves "related to Blackbeard you should be able to eat another devil fruit" Kikue nooded it was worth a shot she took the devil fruit and ate it shuddering at the taste "I am never doing that again" she said gagging at the taste.

in the distance she heard the sounds of marines running towards them "figure out new powers later let's get to the ship" Kikue and Carmen leapt off the stage Carmen running off Kikue looked back to the platform. "well are you two coming or what" Hatchi and Nami nodded running after the one who saved them from a life of slavery

though who knows what kind of life they'd have with Kikue whatever it had in store for them it was better then the alternative.


	3. Chapter 3

The Second Coming of Blackbeard

Raiders of the Red Line

Kikue manned the helm giving the wheel a hard turn to port, the sloop lurched out of the water sailing out of the way of the cannon balls that flew into the sea sending waves of water crashing onto the ship.

a salty spray hit Carmen as she climbed, the ropes her rifle slung across her back.

"well I doubt we'll be going back to Sabody anytime soon" Carmen said, leaping she landed on the yard arm quickly setting her rifle against her arm "orders captain" she called down to Kikue.

the daughter of Blackbeard tried to analyze the situation the marines were herding them towards the Red Line a massive continent that wrapped around the world, the ship scraping against the rocks Kikue wanted to curse they'd been boxed in.

"Kikue " one of the slaves she'd freed Hatchi ran towards her "dead ahead is the raiders cove if we can make it there the marines ships will be too large to follow" Kikue nodded a cannon ball hit the water besides them,

Kikue and Hatchi braced themselves against the helm Kikue looked up to Carmen "take out that cannon we need to get to the caves".

Carmen nodded picking her target "aye captain" she called, the turret aboard the Marine ship in her sight the marines rushing to reload the artillery to fire again Carmen loaded a bullet into the chamber and fired the bullet flew through the air hitting the hinge locking the cannon into place.

the cannon swung through the air at the same time it fired it's next shot hitting the ship next to it

Carmen grinned "the marines are unlocked and loaded captain" she called down, with a salute everyone below the ship groaned at her pun Kikue focused on the task at hand the marines wouldn't be distracted for long, Kikue gave the helm a sharp tug the sloop slipping into the caves.

the marine ships stopped around it the captain of the fleet frowned "orders sir" a soldier asked, with a salute the captain looked to the entrance.

"we wait out here those caves are a labyrinth only a fool would sail into" he said, "repair those turrets make sure they're ready to fire at first sight of their ship" he ordered to the crew the marines rushing to carry out his orders.

the ship sailed through the cavern at a snails pace Adam wood may be the most durable wood in the world, but if they weren't careful the sharp rocks that filled the cave would rip it apart like fruit in a blender.

Kikue held firmly to the helm ready to turn on a moments notice "turn two notches east" Nami said, Kikue frowned looking at the other girl still wearing the slave outfit from the auction and Kikue's chest sounded weird.

'why does my chest do that every time I see her' Kikue wondered, 'stop being weird' she tried to order her body Nami pushed Kikue aside turning the wheel like she directed a sharp rock the size of a small whale, came into view

sailing along side the ship if they had stayed straight they would have shipwrecked for sure.

"thank you" Kikue said, Nami frowned at Kikue "what kind of sailor spaces out in a place like this keep your eyes peeled everyone's life more importantly my life are in your hands," Kikue nodded "your right I'm sorry" Nami's eyes widened "wow I didn't expect to be thanked by someone like you".

"Someone like me?" Kikue asked getting worried did she figure out that she was a clone did she hate her for that Nami saw Kikue space out again, and snapped her fingers.

"pay attention you are the weirdest pirate I've ever met" she said, Kikue nodded understanding "you don't like pirates very much do you?".

Nami shook her head "of course I don't pirates ruined my life" she said, looking out to sea "when I was a little girl my parents were navigators charting the entire east blue making it easier to navigate for sailors they brought me and my sisters along".

Nami gripped tightly to the wheel tears in her eyes "one day we were attacked by pirates my parents threw us in a life boat the pirates fired on us, my big sister Nojiko tried to hold on to us.

but my little sister Hamako she- Nami choked back a sob, Carmen and Hatchi looked away Kikue put a hand on her shoulder.

after a moment Nami got her tears under control -eventually we were rescued by a officer in the marines named Bellemere, she took us to her home raised us like her own daughters I thought we'd be happy but then pirates ruined my life again.

Arlong showed up on the island he demanded everyone pay a living fee of fifty thousand beri Bellemere paid it for both my sister and me Arlong kicked her down and beheaded her" Nami said, "right in front of us".

Hatchi looked away ashamed while Nami continued her story telling how at the age of six she'd been drafted into Arlong's crew, and marked with the tattoo on her right shoulder if she gave him a hundred million beri then Arlong pirates would leave the island.

however when Nami almost reached her goal she was captured by marines working for Arlong the marines stole the money, Arlong laughed at her telling her she'd better start again .

Nami had snapped grabbing a knife she'd stabbed Arlong in the eye before she could kill him, his crew grabbed her forcing their slave collar around her throat the collars they bought with the money they stole from Nami.

Carmen nodded "so they started the bidding at that number on purpose" Kikue said, "I'm sorry" Nami shook her head "it doesn't matter the minute I disarm the collar I'm going home to Cocoyashi village and I'm going to kill every single one of Arlongs men there".

"Disarm?" Carmen asked,Hatchi sighed "any one who tries to unlock the collar besides the one who locked it will trigger a series of explosions that would rip apart a seaking" Kikues eyes widened hugging Nami around her waist.

"I'm gonna help you Nami" Kikue said, "I promise" Nami scoffed Kikue may have rescued her but she was a pirate all pirates were the same.

Carmen was about to walk over when she noticed some movement her eyes widened she reached for her rifle an arrow flew through the air nearly hitting her in the side, "we're under attack".

men and women wearing seal skin hoods leapt out of the water climbing onto the ship drawing weapons stone clubs and spears Hatchi grabbed three of the intruders throwing them into the air Kikue leapt down, rushing to fight she looked back to Nami "our lives are in your hands" Nami nodded.

Kikue turned "red fang" she called making her blood sword she slashed down one of the attackers two more rushed to his side thrusting their spears at her Kikue leapt back another swung at her, from her blind spot.

hitting her in the ribs Kikue winced feeling the pain in her side, waiting for her devil fruit powers to kick in but they didn't.

"I'm not healing!" she said, with a panicked look to Carmen Carmen kicked away one of the intruders grabbing his weapon "it's Kairoseki it negates devil fruit powers don't let them hit you" she called the intruders looked at Kikue like a lion looks at a wounded animal.

"take out the Logia" one ordered three rushed towards her Hatchi tried to run to her, but he was knocked to the ground a sea stone spear aimed at his neck"Kikue!" he called out.

"CAPTAIN" Carmen yelled out Kikue faced the running horde charging at her 'is this where I die?' she looked to everyone, Nami Carmen Hatchi her friends 'I have friends' she thought in awe she looked more determined "I refuse to die".

Kikue's eyes glowed pink the attackers stopped in their tracks, dropping their weapons.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU ALL" the apparent leader shouted "pick up your weapons and get her!", one of the men grinned stupidly "but I don't wanna fight I feel really nice".

Carmen looked incredulously "the devil fruit that's what it does" she realized "Kikue it's some kind of happy devil fruit knock them out" Kikue had a headache a name echoed in her head over and over "Yoro Yoro fruit" she said .looking the group.

holding down Hatchi she summoned her power again everyone dropped their weapons their grins on their face, Hatchi blinked confusedly standing up.

'maybe it doesn't work on Fishmen' he thought feeling the same way he did before Kikue had used the Yoro Yoro fruit, Kikue felt another headache but the rest of the intruders began to back away never seeing anyone use multiple devil fruit powers before.

"a bad omen," the muttered "the gods will punish us".

"ENOUGH!" a new voice called the one with the voice stepped out from the crowd he was shorter then the others wearing a seal skin cloak lined with gems a leather chest plate with dark green slacks and boots, in his hand was a hook shaped sword.

"leader" the boarders said, even those hit by Kikue's new devil fruit rushed to their knees kneeling to the newcomer.

the leader pulled down his hood revealing he was a GIRL, she had a face with hints of baby fat with white paint across her cheekbones and nose she had long black hair slightly damp pulled into a bun she looked at her people then to Kikue "you girl what is your name".

Kikue grit her teeth "your the last person to be calling someone girl kid" Kikue said, pointing at her .

"ten year olds shouldn't be pirates" the girl grit her teeth "my name is Saorise chief of the Selkie tribe and I am 13 not ten".

she held up her hook shaped sword, "I challenge you to a leaders duel if you win you and your crew may leave peacefully if I win all your cargo belong to us".

Kikue frowned "wait all this is for treasure we don't even have any" Carmen shook her head "she said, cargo not treasure which we need since that includes our food and water supplies".

Saorise nodded "the one eyed one is smart perhaps she is the leader and you are just her stand in a pawn to guard meant to guard the queen".

"I am the captain now lets do this" Saorise nodded "very well it is your funeral", Saorise ran forward the blade of her hook sword gliding above the deck she swung at Kikue Kikue made a blood sword and blocked Kikue felt uneasy the top of the hook near her body she stumbled.

Saorise kicked her to the ground Carmen realized what was going on

"Kikue the blade isn't the dangerous part the rest of her swords made, with Kairoseki" Saorise nodded spinning her hook through the air catching it in front of her

"do you yield".

Kikue stood up picking up a club from a fallen Selkie she held it in one hand her sword in the other,"red fang platelet style" she declared holding her club in front of her she rushed forward Saorise swung her hook sword Kikue blocked with her stolen club Kikue then swung with her red fang forcing Saorise on the defensive.

"I get it" she's using the club to get her hook at a distance" Hatchi said, "keep going Kikue Sencho" Hatchi called Kikue grinned at the new honorific and rushed forward swinging with her sword blocking with the club.

Saorise was no slouch either changed her fighting style, constantly keeping Kikue from dominating her through the fight.

"I need to win this" Saorise said, eyeing Kikue "for my people I have no choice" before Kikue and Saorise could charge at each other again a dark shadow emerged from the water a giant eel with two whisker like tentacles .

growing from it's mouth leapt out of the water and roared "it's the monster who attacks our fisherman" a selki said,

the monster roared swinging it's tentacles across the deck grabbing, onto Saorise the leader of the Selkie tribe tried hitting it with her hook but the beast was too tough it brought Saorise up towards it's mouth about to drop her in.

"RED FANG" Kikue called slashing it's tentacle Kikue then flipped down cutting the monster across the head the beast lurched before it fell into the water dead, Kikue landed on the monster looking to Saorise grinned "ok now we can finish the duel".

the girl picked up her weapon sheathing it across her back she dropped to her knees resting her head against the monsters body, "I yield to you great one" Kikue frowned "great one?" Saorise stood up nodding.

"this, monster appeared a month ago eating our fish and killing anyone who challenged it you beat it with a single blow my people owe you a great debt".

Kikue smiled sheepishly "it was no problem you may have attacked us but that doesn't mean you should get eaten like you said, you were doing this for your people" Saorise nodded "wise words great one" she bowed again "allow my tribe to escort you through the caves to the other side" the selkies all nodded agreeing with their chief's request.

with the help of the Selkies Nami was able to navigate out the Raiders cove into the new world Saorise and her people bid farewell to the Queen pirates, before they dove back into the water into Raiders Cove Nami now wearing a green tunic and black pants walked over to Kikue "you could have let that thing eat her" she said.

"why didn't you let it eat her?" she asked, Kikue looked to Nami with a small smile for a moment Kikue's eyes flashed pink and Nami blushed "not all pirates are evil you know" she said walking into her cabin using both her powers had put a great toll on her stamina now she just wanted to sleep Nami looked back at Kikue and blushed again

"maybe she's right".

end of chapter 3 pless read and review and follow and fave.


	4. Chapter 4

snipers gunslingers and archers oh my all this and other displays of marksmanship, will be on display here in this exciting chapter of the second coming of Blackbeard!.

chapter 4

The Blackpowder Games

The ship of the queen pirates sailed at a slow and easy pace across the sea's of the new world the members of the crew going about their duties, Carmen was cleaning her rifle Hatchi was preparing food for everyone Kikue was at the helm with Nami at her side.

the monotonous silence of the day was broken by a loud bang followed by a crash the ship, rumbled as something impacted with it Nami took the wheel as Kikue and Carmen rushed to action ready to fight.

"What do you think it is?" Kikue asked, "Marines other pirates some kind of giant mind controlling squid!" Carmen looked over and sighed and said, "I wouldn't get my hopes up so high Captain".

Carmen pointed overboard curiously Kikue looked overboard and groaned, "aw man it's just a guy" then the words settled and she panicked "it's just a guy quick pull him out of the water!".

minutes later the 'guy' was fished out and resting on the deck he was tall with thick powerful muscles straining against a blue spandex suit with white shoulders well groomed dark hair, and thin eyebrows the man nodded gladly accepting a cup of warm soup from Hatchi .

"thank you sir" he looked to the other members of the Queen Pirates, "and thank you as well I apologize for any damage I caused to your ship".

Kikue waved him off "it's fine so how did you end up out in the middle of the ocean mister- Kikue made a gesture with her hand the man nodded and said, "oh forgive me I forgot to introduce myself my name is Gustav and I am a bullet man after I ate the shot shot fruit".

he said, standing up "with it's power I can do things like this" Gustav leapt into the air there was a loud bang as he flew higher then any normal human could hope toGustav leaned his body back falling head first towards the deck .

Gustav bent his fist back punching the air inches from the deck a cushion of air exploded between him and his fist giving Gustav the lift necessary to flip through the air and land on his feet "ta da" he said,.

everyone clapped their hands Kikue grinned and said, "that was awesome a guy with your powers should totally join my pirate crew" Gustav laughed replied, "I thank you for the kind offer but I'm afraid I will have to decline I have a duty that cannot be ignored".

Gustav looked to Carmen "besides I would be hopelessly out gunned by the young woman, here" Gustav bowed "it is an honor just to be in the prescience of a Guretaka".

Carmen nodded answered "that's ancient history I'm a member of the Queen Pirates now" Carmen placed her rifle onto her shoulder "now it's just an old beat up rifle" Gustav nodded and said, "i understand I've been away long enough I should return it was a pleasure to meet you all".

Gustav faced the direction he came from leaping into the air he blasted away soaring through the air like a bullet

Carmen walked off "well that guy was a real windbag wasn't he call me when lunch is ready" .Kikue watched Carmen walk off "what do you think Gustav was talking about?" she asked Hatchi.

Hatchi shrugged "I'm not sure Kikue Sencho the name Guretaka sounds familiar but I'm not sure where I heard it before" Kikue looked to Nami "hey Nami new course",

"where to?".

Kikue looked to where Carmen had worked on cleaning her rifle then the direction Gustav had taken off from "east" , Nami nodded changing the ships course.

after an hour of sailing the ship pulled into port the island was covered in wide open plains and a small town in the distance "Welcome" a big bellied old man with a squirrel on his shoulder said, walking over to them hugging every member of the crew something made even more awkward by the fact the man was only wearing neon pink swim trunks.

"Welcome to Blackpodwer island I'm Borris the mayor around these parts are you here for the contest"he asked, Kikue looked interested "what contest?" Borris laughed "why the Blackpowder games the best marksmen in the new world gather for our little contest it has quite the prize the winner receives a top of the line firearm and the prize money of 100 million beri".

Nami's eyes widened her pupils turning to beri she rushed over to Borris "what kind of contest is this mister mayor sir" she said, with a sugary sweet voice that made Carmen and Hatchi uncomfortable 'Nami must really like money' Kikue thought.

Borris laughed "why a marksmen contest of course anyone can enter long as they don't have any devil fruit or tech that gives them an advantage in the aim department" Nami grabbed Carmen pulling her over "sign Carmen up for it then!" Nami said,"she's the best shot with a rifle you'll ever see" Borris nodded .

"all right then the contest begins in an hour in the square" when Borris left Carmen turned to Nami "why am I entering this contest?"

"look I hate Arlong and I'm gonna kill him but there are some things he was right about and one of those things is money runs the world", Kikue wants to be a pirate well what kind of pirate doesn't have treasure?".

Hatchi nodded and said, "she has a point" Carmen sighed "fine I'll do the contest" Nami shook her "you won't do it you'll win it you got it!" Carmen gave a mock salute "aye aye captain" she said.

looking to Kikue "I guess we know who wears the pants in your relationship huh captain" Nami and Hatchi groaned while Kikue shook her head, "I don't get it".

Carmen stood in a line of twelve people in front of Borris for the occasion the man now wore a sequined bow tie and a matching pair of swim trunks even the squirrel looked uncomfortable and said,"Welcome to the Blackpowder games I am your host Borris now let's begin right away".

Borris clapped his hands, "in this square are four hidden targets hit a target to advance to the finals".

everyone scattered Carmen's eye moved endlessly searching for a target, there was a loud bang as Gustav flew through the air kicking a target on a second story window.

"and Gustav advances" Borris called out a minute later two throwing axes flew through the air hitting two separate targets, wires attached to the handles of the axes became taut and they flew back into the hands of a black cloaked man wearing a metal wolf mask "and Loki advances knocking a competitor out of the race" Carmen cursed she needed a target where would it be.

her eye widened she took aim with her rifle loading a bullet into the chamber, she fired the bullet flew through the air inches from Borris and into the target he was purposely standing behind "and Carmen advances to the finals".

Kikue and Hatchi clapped while Nami sighed, in relief "thank god I thought she wasn't going to make it" Kikue nudged her with her arm "have faith in the crew Nami".

Carmen stood between Gustav and Loki outside of town in the plains Gustav patted Carmen on the back and said, "it is good to see you a chance to test my skills against the best rifle in the world government" Carmen loaded a bullet "like I said, ancient history".

Gustav laughed "I see your crew doesn't know do they how that rifle is only given to Marines in contention for their highest rank", Carmen shrugged "I don't know I never went out of my way to tell them but I never tried to keep it a secret either" Gustav nodded "well then Admiral may the best man win".

Carmen nodded "don't worry she will" Borris got everyone's attention "now then let's begin the final round in the grass around you we've released the Galloping ostriches each of them have a target on their back worth ten points first to one hundred wins now then ready" Borris said, "get set" he blew a horn "begin".

the ground began to rumble the grass shook and here came the Ostriches Galloping ostriches were a strange sight their top half was what you would expect the long bald head and neck the ring of white feathers it was their bottom half that was bizarre, instead of two bird legs they had four horse legs in a row at the center.

Carmen wondered how they were even able to stand, with all their legs in one place.

Carmen shook her head she needed to focus on her priorities first get to a good location second win this stupid contest, Carmen leapt out of the way of an ostrich third never listen to Nami when it came to money EVER.

Carmen took aim with her rifle hitting the target off one Ostriches neck, she quickly took aim about to fire when Gustav zoomed in punching the target he grinned giving her a salute Oh it's on now bullet man Carmen pulled a switch bullets automatically loaded into the rifle she pulled the trigger in quick succession three bullets flew out three targets hit.

"that's forty for Carmen twenty for Gustav and none for Loki" Carmen looked to the other man, he hadn't done anything yet Carmen decided to keep one eye on him and another on the targets 'really wish I had both my eyes for days like this' Carmen thought.

firing at another target an axe flew through the air cutting her bullet, another axe beheaded the ostrich taking the target with it.

"that's ten for Loki" Borris called Loki retracted his axes repeating the same thing, with Gustav intercepting his shot then taking the points Carmen growled "that bastard was watching us this entire time" she shook her rifle she needed to get Loki out of the competition and fast.

Carmen took aim firing Loki threw his axes Carmen grinned taking, two more shots the bullets flew through the air hitting the wires on Loki's axes.

Loki cursed beneath his mask and Carmen grinned "the interceptor was just intercepted"she said, Carmen took aim hitting more targets fifty sixty seventy eighty ninety one left Carmen looked the last ostrich .

was running around confused Gustave saw this too leaping into the air, Carmen took aim it was neck and neck she pulled the trigger

the target was destroyed,

"stop we have a winner" Borris shouted "the winner is" Carmen and Gustav looked nervous waiting for the announcement, "Carmen and her rifle you are the winner of the Blackpowder games" the crowd cheered Carmen slung her rifle over her back as Gustav walked over to her offering his hand "I told you I would be outgunned by you".

Carmen took the hand shaking it "your not so bad yourself you nearly got me in the end we were bullet to bullet" Gustav looked puzzled for a moment before he laughed, "that's a good one" Carmen nodded with a laugh "I know right" everyone else groaned at the two laughing marksmen 'that was a horrible pun' they thought.

Carmen stood before Borris the man handing her a suitcase full of her prize money "here it is one hundred million beri and here" he handed her a second case Carmen opened inside were a pair of pistols one black with a white handle the other white with a black one, he said, "the Blackpowder Gemini capable of two shots a second" Borris said, "enjoy them".

Carmen took them out testing the feel of her new weapons before putting them away with a nod Kikue quickly jumped her, "you were awesome you were all like bam and bang and whoosh".

"Careful Kikue I'm holding a weapon they could be loaded for all you know" she said, with a laugh Kikue shook her head "you wouldn't shoot me you already had your chance to do that remember" Carmen nodded with a smile she remembered best decision she ever made.

Gustav walked towards a giant galleon the sails painted with a grinning skull inside a compass Gustav leapt onto the ship landing on the deck "so Gustave how did it go?" a man asked, Gustav shook his head "I lost in the finals I apologize if I wasted your time captain Donatello".

the other man Donatello shook his head stepping into the light he was tall at six foot eight with dark wavy hair and tanned skin a cross shaped scar on his face he wears a dark blue dress shirt under a white jacket red pants with a brown belt,

and black boots with silver buckles he carries a spear with sea stone spear head, "it's fine you must have met someone interesting to lose in the last round like that".

Gustav nodded "as a matter of fact I did captain" Gustav sat down, "let me tell you about the Queen Pirates".


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

the effects of the pleasure pleasure fruit

Kikue rolled out of the way of the marines sword strike cutting him down with a red fang attack shortly after leaving Blackpowder island, the Queen Pirates were ambushed by a group of marines.

having boarded the ship Kikue and the rest of the queen pirates, were now fighting for their lives you think it couldn't get any worse then this don't you I bet that's what your thinking.

well shortly after the battle began a hurricane had formed and was now pelting everyone with harsh winds and rain Kikue held her hand out from the small hole in her wrist a stream of semi viscous blood flew forward connecting with the mast Kikue leapt up retracting, the stream of blood as she flew kicking and slashing several marines in her wake Kikue landed next to Carmen.

"you like that I call it Bloodline" Kikue said, Carmen gave her a dry look before she used her new Blackpowder Gemini pistols firing twelve shots taking as many marines in three seconds she said, "very nice Kikue think we can get out of here the rain is messing with my aim" Kikue gave her a look before running towards the helm as she was about to reach it a glob of gooey sap covered the helm.

Kikue leapt back looking to the marine officer wiping sap from his mouth he had a square shaped head and a lime green crew cut wearing a marine uniform with the white officers coat "Kikue of the queen pirates I vice admiral Bur will avenge the death of my comrade Doberman" he said, spitting out globs of gooey sap at her "and bring you to justice".

Kikue bobbed and weaved around the gooey sap before she ran forward cutting Bur in half "for the record I didn't kill Doberman Carmen did" she said to, Bur's severed torso she was about to walk away when Bur grabbed her ankle tossing her across the ship.

Kikue groaned as her body healed itself and she watched in disgust as Bur did the same sap flew out from his still standing legs picking up Bur's other half pulling him through the air sealing the wound with sap like nothing was there.

"great just my luck a Logia" Kikue said, dryly Bur nodded "that's right I ate the sap sap fruit and became a tree sap man" Bur held up his arm it turned into golden sap "and your done amber prison" a wave of golden sap flew at him Kikue used her bloodline to swing out of the way clinging to the yard arm.

she leapt down kicking Bur in the side Kikue then swung with her red fang cutting him in half again Kikue took this time to analyze the situation they had repelled most of the enemy, marines but there still a few standing Carmen with her guns made quick work of anyone who got in her way.

Hatchi was a beast in the battle using his naturally superior strength he knocked down dozens of marines with his eight arms then taking their swords he defeated triple that with an eight sword style, fight Kikue looked for Nami seeing she was doing alright in the battle as well Kikue saw one marine with a giant hammer about to hit her Kikue literally saw red.

"over my dead body" Kikue used her bloodline swinging as fast she could flying between the swinging hammer and her friend the hammer hit her in the side knocking her over the ship, and into the water Kikue gasped bubbles of air falling out of her mouth and into the sea with her devil fruits she was unable to swim and was quickly sinking Kikue grinned.

it was better to die free then live as the world governments weapon as her eyes began to shut for what she thought would be the final time, she saw a figure swimming towards her 'must be the grim reaper coming to get me' Kikue thought as her eyes shut.

Kikue's eyes snapped open she was in a bed she winced she was shirtless with bandages wrapped around her waist and left shoulder, "oh good your awake" Kikue looked to the speaker she was young maybe a few years older then her biologically she had short blue hair and green eyes wearing a blue shirt with a paw print and white shorts "I wasn't so sure you'd make it".

Kikue looked around she was in a one bedroom house with little decorations she looked back to the girl and said, "you pulled me out of the water" the girl shook her head "not even if I wanted to I couldn't your girlfriend did swam with you for miles then dragged herself through the woods your lucky I found the both of you or you would have died" she said, walking over she checked her bandages.

"thanks I'm Kikue" the girl grunted "the names Arianna" she said, stepping away "you should be fine with a bit of rest then you two can go wherever it is you came from and leave me alone" she said, leaving the house Kikue laid back down again falling to sleep Kikue had no idea how much time passed when she woke up again this time Nami was there.

"Hey" she said, "Hi" Kikue said her chest felt weird all over again Nami was dressed in a red shirt with blue jeans and a white belt "how are you holding up?" Nami asked Kikue stretched "a bit better the doctors kind of a grump" Nami nodded "yeah but that grump is the one who saved your life so be grateful" Kikue nodded Nami sat down on the bed "thank you" she said "for saving my life".

Kikue nodded "your welcome"

"Why?" Kikue looked confused "why what?"

"why did you save my life?" Nami said, "I haven't exactly been a friend to you most of the time I was a real jerk but you still go out of your way to help me your even going to help me disarm this bomb around my neck why" Kikue shrugged "because I care about you even if you make me feel weird".

Nami slid closer "oh and how do I make you feel weird?" Kikue's heart beat faster and faster "well every time I see you my heart beats faster I feel all sweaty and I'm not so sure what to say".

"uh huh" Nami said, sliding closer "yeah and I'm always thinking of what to say or thinking of something that can make you happy I don't get this I don't do this stuff for Hatchi or Carmen but I think stuff like that for you why is that" Nami straddled Kikue leaning in close she kissed her capturing her lips with her own

"you do the same thing to me Kikue" ** _._**

Nami got done kissing Kikue lips she then kissed her neck Kikuke moaned as shutters of plessure went down her body, she then bandaged her arm and breasts they were big for her age.

Nami became Jealous a little but she continued kissed and licked her stomach as Nami went lower she uncovered her to her womenhood, and began eating it, Kikue moaned loud.

Kikue then grabbed the sheet very tinghtly as she squirmed as Nami trung entered her and rubbing her clitoris her back arched off the bed as her cum rose, she then said,Nami i am going to cum!" then she came wave of plessure shot out of her.

Kikuke took Nami's shirt off and blue bra and kissed them as well Nami moaned as well, went to her stomach kissed it and licked and then put a finger in Nami.

then added a second and a thrid Nami's body arched off the bed her cum was riseing " this is so good Kiuke!" she then came Kikue took her finger to Nami mouth she sucked them dry both rubbed eatch other womenhood's together both moaned in unison and came .

Nami then got the covers and covered her and Kikue up and said," this was becuse of the Pleasure pleasure fruit" both went to sleep.

Arianna walked in to find Kikue and Nami cuddling on the bed both naked as they day they were born or grown in Kikue's case, Arianna rolled her eyes stepping out of the house.

she growled in the distance she saw marines walking towards them led by Vice admiral Bur "can I help you" she asked, with a dry tone Bur looked at her "excuse me miss we're looking for two fugitives" Bur pulled out a wanted poster handing it to Arianna the poster had a picture of Kikue with her red fang in hand.

 **WANTED**

 **Kikue D Chimera**

 **99,000,000 beri**

 **dead or alive**

Arianna handed the poster back "so she's a pirate" Bur nodded "yes mam have you seen her?" he asks Arianna "as a matter of fact I have but" Arianna swiped her hands cutting Burs head off "you'll have to go through me to get to her".

Bur's neck wound turned into sap and a new head grew where the old one was "I'm impressed how did you know I was a logia?" he asks, Arianna shook her head said "I didn't just dumb luck I guess" Arianna began to grow taller brown fur started to grow from her body she gained muscles.

when she was done there was a bear on two legs with blue marks in her brown fur white shorts and a shirt

"a zoan" one of the marines said, "and a carnivorous one at that" Arianna nodded "yeah I ate the bear bear fruit grizzly model now then" Arianna roared scaring many of the marines "get off my land!".

Bur laughed hitting her with a wave of wax sending her back the wax retracted turning into Bur's arm "not likely surrender now and I'll overlook you helping these pirates", Arianna shook her head and said, "sorry I'm a doctor I swore an oath never to turn away a patient" Bur shook his head "is your oath worth your life" Arianna nodded Bur shook his head "then so be it".

Arianna stood up swiping her claws into Bur the marines wounds kept regenerating he hit her over the head with fist then turning his arms to sap they wrapped around Arianna's neckm, choking her Arianna began to slowly return to her human form.

Bur's grip on her tightened Arianna gasped "you kept to your oath and I'll respect that so I'll give you an honorable death instead of the torments of Impel Down", Arianna glared at Bur the man's other arm turned into a hammer made of wax as he swung it he stopped his body struggled "what's going on why can't I" Arianna broke his grip and stepped back.

"you being a Logia was a pain but your still human" Arianna said, Bur tried to move but couldn't "what going on" he managed to choke out Arianna held up her hand "for five years I coated my nails with a paralyzing serum over time in that time I got an immunity you who've never been exposed to it would be frozen for 24 hours but your a logia so I don't know" Arianna looked to the other marines roared at the other marines "this the part where you all run away".

the marines got the message grabbing their frozen commander they ran away no one being prepared to fight a zoan Arianna sat down and grinned leaning against the wall she lit a cigarette and enjoyed a long drag, before blowing out the tobacco smoke "better hope lover girl and the red head wake up soon those marines will be back".

Arianna sniffed the air and growled "seriously what the hell is with all the people on a deserted island" she said, standing up seeing a girl with a grey eye and a gun and a fishman with a crap ton of swords

"excuse me we're looking for our two crewmates" the fishman said,

"does one have a collar like yours and red hair" the two nodded "is the other a lesbian and didn't know it" Carmen and Hatchi nodded their captain may not have known her feelings but they saw them coming a mile away.

Arianna pointed her finger behind her "in there give me a minute to grab my crap and I'll come with you"

"Wait a second you can't just join the crew" Arianna shrugged, "do you have a doctor" the two shook their heads "well your idiots for not having one and I'm the idiot stupid enough to take the job" .

she said, "so are you coming or do you just want to stand outside and wait for more marines to show up" Hatchi and Carmen followed Arianna inside.


	6. Chapter 6

the title of the Doc says it all this is the first part of the Dressrosa stuff

chapter 6

A once in a lifetime prize the Flare Flare Fruit

Carmen looked over to Nami it had been surprising to see Kikue in bed with the crew's navigator and part of her wanted to just be happy for her captain but a little nagging voice in her head said, Nami and Hatchi had been with the ship for three weeks and they still didn't know about Kikue's orgins Carmen walked over to Kikue at the helm.

"We need to talk" she whispered Kikue shrugged, "sure what's up" Carmen shook her head "not here in private" Kikue looked at Carmen confused but nodded "Hatchi take the helm for a bit".

Hatchi nodded "aye Kikue Sencho" he said, Kikue and Carmen walked off while the fishman manned the helm.

"All right what's up?" Kikue asked "your acting weird"

"it's about your relationship with Nami" Kikue turned her head with a pout, and Carmen mentally groaned God this was so awkward like having to give your younger sister the sex talk.

"what about it" Kikue said, before frowning "your not against it are you".

"No" Carmen said, holding up her hands "no no I am not against it it's not a choice your born that way or in your case grown that way" Carmen said, sighing "look Kikue however long Nami and you are together she is your first relationship and I don't want you to get hurt.

if things go wrong you haven't told Nami or Hatchi the entire truth and that may be a good thing in the end neither may stay with the crew after we get their collars off and I don't want you to get your heart broken"

Kikue looked down "I get it" Carmen nodded "good we should be at Dressrosa soon"

"yeah Dressrosa" Kikue said, brightening up at the thought of a new island Kikue and Carmen walked out of Kikue's cabin as another ship pulled up they were flying the Dressrosa colors.

with the word Custom's painted on the sails "attention Dressrosa bound ship by order of the king all ships entering Dressrosa waters shall be boarder to ensure no contraband substances enter the nation of the great Donquixote Doflamingo"a man on the other ship said, "comply or we will sink you".

Kikue stepped forward "as the captain of this ship I grant you permission to inspect our cargo you won't find any contraband", Kikue leaned over to Carmen "what's contraband" Carmen hid her face.

with her hand looking up when a gang plank was lowered and soldiers, walked over with dogs the dogs walked to each member of the crew sniffing them before moving on.

"what exactly are you looking for?" Carmen asked to one of the soldiers after the dog smelled her the soldier looked at her and shook his head "that's classified" Arianna stepped out from below deck.

the dogs started barking at her until she growled, at them, the dogs stopped barking moving onto Kikue the dogs sniffed her and barked before walking back to the soldiers.

"very good please enjoy your time in Dressrosa" the soldier said, before he and his associates human and canine returned to their own ship sailing off Arianna gave Carmen a weird look "ok what the heck was that about" Carmen shrugged "they said, they were customs officials but the dogs never even bothered to look in the hold something's up".

Arianna shrugged "are you that surprised considering who the king around here is," Carmen Hatchi and Nami all nodded Kikue scratched her head "I don't get it whose the king".

Everyone looked at Kikue like she'd grown a second head Carmen held up a hand "the king of Dressrosa is a dangerous person a cold blooded killer the man, with nicknames like the Heavenly Yasha and the devil's human form member of the Shichibukai with a frozen bounty of three hundred forty million beri Donquixote Doflamngo".

high atop the mountains of Dressrosa sat the castle of the royal family in the tallest room sitting in the shadows with a table of den den mushi ,at his side sat the heavenly Yasha himself Donquixote Doflamingo.

the man picked up one of his den den mushi answering it "what is it?"

"Your Highness this is the Customs office two entering on a sloop they'll dock within the hour".

Doflamingo grinned psychotically "good the usual procedure then" the snail in his hand nodded "yes your highness", the snail then turned off.

"You seem to be in a good mood" Donatello says, walking into the room with his spear hanging across his shoulders "father" Doflamingo looked to Donatello "it's a good day a better one that your home" Donatello nodded "I heard you call with the Customs office mind if I take a look at these one's".

Doflamingo waved him off "you just came home and your already itching to draw some blood the last mission must not have been enough for you" Donatello walked towards the window "the thrill of the hunt will never be enough after all Father" Donatello says, looking towards the man with a small smile and cold eyes "I am your son".

Doflamingo grinned "of course you are my boy of course you are" Donatello nodded walking out of the room when he got another call he picked a snail out of his coat "what is it?"

"Doffy it's Gladius I'm here on Punk Hazzard we have a situation Monet and Trebol" Doflamingo's eyes narrowed "what about them?".

"Doffy" Gladius said,' unsure how to deliver the news ' "they're dead and there's no sign of Caesar I think whoever did it captured him without him- "I'm aware" Doflamingo said, "Gladius come back to Dressrosa you'll be needed for the hunt soon enough".

"Yes Doffy as you command"

the ship pulled into one of the Dressrosa docks Kikue got everyones attention, "all right we're a week ahead of Arlong so we'll be ready for him when he arrives Carmen Hatchi and I will head into town familiarize ourselves with the island and the escape routes Arianna you and Nami keep the ship ready in case we need to make a quick exit if any marines show up shoot a cannonball into the air we'll see it".

Nami nodded and Arianna shrugged "sure thing captain" Nami says, Arianna gruffly nods "all right then with luck we should be back by, nightfall" Kikue Hatchi and Carmen leap over the side of the sloop landing on the docks.

Kikue and Carmen walk together with Hatchi keeping a short distance so as not to seem like a member of the group Carmen looked up at one she nudged, Kikue "hey get a look at this".

on the screen was a man who had a light colored hat with brown locks of hair coming down from it. He has striped, orange and red rectangular streaks, that run down from his forehead, through his eyes, straight to his chin.

people around the screen began to gather the man grinned, "citizens of Dressrosa today only there will be a tournament in the Corrida Collisieum all challengers are welcome the winner will receive this" .

the man reached down pulling something off screen into view people gasped Hatchi's eyes widen and Carmen began to sweat "that can't be real can it?" Hatchi asked.

"No way it's got to be fake it's not possible!" Carmen said, "Hey fill me in what's the big deal about some fruit?" Carmen bopped Kikue on the head "that's a devil fruit for one thing and another that's not some regular devil fruit it's the Flare Flare fruit".

"yes the winner of the tournament will receive the legendary powers of Fire Fist Ace second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, the Flare Flare fruit" Diamante grinned "enter if you dare".


	7. Chapter 7

61394 was here the title of the Doc says it all this is the second part of the Dressrosa stuff

The Second Coming of Blackbeard

One Shot's and Sister's

"yes the winner of the tournament will receive the legendary powers of Fire Fist Ace second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates the Flare Flare fruit" Diamante grinned "enter if you dare" Diamante said, before the screen vanished .

everyone began to murmer excitedly before heading towards the Corrida Coliseum "a Logia" Kikue said,"that kind of power would be awesome for the crew".

Carmen gave Kikue a look "I hope your not thinking of eating it yourself two devil fruit powers an insane amount of strain on your body" Carmen said, "I doubt you'd survive eating a third let alone using it in actual battle".

"I wasn't thinking that I was thinking of giving it to someone like you or Nami" Kikue blushed as she imagined Nami with the Flare Flare fruit powers spinning on her heels, wearing her a bikini top and a sarong made of fire Imaginary Nami smiled flirtatiously wagging her finger suggestively "come and get it Kikue my love".

Kikue

Kikue

Kikue

"Kikue" Carmen snapped her fingers in her face Kikue looked to Carmen shaking away her blush "there you are what the hell were you thinking about?" she asked, with a raised brow.

Kikue blushed again thinking about the scene that played out in he head "uh nothing important we're going to the coliseum right?" Carmen nodded "if that's what you want to do".

"I do I do" Kikue said ,"believe me I do" she said walking off in a random direction Carmen running after her "you don't even know where the coliseum is".

Kikue sat between Hatchi and Carmen in the coliseum looking down from the stadium style seats into the compacted dirt arena below Carmen scanned the area for any sign of trouble, while Hatchi and Kikue tried to be inconspicuous.

loud drums began to play and the gates on either side of the arena rose up "Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls welcome to the Corrida Colliseum in this once in a lifetime tournament between two great warriors the first from the southern village of Malaja the mighty Cortez".

stepping out into the arena was brute of a man with a large war hammer "and in this corner from the prison a regular competitor in the arena the one hit killer the mighty Rebecca", now stepping into the arena.

was a girl half Cortez's size wearing a bikini top studded with golden scale armor a matching loin cloth golden high heeled boots and a green cape a golden helmet covered her face.

at Rebecca's appearance the crowd booed and jeered "descendent of a tyrant" they shouted along with other colorful phrases like "burn in hell like your Grandfather" and "kill her Cortez", Kikue looked confused leaning over she asked "why does everyone hate that girl?".

the man beside her looked at her confused "you must not be from around here that 'girl' is the last living descendent of our last king Riku Dold a tyrant who laughed while the capitol city burned to the ground". the man explained before the drums sounded again and the fight began.

Cortez looked down at Rebecca with a shake of his head "this is almost insulting in my home village I'm the captain of the police" Cortez picked up his hammer spinning it above his head before he brought it down, the hammer crashing into the ground.

with the power of a meteor strike Rebecca flipped out of the way landing in a kneel "I feel bad for the people of Malaja then" Rebecca's cape slipped off her shoulder revealing a sheathed longsword across her back, Rebecca reached for the handle.

"Mother from heaven guide my sword to victory" Rebecca stood up drawing her sword the silver steel blade shone in the light she held it to Cortez Cortez growled grabbing his hammer with both hands he charged swinging his hammer in arcs, Rebecca moved to the side dodging leaping and ducking the hammer never coming close to her.

"Haki" Carmen said, in surprise Kikue nodded "you noticed too she's a natural" Carmen looked to Kikue "you know about Haki" Kikue nodded "the people in the lab made sure I knew about it and it's three forms but they wouldn't let me learn it didn't want me to be too powerful I suppose" Kikue said, keeping her eyes on the match below Carmen frowned watching Kikue rub her ribs with tears glistening in her eyes.

'They beat her with Haki those bastards how could they do that' Carmen thought, while watching the fight Cortez had cornered Rebecca against the wall "ga haha ga" he laughed mockingly at her.

"with you out of the way I will be one step closer to the Flare Flare fruit and with it's power, I shall join the kings crew now DIE REBECCA" Cortez held his hammer down over his head swinging it down.

Rebecca's sword flew up cutting through the shaft of the hammer the head falling towards the ground Rebecca leapt up onto the falling hammer head using it as a springboard Rebecca flew through the air slashing at Cortez the man staggered back, falling to the ground.

with a crash a cloud of dust flew up into the air Rebecca stepped out of the dust her sword still in hand, and her helmet tucked under her arm.

Rebecca looked up with her kind black eye's her long pink braid falling down her neck the crowd roared with their disapproval over Rebecca's win, "and Rebecca topples another opponent the one shot killer strikes again everyone" the MC shouted Rebecca sheathed her sword.

walking past the medics rushing to Cortez's side Rebecca held out her hands to the guards at the entrance, she came from they cuffed her arms and led her into the tunnels.

Kikue stood up Carmen had a pretty good idea where she was going "do you have some kind of handcuff fetish?" she asked teasingly enjoying Kikue squirm and blush oh Carmen was enjoying this so much "don't worry Kikue I won't tell Nami".

Kikue ignored her though the tomato red blush spreading across her cheeks was so beautiful to Carmen, she had to laugh "I'm not listening la la la" she said, walking off Carmen looked to Hatchi.

"make sure she doesn't get into trouble", Hatchi nodded standing up following his captain at a distance.

Nami looked out at the sea she was bored waiting for Kikue and the others to come back was torturous to the navigator Arianna was sitting writing in a journal, she looked up at the red head "you know moping around like a puppy won't make them come back sooner".

Nami sighed "Well what am I supposed to do" she said, Arianna shrugged "you could take check the riggings inspect the cannons hell you could swab the deck just do something already".

Nami looked down the grumpy bear woman was right the deck was filthy Nami went to go get a mop, when she saw something walking to where Kikue kept a telescope by the helm she looked through it.

"hey Arianna come get a look at this" Arianna looked up from her writing putting the book away she walked over, to Nami "what" Nami handed her the telescope and pointed in a direction Arianna looked and her eyes widened in the distance sailing towards Dressrosa's smaller island was a three masted ship with a bizarre lion shaped figure head and a infamous jolly roger a skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat.

Arianna whistled "I had heard the crew had made comeback recently but I just thought it was a rumor" Arianna said, "what the hell are they doing in Dressrosa" Nami crossed her arms "I don't know but I have an idea on how to kill time" Arianna gave her a look.

she'd heard from Hatchi and Carmen about Nami's love of money, "you want to rob the straw hats your insane".

Nami gave her a look "I don't know Grizzly bears were cowards" Arianna growled "I'll show you a coward raise anchor" Nami saluted "aye aye 'captain'" she said, before the ship pulled out of dock sailing towards the anchoring Thousand Sunny.

when the ship was close enough Nami dove into the water swimming through the sea she grabbed onto the rising anchor Nami took in a breath leaping from the anchor onto the side of the ship Nami shook her head like a dog, before she climbed up the side of the ship climbing onto the deck surprised that the deck was made of grass Nami looked around "now where would they keep the treasure".

Nami took a step knives flew through the air landing at her feet "that's far enough" a voice called Nami looked up, there was a girl dressed in a sleeveless gi with black face mask and pants a tattoo on her left arm .

showed a compass wearing a strawhat in blue ink a log pose on her wrist 'a ninja' Nami thought, the ninja leapt down drawing the ninjato from her belt.

"Tell Doflamingo if he wants his scientist back so badly he'll have to go through with the exchange" green eyes looked coldly at Nami then the eyes widened "no way that's not possible" she said, sheathing her ninjato "your dead you have to be" she said her voice sounded torn between happy and disbelieving.

"you know me?" Nami asked reaching for one of the knives with her foot "yeah I know you and I think you know me too" the ninja reached for her mask pulling the pieces apart red hair cascaded down her neck, tanned skin with a small scar on the right cheek and a freckle under the left eye Nami's eyes widened she was right she did know her.

"Hamako?" she asked Hamako nodded "hi big sister it's been a while hasn't it" Nami nodded choking back tears "yeah it has".


	8. Chapter 8

The Second Coming of Blackbeard

What's one more

Kikue stealthily entered the tunnels beneath the arena cautiously keeping to the shadows she watched Rebecca walk calmly through the tunnels, led by guards Kikue zipped forward.

"Ton ton press" a loud voice called Kikue looked to where the voice came from leaping back as a red ball crashed into the wall destroying it easily, the ball turned out to be a very fat man with long orange hair and beard wearing a red singlet and officers had on his back.

was a large shield held on his back with four chains, the man lumbered forward punching his palm.

"Inininin my job is easier then usual In" he said, "Today one of my targets comes to the gates of Tartarus on their own In" he said.

Kikue held up her hand forming her red fang Hatchi ran forward with his swords drawn "I know you Crusher Machvise with a frozen bounty of 120 million beri" Hatchi said, Machvise laughed "I know you too Hatchi the Kraken does that sushi Arlong plan to betray us".

Hatchi stepped forward drawing his swords "Kikue Sencho please continue forward!" Hatchi said, with a confident look on his face "I shall deal with him" Kikue nodded running forward.

Machvise leapt through the air holding back his shield "Ton ton Wrecking ball" he called Hatchi sprung into action, taking in a deep breath he released a cloud of ink between Machvise and Kikue.

the sound of steel colliding echoed through the tunnel when the ink cleared four of Hatchi's swords were crossed around Machvise's shield perfectly blocking the attack, Machvise grinned landing on the ground with a rumbling crash.

"Inininin not to shabby In" he said, "blocking my attack and letting the human escape In" Machvise praised pointing his shield towards Hatchi.

"But I have to wonder In" he said, "why is the Kraken fighting so hard to protect a human? In the man who slaughtered an entire marine base singlehandedly and spared no one not even the prisoners In".

Hatchi didn't take his eyes of Machvise "when I look at my hands all I see is red I've killed so many people I won't be able to atone even if I had the lifespan of a hundred giants I saved two women and condemned myself to slavery to repent but Kikue Sencho saved me a total stranger a Fishman an act of kindness in a life of hate and bloodshed" Hatchi said, holding out four of his arms pointing his swords towards Machvise.

while holding his other arms close to his body he says, "For that act of kindness I will follow Kikue Sencho for the rest of my days".

Hatchi stabbed forward his swords "Kraken Style School of Sharks" the four swords flew forward colliding with Machvises shield "then end of your days In" Machvise said, "I'll make sure this one is your last In" Machvise ran forward ramming his shield into Hatchi's chest .

"Ton ton" the Donquixote pirate said, pushing Hatchi into a wall his neck bent at a unusual angle.

Machvise put away his shield laughing "Ininininin that was too easy now I'll go catch the one with the devil fruit and lock her up " Machvise said, walking away a cloud of black ink spread out around him a blade cut into his side Machvise turned throwing a punch but all he hit was air .

a slash to the back of his leg followed by another in the stomach, Machvise turned around with his shield trying to pinpoint where the attacks were coming from.

stepping out of the darkness was Hatchi his swords dripping with blood and a broken collar hanging from his neck "that's impossible " Machvise said, "I broke your neck".

Hatchi shook his head "that's the thing about Octopi fishmen like me" Hatchi turned his head completely around "we don't have bones" Hatchi said, "but thank you" Hatchi said running forward "for breaking the lock on my collar" Machvise hefted his shield up above his head.

"I'll crush you here In Ton Ton earthquake" Machvise swung his shield against the ground a shockwave tore through the ground towards Hatchi, the fishman held his right swords in front of his face while putting his left sword together holding towards Machvise like a knight of old charging across the battlefield with his lance.

"Kraken style" Hatchi called Machvise leapt up grinning thinking he'd dodged the attack, Hatchi pivoted his right foot his four arms separating spinning wildly through the air while his right arms slashed at Machvise four lines appeared across his belly.

"Whale hunter" Hatchi stood with his back to Machvises fallen body holding his collar in his hands he sheathed his swords

"Kikue Sencho" Hatchi said, falling to his knees "thank you for everything" the last of his strength gone Hatchi fell to the ground with a smile on his face.

Kikue ran through the halls behind her she could hear the sounds of steel clashing and a crashing sound that shook the ground beneath her feet, Kikue stopped the girl wanted to go back to check on Hatchi she took a step backwards before she shook her head.

"Hatchi will be fine" she told herself confident in the power of the octopus fishman Kikue turned and kept on her path. following the trail of the pink haired gladiator and her guards to the end of the hallway to outside a sealed iron door with the symbol of the Donquixote Pirates grinning down on her like some deranged Joker.

"Hey whose that" Kikue turned to pirates were running towards her a third reaching for a baby Den Den Mushi "we have an intruder sound th-the man gasped, Kikue was in front of him with a red fang the two others turned around shocked "no way how'd you get behind us?" one asked.

"Forget how she did it let's just get her" the other said, the two charged drawing swords Kikue dodged their clumsy slashes it was like fighting with babies Kikue flew forward her elbow sinking deep into one man's stomach pivoting her foot she hit the other with a backfist to the nose.

that had him down and out Kikue retracted her red fang then looked to the door ignoring the jolly roger she opened the door and slid inside

Kikue looked around frowning at the cylinder shaped prison, she found herself in from where she was standing there were at least a dozen cells filled with prisoners Kikue watched two guards enter a cell and forcefully pull a prisoner out.

the man looked too weak to fight hell he looked like he could barely walk on his own

They have him in Kairoseki chains keeps the prisoners from escaping Kikue looked to see an old man in a prison uniform

sitting across from her "it was foolish of you to sneak into Tartarus" he said, "you should leave now before you are found out".

"What is this place?" Kikue asked "why is it under the coliseum" the old man looked down, "this is Tartarus the prison built by Doflamingo here he performs the worst experiments on his prisoners lately the man's been capturing any devil fruit eaters who arrive on Dressrosa".

Kikue's eyes widened in shocking realization the Customs agents Nami and Arianna were still on the ship it's also why that fight guy Hatchi was fighting looked so happy to see them, she snuck into the place they wanted her to go.

but wait Rebecca came down this hallway did that mean she was a devil fruit eater if she wasn't why would she be put into a secret jail ?"do you know a prisoner named Rebecca?" she asked, the old man nodded "she is my granddaughter my daughter Scarlets only child and a princess of Dressrosa".

the old man said, "allow me to introduce myself I am Riku Dold former king of Dressrosa"

Kikue took in the information comparing it to what Carmen told her this man didn't look like a psycho who'd laugh while his kingdom burned if anything he was more like a kindly old grandfather.

"I came to ask Rebecca to join my pirate crew would that jeprodize your country if Doflamingo were to be removed from power?".

The old man Riku Dold laughed "in the ten years I've been here I have heard many claim they would kill Doflamingo why are you so confident you'll pull it off?" he asked, Kikue nodded her eyes briefly glowing "because I came to kill one tyrant what's one more?". 

"I can't believe my baby sister became a pirate" Nami said, across from Hamako with a cup of tea the younger girl laughed setting her cup down on the grassy deck of the thousand sunny "are you really one to talk big sis your a pirate too" .

Hamako's grin changed "and a kinky one at that" she said, pointing at Nami's collar "so Big sis please your 'master' recently?"

Nami blushed embarrassed .

"I am not going to talk about that stuff with my baby sister!" she shouted Hamako laughed at her sisters embarrassment,"your so cute like when Luffy got caught in the fridge" Hamako laughed.

"I'll give you credit though your 'collar's' really realistic where'd you buy it?" Hamako was about to poke it when Nami slapped her hand away Hamako frowned.

"that's a real slave collar isn't it?" Hamako hissed killing intent filling the air ,Hamako grabbed her sword "some dirty bastard thinks he can own my sister!" Hamako hissed imagining some giant man with an evil grin twirling his fingers through his mustache "I'll kill him I'll gut him like a fish and feed him to the sharks!".

"Hamako calm down no one owns me!" Nami tried to explain from the ship Arianna shouted, out "on your feet we've got hostiles!" Nami and Hamako turned in time to see Arianna in hybrid form fly through the air crashing onto the deck of the sunny.

a man standing over her Nami recognized him instantly "Gustav?" she said, Gustav looked to Nami

"Hello again I'm sorry it had to be this way" Nami wanted to ask what he meant when two long knives were held to her throat.

"ooh pretty girly" the wrinkled Albino man holding the knives said, "best not to move pretty girly my grip might slip" Hamako drew her ninjato "get away from her!" slashing at the man only for her slash to be parried by Donatello.

"Hamako the Shadow navigator of the straw hat pirates and wanted at 89 million beri" he said, knocking her back with the shaft of his spear.

"a fight with you won't take more then two minutes" Hamako growled "don't underestimate me!" she said, vanishing from sight appearing in front of Donatello.

she vanished again in the air behind him with her sword flying in a horizontal slash towards his neck, Donatello's spear spun back the head blocking her blade effortlessly.

"I have no intention of underestimating you" Donatello said, "but if you are a wolf then I am a lion".


	9. Chapter 9

61394 was here the title of the Doc says it all this is the fouth part of the Dressrosa stuff

chapter 9

Donquixote Donatello

Previously on the Second Coming of Blackbeard

"Hamako the Shadow navigator of the straw hat pirates and wanted at 89 million beri" he said, knocking her back with the shaft of his spear .

"a fight with you won't take more then two minutes" Hamako growled "don't underestimate me" she said, vanishing from sight appearing in front of Donatello she vanished again in the air behind him with her sword flying in a horizontal slash towards his neck Donatello's spear spun back the head blocking her blade effortlessly.

"I have no intention of underestimating you" Donatello said, "but if you are a wolf then I am a lion" Donatello bent forward his leg flying back kicking Hamako in the chest Hamako gasped before falling back "Hamako!" Nami shouted her captor held his knives closer to her collar.

"pretty girly be quiet less pretty girly want my hands to slip" he hissed "let captain and Shadow girly fight" he said, with a laugh letting his knives press against the flesh of her neck Nami grit her teeth she hated this reuniting with her sister after all these years only to watch her die.

"Oh I wouldn't count Hamako out quite yet" Nami and the Albino looked to see a skeleton in a multicolored suit Nami and the Albino screamed, "a skeleton/freaky ghostie!" .

the skeleton bowed his head tipping his hat "yohohoho a pleasure to meet you my name is Brook and I have a question?" ,Brook the skeleton vanished from view the Albino flew away a long slash across his chest Brook stood besides her.

putting a sword into the hilt of his cane he looked at her with a serious air around him he leaned close and asked

"May I see your panties?" Nami glared at him and hit him over the head knocking him to the ground"yohohoho that hit left me seeing stars though as a skeleton I don't have eyes yohohoho".

Nami clenched her fist looking to help Hamako only for another obstacle to get in her way this one being a bullet man named Gustav

"Nami I cannot allow you to interfere with the captains Duel" Gustav said, leaping into the air he dodged the pincer attack from Brooks sword and Ariana in her hybrid form 'he's fast' the two thought Gustav launched himself backwards.

landing to the left of the two he held his arms back "bullet palm!" he said, hitting the two with open palm strikes Arianna sunk her claws into the deck of the sunny trying to hold on.

while Brook was sent sliding across the ground stopping himself by stabbing his sword into the ground

"yohohoho Franky will not appreciate these holes in the deck" Brook looked to Nami "if you do not wish to fight stay out of the way" Nami shook her head ,"bullshit he's standing between me and my little sister I'm fighting" Nami declared with fire in her eyes.

Brook nodded looking to Gustav Arianna swung first with her claws Nami vaulted over her shoulders and swung a punch Gustav launched himself backwards into the air, Gustav then launched himself towards Arianna "Air strike".

"three verse humming" Brook said, appearing between Gustav and Arianna his sword meeting Gustav's palm strike "arrow notch slash" Brook called Arianna took the chance to swing her paw hitting Gustav in the side knocking him to the ground .

Gustav pushed himself to a kneeling position Gustav looked at the palm of his hand despite, being coated in armament haki Gustav could still see a long gash across the flesh.

'So this is the power of the Straw Hat Pirates the world government is right to fear their strength' he thought, Gustav stood up "you are the Humming Swordsmen Brook you are a worthy opponent" Brook nodded .

"Gustav I ask that you please stand aside" Gustav shook his head "I'm sorry I'm afraid I can't do that" Brook nodded "you have invaded the ship of my captain and threaten my crew mates " Brook holds up his sword "You will not win here".

Brook and Gustav were about to continue their battle when a body was thrown between them "Hamako !"Brook and Nami shouted, Donatello stepped over Hamako making the girl gasp "get off her" Nami hissed,

Donatello looked down at Hamako briefly putting more pressure on the defeated girls chest the sound of bones cracking, echoed through the air breaking the tense silence.

"She fought well but she needed a reminder of her place in the food chain" Donatello said, Nami shrieked and charged at him with the intent of ripping him limb from limb Donatello looked Nami in the eye and she stopped.

gruesome images passing through her head Nami being impaled and beheaded Carmen and Hatchi dead and Kikue laughing with her two red fangs her eyes glowing a demonic red, wearing a familiar bearskin cape she smiled a bloodthirsty grin and began to laugh.

"Zehahaha" she laughed throwing her arms out admiring the destruction around her "Zehahahahaha"

Nami fell to her knees and threw up the contents of her stomach "what was that?" she said, Donatello looked down at her "I take it you didn't enjoy the show then" Nami looked at Donatello disgusted "what was that?!".

Donatello shrugged "who could say senorina I wasn't there so I can't tell you" Donatello looked to Nami, "take your friends and leave Dressrosa or this" Donatello stomped down on Hamako blood spewed up from the girls mouth falling over her face "and much worse will be your reality.

" Donatello looked to Gustav "grab Paxton and let's go" Gustav nodded grabbing, the albino man and his knives and leaping away Nami broke out of Arianna's grip and charged throwing a punch only for her fist to go right through Donatello like he was a mirage.

"this is your only warning I suggest you take it".


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

Awakening of a Queen

Kikue continued her trek through Tartarus the prison built by member of the seven warlords of the sea, Donquixote Doflamingo.

Kikue crouched in the shadows hidden behind a wall as two guards walked past Kikue's body tensed hearing footsteps behind her drawing her red fang she turned to attack, halting her attack when she saw Carmen carryiny Hatchi over her shoulder saying , "kind of rude to cut and run like that captain".

Kikue groaned at the pun deactivating her powers "what are you doing here and what happened to Hatchi?" she asked looking over at the beaten fishman.

Carmen set him down while Kikue set about using her powers connecting her blood to his she began to heal his wounds sewing them shut "oh not much there's a riot going on upstairs Doflamingo's mad and he'll be even more mad that our cook killed a member of his 'family'" Carmen, said.

Kikue gave Carmen a look and she went into detail apparently Straw Hat Luffy and another Warlord Traflagar Law kidnapped an important scientist under Doflamingo's command Caesar Salad or something like,that and there was supposed to be a prisoner exchange that didn't go well.

and the straw hats and the entrants of the tournament which was a trap set by Doflamingo to get rid of powerful people in the new world's black market, Straw Hat busted the trap open revealing Doflamingos crimes to everyone including an Navy Admiral.

and now either Doflamingo or Straw hat and Law needed to die in the next hour or Doflamingo's devil fruit powers, would destroy the entire island.

"Ok so is Arlong still here?" Kikue asked after she finished healing Hatchi Carmen shrugged seeing a guard approaching she grabbed him and pulled him against the wall putting one of the Blackpowder Gemini's to his face and said, "I don't know let's ask" Carmen grinned.

"Arlong is he here" the guard nodded Carmen grinned "thanks" she said, hitting him over the head with the butt of her pistol

Hatchi groaned looking at Kikue and Carmen with half open eyes.

"Kikue where am I?" he asks Kikue dragged Hatchi onto his feet "explain later I need you to do something for me" Hatchi now fully alert nodded.

his captain needed him after all "back near the entrance is a cell with an old man you need to get him out of here, all right" Hatchi nodded "yes Kikue but what about you?" Kikue pointed behind her.

"Carmen and I are going to do what we came here for" Hatchi nodded once again, before he and the other two members of the queen pirates split up Hopefully not for the last time.

bathed in red light and serenaded by the sounds of a blaring alarm Kikue and Carmen ran through the halls of Tartarus "somehow I get the feeling this is your fault" Carmen said, "I didn't set off the alarm" she shouted from the other end of the hall a group of guards charged at Kikue and Carmen ready to attack.

Kikue stepped forward from the hole in her wrist small balls of blood flew out rotating around her arm like planets around the sun "red meteors!" she shouted, flinging her arm forward the balls flew forward at the speed of a cannon knocking over dozens of guards.

Kikue and Carmen leapt over the downed guards and kept on going reaching a group of three cells

"Hey is a Rebecca in here!" Kikue called Carmen bopped her captain on the back of her head and said,"if she were here she's not going to reply to a complete stranger!".

"I'm over here" Rebecca said, Carmen sweatdropped Kikue ran over to her cell inside was the pink haired gladiator from the arena still dressed in the golden bra and loin cloth, she wore in the coliseum above making Kikue blush.

Kikue said, "hi quick question ever consider being a pirate?" the girl frowned and shrugged "not really all I've wanted to do is live with my dad" Kikue frowned then thought of a new idea "what if your dad joined too".

Rebecca nodded "sure but you'd have to ask him" she said, pointing to the cell next to hers

Kikue walked over to and let out small eep sound the man inside had long slightly curly black hair a narrow face and a trimmed beard a long slash scar across his forehead the man was covered in chains every joint from his neck to his toes were bound in manacles and anchored to sea stone weights.

the man looked up at her even though his eyes were blindfolded Kikue felt like he was staring into her soul

"Well do you have a question for me" the man asked Kikue took a step back "speak up I may not have my sight but fourteen years in the darkness has done wonders for my hearing ask your question" he said, Kikue nodded she needed to be brave "I want you and your daughter to join my pirate crew" the man laughed "and why would you want a couple of land locked prisoners with no experience on the sea?".

Kikue let out a slow breath "because it's better to die free then live in chains" the man Kyros could feel the emotions, the sincere conviction in her words this was someone who faced death and came back just like he did flexing muscles he hadn't used in years the weights lifted off the air the chains rattled and the walls began to crack with a loud shout.

Kyros broke free of the chains that held him standing up for the first time in nearly twenty years he reached up ripping the blindfold off his face looking at the awe struck faces of Kikue and Carmen

"That was AWESOME!" Kikue shouted, Kyros stepped forward knocking the cell off it's hinges he held out his hand "allow me to introduce myself I am former captain of the royal guard and undefeated king of the Corrida Colliseum with a former bounty of twenty five million beri the thundering soldier Kyros".

Kikue shook hands "I'm Kikue D Chimera captain of the Queen pirates" Kikue looked to Carmen who had already broken Rebecca's and the other cell opened, Rebecca ran out hugging her father something Kyros happily returned.

"Rebecca you look so much like your mother" Kyros said, hugging his daughter "dad I love you but- Rebecca gasped -your crushing my spleen" Kyros loosened his hug enjoying the face he was holding his daughter for the first time since she was a baby Carmen smiled at the beautiful family moment and Kikue was crying Carmen grinned "you know captain your a real softie".

Kikue sniffled and wiped away her tears "am not" she muttered, half heartedly Kikue then tapped Kyros on the shoulder "hey Kyros how do you feel about Doflamingo" Kyros expression hardened a murderous glint in his eyes "why do you ask?".

sitting on a plush chair on the roof of his castle Doflamingo watched the destruction being unleashed on his kingdom whether by the hands of his former slaves pirates or the citizens of Dressrosa, being controlled by his String String fruit it didn't matter all that mattered was the glorious destruction "Have I come at a bad time?".

Doflamingo looked over his shoulder and grinned at one of his favorite allies a saw shark fishman with blue skin black hair and a pointed nose, wearing a brown ushanka with a long brown trench coat unzipped over a buttoned up, purple Hawaiian shirt with green palm trees brown cargo shorts and sandals Doflamingo grinned "not at all Emperor please have a seat and enjoy the glorious destruction".

Arlong grinned "as much as I'd love to I'd rather get down to business" the Fishman said, standing next to Doflamngo he reached into his coat pocket pulling out a wad of beri "as promised two billion beri .

now do you have what I asked for" Doflamingo nodded reaching into his pink feathered coat he pulled out a jar filled to the brim with light blue orbs Arlong took the jar and opened the lid sniffing one of the orbs he grinned.

"you never cease to amaze me joker" Arlong said, turning to leave "to be honest I'm surprised you would sell these at so cheap and keep them from Kaido" Doflamingo, nodded "I've never gone out of my way to lie to Kaido and he has never asked about this particular product and as for the price".

Doflamingo laughed "Seeing the world government burn to the ground is worth much more to me then some measly beri"

Arlong grinned "on that we can agree enjoy the show when it comes" as Arlong began to step away red tendrils began to come out of the ground, wrapping around Arlongs wrists binding them together the floor shattered from under Arlong's feet.

and he fell into the castle Doflamingo raised an eyebrow debating whether he should see what happened or continue enjoying the show,

however that choice was soon made for him "Oi Mingo" a brash voice shouted followed by a fist stretching through the air to hit him.

"I've come to kick your ass" Doflamingo turned his head dodging the punch as the arm retracted to a recent pest who'd become a thorn in his side,

"Straw Hat?" Doflamingo said, back in the hole Arlong stood up wiping pieces of rubble from his coat "what is this stuff" seeing red stains on his wrists he sniffed it "blood?" he said, before he gagged "human blood who dares to defile the emperor of the great Arlong empire with something as vile as human blood?.

" Kikue stepped out of the shadows "yo" Kikue greeted Arlong looked at the girl her face seemed familiar but he couldn't place it "and who are you supposed to be are you a member of Doflamingos crew?" Kikue shook her head "my name's Kikue D Chimera I've come to kill you and take your thumbs".

Arlong raised an eyebrow "my thumbs" he asked before he started to laugh "oh you must have some of my property well Kikue D Chimera a pitiful human like you is no match for the strongest fishman in the world!" Arlong said, laughing.

Kikue looked over her shoulder amd said, "Carmen Kyros Rebecca stay out of this he's mine to kill" Arlong noticed others probably the girls subordinates it didn't matter she ordered them to stay of it he would kill them when the fight was over.

Kikue formed a red fang and charged at Arlong the emperor thrusted his fist back throwing a punch Kikue darted to the side Arlong grinned bulges along his wrist appeared before sharp steel blades shaped like sharks teeth, ripped apart the sleeve cutting into Kikue's cheek.

Arlong laughed angling his fist the blades changed direction now pointed down making a protective cover, around his fist he nailed Kikue in the chest.

"How do you like my Samehada's? you stinking human" Arlong said ,the blades retracting fitting together into a metal wristband "suffer in agony as I send you to hell!".

Arlong was surprised when a long slash from Kikue's red fang hit him across the chest sending Arlong sliding back, Kikue stood tall the wounds from Arlongs attack sealing shut Arlong stood back up.

"Well I'll be damned I never thought I always thought it was a rumor but it's real the Pseudo Logia Devil fruit the Blood Blood fruit" Kikue gave him a look Arlong laughed "you don't know the power you have its said, among sailors that the Pseudo Logia a paramecia with traits of a logia is among the strongest devil fruits in the world.

most think it to be a myth but the ones who do believe they'll pay top dollar for it"

Kikue grunted "is money all you care about guess I shouldn't expect much from a slaver and a tyrant" she said, Arlong shook his head.

"mock me if you will but money is what makes the world go round if you have it your strong if you don't your not, a man your cattle waiting to be soldI learned that long ago girl and soon I won't be an emperor I'll have the title destined for me I will be KING OF THE PIRATES".

Kikue frowned "king of the pirates what's that?" Arlong grinned "what a naïve little girl you are" Arlong rushed forward his samehada in position around his wrist, "someone as naïve as you has no right to exist" he swung down Kikue blocked with her red fang Arlong stepped back another red fang appeared on his other hand he swung down with both fists in an unrelenting barrage.

"FEEDING FRENZY!" he called out, Kikue moved as fast as she could blocking the attacks one by one Kikue held out her hand red orbs flew out "red meteor!" she called out, pelting Arlong with her blood attack Kikue then used her bloodline to fly up into the air.

retracting her bloodline and her red fang she formed them together into a dark red Zanbato

"Ultimate attack Antibody!" she called out slashing down Arlong gasped out "this one is for Hatchi" she said, hefting her sword up she swung it again "and this one is for NAMI!" she shouted hitting batting the sword into Arlongs chest her attack sent him flying into the wall a large crater appearing around her body Kikue retracted her sword and fell to her knees.

"KIKUE!" Carmen called running to her side followed by Kyros and Rebecca "Are you all right can you stand up" Kikue slowly nodded "yeah I'm good just a bit woozy that attack still needs work".

Carmen nodded "yeah how much blood did you use to make that sword?" Kyros looked at the blood on the ground "judging by the size of the puddle I would say two pints".

Carmen slapped Kikue on the head "ow what was that for?"

"for using a quarter of the blood in your body are you insane" Kikue shook her head, "I'll retract it" Carmen stopped her "and take in whatever bacteria is on the ground or on Arlong no way we're getting you an infusion ASAP!" Kikue forced herself to stand "I think that will have to wait".

Arlong stepped forward pulling out one of the orbs he got from Doflamingo "So that is the power of the blood blood fruit is that all I expected more I suppose that's all a human can do you used two pints to push me this far Kikue D Chimera how much will you need just to survive?" , Arlong popped the orb into his mouth and crushed it with his teeth he grinned his pupils vanishing Kikue could hear his heart pumping his veins becoming visible under his skin.

Arlong bent over an oppressive energy filled the room his hair stood up on end becoming spiky like a sea urchin his skin turning a pale red his body grew two feet and his muscles became more prominent ripping his coat and shirt to shreds, Arlong grinned when his monstrous transformation was complete with a serrated grin.

"this is the power that will make the Arlong empire the strongest no the only nation in the world this is the power that will make me pirate king this is MESSIAH" Kikue stood up focusing her will she reformed her red fang "Messiah huh?" ,

Arlong nodded "indeed what other then a messiah could beat a devil?" Arlong lifted his feet rushing forward he threw a punch Kikue was barley able to dodge "he's fast!".

Arlong moved faster "Great white" Arlong called moving faster he punched Kikue in the stomach stabbing her with his Samehada Kikue felt a strange sensation, when she connected to Arlong a hunger.

Kikue leapt back swinging her red fangs Arlong blocked and parried Kikue leapt, using her bloodline again she hit Arlong in the neck with her feet.

Arlong grinned grabbing her by the ankles he swung her into the ground Kikue gasped Arlong grinned stabbing down on her with his free hand, "do you not see wealth fame power these are what make a pirate king and I have them all in spades" Arlong threw Kikue into the air he leapt up with his Samehada's ready to attack "FEEDING FRENZY!".

he shouted unleashing a barrage of blows into Kikue Kikue gasped remaining conscious despite it all Kikue grabbed onto Arlong blood dripping over her from hundreds of open wounds "red thorn!" she called, the blood extended into sharp blades stabbing into Arlong sending him to the ground "red rain" Kikue called all the blood flew up into the air turning into a barrage of sharp needles raining down on Arlong.

Kikue landed with a thud pushing herself up onto her feet with heavy breaths

Arlong pushed himself up his chest was covered in small bleeding gashes looking at them Kikue felt the strange hunger but forced herself to ignore it, she had a fight to finish Arlong grinned he was going to finish this here and now his opponent had pushed him even with the power of Messiah pumping through his veins but it wouldn't matter.

Arlong was a fishman he was blessed with strength at birth humans had to work years to gain he could breath underwater endure great pressures, and had the power of Messiah doubling his power when he gave it to his army and attacked the world government the War of the best would pale in comparison to what he would do.

but first he had unfinished business "your on deaths door one more punch will end this for you Kikue D Chimera" Kikue shook her head panting heavily and said, "are you kidding I've barely broken a sweat" Arlong grinned the will of D was strong in this one.

"I like your bravado I'll remember sure to make note of it when I write the history books of my ascension to king of the pirates," Arlong ran forward "great white!" he called out.

the hunger in Kikue's brain what had started as a whisper was now an insatiable roar she charged forward with a yell Arlong threw a punch Kikue ducked under the punch and hit him with an uppercut followed by a palm strike on instinct she gripped onto his chest , with her fingers her nails digging into his bloody cuts making Arlong yell out as the blood began to drain from his body.

and into Kikue Arlong fell to his knees his vision began to blur and his transformation was undone

"and so the devil won" Arlong muttered, as he slipped away into the waiting hands of death Kikue stepped away looking at her red stained hands before she fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

On the going sunny and other islands across the east blue and grand line

a loud beeping began followed by a silent hum as thousands of collars snapped open the collars falling off their occupants necks no one knew why these slaves gained their freedom, but they were quick to fight back against their fishman oppressors and end the Arlong empire.

no one knew but one red haired young woman in the new world Nami fell to her knees tears in her eyes, knowing who she had to thank "Kikue thank you thank you so much".

Doflamingo stumbled away barely able to stand Strawhat had beaten him a snot nosed rookie had beat him decimated him HIM a descendent of the founders of the world government, beaten by a brat from the East blue he needed to escape Fujitora was no doubt looking for him with the help of Dressrosa's former king Riku Dold he'd have no trouble finding him.

he needed to leave Dressrosa the place where his family fell Doflaminigo looked up and grinned all but one it seemed Donatello stepped forward "are you all right father?" he asked Doflamingo shook his head "no I need medical attention but before that kill Straw Hat he's unconscious and defenseless sate your bloodlust".

Donatello nodded "I intend to" before Doflamingo could react Donatello grabbed onto him stabbing him with his spear "I've never lied this bloodlust has always been there, but it's been picky it only wanted your blood the blood of the man who forced a nine year old to kill his mother to make him a monster like him".

Doflamingo grinned with blood pouring between his teeth "and what now what will you do without the bloodlust" Donatello pulled back letting his father fall to the ground.

"I already know and I've already prepared I'll surpass you when and become king of the pirates when I've done that no one will remember you, the only one they'll know is the one who beat you to what you wanted the most".


	11. Chapter 11

The Second Coming of Blackbeard

To be Queen of the pirates

Nami was still on the thousand Sunny with Hamako both were getting patched up, by chopper and Arianna Brook stood guard protecting the doctors while they cared for their patients.

instinctively Brook reached for his sword when two groups appeared on his ship, one appeared by the power of former Schichibukai Trafalgar Law with him was a heavily injured Luffy leaning on Zoro and Sanji's shoulders.

"Luffy" Hamako called running from Chopper's side to her captain Luffy looked up dazed looking between her and Nami despite her injuries Nami was ready for a fight, this was a man who two years ago had laid siege to Ennies Lobby and Impel Down two of the greatest strongholds in the world.

"two Hamako's" the rubber man said, dazedly before he slipped into unconsciousness the other group were the rest of the queen pirates Hatchi Carmen Kyros and Rebecca Kyros carrying Kikue on his back.

Sanji rushed over to this group hearts in his eyes "I'm stunned a trinity of angels has come to reward us for beating Doflamingo!" he said, "I don't know which vision of loveliness to speak to first" Sanji stopped at Rebecca holding her hand and kissing the back of her wrist.

"enchante Mademoiselle" Rebecca blushed and Kyros grit his teeth appearing in between the two releasing all his killing intent on the straw hats cook

"step away from my daughter" he growled out Hamako knocked out Sanji before the situation could escalate dragging him away.

Carmen looked to Arianna and Nami before heading back to the ship the rest of the queen pirates following behind

Arlong grinned grabbing her by the ankles he swung her into the ground, Kikue gasped Arlong grinned stabbing down on her with his free hand "do you not see wealth fame power these are what make a pirate king and I have them all in spades".

Arlong threw Kikue into the air he leapt up with his Samehada's ready to attack "FEEDING FRENZY"

and so the devil won Kikue stood over Arlong's body her skin white as clouds in the sky her blood red eyes, glowed like spotlights stabbed into Arlongs dead body pulling out a blood stained hand bringing fingers to her lip she licked them clean one by one when she was done she threw her head back and laughed

"ZEHAHAHA ZEHAHAHAHAHA".

Kikue screamed springing up from her bed covered in cold sweat she looked down at her hands checking to see if there was any blood on them " what was that a nightmare?" she asked herself, Kikue never had a nightmare before.

she didn't like it she decided "oh you woke up" Kikue looked to see Hamako sitting by her bedside "that's good your crew was worried about you"

Kikue looked at her confused who was this and why did she look so much like her lover Nami Hamako realized she hadn't introduced herself and stood up.

she said,"my name is Hamako you know my big sister Nami" Kikue remembered Nami mentioning a Hamako in her story and how she'd fallen overboard in a storm guess she survived.

Hamako got down on her hands and knees, bowing her head against the ground "from the bottom of my heart THANK YOUR FOR RESCUING MY SISTER" she shouted tears falling down her face she stood up "I should go tell everyone you've woken up".

"wait" Hamako turned around "can I ask you a question what is the king of the pirates?" kikue asked Hamako shrugged "come on there's someone else who can answer that for you" Kikue stood up slowly following.

Hamako out of the cabin and onto the deck where there was a PARTY why was there a party going on on her ship and how come no one invited her

"hey look Kikue's awake!" Carmen called before she was swarmed by members of her crew Arianna grabbed her from Hatchi's bear hug and pulled her to the side while others tried to talk to Kikue, Arianna shifted into her hybrid form and roared "everyone get back and let me make sure she's fine then you can swarm her!".

Arianna said, shifting back muttering under her breath while she examined Kikue

"you got a bit more muscle tone then the last time I examined you otherwise you seem fine" she said, Kikue nodded "what's going on why are there so many people on the ship?".

Arianna shrugged "part of it are the people Straw Hat rescued from the Coliseum but most of those guys are on their own ships a lot of these people are here to see you" Kikue raised a brow "me what did I do?".

"remember ordering Hatchi to get some old man out of Doflamingo's prison well that was Dressrosa's king a lot of people wanted to thank you, it's been pretty festive around here and look at the sails" Kikue looked her eyes widened the sails had been replaced and now were shining white with a jolly roger the head of a queen chess piece over crossbones.

"Awesome" Kikue said, "it's the least we could do" Kikue looked to see Riku Dold walk over to her he got down onto his knees and bowed his head against the ground,

"on behalf of the kingdom of Dressrosa thank you for everything you've done" he said Kikue nodded.

"hey no need to bow I'm not anybody important" Arianna scoffed clearly she hadn't seen her new wanted poster yet

"I'M NOT DRINKING IT" Kikue heard someone shout hearing the noise come from another ship she leapt over despite Arianna's protests landing on the deck she stumbled briefly before Hamako caught her "thanks" Kikue said, Hamako nodded.

Kikue watched as a kid in a straw hat Hamako called him Luffy stand before a group, of seven well she didn't know how to describe them each with a sake dish and Luffy with a big sake dish.

"Listen I don't want to be the captain of some grand fleet all I want to be is King of the pirates" king of the pirates grand fleet, "listen being king of the pirates doesn't mean your in charge of a bunch of guys or rule an island like a king it means being free having a new adventure every day because the king of the pirates is the freest man in the world if you need help we'll come help you and if I get in trouble I hope you'll do the same not because we have to because we want to because we're friends do you get it".

Hamako sighed with a smile "Baka" Kikue nodded "yeah I get it" she muttered, before she took a step forward "oi listen up" she shouted getting everyones attention "my name is Kikue D Chimera and I swear to everyone here I'M GOING TO BE QUEEN OF THE PIRATES".

Luffy scratched his head "uh no thanks I don't wanna marry you" Kikue punched him in the head "not like that I mean I'm going to be king I mean queen of the pirates you got that!? " Luffy nodded "not if I beat you there first" he said, with a grin offering his hand Kikue grinned too grabbing his hand with her own.

"Kikue D Chimera" Luffy said, "Monkey D Luffy" Kikue said still holding each others hands then they said together

"May the best man win!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Onwards to Wushu Island

Kikue and Rebecca worked about the rigging getting the ship ready to set sail Kikue sneaking peaks at Rebecca whenever she could since their adventure beneath the coliseum the pink haired Gladiator had changed her look now wearing a simple white dress with black leggings a yellow pearl necklace and brown sandals.

while Kikue was checking her out Rebecca glanced at her"what are you looking at? " she asked Kikue blushed and looked away from Rebecca "I um nothing important just looking at them I suppose" Kikue said, pointing across the deck where Nami and Hamako were still talking Rebecca nodded.

"yes they really do look alike even for sisters" Rebecca said, Hamako handed something to Nami hugging her sister before she leapt overboard to the Thousand Sunny Nami walked over to them.

"So Captain" she said, "do we have a heading" Kikue shook her head "not really I don't have any idea how to become king of the pirates and when I asked Carmen she just shrugged and made one of her bad puns".

Rebecca raised a brow "is Carmen sense of humor really that bad" Nami and Kikue nodded "yes yes it is" they said, in unison along with Hatchi Arianna who called out from their places on the ship.

Below deck Carmen sneezed bumping her head into the cannon she'd been cleaning "Are you all right Carmen? " Kyros asked from his place stacking cannonballs Carmen nodded "oh yeah I'm fine it's what I get for rubbing my nose against the grindstone".

Carmen laughed Kyros briefly shuddered but said, nothing at the horrible pun his crewmate had made "So anyway Kikue" Nami said, batting her eyelashes "is there any chance you want to go to Wushu island?".

Kikue shrugged "Wushu island what's that?" she asked, Nami showed Kikue a piece of paper in the palm of her hand the paper slowly sliding along the surface to the left "a vivre card" Kikue said, "whose is it?".

Nami grinned "it belongs to Hamako's sensei Hue Ying my little sister trained with her for two whole years and she's now on Wushu island" Nami explained, "so Kikue if we can go there I'll- Nami leaned close to Kikue and began to whisper in her ear .

Kikue's eyes widened and she began to blush turning as red as a tomato by the time Nami stepped back -so what do you think?".

Kikue rushed up "lower the sails raise anchor swab the decks!" Kikue shouted "the Queen pirates are going to Wushu island!" everyone nodded getting to work the sails dropped catching the wind as the ship began to sail through the water.

Kikue grabbed Nami by the shoulder, "now miss navigator about that payment" Nami grinned tossing the vivre card to Hatchi"keep us on course Hatchi I'll be back in twenty-"Thirty" Kikue interrupted.

-Thirty minutes" Nami said, before Kikue pulled her into her cabin Hatchi nodded "ah young love" Hatchi said, holding the vivre card with one hand while keeping two on the helm a benefit of being a octopus fishman.

a man snored rolling over in his sleep the silence was broken by the sound of a den den mushi ringing the man groaned getting out of bed running a hand through his shoulder length brown hair he picked answered the ringing "what is it?" he said, into the transceiver.

"is that any way to address your superior?" the snail asked a stern expression on it's face the mans eyes widened snapping into attention "Captain Ivan hello it's been a long time since we've spoke what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Stop talking and listen" the man Ivan said, "there's a group of rookie pirates that will be sailing near your location the Boss wants you to send an invitation" he said,, the mans eyes widened "rookie pirates why would the boss care about some rookies?".

"He doesn't only one of them your supposed to give the invitation too the rest of them can go to Davy Jones locker for all I care and the Boss agrees with me now get going Bill do your job!" the attached fax machine beeped as a picture was sent to him the line went dead after the man Bill picked up the picture his eyes widening.

"NO way this can't be?!" he said, before running off "hey everyone set sail we got marching orders!" he shouted throwing the picture to the floor from the closed blinds a thin stream of light shown through highliting a small area of the floor and what lied on it a beri coin a belt buckle and a picture of Arianna.

meanwhile back with the Queen pirates Nami sighed with a happy look on her face watching Kikue training with Rebecca and Kyros sweat poured down her face as she charged at the gladiator with a red fang "she's amazing" Nami said, remembering her conversation with Hamako.

Flashback

Nami snuck a peek at Kikue bent over working on the rigging and blushed "hey sis" Hamako said, snapping her fingers "stop checking out your girlfriends ass and pay attention!" Hamako said, with a shake of her head.

"honestly it's like my sisters a lady Sanji or something" Nami frowned "you take that back I am not as bad as that swirly eyed flirt".

Hamako rolled her eyes, and shook her head joking aside she needed to be serious "look sis your strong robbing who knows how many pirates on the grand line but we're not there anymore we're in the new world and here your going to get yourself killed".

Nami was about to argue but she knew Hamako was right, Hamako reached into her pocket and ripped a piece of paper handing a piece to Nami.

"this vivre card will lead you to my old sensei Hue Ying she's got a house on Wushu island she can train you" Hamako said, giving her sister a hug "bye sis let's not wait as long before we see each other again" Nami nodded Hamako wiped the tears from her eyes before she ran off leaping onto the deck of the thousand sunny.

End flashback

'that's why they were going to Wushu island ' Nami thought because if she couldn't get stronger she thought ,'watching Kikue knock Kyros to the ground followed by Rebecca she wouldn't be able to stay with the one she loved.

"Hey Nami" Hatchi said, "it's getting dark and there's an island up ahead let's dock there for the night" Kikue turned to them "yeah let's go camp on that island it could be fun" .

Nami looked at the vivre card then to Kikue and sighed "all right Hatchi make way to the island" Hatchi nodded turning the helm sailing towards the island unaware on the other side a ship was waiting for them.

a ship with the jolly roger of the Beast Pirates.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ragtag band of morons

Hatchi nodded turning the helm sailing towards the island unaware on the other side a ship was waiting for them a ship, with the jolly roger of the Beast Pirates from his place by the helm Bill looked down at his crew.

ready for battle he wore no shirt with a black suspender on his right shoulder attached to black leather pants, with a silver belt and steel toed combat boots tattooed across his chest was the jolly roger of the beast pirates.

"All right men listen up we've got marching orders from Captain Ivan himself" Bill addressed, the crew over two dozen Gifters the lowest rank in Emperor Kaido's crew along with himself "on this island is a group of rookie pirates we're going to slaughter all but one of them and the one will be asked to join the crew otherwise" Bill ran a finger over his throat with a sadistic gleam.

"Captain Bill why's this one so important?" one of the Gifters asked, Bill held up a hand making a finger gun gesture the Gifter flew back falling overboard "anyone else have a stupid question?" Bill said,.

"it doesn't matter who they are or what they've done they're just some dumb kids playing pirate and we're gonna show them play time's over aren't we boys?"he asked, the men cheered Bill grinned "well let's go then!" he cried out.

once landing on the island Kikue and the rest of the Queen Pirates had quickly set up camp Rebecca and Kyros working together had taken down a boar, the size of a small elephant and quickly got to work on prepping it for dinner.

Kikue sighed laying content with a stomach full of boar Nami snuggled into her side and a tapestry of stars in the sky Kikue grinned "this is the good life" she said, with a yawn before falling asleep Hatchi and Carmen fell asleep sitting up leaning against each other while Kyros and Rebecca both slept with one hand on the handles of their swords.

from her perch on a boulder Arianna sat watching this with a frown "the good life?" she said, turning her head to look at the full moon she sighed and stood up needing to stretch her legs she walked away from the beach closer into the jungle Arianna didn't get it she couldn't understand any one on the crew Carmen dropping her life as a marine on a whim same with the father daughter duo from Dressrosa.

Hatchi with his weird loyalty to Kikue reminded of one of those yapping dogs that followed their owners around from what she understood, Nami and Kikue barely knew each other for what a couple weeks before they were jumping each others bones on a daily basis.

and then there was the captain she didn't make sense to Arianna at all the gaps in her knowledge the multiple devil fruit powers, and then there was the decision she wanted to be king of the pirates was she insane?.

the girl sailed into the New World the most dangerous place in the world and NOW she was coming up with her life goals she was insane

"So why are you still with them?" Bill's voice said, echoing through the trees Arianna turned on her heels shifting into her hybrid form lighting fast Bill stepped out clapping his hands in appreciation "wow I mean wow your reaction time's amazing honest to god and your powers I've never seen a bear type zoan before" Bill whistled "it's awesome".

Arianna first took in the jolly roger engraved on his belt buckle and into his skin Arianna growled "beat it I don't want anything to do with your kind" she said, shifting back into human form Bill held up his hands n surrender "oh come on darlin I'm being friendly" Bill offered his hand to shake "Names Bill captain I'm in the Beast pirates and its a pleasure to meet you ".

Arianna looked at his hand before she shook it "Arianna" she said, Bill nodded "pretty name for a pretty lady I gotta wonder what's a girl like you doing with a ragtag bunch of idiots like them?" Arianna shrugged and said, "I'm the crews doctor what else would I be doing?".

Bill nodded, "a doctors on ship's more important then the captain at sea" Bill said, "listen Arianna I'm here to make you an offer join the Beast pirates join up with some real pirates me I've got a bounty of 350 million beri and it's not just me who wants you your draft order came from Ivan the Typhoon himself I'm sure you know who he is".

Arianna nodded who didn't know Ivan the Typhoon was one of Kaido's elite officers nicknamed the three disasters Ivan was the second strongest right between Jack the Drought and Vlad the Plague with a bounty of one billion two hundred beri "who doesn't know who he is".

Bill grinned "all right then let's go come on we can watch your former crew head to the underworld together" Bill said. offering his hand Arianna took his hand shifting into her hybrid form she flipped him over her shoulder and against a tree he fell head first to the ground Arianna bared her fangs.

"my crew is a rag tag bunch of idiots and I don't get half the stuff they do but ANYONE who threatens them is going to get mauled by me you got that Bill?" Arianna said, with fangs bared Bill stood up popping his shoulder into place "your strong guess strength runs in the family huh?".

Arianna narrowed her eyes "oh you found that out what's the matter Kaido afraid of little old me getting stronger then him?" Arianna slid back something hit her?.

but what was it Bell held a finger gun at his face from his pocket he pulled out a jar popping the lid, he dropped a pill in his mouth Arianna took in the scent before it was swallowed by Bills rancid breath.

"Calcium" she muttered out loud "he's picking now to take a dietary supplement" she wondered before she charged forward swinging her paws toward his head, Bill blasted her back this time she saw it a bullet shaped lump firing out of his finger tip "how'd you like that? I ate the bang bang fruit and became a gun slinger human every joint on my body".

he hit her with an elbow to the stomach followed by a bang and what felt like a hammer hitting her in the stomach"is a gun for me to wipe out enemies of the Beast Pirates" Arianna shook off the blow compared to Gustav and his bullet powers this was nothing also why were so many of her opponents have gun themed devil fruit powers?.

"Is that all you've got?" she said, "I've taken worse hits tripping in the shower" Bill growled using all ten fingers "ten bullet barrage!" he said, firing rapid fire blasts from his fingers Arianna swiped through them walking towards Bill she had him figured out the idiot used the calcium in his body to make the bullets he fired so just like a real gun he only had a limited ammo.

Arianna hit him with a claw enhanced upper cut leaving gashes across his chest as he went flying Arianna leapt into the air and then swatted him to the ground, she fell down crossing her arms in front of her.

with her speed and weight his neck would be a pile of splinters "what's you get for wasting bullets", Arianna taunted to Bill's unconscious form.

Bill turned his eyes snapping open he opened his mouth firing a alabaster cannon ball from his mouth the lump of calcium hit her head on knocking her up Bill stood up holding up his fingers "sorry to disappoint you but one of my calcium pill's enough for a thousand shots against you I haven't even made a dent in my clip" he said, firing dozens of rounds followed by a second mouth cannon ball Bill laughed.

"since your not going to join us your going to be crushed like the rest of your wimp crew it's a real shame since your definitely my kind of lady" he said, holding up his hands "oh well" he said "time to die in the dirt like a dog" Bill suddenly stiffened his hands falling to his side "what the why can't I lift my arms?" he said, feeling like his chest was on fire wait a second his chest.

"figured it out did you?" Arianna said, "my claws are dipped in a special poison made by yours truly you lost this one" Arianna slapped Bill with the back of her paw sending him crashing face first into a tree Arianna knelt down by his side.

"I'm going to let you live so you can pass on a message tell Kaido I'm not interested and to update their records since my captain toppled the Arlong empire her bounty's 550,000,000" she said, before walking off.

Arianna walked back onto the beach to see a dozen beast pirates knocked out judging by the foot prints the rest ran away "hey Arianna" Kikue called "where were you? you missed these jokers show up!" she said, Arianna shrugged "meh I had to take a leak anyone get hurt?".

Kikue nodded "yeah" she said, sadly Arianna shifted into doctor mode scanning the crew nothing looked damaged no one was missing she looked to Kikue who stuck out her tongue "I bit my tongue while I punched one of these guys do you got any ice?" Arianna's eye twitched shifting into hybrid form she grabbed Kikue and tossed her into the shallows.

while Nami fished her out Arianna headed back to the ship sometimes she just didn't ,get these people but Arianna smiled a small grin no one threatened her rag tag band of morons and got away with it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Final Justice Monkey D Victoria

Dodon Island a small uninhabited island in the new world this island was peaceful with it's lush jungles and crystal blue waterfalls this out of the way, island paradise had been peaceful for thousands of years.

however as two ships approached from opposite directions that peace would forever be broken after docking on separate ends of the island the ships passengers set foot on the island , slowly travelling towards the center.

from the left a young woman with a blue tank top and short shorts wearing a black marine style coat, with golden buttons and epaulets on the back of the jacket was the symbol of a broken skull with two wings behind it and a sword going through the top of the skull.

the symbol of the New Marines an organization with no affiliations to the world government founded by legendary marine Admiral 'Black Arm' Zephyr, the goal of the New Marines was to liberate the islands of the new world.

from the Tyranny of the four emperors of the sea the Yonko Red Haired Shanks Big Mom Kaido and Blackbeard,

Although they rarely if ever fought the former member of the Roger pirates.

coming from the right was another girl with orange hair like Nami's in a stylish black hat wearing a pink shirt with brown skirt and boots, like with the new marines two body guards followed the girl on their jackets was a red triangular flag.

the symbol of the Revolutionary Army enemies of the world government led by the most powerful criminal in the world the son of legendary Vice Admiral Garp, and the father of infamous pirate Monkey D Luffy was Monkey D Dragon.

the two parties met in the center of the island besides a Cliffside spilling crystal blue water into a small spring the two women nodded to each other while their body guards looked ready for anything, "Koala" the new marine greeted.

"Ain" the girl responded, both signaled to their bodyguards to step back while the two sat down when the bodyguards were far enough away.

Koala broke out into a giggling fit and said , "it's good to see you again old friend" the girl nodded with a small smile "same to you now then to business" Koala nodded to business.

lurking in the trees a telescope stuck out of the leaves in the tree a young marine opened his baby den den mushi "report" a stern voice on the other side said ,"yes mam Cipher Pol intelligence was right the Revolutionaries are meeting with the New Marines".

"Excellent fall back for now" the woman ordered the marine nodded stealthily leaping down, from the tree and away from the two dangerous women.

a short distance from Dodon island a trio of marine ships sailed standing on the bow of the lead ship was a girl, she had black hair trailed down her back flat as a board on the sides while the front spiked up like reverse mountain.

with alabaster skin and piercing dark eyes wearing a white three piece suit, with gold cravat with the marine cloak draped over her shoulders the handle of a sword sticking out of the cloak.

A marine ran up to her and said, "Vice Admiral mam we are within firing range of Dodon Island" he reported the girl nodded "good ready to cannons fire on my orders" the marine nodded.

"yes mam!" he shouted relaying the order the girl's feet floated up off the ground rising higher she turned to the ships "ready!" she shouted. the turrets on the ships she commanded rose up the weapons ready to do what they were created to do.

"Aim!" she called out as the ammunition was loaded the gunners gave their signals to the young officer the girl raised her hand bringing it down she shouted, "FIRE!" the cannons responded round after round was fired onto Dodon island.

the girl held out her hand as a cannon ball flew past her "Pull" she called her body zipping through the air, following after the cannon ball she landed in kneeling position on the beach the cannonball continuing on it's course hit the new marines ship

a few moments before the marines began their attack.

"I don't see why Dragon would agree to this" Koala said, " to be honest I'm not sure why your boss wants to do this either" Ain nodded "yes I understand that but it's vital to the peace of the new world we stop this right now there is a fragile peace between the powers that be in the new world but if Blackbeard were to go through with his plans he will become king of the pirates and the other Yonkos will ready their men and go into full blown war something that the marines and the Schichibukai will have to respond to".

Koala's eyes widened, "it would be worse then the war of the best" Ain nodded "this kind of war would envelop the whole world no one would be safe no land would be untouched and the sea will be red with the blood of millions".

Ain's words were punctuated with a cannonball flying over her head killing her bodyguards soon more cannonballs, flew from the sky Koala and Ain stood up "the marines!" Koala cursed "how did they find us?".

"that's not important right now we have to withdraw and quickly!" Ain said, Koala nodded Koala looked to her bodyguards about to give the order to withdraw when they both fell to the ground slashes on their backs and the rapier of the vice admiral in hand Koala frowned 'why does she look so familiar?'she wondered.

the vice admiral stepped forward sheathing her sword Ain rushed forward a pink orb of energy formed in her hand , "get back Koala I'll deal with her RETURN RETURN!" the vice Admiral dodged the attack holding up a hand of her own bending her fingers a wave of power flew through the air shaking the trees and filling the two women with dread.

Koala rushed forward throwing a punch the girl bent back dodging bringing her knee up to catch the ongoing punch kicking it into the air she then brought her elbow down on Koala's hand bones shattered them, making Koala scream out the vice admiral then kicked her away Ain growled trying to use her devil fruit powers again but she couldn't.

"how my powers?" she said, trying to use them the vice admiral nodded and said, "yes that's an ability of mine I've suppressed the supernatural aspects of your linage factor true it only lasts a minute and doing so negates my own devil fruit powers but" the girl rushed forward Ain's eyes widened recognizing the martial art of the marines Rokushiki.

in under a second the vice admiral appeared in front of her and knocked her into a tree she appeared besides the tree knocking her back into it blood stained the back as Ain was held in a vicious choke hold "now then tell me where will Blackbeard attack tell me?" she said, squeezing on Ain's neck.

Ain grit her teeth through the pain staring at the girl she said, "Master Z will stop you Dragon will stop you" the vice admiral grinned and replied "oh I'm counting on it a member of the old guard and the world's strongest criminal a man that even the Yonko avoid facing in battle I'll take my chances but first have a taste of the final justice to come to a traitor like you".

the vice admiral banged her head against the wood one more time the young marine from before came running out "I thought I gave you the order to fall back soldier" the vice admiral said, the marine nodded.

"yes mam you did but I thought you might need reinforcements in case vice admiral Victoria" Koala groaned pushing her self up "Luffy kun" she muttered.

the vice admiral turned to her "why do you look like Luffy Kun?" she said, pushing herself up despite the roaring pain in her hand the young marine pulled out his gun.

but the vice admiral stepped between him and the girl she said, "that's a good question I suppose I do look slightly like my nephew" Koala's eyes widened "ne-ne nephew" she stammered in shock.

the girl nodded using the Rokushiki move shave followed by a finger pistol through the shoulder "that's right allow me to introduce myself it's the name you'll fear my name is project liberator though I'm partial to Victoria Monkey D".


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Everyone fights on Wushu island

the sun was high in the sky as down below the Queen Pirates ship sailed slowly through the sea sitting on the railing were Rebecca, Carmen and Kikue each holding fishing rods "so hungry" they whined Nami bopped all three of them on the heads .

"what do you think happens when you have an eating contest with all the ships food stores" Carmen got an extra bop on the head"AND you especially should know better" Carmen winced in pain Nami's punches really hurt.

"I regret nothing" the silver eyed sniper said, Nami rolled her eyes "well you three are going to catch us lunch and you" Nami said looking at Kikue's back sending a shiver down her girlfriend's spine "are sleeping on the floor tonight!".

"Aw but Nami" "Don't 'but Nami' me catch us some lunch" Nami said, walking away when she was gone Carmen and Rebecca glared at Kikue "why did you tell her about our eating contest?!" they hissed.

Kikue grinned "Nami asked me where all the food had gone what was I supposed to do?" Carmen groaned shaking her head looking back to the ocean "Captain your too honest for your own good" Rebecca nodded before the three continued fishing in silence .

until Rebecca's line began tug pulling into the water "I got something" she said, nearly falling overboard without Carmen and Kikue catching her helping her pull.

a giant water spout and a long shark with scales like a snake rose out of the water the end of Rebecca's fishing line in it's nose "well Rebecca you won by a nose" Carmen said, laughing everyone groaned.

Kikue licked her lips "I heard that snake tastes like chicken" she said, "and shark is supposed to be some kind of delicacy" Kikue grinned "Nami won't be mad anymore".

Rebecca aimed her rifle and Kikue and Rebecca readied their swords as they were about to attack their lunch something or someone hit it in the side sending it toppling into the sea Kikue groaned in unison with her stomach when it disappeared into the ocean "our lunch" she said, tears falling down her face "I was going to eat that!".

"I would certainly hope not" a figure shouted falling from the sky where the giant shark snake had been Carmen sighed putting away her rifle "so it was a guy" she muttered.

the figure landed on the deck without a sound he was tall standing at the same height as Hatchi with looks like Kyros with dark curly hair and a well trimmed beard he wore a worn leather ,curiass over a white sleeveless shirt and iron arm bands .black

pants with hints of purple iron greaves and leather sandals

"when killed the Analodon releases a deadly toxin into it's bloodstream that would stop your hearts before you could swallow" Kikue Carmen and Rebecca shuddered ,they almost killed the whole crew the man laughed holding out a hand for Nami to shake "my name is Marcus dear captain and I apologize for boarding your ship without your permission".

Nami blushed a little before shaking his hand "oh no it's no problem at all but I'm not the captain" the man then looked to Kyros appearing next to him "ah of course my apologies you must be the captain, then" Kyros shook his head pointing towards Kikue "actually she's our captain".

Marcus looked at Kikue with a raised eyebrow "you take orders from such a dainty little girl?" Kikue frowned she was not a dainty little girl, "oh and who are you mister muscle man?" Carmen hit her on the head with the butt of her rifle with a blush on her face like she'd looked into Kikue's eyes when she used the Yoro Yoro fruit.

But that's a story for another time

"Kikue don't be rude" Carmen scolded looking to Marcus with a blush "please excuse the behavior of our captain she's taken one too many punches to the head" ,Marcus nodded with a laugh "it's fine I respect a sailor with such Will you can't sail these waters with out it".

"Yeah great now please leave my ship and go back to wherever you came from" Kikue muttered not liking how half her freaking crew was blushing at this muscle head Marcus nodded "yes of course I apologize" he said, about to leap off the ship when Nami ran up to him.

"wait Marcus before you go could you give us some directions we're trying to reach Wushu island"

Marcus grinned "Wushu island I'm from there allow me to guide your ship there" Marcus said, walking towards the helm with Nami following after them explaining how they got there by following a vivre card Kikue muttering and cursing went back to fishing.

"Careful Kikue" Carmen said, "Green's not a good look on you" Kikue looked away from her gunner and kept her eyes aimed at the sea.

Carmen nudged her in the shoulder "relax little sister Marcus may be handsome I mean really handsome my god those muscles look like they're sculpted from marble" Carmen said, Kikue elbowed her "not helping".

Carmen nodded "my point is you don't see it but the rest of us see how she looks at you to Nami that guy's just some eye candy something pretty to look at like a sculpture" Kikue laughed with Carmen after a while their laughter died down and Kikue gave Carmen a one armed hug.

"thanks Carmen" Carmen smiled patting Kikue on the top of her head "anytime"

with Marcus's guidance they soon reached the docks of Wushu island Kikue had never seen anything like and judging from the gazes of the others ,they hadn't seen anything like it either .

the island was covered in forest with the exception of the middle because that area was dominated by a giant pillar made of solid diamond slivers of precious stone jutted out, from the pillar like branches in a tree with a rainbow of banners hanging from them.

"Awesome!" Kikue said, Marcus nodded "wait till you see the villages" he said startling Kikue how did he get behind her so fast wasn't he just by the helm with Nami once docked Kyros volunteered to stay and guard the ship while the rest of the crew disembarked.

with Marcus who insisted on guiding them to what he claimed was 'The finest inn on the entire island', as they walked along a paved diamond walkway from the docks to a small town atop a hill.

Carmen noticed everyone was very kind when they saw Marcus offering a polite hello or a bow before they continued on their business "Here on Wushu the people here are very respectful unless you do something to provoke a violent response you'll be treated well" ,Marcus explained while Carmen was noticing the really polite people and probably all the diamonds everywhere.

not surprising since most of their island was a GIANT diamond

Kikue noticed everyone doing martial arts she saw an old man using a horse stance to lift and stack crates she saw a mailman running on his hands with his messenger bag held between his feet, she even saw a group of kids no older looking then four in a park running through a martial arts kata with the fluidity and discipline of a master.

"I see you've noticed" Marcus said, "everyone to a certain extent on Wushu island is trained in some form of martial art after all when your natural wonder is a hundred story crystal the only guests on your island are those looking to get stronger or thieves and well-, Kikue felt it for the briefest of moments a wave of power collided with Kikue.

like she'd been hit head on with a tidal wave -when it comes to thieves Everyone fights on Wushu island to protect our home and our people"

Kikue nodded Nami spoke up unaware of the Conquerors Haki that was just unleashed by Marcus "well we're not thieves" Nami said, "we're looking for or well I'm looking for someone a martial artist named Hue Ying" Marcus laughed "my old sparring partner figures she doesn't tell me when she's visiting typical Hue Ying".

Nami frowned "so I guess you don't know where she is?" Marcus shook his head "I'm sorry I don't but- Marcus ducked is head everyone followed his example as a man went flying over them Marcus stood up pointing to what looked like a recently built building with a sign above the door that read 'Shio's Inn' along with a vacancy sign.

"If anyone knows where to find Hue Ying it'll be her"

"Who?" Hatchi asked curiously Marcus frowned "the woman with the most Will of anyone else on Wushu island her name is Raven Hirono" Marcus looked back at the man groaning on the ground "and that poor fellow is lucky she didn't kill him"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Birdmen and Sadistic Tourguides

Marcus led the group of Queen Pirates into the inn the first floor instead of a traditional lobby, seemed to be a bar filled with patrons of every shape size form and species.

Kikue saw all the different patrons sitting around and enjoying a pint with friends Kikue saw two Fishmen like Hatchi drinking with a pair of Long-Arm women a group of dwarves ,sitting on the forearm of a giant singing a drinking song a Cougar Mink behind the bar fixing drinks.

and there were even people Kikue had never seen before like two bare chested men covered in scales arm wrestling both had yellow eyes with black slit pupils the larger one's arm hit the table with a crash, as Kikue watched with all the others there was about twenty or so humans mixed with everyone.

"Afternoon all" Marcus called out when people saw Marcus a small crowd rushed over, pushing Kikue's crew away trying to speak to Marcus.

"Master Marcus the well on my land has run dry again Master Marcus could I have some of this years branch rain to fix the temples walkway Master Marcus those darn kids kicked another ball through my shops window" were some of the things people asked, of Marcus the man held up his hands silencing the crowd.

"Mister Walker you should dig a new well further downhill on your farm Mister Wong you may take some of the rain your carvings are always a pleasure to see now Mister Takara I think it's time we put a new window in your shop perhaps away from the children's soccer field" everyone nodded agreeing with Marcus's suggestion, more people began to address their complaints when a black shadow flew down between the crowd and Marcus.

this one was eleven feet tall and covered with golden brown feathers with weathered hands a cracked beak and talons for feet the bird man wore a grey leather vest black pants that reached to just below his knees around his neck, was a white scarf with a pattern of purple triangles reaching behind his wings he drew two golden colored scimitars holding them out the crowd backed away.

"The Master has just returned from his fishing trip allow him to relax return to your drinking" the bird man said, the crowd slowly dispersed the bird man sheathed his swords looking to Marcus.

"was that really needed Caesar" Marcus asked the Birdman "I apologize Master but poor Miss Shio has fainted from the lunch rush and I'm sure you noticed Raven's current target" Marcus nodded "what did that one do?" he asked Caesar clicked his beak making a distasteful sound "he insinuated that the fate of the Hirono clan was a blessing".

Marcus shook his head "she's lucky she didn't kill him then" Caesar nodded "I hate to bother you with this but Dontz has returned he wishes to speak to you at once" Marcus nodded "I see point out Raven to these fine folks I will speak to Dontz in private" Caesar nodded "Miss Raven will be in her corner throwing darts I will guide you to her" Caesar said, walking off Kikue nodded following after Caesar the Birdman.

"So Marcus is real popular around here" Arianna pointed out "I doubt it's just for his looks either" Caesar looked back at Arianna "Master Marcus is one of the Four Generals the four leaders of this island it is his strength and leadership that guide us" Caesar said, "is Hue Ying another of these leaders because we came to see her".

Caesar made another clicking sound with his beak, "no Hue Ying is not a leader I can see why Master Marcus wishes me to take you to Raven she is the only one who could guide you to Hue Ying ".

they approached a quieter area of the bar there a single girl was throwing darts at a picture of the current Fleet Admiral Sakazuki like her namesake the Raven she had long hair black as the night with stunning green eyes brighter then emeralds a small nose and a scar by her ruby red lips, she wore a brown sleeveless Gi.

that did little to hide her B cup breasts black pants and steel toed, boots a chain wrapped around her left thigh and a katana on the table besides her.

Carmens eye widened "no way that's one of the Wazamoro Grade swords Tetsu no ryūsatsu-sha" Carmen said, "the Iron Dragon Slaying sword" Raven looked at Carmen throwing a dagger at Carmen reacted lightning fast with her Blackpowder Gemini shooting the knife at the tip splitting it in two Raven nodded.

"impressive you didn't earn your Guretaka for nothing then Admiral".

"Admiral?" Kikue asked looking at Carmen as she holstered her pistol "that was a long time ago a different life I'm Carmen of the Queen Pirates now" Raven shrugged, "whatever if your not here to fight or steal my sword then scram I'm getting a drink before I kill that annoying swordswoman who my rival".

"Raven" Caesar said, "these are guests of Master Marcus they would like to take you to Hue Ying " Caesar said Raven shook her head "and why would I take some no name pirates to the best damn teacher on the island?".

"the sooner you guide us" Nami said, hiding how scared she was of this girl and how easily she tried to kill Carmen "the sooner you can get back to killing the annoying swordswoman" Nami reached into her pocket pulling out a small bundle of beri .

"plus I'll pay you a million beri five hundred thousand now the rest when we get to Hue Ying".

Raven took the money quickly counting it "this is only five thousand beri" she said, glaring at Nami before she started laughing "I like you give me another five when we get there and you gotta deal" Nami nodded sighing in relief Kikue elbowed her girlfriend when Raven walked past her "why would you lie to this girl?" she hissed.

"I know the Hirono clan they're or rather were mercenaries I thought if words wouldn't work money would" she said, following after Raven Kikue shook her head at her insane girlfriend but followed.

outside the inn Caesar bowed "I'll take my leave then" he said, "best of luck to you all".

"Wait" Hatchi said, stepping forward "the way you drew your swords you are clearly a master swordsman" Hatchi said getting onto his knees bowing to Caesar "please teach me so I can become stronger".

Caesar looked down at Hatchi "you wish to become a Dimachaerus the training will not be easy" Caesar said, "I don't care" Hatchi said, "I only beat my last opponent because of my anatomy not my own skills like Nami I want to be stronger so I can do everything in my power" Hatchi looked up at Caesar "to make Kikue D Chimera Queen of the pirates".

"Hatchi" Kikue said, Caesar nodded "very well come with me then you will become a Dimachaerus or- Caesar drew his swords again -you will die is that clear" Hatchi nodded standing up "yes I understand" Hatchi looked to Kikue "Hatchi" she said, again.

Hatchi smiled putting a hand on Kikue's shoulder "do not worry Kikue we will meet again" he said, walking off with Caesar Kikue didn't turn around until he and Caesar were out of view.

"let's go" she said, to Raven Raven nodded turning towards the giant pillar of diamond "Hue Ying will be up there still sure you want to go"

Kikue nodded "let's go" she repeated walking towards the pillar Raven and the rest of the crew nodded following after Kikue.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The Second Master Dambe Ramesses

Kikue kept her eyes on the back of their escort Raven as she walked ahead of the group, blood pooling into the palm of her hand ready to strike she remembered how quickly the girl had thrown an knife at Carmen and was going to be ready for when another attack came.

"Paramecia or Logia?" Raven asked without looking back at Kikue confusing the captain even more "your devil fruit powers are they Logia or Paramecia?" she asked, again going into more detail "Paramecia" Kikue answered keeping the blood pooled in her hand.

Raven nodded keeping her head facing forward she sighed "then you should probably block what's coming"

Kikue raised a brow until she heard a sound like cracking ice or someone chewing popcorn and gravel coming from above her Kikue looked up her eyes widened, a branch of the islands giant diamond pillar was cracking it fell towards Kikue and her crew .

like a speeding shiny spear Kikue held her arm out whipping it through the air she activated her bloodline ability snagging the end of the branch she turned on her feet throwing it to the ground, the branch showered sending a glittering rain into the air covering the crew.

Raven whistled "wow that was actually decent reaction time" she said, nonchalantly "none of you got impaled" Kikue swung her bloodline ensnaring Raven holding her arms to the side pulled her towards her grabbing her by the neck.

"is this some kind of game to you?!" she shouted, "you knew that was coming and you didn't think to warn us" she said pointing at the shattered diamond .

"it's called a branch rain it happens on occasion I thought Marcus would have told you that much" she said, "and as for your crew the red head is the client your just luggage and on a trip everyone loses a bag or two".

Kikue released Raven letting the blood fall into a puddle at her feet instead of retracting it back into her body "every life is precious" she said, before she walked off Arianna following after, her "you should have retracted your blood every drop is important especially for you" the bear human pointed out to her captain Kikue nodded but didn't say anything.

letting Raven to return to her previous position at the head of the pack

Hatchi crossed two wooden swords in front of his face Caesar thrust's one sword forward in between the crossed swords with a downward jerk he hooked his swords onto Hatchis, and broke his block he followed this by two slashes to the face knocking Hatchi back into a wall .

Caesar walked forward holding out a hand for him to take "get up"

Hatchi nodded taking Caesars hand the birdman then patted the fishman on the shoulder "you've done well so far Hatchi but your fighting is too defensive it is about balance too much defense leaves the enemy will just batter away at your walls until they fall but too little and you will be exploited giving the enemy control of the battle".

Hatchi nodded raising his training swords "I'm ready to go again Master Caesar" Caesar clicked his beak flying back with his wings until the two were twenty feet apar,t "excellent come at me".

Hatchi was about to move when he heard someone laughing Hatchi turned to see a man in blue jeans with a black belt and silver boots walking to him over his bare chest he wore a marines jacket like a cape purple hair sticking ,out the corners of his hat "this is hilarious the great Caesar takes a student and it's walking calamari with a stupid haircut".

Hatchi touched the top tip of his light grey hair it wasn't stupid was it "Brutus as you can see we are in the middle of a spar if you would please", the marine Brutus held up his hands in a placating gesture "I mean no offense old friend I was just joking".

Caesar looked to Hatchi "Brutus and I were fellow students under the same master at the moment he is the only other Diamarcheus on the island" Brutus nodded flipping back his coat he pulled two scimitars, with dulled edges "so Caesar mind if I saw what your student was capable of I promise to teach him a move or two".

Caesar looked to Hatchi then clicked his beak "very well it might be a good lesson to spar a different opponent Brutus nodded "exactly" he said, taking Caesars place with his two swords Hatchi held up his training swords Caesar standing between the two acting as referee.

"begin" he called Brutus leaned forward on the tips of his feet flying forward like a rocket towards Hatchi

'He's fast' Hatchi thought 'almost as fast as Kikue ' Hatchi held up a sword swinging it in a horizontal arc forcing Brutus to leap back ' after all those spars with Kikue I'm used to faster speeds' Hatchi thought.

pressing the attack he slashed at Brutus with a blur, of two blades integrating feints into his attacks so Brutus wouldn't know which ones to block.

Hatchi turned holding both swords blades pointed towards the ground "Diamarcheus first stance" Hatchi called out before stabbing his swords into the ground then pulling up sending a tremor and a cloud of dust and rock flying ,towards Brutus "Elephant Stomp" he called out.

Brutus held his arms out extending his reach with his swords "Diamarcheus second stance Lions jaws!" he called bringing his swords together in front of his body, creating a narrow wave of air that collided with Hatchi's tremor.

before Hatchi could react Brutus rushed forward with two downward slashes across Hatchi's chest leaving two narrow scratches Brutus was about to bring up his swords to attack again, when Caesar intervened "that's enough" he called out.

Brutus nodded stepping back he sheathed his swords "I apologize Caesar if you'll excuse me" Brutus said, walking off.

Caesar turned to look at Hatchi "I apologize my old friend gets a little overzealous in combat especially since he's joined the marines" Hatchi nodded raising his swords again Caesar held up his hands, "no we'll rest first then we'll continue" Hatchi nodded sheathing the training swords following after Caesar.

Kikue was amazed at how quickly the terrain on the path had changed before the ground was rocky with grey sand and the occasional bit of diamond dust from a branch rain, now there was green grass and palm trees thicker then a dinosaurs leg.

and just as long in the cracks between the leaves, Kikue could see the pillar giving the path and grass a dazzling gleam.

"We'll be at the second village soon from there is the path up the pillar" Raven said, "there's a way to climb up the pillar?" Rebecca said, amazed Raven nodded.

"yeah kid how do you think all those banners got onto the branches magic elves?" Rebecca blushed in embarrassment hiding her face in her shirt, "really?" Arianna asked dumbfounded.

"no comment" Rebecca muttered through the fabric of her shirt, well that or she said no cabbage but everyone was leaning towards the former then the later Raven stopped "we've got company".

everyone got ready to fight "what's coming?!" Carmen asked, "marines animals is another branch going to fall?" Raven shook her head "worse the little terrors are here".

around them the sound of rustling grass could be heard followed by the emergence of a small army of kids children of various races and sizes emerged from the jungle, all wearing the same white sleeveless shirt brown pants and ankle wrappings.

the small dog piled Raven all with shouts of "big sis!"

"hey guys" Raven said ,sticking her head out of the pile "you all got so big" she said, "now get off me or face the consequences" Kikue and the rest of the crews eyes widened in shock she wasn't going to kill kids was she?.

before they could intervene Raven mercilessly attacked with tickles her fingers moved like lightning as she tickled armpits knees feet and bellies the kids all ran away forming a group in front of Raven who stood up dusting her self off "ok who has my wallet?!".

the kids whistled innocently except for a elephant mink boy with a brown cowlick "Hector really?!" Raven said, fake shock "for shame Hector for shame!" the boy grinned handing her back her wallet.

Kikue leaned over to Nami "how'd he do it without fingers?" she asked Nami shrugged not sure either

"Ah so this is where you all were?" a voice said, from beside Kikue she turned to see a reptilian face floating by her shoulder "ahh ghost snake!" she screamed Carmen tapped her pointing to the long wiggly neck coming from the trees "no it's a snake neck I thought those guys at the bar looked familiar"..

"indeed" the head said, the rest of his body walking out of the trees his neck retracting settling at a normal length between his shoulder blades he was shirtless with yellow scales a dark brown belly and a black swirl pattern on his shoulder and back he wore a brown knee length biker shorts with wrappings around his left hand.

"and you children shouldn't run off without permission the jungle is dangerous even more so with miss raven now what do you say"

"we're sorry Master Ramesses" the class chorused Ramseses clapped his hands "excellent now run along home" the class nodded making sure to give their 'big sis" another hug before they went "So the sadist has a soft spot for kids huh?" Carmen said, Raven pulled out a knife aiming at Carmen "say anything and I'll cut out your tongue and use it as a tampon".

everyone shuddered except for Kikue "what's a tampon?" she wondered she would ask Carmen later Ramesses looked to the Queen Pirates "so this is the group Marcus spoke of it's a pleasure to welcome you to my territory" Ramesses said, with a bow.

Kikue bowed after a nudge from Nami "the honor is ours" Ramsesse nodded with a grin showing off his long fangs , "so your the same rank as Marcus your one of the kings of the island?".

Ramesses laughed "I suppose that's one way to look at it" he said, "now if you all will excuse me I have to get back to the village" Arianna looked at Ramesses back the others didn't notice but his back muscles were incredibly defined beneath his scaly skin.

"wait" Arianna called shifting into her hybrid form "fight me" Ramesses head turned like an owl to look at her eyeing her up and down "very well" he said, "I accept your challenge".

Arianna grinned the others stepped back "Arianna please don't kill him!" Carmen called, "we don't want to be run off the island by an angry mob of martial artists!" Nami shouted.

her agreement and threatened the ships doctor, with owing her a giant fine if she messed up her chance to meet Hue Ying.

Raven shook her head "Ramesses won't lose here" Ramesses bowed his head "the first move is yours" he said, stepping into a stance one leg behind the other shoulder length apart waving his unwrapped hand in her face Arianna nodded holding up her paw.

she swiped it at him Ramesses hand shot forward grabbing her hand by the wrist careful of the claws.

"hmm" he flicked out his tongue "an interesting blend of toxins a muscle relaxant and an herbal compound to block messages to the nervous system" Ramesses pulled Arianna towards the ground and with his wrapped hand unleashed a devastating haki infused blow to her jaw.

Arianna crashed to the ground shifting into human form as she pulled herself up

"you rely on your strength and your poison to heavily I suggest you learn to properly fight" Ramesses laughed "your on the right island to do so" Arianna pushed herself up "teach me" she said, "if I wasn't in hybrid form you would have broken my jaw so please teach me" Ramesses nodded "very well come my adult class will be starting soon there I will begin your instruction in Dambe".

"Dambe?" Arianna said, slowly then she grinned "sounds good" she looked to the others giving them a salute "if any of you morons do anything stupid come find me all right?" she said, Kikue nodded.

"we will" she turned to Raven "let's go" Raven nodded continuing their trek towards Hue Ying


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The Greatest Master Hue Ying

Four days it had taken Four days to climb the diamond pillar the trek was difficult, with it's narrow path had everyone walking single file keeping a hand on the path along with a cold wind blowing against them Kikue shivered glaring at Ravens back.

"got something to say?" Raven said, Kikue glared more she could practically hear the smirk on the ninja's face "nothing I have nothing to say" Kikue chattered as they continued to trek up the mountain at least they weren't being attacked by sea kings or an army of marines.

Victoria slapped Ain her jaw bone cracked like a snapping twig blood spewed out from the gaps in her teeth, leaving specks on her shoes.

Victoria sighed sitting down across from the chained officer of the new marines "we can end this at any point Vice Admiral" Victoria said, "I'm trying to be humane you were once one of us" Ain pushed her head up glaring defiantly at Victoria.

"I believe in justice" Ain said, with defiant eyes "the marines have lost sight of it" Victoria stood up turning around she walked behind Ain grabbing a handful of her hair she pulled Ain's hair back banging her head against the back of the chair Victoria punched her in the face.

Victoria was about to hit her again when a den den mushi started ringing Victoria looked down at Ain and sighed , "excuse me" she reached into her pocket pulling out the ringing snail "hello" she said.

"Oh you actually answered I thought you'd be too busy torturing a prisoner" a nonchalant said, through the snail Victoria rubbed her temples "what do you want Shio?" she asked.

"Not much the plan is doing well on my end how about, yours" she asked "yes my end of the plan is set I'm assuming the advance forces are ready because I swear to god Shio if you spent the entire time you were there goofing off and drinking I will use your head for target practice".

"Meh Meh relax Vicky things are all good on my end just checking on you ciao" the snail clicked off its eyes shutting Victoria put the den den mushi away rubbing her temples "sisters" she muttered "can't live with em can't tie them to end of a loaded cannon" Victoria said, looking back to Ain "now then where were we?".

on the other end a young woman with alabaster white hair that covered the back of her simple blue dress and the knot of her apron her red eyes danced with amusement as she put away her Den Den Mushi "sisters" she said, with glee "Vicky's real easy to tease" she said.

walking out of the bars back room and into the crowded bar of Shio's inn "I wonder how I can get under your skin Chimera neechan" she said, with one last smile before body changed not her appearance but her posture and demeanor "oh dear" she stammered out rushing to Hatchi and Caesar at the bar "I'm sorry gentlemen did I keep the two of you waiting?".

Caesar held up a hand "it's fine Miss Shio the inn is especially crowded today isn't it" Shio blushed and nodded "yes it is Mister Caesar some fishermen from Master Temujins village are passing through and then there's Mister Dontz and Master Marcus".

Caesar clicked his beak "Dontz" he said , heatedly "he's still here?" Shio nodded "yes he's comes everyday this week expecting to meet with Master Marcus they go into the room in the morning and don't come out until I'm closing up shop".

Shio said, handing the two swordsmen two mugs of beer Hatchi takes his with a smile and a thank you making Shio blush.

"excuse me for being unaware but who exactly is Dontz?" he asked Shio blushed and stammered something incoherently rushing off to fill someone else's order while Caesar glared down at his mug as if it were a hated enemy.

"Dontz is a high ranking member of World Government his official title is Ambassador" Caesar, hand gripped the mug so tightly cracks began appearing in the glass .

"He thinks us incompetent savages who can't survive without the aid of the Marines HAH" Caesar's mug,exploded into millions of pieces a puddle of beer dripping onto the bars surface dripping onto the floor.

"if I were the Master I would toss him from the island with an anchor around his neck but, it is the Masters judgment that guides our village and it is his strength we will follow into battle should the need ever arise".

Hatchi nodded noticing Miss Shio's smirk as she came over and cleaned up Caesars mess at first he thought something was wrong about the girl, but he dismissed that idea when she tripped falling headfirst to the floor.

He was just imagining things or at least he hoped he was

even though the wind had stopped hours ago, Kikue felt a shiver go down her spine Kikue turned around looking down from this spot in the pillar she could see half the island sprawled out the rocky terrain of Marcus's territory .

where Hatchi was training to become a Diamond a Diamante a Digimon some kind of swordsman with a funny name and she could see the jungles of Ramesses territory, where Arianna was training to master Dambe.

now that was an easier name to pronounce then whatever it was called and then she saw the Sea spreading out for miles and miles of blue and somewhere in all that blue was her ship,, and Kyros she hoped he was okay alone on the ship for a week.

Kikue missed her crew they were her best friends more then that they were her family, and like Nami like Hatchi like Arianna she was going to find a way to get stronger too maybe Carmen would help her on the way up she had come up with ideas on how to use her devil fruit powers both blood and yoro.

"Well here we are" Raven said, turning back to Nami "I'll take my money now so I don't have to see that annoying woman" Nami nodded pulling out another stack of beris .

as she took a step forward Kikue's instincts kicked in she rushed forward and with a Red Fang deflected a throwing knife out of the air "OK" she shouted "I'm getting pretty sick of the knife throwing on this island!" she shouted.

"Hamako could have dodged that easily with her training there was no need for interference" a voice said, appearing LITERALLY out of thin air besides Raven was the a woman who could only be a martial arts master that or the best damn cosplayer Kikue had ever met in her life.

the woman stood at five two with long peach colored hair that was beginning to gray at the edges she wore a blue gi with the sleeves ripped off and a long sleeved chainmail shirt underneath with matching pants, with bandages wrapped around the knees .

along with some kind of holster what Kikue assumed was for throwing knives, she wore nothing on her feet Kikue noticed on the back her left hand was a tattoo the kanji for family inside a circle.

"Are you Hue Ying?" Kikue asked the woman gave a short nod looking to Kikue, "your too stiff remember to breath as you go through the motions the blood will flow smoother and your weapon will form faster".

the woman looked at them all with eyes the color of a freshly cut emerald, before she locked eyes on Nami "your not Hamako" Nami shook her head stepping forward "no mam Hamako is my younger sister my name is Nami and I asked that you take me on as a student".

"I see" Hue Ying said, "I suppose I could take you on as a student" Hue Ying began walking she stopped entering a back stance with a hand held by her hand fingers aimed down like she was aiming to grab a fish out of a river.

and likely succeed she threw her hand down shifting into a front stance a wave of pressure filled the space they were in

"no way!" Carmen said, using an arm to shield her face from the dust "that was Conquerors Haki" she said, amazed at seeing the power given to only one in a million people literally.

Hue Ying turned to Nami "I'll take you on as a student if you can knock me from this ring" Hue Ying took off her Gi ,top dropping it to the ground the piece of clothing dropped with a literal bang.

everyone could see the inside was lined with row after row of metal rods which meant she had exerted that much pressure and control with her haki while weighed down, by who knows how many pounds of weight.

Hue Ying saw the fear in Nami's eyes and sighed "there's no shame in surrendering dear" she said, with a kind tone Nami looked to the crew looking Kikue in the eye Kikue smiled at her girlfriend.

Nami nodded the fear in her eyes melting away "yes there is" she said stepping into the ring

"very well then" Hue Ying said, "let's see how you compare to your little sister?" Hue Ying said before she charged forward throwing a knife hand fist aimed at Nami's heart.

pless read and review


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Brutal training and an annoying swordswoman

Previously on the Second Coming of Blackbeard

Hue Ying saw the fear in Nami's eyes and sighed, "there's no shame in surrendering dear" she said with a kind tone Nami looked to the crew looking Kikue in the eye Kikue smiled at her girlfriend Nami nodded .

the fear in her eyes melting away "yes there is" she said stepping into the ring

"very well then" Hue Ying said, "let's see how you compare to your little sister" Hue Ying said before she charged forward throwing a knife hand fist aimed at Nami's heart Nami grabbed onto Hue Ying's wrists with both her hands.

pivoting her foot she threw Hue Ying over her back intending to knock her out of the ring the old master saw this coming twisting through the air, she hit Nami in the face with a roundhouse kick..

Nami gasped dropping her hold on Hue Ying's arm

"Flash Fist" Hue Ying called punching the air in front of Nami at first Nami thought there was something wrong with her older opponents eyes, until she felt an impact like a point blank cannon blast hit her in the gut .

"crush" Hue Ying said kicking Nami in the face with a crescent kick knocking her to the ground

"Nami!" Kikue shouted planning to run into the circle and pull her girlfriend out when Raven stepped in front of her, "Let me through" Kikue said Raven shook her head "the red head asked for this don't interfere".

Carmen put a hand on Kikue's shoulder "She's right" Carmen said, "Nami did ask for this we can't interfere" for a moment Kikue felt hurt she turned to the sniper about to verbally and possibly literally rip her a new one .

until she saw the look in Carmen's eye she hated seeing Nami get hurt, as much as she did but she wasn't screaming and trying to interfere.

"your right I won't interfere"

Nami pushed herself up Hue Ying stood back "the people you came with are annoying" Hue Ying said, Nami shook her head "I'd watch what you say those 'annoying' people are my Nakama and you aren't being nice".

Nami said trying to get into a comfortable fighting stance a loose boxers stance with her arms in front of her chest is what she settled on

"Oh" Hue Ying said with a raised brow at her perspective students stance "you seem close".

"Yes we are" Nami rushed forward throwing a punch towards Hue Ying's head the woman stepped to the side succeeding in dodging Nami's attack, if it weren't a feint Nami's other hand shot forward as fast as she could screaming with all her might small drops of water flew around her hand Nami screamed as she hit Hue Ying with a vicious right hook.

meanwhile the rest of the crew was shocked"no way!" Rebecca said"How'd she do that?" Carmen said .

All the while she started cheering "awesome Nami hit her again hit her again do something Jinbei would do!" Nami looked over to Kikue confused why on earth ,was her girlfriend bringing up a former member of the schichibukai.

"Very impressive and to do it subconsciously even more so" Hue Ying said, sliding into a stance similar to Nami's "but now let me show you how it's really done Fishman Karate Thousand Brick Fist!" Hue Ying shouted hitting Nami in the stomach.

Nami's body rippled before she shot backwards landing outside of the circle and crashing into the wall

Hue Ying sighed "and that's that" she said, "match over" Nami looked up slowly pushing herself up she began to laugh Hue Ying raised a brow "oh and what's so funny" Nami kept on laughing for a moment before she stopped.

"I did it you may have won the battle- Nami pointed at Hue Ying's foot which had slid back when she used the thousand brick fist and was now outside the line -but I won the war" she said, with a battered and bruised grin on her face.

Hue Ying looked down and realized Nami was right when she did she too began to laugh with Nami "such a rookie mistake to forget about a moves recoil", she laughed "it's like I'm a student all over again".

she laughed hunching over after a while the two women stopped laughing, "well you passed my test and faster then Hamako did congratulations Apprentice Nami you are now my student".

Nami nodded standing up she bowed to Hue Ying "thank you master" she said, standing up again before she fell backwards Raven stepped aside "now you can go get her" Kikue ran to Nami's side .

seeing her unconscious a bit battered and bruised but all right "oh thank god" she muttered, picking Nami up "and you complain about me taking it too far" she said with a big grin.

"you big hypocrite"

Raven nodded drawing her sword "well now that that's settled I've got some unfinished business of my own" Raven looked to Hue Ying "hey old bat is she still here?" Hue Ying nodded.

"she is" before she bopped Raven on the head knocking her to the ground "ow" Raven said, standing up "what the hell? you hag!".

"Show some respect to your elders I could whoop your father with one hand behind my back and with you I could do it with my eyes shut ,handcuffed and while having to listen to polka music".

Rebecca leaned over to Carmen "why polka?" she asked, Carmen shrugged "don't know maybe she's just saying it go get under Ravens skin and to really polk her buttons".

Carmen laughed and everyone groaned 'that was a horrible pun' they thought, except for one person Hue Ying began to laugh "Polk ha buttons that's hilarious".

"SERIOUSLY?!" everyone shouted in shock, the world must be ending someone liked one of Carmen's horrible puns it didn't seem possible.

a loud yawn echoed around them and a blue haired woman wearing a tank top and flannel pajama pants, walked towards them with a sword in her hands "hey what's the big idea? some of us are trying to sleep".

"You sleep through that whole fight but Carmens bad joke is what wakes you?" Kikue said, in surprise "your a really weird sleeper" meanwhile Raven grinned drawing her katana .

"I got you now!" she shouted leaping at her "DIE!" she shouted, the girls eyes snap open holding onto the handle of her sword she draws it in a flash and sheathing it just as quick, with Raven on the ground the girl yawns.

"that's three zero in my favor god your worse then my little brother" she said, falling asleep while standing up "one time I beat him in twelve spars in one morning and in the afternoon he came at me another twelve more times.

" she said falling asleep while standing up what was this girl part horse

"sheesh whose your brother?" Carmen asked, seeing how quickly she dispatched Raven and her reflexes the girl smiled in her sleep "my moronic little brother you've probably heard of him.

he caused a bit of trouble on an island nearby his name's Zoro Roronoa Zoro"

Marcus sighed stepping towards Shio behind her bar "oh Master Marcus I wasn't expecting you" she said, Marcus groaned "give me the strongest thing on the menu then make it a double I've got a Dontz shaped headache".

Shio nodded working to get his drink "that bad sir" she said, handing it to him Marcus nodded "you have no idea" he took a sip then sighed

Shio frowned slightly but nodded at the village leader as Shio was about to say another word a man rushed into the bar "Master Marcus the village" he shouted, "the village is being invaded!" Marcus turned putting his drink down.

"everyone quick form a protective, line inform everyone whose able and give the non combatants time to retreat I will contact the other villages and join you shortly".

"YES MASTER MARCUS" everyone shouted rushing to follow their leaders order Marcus was about to take a step when he fell to one knee grasping at his chest "seriously?" Shio said, "it took a minute for the poison to take affect on you didn't it guess that shows just how powerful you really are".

Shio said leaping over the bar landing in front of Marcus

"why Shio?!" Shio shrugged "meh don't take it personally your a great guy and real easy on the eyes but it's my job see I'm with the world government we tried to do this peacefully forever but Akainu was getting impatient so we came up with this new plan".

"Indeed" a gravelly voice said, the voice belonging to a potbellied man with the body shape of a meatball with feet he wore an ugly purple suit with a black vest and tie and two engraved rings on his left hand one with the kanji for war.

the other the kanji for peace he was bald with hair on the side of his face, the spiked out like he was wearing a vampire cape only on the back of his head in the other direction his hair merged with the wraparound beard around his third or fourth chin.

Marcus growled "Dontz you filthy traitor!" he said, looking at the man's little eyes Marcus roared getting to his feet he threw a punch at the man's head Dontz snapped his fingers and Shio grabbed him by the shoulders throwing him across the bar into a wall rubble and dust falling on the man .

Marcus looked up glaring at the two "why?!"

Dontz chuckled "buyahyahyah it was nothing personal but Wushu island has something the world government wants and in the name of justice we intend to take it"

Shio nodded "by any means necessary".


	20. Chapter 20

The Second Coming of Blackbeard

The Boredom of Kyros

Kyros was used to solitude when you spend a decade of your life in a dungeon and without your sight solitude becomes a constant in your life, so it was no issue for Kyros to stay and guard the ship while the others went out to find this martial artist named Hue Ying.

while solitude was something Kyros was used to Boredom was not with nothing else to do on the ship Kyros set to work on repairs since coming to the new world the ship had faced it's fair share of battles, what was the name of the ship Kyros wondered.

in all the time he'd been with the Queen pirates he'd never thought to ask for the name of the ship, Kyros shrugged he would simply ask the captain when she returned.

after a day Kyros had run out of things in the ship to repair so he set to work on renovations with materials, he bought in town and having occasionally seen Hatchi in town training with two swords against some kind of bird man creature Kyros set to work but by the end of the week Kyros had run out of projects and was once again bored.

Kyros sat back against the match with a canteen of water looking up at the sky

"God if your up there let something happen".

Kyros sighed about to take a sip from the canteen until the sound of a cannon fire echoed through the air a cannon ball fly through the air crashing into the beach Kyros stumbled in surprise, spilling water down his chin .

Kyros looked to see a trio of galleons with tiger figure heads and stripes on the sails firing cannons at the beach Kyros put down his canteen and drew his sword, looking up towards the sky.

"this is not what I had in mind" he said before he leapt towards the closest ship

from the ships a dozen row boats rowed towards the beach each filled with a squad of men at the helm, of the lead ship was a man wearing a dark grey turtle neck with a blue Kevlar vest grey tiger print pants and steel toed boots.

a black helmet with a grey visor covering half of his face looking to the helm where three den den mushis were standing

"I've arrived at the north beach and have begun the attack" the man said, "what's everyone's status" a green den den mushi wearing a gondoliers hat with a pencil mustache laughed "Ya har har Ya har I've made contact with the southern beach".

a blue den den mushi with horn rimmed glasses sighed "oh I've arrived at the eastern beach"

a red Den Den mushi with a white beard grunted "The master of the Western Village is already here requesting reinforcements" the visored man frowned, "Carlo send reinforcements to Lee" .

the gondolier hat wearing Den Den Mushi nodded "you got it boss" the snails all clicked off, as the man in the visor looked to see villagers had already begun to fight on the beaches.

"we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender that is the way of the White Tiger Clan" he said.

before the ship was hit the man gripped onto the deck railing as the ship nearly tipped over from the force of the attack

"I thought Wushu Island didn't have artillery" the man stood up seeing Kyros ripping through his men sending them to the ground with his sword or flying overboard with his throws the man frowned, vaulting over the railing "Colliseum King Kyros wanted at twenty five million beri I'll enjoy bringing in your bounty" he said entering a boxing stance.

Kyros shook his head holding out his sword "sorry but I just got out of jail I don't plan to go back" Kyros rushed forward hitting at the man with a downward slash, the man crossed his arms enhancing his block with armament haki.

pushing his sword back he threw a punch nailing Kyros, in the stomach Kyros grit his teeth dropping his sword he threw a punch at his opponent using his own haki.

"huh that's interesting your file didn't say you could use Haki" the bounty hunter said, Kyros grinned throwing another punch sending him sliding back picking up his sword.

"I had a lot of time in prison" Kyros said, using his haki on his sword now turning it as black as a moonless night Kyros ran forward doing a horizontal slash the bounty hunter leapt up landing on the sword running forward he threw a haki infused punch to Kyros face.

Kyros threw his head back hitting him with a headbutt Kyros threw him off his sword leaping, into the air he punched the bounty hunter into the deck.

Kyros landed on the ground the bounty hunter stood up infusing his arms with haki Kyros sheathed his sword doing the same the two ran at each other throwing a barrage of punches, the bounty hunter ducked under Kyros punch getting into Kyros's guard hitting him with an uppercut.

Kyros took a step back hitting him with a double hammer fist to the back of the head both staggered, from their blows before they threw another punch both fell to the ground.

Kyros grit his teeth pushing himself up the bounty hunter trying to do the same

Kyros roared pushing himself up to a kneel "stay down son I've won", the bounty hunter shook his head pushing himself "don't call me son old man" he said taking off his visor revealing a young man with spiky blonde hair and green eyes.

"the names Balboa and I've taken down guys with bounty five times your size" the two pushed their bodies up

putting all their willpower into their arms the two yelled with all their might, throwing a punch their fists crashed against each others faces for a moment neither one was able to move .

before Balboa fell to his knees crashing to the ground he looked up at Kyros "even if you beat me the clan is still attacking Wushu island" , Kyros shook his head falling over against the mast "I've been in this town for a week the people can take care of themselves.

besides" Kyros stretched his arm groaning rubbing a sore spot on his arm

"I'll help when I get my second wind".

Kyros VS Balboa

winner Kyros


	21. Chapter 21

The Second Coming of Blackbeard

chapter 21

Return of a name long forgotten

shortly before the attack

Arianna grit her teeth as she wrapped a bandage around her left arm she finished wrapping the bandage and stood up slowly stretching the arm testing her range of motion, she grit her teeth it hurt but the pain was manageable.

she looked up one of the students walked over to her a bear mink named Tim "Hey Arianna" he said, hugging her making her wince.

"Oh right the arm" Tim said, stepping back looking apologetic "I'm really sorry" Arianna waved him off "it's fine Tim it's not the first time I got bear hugged with an injury" Arianna groaned massaging her temples "oh crap I'm making stupid puns like Carmen".

she said looking up to see Tim smiling at her "ever mention what I said and I'll stuff you!"

Tim nodded "don't worry your secrets safe with me" he said, "you talk about your friends a lot you must really miss them" .

Arianna nodded "yeah I do" she said, with a small smile "mention that to them and I'll mount your head on the wall!" Tim nodded with a laugh "So anyway master Ramesses sent me to check on you ready to go back to training".

Arianna nodded "yeah let's go" the two walked down the road towards the village and the small square that was used for training walking at a calm pace, Arianna suddenly stopped.

"hey Arianna I was wondering- Tim looked to see Arianna wasn't with him looking back to see her sniffing the air, -what's wrong?" he asked.

"I smell gunpowder and the scent's moving fast and faster then any ship that means" Arianna's eyes widened a cannonball flew through the air tearing apart the road, Arianna covered her eyes being driven back by the force of the explosion "TIM!" she shouted.

seeing his downed body patches of fur had been blown away his arm was bent at an unnatural angle and blood so much blood

Arianna's medical training kicked in she rushed to the Minks side first thing she put her ear to his chest relieved to hear his pained breathing possibly a broken rib, next was the arm using her hybrid form she ripped the bark off a trunk and secured it.

with a vine the burns would have to wait until she had proper medical equipment, but she needed to stop the bleeding and soon.

Arianna looked around what could she use she briefly thought of using the bandages on her own arm but shook away the thought she gotten cut in a spar with Master Ramesses so there was a risk of infection, she had no other bandages with her which left one alternative she was going to have to cauterize the wound.

grabbing a branch and two stones using her hybrid form she brought the rocks together creating sparks on the end of the branch turning back into her human form, she looked down at Tim "thank god your unconscious because this is going to hurt" .

she said,running the fire along the wound even unconscious Tim let out a howl of pain as Arianna worked putting out the fire, she picked him up and ran with him towards the village.

the closer she got she heard running and screaming and more cannons the smell of gunpowder hung in the air, like cheap cologne and the sounds of war got louder as she continued towards the village.

bursting through she saw Ramesses hiss with anger surrounded by ten men, dressed in the same uniform white jackets with black stripes with black pants and boots.

two of the men threw ropes at Ramsese wrists pulling his arms apart Ramesses pulled his arms together sending the men flying the rest tried charging him at once Ramesses moved his feet in a circle facing every man, and delivering a devastating punch to their knees.

their solar plexus their jaw their head every attack was calculated with precise aim to send the opponents, to the ground and every hit was with 100 percent of the masters power.

when the enemies were dispatched his shoulders slumped the Snake neck was panting heavily a group of his students ran to him, "Master you should withdraw" one pleaded with him Ramesses shook his head.

"have the noncombatants been evacuated to the shelter" he asked tiredly "yes master we finished evacuating the school before these bastards could bring it down with their cannons" ,the man grit his teeth .

shaking with anger "how can anyone be so cruel to attack innocent women and children"

Ramesses nodded "The White Tiger Clan are allies of the world government who surpass the Yonko.

in their acts of cruelty" he said, "point me to the nearest fighting and retrieve Tim from our good doctor" only when pointed out by their master did they notice Arianna walking with Tim over her shoulder ,two of the students ran to her side taking the Mink off her hands.

"he may have a broken rib and he'll need treatment for first degree burns" Arianna told them, "he was caught in a cannon ball explosion" the students nodded Arianna noticed Ramesses "you should go with them your exhausted".

Ramesses shook his head "I will not abandon my people and slither away like a coward"

before Arianna could argue, they heard laughter around them.

"Yar Ahah Ahah Yar you should take the girls advice" a man said leaping from a building landing on a bamboo pole he was long and lithe like a scarecrow wearing a white shirt with horizontal black stripes, red pants and pointed black shoes a straw hat with a long red ribbon that trailed down his back fluttered behind him.

as he leapt up pulling his bamboo from the ground spinning it over his head

Ramesses hissed "I take it your the leader of this operation" the man shook his head "no I'm afraid that's Balboa's distinction allow me to introduce myself, to such a pretty singorina I am Carlo fourth commander of the White Tiger Clan".

Arianna growled "are you seriously flirting after what you've done?!" she demanded looking around while thank god there weren't many as she'd seen before.

there were a hundred bodies littered across the ground while there were more of the White Tiger Clan's soldiers then not she recognized some of the bodies, from her week among them.

men

women

CHILDREN

Arianna growled shifting into her she unleashed a primal roar Carlo was unfazed his rod the bamboo, one turned black by his haki "Oh a bear Zoan never seen that before what other surprises do you have in store? singorina".

"Stop calling me that!" Arianna roared running at him, turning into her full grizzly form she swung at him with her claws Carlo bent back sniffing them "oh that's a pungent aroma", Arianna shifted to her human form hitting him in the stomach with a palm strike.

Carlo flipped upwards hitting Arianna in the chin she caught the bamboo and growled turning into her hybrid form she flipped him over her back, having him crash to the ground with a bang.

Carlo pushed himself up dusting himself off Arianna got into her Dambe stance, "I musta say Singorina your mastery of your devil fruit powers is unsurpassed I doubt there is any zoan your equal".

On Whole cake island headquarters of the Yonko big mom a reindeer named Chopper sneezed before he was shushed by Hamako, "quiet Chopper" he nodded "sorry Hamako I suddenly had to sneeze I wonder if that means someone's talking about me".

"that's just a silly superstition" Hamako said waving it off "now come on we have a wedding to crash" Chopper nodded,

back with Carlo and Arianna "yes there is no Zoan your equal" he said as he began to shoot up into the air his skin turned grey black hair sprouted over his body hiding all but his face and hands.

"do you think it wonderful Singorina it's the ape ape fruit Gorilla model" he said, waving his staff in the air "is it not wonderful?"

Arianna rolled her eyes "I think your wasting my time and I'm going to pound your face into the pillar!" .

Carlo grinned and laughed "let me see you try singorina" Arianna growled as Carlo flipped through the air holding his staff above his head, "my agility is not lost to me in this form Singorina".

Arianna growled throwing a punch at an arc hitting Carlo in the side, "stop calling me that the name! " Arianna shouted knocking him to the ground.

before he landed Carlo stabbed his staff into the ground, using it to swing around he flew back towards Arianna with a haki infused fist Arianna pushed forward blocking it .

"oh Arianna what a beautiful name fit for a beautiful woman tell me do you have a last name it must be one fit for the angels" Arianna rolled her eyes, "will you stop flirting?!" she pushed him back hitting him with a punch to the face and a punch to the side.

"it pisses me off" she said, watching him take a step back she pressed her attack hitting him square in the nose

"besides I haven't spoken my last name in three years" Carlo raised a brow wondering.

"oh are you hiding something what could such a beautiful woman like you have to fear by hiding your name?" he said, picking up his staff he swung it Arianna hitting her in her old wound she shouted as pain shot throughout her body.

Carlo took advantage of the situation not her wrapping his arms around her torso he began to squeeze Arianna turned red soon her head would pop like a pimple, "you know it's such a shame you could join me and one day we'll rule the White Tiger Clan together picture it mi amore Arianna you me and our children" .

Arianna looked ready to gag as she pushed her nails into his palm Carlo screamed having forgotten to use his haki and that Arianna had poison under her nails shifting into her hybrid form, Arianna threw a paw hitting him in the side of the face followed by a punch flying towards the top of his head .

Carlo grinned crossing his arms above his head and coating them with haki Arianna grinned shifting to human form, as she did she threw a second punch "Kodiak!" she shouted at the last moment.

the point of contact shifting back to her hybrid form hitting Carlo with all the power of an enraged Grizzly Bear

"SMASH!" she shouted a shockwave filled the village and remaining members of the White Tiger Clan, were shocked to see their commander flying through the air leaving the village.

he crashed into the pillar leaving spider web cracks in the crystal behind him

Arianna walked forward surprised to see him still conscious "back then I lost the protection given to me by my name so I went into hiding always looking over my shoulder pirates marines and sleezy flirts like you" she said ,spitting on the ground.

"so I stopped using my name went from island to island happy to be a nomad until I met a stupid lesbian named Kikue, an idiot who sticks her neck out for complete strangers brought down a corrupt empire you probably did business with at some point she was never afraid and I won't be anymore" Arianna picked up Carlo by his now human neck.

"so I want you to deliver a message for me either to everyone in hell or your stupid clan, I don't care which tell them you were the first to get beat by the woman who will become the strongest in the world the last living relative of the man who had the title three years ago" Carlo's eyes widened in fear.

she couldn't mean-

she couldn't be related to him

could she

Arianna grinned "that's right your looking at his last living relative, the last one with his blood in her veins no matter how diluted it's become the grandniece of Whitebeard Arianna Newgate!" she shouted smashing Carlo head first.


	22. Chapter 22

The Second Coming of Blackbeard

Ravens Fury

Nami's legs felt like they were going to give out from under her knees shook like palm trees, her feet felt like lead and Kikue trying to be supportive was getting really old REALLY FAST.

"You can do it Nami!" Kikue cheered Nami sighed, trying to focus and tune out the sound of her overly energetic girlfriend Hue Ying had started her training right away telling the orange haired girl that to find her true power she needed to first find herself.

so she here she was standing balanced on one foot wit her arms outstretched, Nami had to be very careful, one wrong step even ONE step forward and she's plummet from the perch on one of the pillars.

branches Nami looked over her shoulder to see Kikue cheering until Carmen walked over

"Hey Kikue you said, you wanted my help with training" Carmen said hearing the snipers words she cheered oh thank god for Carmen and her miracles Kikue walked off with Carmen the sniper walked away shouting.

"Hang in there Nami!" as she went Nami had to stop herself from groaning she was grateful for the sniper getting rid of Kikue, but the Queens pirates navigator could live without the snipers sense of 'humor'.

Nami looked ahead taking in a deep breath then letting it out slowly now then to figure out what Hue Ying meant 'To find my true power, I need to find myself' Nami thought 'it doesn't make sense.

no matter how many times I say it' Nami thought before shaking her head no she wasn't going to give up she was going to figure this out,

A small breeze began to blow around Nami lifting and lowering her hair and filling Nami with warmth as she continued to balance now to someone seeing this they wouldn't think it odd if not for the fact that the breeze was only around Nami.

Raven glared irritably at Kuina sharpening her sword if looks could kill the blue haired, swordswoman would be six feet under Kuina "If you want a rematch so badly then come and attack me".

Kuina said, not looking up from her task carefully running the whetstone along the blade sharpening it so it shined like crystal and Raven would know her hometown had a GIANT crystal as a landmark, Raven turned away "there'd be no point in attacking you when you aren't in a position to defend yourself".

Raven said, turning away Kuina giggled "you sound just like Zoro"

Raven looked back over her shoulder "were you for real about that Pirate Hunter Zoro is your brother?" Kuina nodded "well not by blood if that's what you mean but we're brothers in other ways we trained, at the same dojo we've lived together fought together and we have a common goal that one of us will achieve" .

Kuina said, "Him or Me one of us will be the greatest swordsman I can feel it in my bones"

Raven rolled her eyes "I just wanted a yes or no I didn't need your life story" Raven said, standing up "I'm going to train with that idiot captain it'll be fun to draw her blood" Kuina rolled her eyes placing down her whetstone .

she held up her sword running her fingers across the edge and happy when she saw the narrow cuts on her fingertips

"hm I wonder where you doing right now little brother?" Kuina asked out loud, before she started laughing "probably sleeping or drinking" Kuina stood up to stretch her legs maybe some light training would be a good idea.

Kuina stopped when she saw Raven looking in the distance "hey what's up?"

Raven broke into a run running out onto one of the branches she leapt off reaching out with her arm making contact with another like a monkey she swung forward flying through the air, landing on the ground.

and breaking into a run "Raven!" Kuina called landing behind her and running after the ninja girl "what's going on" she demanded.

"The island is under attack!" Raven said, not bothering to look over her shoulder "what how would they get here?" Raven shook her head "probably a vivre card, that's the only way to really find this place except by accident" Raven said.

"now piss off I don't have time to waste talking to some sleeping swordswoman"

Raven picked up the pace leaping up into the tree's the sound of rustling leaves, as Raven moved forward was the only way Kuina was able to follow after the enraged assasin .

after a while Kuina arrived at the outskirts of a small village filled with dozens of small battles and dozens of bodies covered the ground Kuina saw many of them, were taken down with a single sword attack "definitely Raven" Kuina muttered, as she continued to follow the trail of bodies.

Kuina noticed they were all wearing the uniform of the White Tiger Clan a bounty hunter group that operated in the New World.

"but what would they be doing here?" Kuina asked soon she heard the sounds of swords clashing Kuina, rushed towards the sound Raven with her katana in one hand and some kind of bundle in another.

was clashing swords with someone else another member of the White Tiger Clan no probably the commanding officer,

he was an older gentlemen with slicked back white hair a pointed beard and kind blue eyes wearing a grey jacket with yellow trim on the sleeves grey pants and ankle length black boots in his hands was a Calvary sword.

with a blue gem in the hilt he thrust his sword at Raven's stomach Raven turned guarding the bundle and parried the attack, Raven spun on her heels with her sword above her head.

sparks flew up from Ravens sword as she brought it down against the ground "Hell" she grinned as a wave of fire flew from the tip of the sword towards her opponent, enveloping the man in white hot flames "Slash!".

with the back of the sword Raven slashed the air in front of her a wave of air flew out putting out the fires Raven turned and sheathed her sword checking on the bundle, in her arms.

Kuina walked over to her and Raven frowned "I told you to stay out of this" she said, Kuina was about to respond when a small arm poked out of the bundle grabbing Raven's hair Kuina's eyes widened she rushed over and gasped a black haired baby looked up at her with big dark eyes then laughed giving her a toothless smile.

"Raven is that-?" Kuina stopped not sure how to ask this of the sadistic assassin Raven caught on quickly and shook her head "no of course not" she said, hefting the baby up "this is my niece Diana.

when i saw the smoke i figured I'd have to act especially since my sisters too busy fighting to notice her kids bodyguard is dead" Kuina nodded, "did you really think she was mine?".

Kuina looked sheepish "well I'm more relieved actually since you aren't the most qualified person you know maternally" Kuina said, not looking Raven in the eye "who are you saying isn't maternal I'm plenty maternal and I'd be great with a kid".

"you burned someone alive not even two minutes ago" Kuina pointed out Raven was about to argue when she tossed her niece to Kuina turning on her heel she drew her sword blocking a beheading strike to her back, from the guy she didn't burn alive.

"how are you not dead?!" Raven asked, pushing him back then thrusting at his neck the man's neck turned black as he used armament haki "I hate haki" she muttered.

before she pulled back aiming an arching slash at his ribs the man parried it with a attack of his own, pushing the two away from each other.

Raven grit her teeth "you not even going to say anything?!" the man held out his sword before he entered a fencing stance, "there is little that should be said to a dead man" he said, before he thrust his sword at her Raven blocked the thrust then another and another as the man's thrust speed increased to the point the sword wasn't even visible.

Raven was relying on pure instinct not to be cut down by this man Raven felt dozens of small cuts like a swarm of ants , surrounded her attacking from all sides.

"Gah!" Raven shouted being stabbed in the stomach Raven felt the cold steel be slowly pulled out Raven grit her teeth, grabbing her sword Tetsu no ryusatsu-sha had not let her down.

Raven pushed herself up gripping the sword running it against the ground the blade was engulfed in fire Raven roared as the fire turned black,

"Hell's Dragon Slayer!" she shouted, swinging her sword as the flames turned black what she may not like it when her opponents used it but that didn't mean she couldn't use it herself "NOW DIE DEVIL'S FURY AMATERASU!" she shouted.

her opponent used his own haki "Confederate Tornado!" he called slashing his sword creating whirlwind of air blades.

the two attacks collided creating a tornado of black fire that flew high into the sky, as quickly as it appeared it vanished just as suddenly Raven and her opponent were both heavily panting both covered in burns and cuts.

from being inside the center of that attack at the same time both fell to the ground Kuina rushed to Raven's side checking her pulse and relieved when she found one she hefted Raven onto her shoulder, careful not to hurt baby Diana who'd fallen asleep after the tornado died down.

"Hmm" Kuina whispered "just like your aunty aren't you?" Kuina looked at Raven, who was sleeping peacefully and smiled someone who would charge into a battle that wasn't her business to save a baby.

Kuina smiled there should be more people like Raven in the world,

"minus the sadistic tendencies" Kuina ammended.


	23. Chapter 23

his is chapter twenty three I hope you all enjoy, oh and Happy Fourth of July to all American readers and to anyone in other countries who watch the fireworks on TV or Youtube.

The Second Coming of Blackbeard

chapter 23

Final orders

Hatchi yelled as he brought his arms together his sword slicing through the air, and two members of the White Tiger clan.

his swords clanged together before he pivoted on his foot launching his swords into two intersecting arcs Hatchi's eyes widened when he saw who he was about to cut down he thought, 'Kikue going to kill me for this' as his swords hit Kyros on the right side of his neck and above his left him.

"Huh?" Hatchi said, before he saw Kyros had coated the impact points with Armament Haki sighing with relief he pulled back his swords"a good attack Hatchi san" Kyros complimented.

"what do you call it?" a third member of the white tiger clan, charged at the two thinking he could take them down while they were talking.

"Diamachaerus style lionfish spears" Hatchi said, as the two leapt apart dodging the bounty hunters attack Kyros nodded "it's impressive" he said.

pulling back his fist coating it with his haki Hatchi and Kyros ran forward hitting the bounty hunter with two fists on each side of his head the man made a squeaking, sound before he fell over.

Kyros looked to Hatchi "I'm not entirely sure of what's going on Hatchi san who are the White Tiger clan? and why are they attacking Wushu Island?" Hatchi nodded "not surprising you don't know them they've only been active for nine years the White Tiger Clan is a confederation of powerful bounty hunters under the command of 'One man army Simon".

like a tiger stalking it's prey they're relentless in taking down their target"

Hatchi explained before he turned cutting a cannon ball out of the air with his swords turning and punching a man, the only second men on the Queen's pirates stood back to back.

"So if they're here" Kyros said, drawing his sword to parry away a white tiger clan member, "then who is their target do you think it's the captain?".

"Not exactly" a funnel of water shot through the air nailing Kyros in the side "Kyros San!" Hatchi called running to his comrade as the funnel made a sharp turn flying back and hitting Hatchi in the face knocking him out cold.

Victoria stepped through the battle followed by two marines looking down at the two she pulled a pile of wanted posters, from her coat pocket shuffling through them.

"Hatchi the Kraken former member of the Sun Pirates and the Arlong empire wanted for crimes against the world government at 264,000,000 beri" she looked through her pile before finding Kyros, "Coliseum King Kyros wanted at 25,000,000 for attempted assassination Doflamingo the Former King of Dressrosa".

Victoria looked to see the two groaning but otherwise unconscious Victoria stepped over them

"Mam shouldn't we arrest these two pirates?" one of the marines asked, Victoria turned to look at him giving a look that would have frightened a sea king "it doesn't matter they've taken a direct attack from my Devil Fruit powers they won't be getting back up again" the marine nodded meekly.

"yes mam whatever you say mam" Victoria turned and continued walking

"good lieutenant deploy our forces to finish off any resistance I want full surrender by sundown is that clear" the other marine nodded "yes mam!" Victoria nodded "excellent now if you'll excuse me" Victoria began to float in the air"I'm late for a family reunion" she said, flying off towards the top of the diamond pillar.

Kikue backed away from Carmen something was coming and it made her head pound her palms sweat and her heart beat with anticipation what was coming? and why was she feeling like this? at first she thought it was like what she felt for Nami but quickly dismissed it .

this was nothing like what she felt for the navigator of her crew,, no whatever this was it was something else but equal.

"Kikue?" Carmen asked seeing the look on her captains face putting down her rifle, "What's wrong?" Kikue shook her head looking past Carmen to see Shio meekly walking towards her "who are you?!" Kikue demanded "and be honest".

Shio frowned standing up straight a confident smirk on her face, "impressive I doubt even Blackbeard's observation haki is refined as yours".

'Haki?' Kikue wondered was that what she was using it didn't matter Kikue took in a deep breath feeling her blood pool over her skin, and with an exhale called out her attack "Red rain" she shouted swinging her arms forward sending dozens of red needles at Shio.

Shio pivoted her back fluidly dancing around the red needles without a single one making contact

"impossible even Arlong pumped up on that Messiah stuff couldn't dodge that attack!" Kikue said, Shio cracked her knuckles "is that all you can do Chimera sister? because I'm not impressed".

Carmen said, nothing before lifting her rifle and firing at Shio Shio held up an arm a ghostly image of Kikue floated in the air besides her mimicking her actions "red rain" Shio called swinging her arm forward.

the ghostly Kikue did the same red needles flew through the air towards Kikue and Carmen

Kikue threw herself between the attack and Carmen her back taking a direct hit Kikue, winced it felt like a swarm of angry hornets on her back tearing her jacket to shreds.

Kikue frowned taking off her jacket "Carmen bought me that jacket and your going to pay for it Red-" Carmen stopped her, before she could make her go to attack -Carmen why'd you stop me?" she asked.

"Kikue think about it how'd she attack us she used your red rain against us and you were calling out your attack she grinned Kikue" Carmen said, putting her rifle on her back drawing her Blackpowder Gemini pistols "you have some kind of copy ability don't you?".

Shio nodded "smart your right" Shio ran a finger over her palm drawing purple blood "instead of blood the juice of the copy copy fruit runs through my vein any devil fruit power you use- Shio snapped her fingers the ghostly image, of Kikue changed forms shifting between some pretty powerful people pirate and marine.

Fujitora Gekko Moriah Trafalgar Law Vice Admiral Onigumo she snapped her fingers again, and it turned to a copy of Shio -My ghostly friend here will throw it back at you a hundred fold".

Kikue looked ready to throw up "oh I'm going to be sick" Kikue said, groaning "you have devil fruit juice where your BLOOD should be that's so disgusting!" Kikue groaned.

"I think I'm going to throw up oh that's so gross"

"this coming from the girl who routinely uses her blood as a weapon" Kikue looked irritated at Carmen ,"I didn't choose the fruit" before Kikue grinned at Shio "what are you smiling at?" Shio asked "are you going to surrender".

Kikue's eyes glowed pink "not exactly blinding lust" Kikue shouted a pink flash of light came from her body, Shio covered her eyes and groaned when they cleared there were dozens of Kikue and Carmens surrounding her.

in the branches on the path in front of her behind her, they even were standing on the walls Shio frowned "you think some illusion is going to hide you from me?".

her ghostly double turned into one of the seven warlords Bartholomew Kuma the Kuma copy held up his hands a paw shaped bubble of air formed as he compressed it, "now take this!" Shio shouted .

"Ursa sh-ACK!" Shio shouted, bending over in pain as Kikue appeared in front of her knuckles wedged deep into her stomach Kikue grinned.

"thanks for explaining how your powers worked you were a great sparring partner for my blinding lust technique"

Carmen appeared in front of her "I can't believe that worked what do you think she saw?" Kikue shrugged, "who knows she saw something she wanted to see it's how that works right Carmen?".

Carmen blushed ,"I have no idea what your talking about" Kikue nodded with a smirk "uh huh whatever you say Mrs.-before Kikue could finish Carmen had her hand over her mouth.

"if you ever tell anyone about which of my former colleagues I had a crush on HAD I will use you as target practice for the cannons clear!?" Kikue nodded then frowned Carmen got to tease her way longer.

"Not that this isn't very entertaining" Kikue and Carmen looked to see Victoria, with one arm around Rebecca and Nami's throat Victoria looked to Shio.

"I told you not to get cocky and look what happens?" the downed body of Shio fades away, into a pile of string.

"That's Doflamingo's power then where's the real one?" Carmen asked, Victoria shrugged "fighting some old lady now then Project Chimera I believe the girls and I have your attention"

Kikue nodded "what do you want?"

"I want you to surrender yourself to the world government I'm sure you know the island is under attack I will order a full retreat and spare these two ladies if you surrender yourself to us without a fight" Rebecca looked to Kikue "Kikue Don't do it!".

Victoria squeezed the pink haired girls neck tighter making her gasp "QUIET the big girls are talking" Kikue looked at Rebecca then to Nami before she sighed "you win" she muttered,, Kikue began walking towards Victoria "Kikue don't do it".

"Stay out of this Carmen" Kikue said, quietly Victoria pushed Nami and Rebecca to the ground putting sea stone cuffs on Kikue "Shio!" she called and Shio appeared at her side "AW Vicky I was having fun fighting that old ninja lady".

"Don't call me Vicky and it doesn't matter we have one of our objectives I'm sure the White Tiger Clan can bring in Raven Hirono", Carmen's eye widened "the White Tiger Clan's after Raven why?".

Victoria looked at Carmen "Commander Carmen Fantome normally if I saw a traitor like you I'd send you to hell but I have bigger fish to fry let's go project Chimera".

"fine" Kikue said, marching in between Shio and Victoria "KIKUE DON'T DO IT!" Nami shouted getting up to run after her it appeared in her mind so vividly Kikue saw what would happen how Victoria would stab Nami through the heart how in the chaos Shio would kill Carmen and Rebecca and level the top of the pillar killing Hue Ying too.

she had to stop it

"STAND DOWN!" Kikue shouted an invisible wave of energy resonated from her, as everyone stopped and looked at Kikue "don't try to stop me that's my final order as captain of the Queen Pirates" Kikue said.

before she marched off with Victoria and Shio with only one thought left in her head

'Goodbye everyone I'll never forget you'.


	24. Chapter 24

The Second Coming of Blackbeard

chapter 24

Here's the new deal

Previously on the Second, Coming of Blackbeard.

* * *

"STAND DOWN!" Kikue shouted an invisible wave of energy resonated from her as everyone stopped and looked at Kikue ,"don't try to stop me that's my final order as captain of the Queen Pirates".

* * *

Kikue said, before she marched off with Victoria and Shio with only one thought left in her head

'Goodbye everyone I'll never forget you' she thought as she was marched down away from her friends her family the one she loved

* * *

tears fell down Kikue's face 'Goodbye Nami' she thought Victoria saw this and grinned "Shio go grab the red head"

'What' Kikue thought in fear because as far as she knew there was only one red head on the island

Shio looked at Victoria confused for a second before she nodded "sure thing Vicky" before she turned around.

* * *

'NO!' Kikue screamed in her head leaping at Shio even while cuffed with sea stone even without her powers, she wasn't going to let them lay as much as another finger on HER Nami.

* * *

Shio heard her little sister scream and stepped out of the way Victoria held out a hand, Kikue felt like an invisible weight was pressed on her shoulders holding her against the ground.

* * *

'What is this?' Kikue thought struggling in vain to get up which would've been a feat in itself with her hands behind her back to get up with this weight pressing her to the ground would take strength of Hercules 'some kind of devil fruit power'.

* * *

"this is the power of the Moon Moon fruit it makes me a moon human" Victoria explained "gravity the tides all of these are at my command" Victoria said, pushing her hand down the weight on Kikue's back tripled and she was wedged into the ground.

* * *

Victoria looked to Shio "you got your orders go get her!" Shio, looked down concerned at Kikue then to Victoria.

* * *

'She'll be fine' Shio said, 'the Admiral gave us orders to bring back Project Chimera to bring our sister back alive' Shio thought reassuring herself she leapt back going to grab the girl 'Vicky won't hurt her too badly'.

* * *

Shio didn't know it then but she would soon learn how much pain Victoria was capable of inflicting on a person, too bad for Kikue she was going to get a first hand demonstration of how much pain Victoria was capable of inflicting.

* * *

Kuina set down Raven behind a ruined wall taking a seat besides the Sadistic assassin Kuina wished she had a canteen or something, well at least the baby wasn't crying and the battle had moved out of the village so the enemy wasn't around.

* * *

"Oh that's where she is" a man said, with a bored tone

Kuina groaned she spoke too soon placing the sleeping baby down she drew her katana to look at her opponent he was a little taller then her, and hunched over with pasty skin red hair that spiked up on the left side of his head and flat on the right with black horn rimmed glasses.

* * *

wearing a white dress shirt black pants and polished leather shoes he sighed, "I don't really know who you are but could you let me take the Hirono girl?" he asked lazily "it would be less of a hassle for me".

* * *

Kuina sighed holding her sword in front of her ,"so your with that old guy sorry but I'm not gonna let you get away with what you did to that village and your not getting Raven".

* * *

Kuina ran forward aiming to divide this lazy bounty hunter by two with a horizontal slash to the stomach lightning flared around his body, the electricity jumped onto her sword pushing it altering it's path so it only grazed his shirt.

* * *

"Wow!" he said, with a yawn "either your really strong or I needed to put more power into my attack" he said lazily Kuina turned and tried again with an upwards slash once again .

* * *

that aura of electricity flared around his body altering the path of her sword ,"in case you haven't figured it out I ate the volt volt fruit I'm a battery man" he explained he took a step back lightning surged around his fist.

* * *

"Mjolnir!" he slowly said, throwing his punch Kuina blocked it with her sword she could feel the electricity rattling through her bones making her teeth chatter and her hair stand on end Kuina picked her foot up kicking him in the stomach.

* * *

before he could recover she hit him in the face with the flat of her sword leaving a nice mark in his face,

"Wow your really strong!" he complimented he said ,rubbing his sore cheek "but not strong enough to beat this attack" he said as a field of electricity built up around him all Kuina could make out was a faint outline of the bounty hunter.

* * *

"Ragnarok!" he called out, putting his arms out to the side he swung them together creating a thundering clap followed by the real thunder and real lightning a beam of electricity the size of a small bus flew out from his aura enveloping Kuina.

* * *

the bounty hunter then raised his hand's the beam following, his silent command flew up into the air dispersing with a loud bang.

* * *

Magnus sighed adjusting his glasses as he took a step he instantly felt the weakness from using all the stored up electricity, in his body for Ragnarok it would take him an hour to absorb the necessary electricity from the air to regain his full power.

* * *

but he'd done it for a reason Raven Hirono needed to be brought to the marines a life depended, on it Magnus took a step forward looking at the sleeping baby.

* * *

even no matter the reason Magnus wasn't going to hurt a baby to get to his target, he knew some people like that idiot Carlo wouldn't care but the White Tiger Clan had it's standards otherwise they'd be just like pirates or the people who had brought on this situation.

* * *

"Are you going to help me Lee?" Magnus asked looking to see his fellow member walking towards him, his uniform was burnt and his beard smelt like barbeque but the older member of the clan still walked like a general of old he nodded picking up Raven bridal style.

* * *

and walking away with the girl Magnus following he yawned,

once this was over he was going to take a nap.

* * *

With Nami and Kikue in hand cuffs Victoria and Shio marched towards the marine ship Victoria looked to Brutus "any luck?" the native of Wushu island shook his head "no sign of it Vice Admiral".

* * *

Victoria grit her teeth "it was a longshot finding it here is Dontz aboard", Brutus nodded "he is" Victoria nodded "once the White Tiger Clan get's here we'll set sail".

* * *

"BRUTUS" Caesar shouted diving towards Brutus his swords drawn "how could you betray us like this?" Brutus said, nothing drawing his swords the two swords began to shine like they were freshly polished he swung up his swords to meet Caesar's.

* * *

"it was nothing personal old friend Forge!" he shouted, at the end the swords shined even more as the sliced through Caesar's swords and across Caesars chest.

* * *

leaving two gaping slashes across his chest "nothing personal old friend just orders"

Caesar looked up to Brutus. "this isn't over" Brutus shrugged sheathing his swords "from my angle it is have a nice trip to the afterlife Caesar".

* * *

Caesar clicked his beak before trying to speak he exhaled once before his eyes closed falling to unconsciousness not death,

Vicotira clapped her hands "not that that wasn't entertaining but we have orders where are they?" Victoria said , talking about the White Tiger Clan .

* * *

"we're right here marines" Balboa said , with him were Lee and Magnus laid out over Balboa's shoulders like a hunting trophy was Raven,, Balboa callously tossing her at Shio's feet ".

"We've done what you asked of us Marines now keep your end of the bargain release Simon as you promised" Victoria nodded "sorry but the deals off" she said, waving her hand.

* * *

water rose from the air wrapping around the members of the White Tiger Clan, "what is the meaning of this" Balboa asked

Shio shrugged "see while part of your job was to bring us Raven Hirono" Shio explained .

* * *

"the other part of the plan was for you to take the fall for this attack" Balboa shook trying to break free from the water holding him, and his men together "you traitor we had a deal!".

Victoria shrugged waving her hand sending the water and the three leaders of the White Tiger Clan overboard into the sea, "the old deal expired" she looked to Shio "pick her up we're leaving now" Shio nodded as Victoria led Kikue and Nami up the steps Shio picked up Raven and did the same. 

* * *

pleas read and reivew


	25. Chapter 25

Kikue D Chimera 550,000,000

Hatchi the Kraken 264,000,000

Colliseum King Kyros 25,000,000

Arianna Newgate (wanted by Kaido bounty unknown)

Total 839,000,000 Beri

Almost one billion beri

will someone else get a bounty in this chapter well you'll have to read and see in chapter 25 of the second coming of Blackbeard

The Second coming of Blackbeard

chapter 25

The purpose of project chimera

Wushu Island had certainly seen better days throughout the four villages, not a single building hadn't taken damage and so had the people who lived in them in the distance the diamond pillar the islands most noticeable landmark shined with red light.

* * *

Hatchi pulled himself to his feet wincing at the long red gash on his right arms 'that was a close one' the octopus fish an thought, 'I didn't think anyone but Jinbei could use such powerful water attacks' Hatchi looked to Kyros the former gladiator using the hilt of his sword to push himself up.

* * *

"Are you all right Kyros ?" Hatchi asked Kyros looked to Hatchi and nodded, "I will be what hit us?".

* * *

Hatchi and Kyros looked around seeing the destruction all around them, "I think the woman who attacked us was a Marine but that doesn't make sense why would the marines and the White Tiger Clan attack Wushu Island".

* * *

Kyros didn't have an answer but he knew where to find them

"Follow me Hatchi ",

Hatchi nodded following after a furious Kyros Hatchi briefly wondered what Kyros was looking at until he saw Lee Magnus and Balboa the commanders of the White Tiger Clan and a group of their subordinates.

* * *

Hatchi grit his teeth in anger storming past Kyros to the three men, Balboa looked up first "I take it your upset with us Hatchi the Kraken" he said.

* * *

"UPSET!?" Hatchi yelled, "I'm beyond upset I'm furious" Hatchi lifted Balboa into the air and unsheathed his swords "give me one reason that I shouldn't rip your limbs off and throw you to the sea kings?" the cook of the Quuen pirates said.

* * *

with such cold hearted anger everyone who heard knew he was going to do it

"Hatchi!" Carmen called out Hatchi was pulled out of his berserker rage to see her and Rebecca walking towards them "stand down".

* * *

"Carmen?" Hatchi said, in shock "your defending them do you have any idea what these people have done to this island to its people?!" Harchi shouted at the sniper Carmen looked around she saw why Hatchi was so upset.

* * *

but she needed answers and she wouldn't get them if Hatchi killed Balboa so she needed to diffuse his anger and Carmen knew just how to do that,

"What would Kikue say about this?" Carmen asked the anger in Hatchis eyes died down he dropped Balboa and took a step back standing next to Kyros.

* * *

"Captain" he muttered, "she would not want me killing in anger" Hatchi fell back landing on his butt Carmen sighed looking to Bakboa.

* * *

"Vice Admiral Fantome it's been a long time" Balboa said, looking Carmen in the eyes Carmen said nothing holding the barrel of her rifle inches from his forehead.

* * *

"Where is she?" she said, quietly cocking her rifle "Where is Kikue D Chimera?!" she shouted.

* * *

Kikue groaned in her sleep Victoria walked in cupping her younger sisters chin lifting her head "such a pretty little thing you are little sister", Victoria then slapped Kikue across the face waking her up "I hope I don't have to do too much damage".

* * *

Kikue glared at Victoria baring her teeth "you!" she hissed the chains suspending her in the air rattled, as Kikue looked deatd in Victoria eyes and yelled , "liar PROMISE BREAKER" she shouted trying to reach Victoria "you said you wouldn't touch her!".

* * *

Victoria looked up at Kikue "my superiors taught me that a promise made to a pirate doesn't matter in the end" a marine brought in a den den mushi ,"she's here Fleet Admiral sir" Kikues eyes widened what could the Fleet Admiral of the marines want with her?.

* * *

"Hello Project Chimera" the deep voice of Akainu rumbled out of the snail, "or would you prefer Kikue D Chimera?" Kikue glared at the snail "we both know how you see me 'Admiral' so let's skip to the part where you say what your going to do to me now that you've got your precious 'weapon' back" Kikue snapped at Akainu.

* * *

"Such a smart mouth you have we'll make sure to fix that in the reprogramming" Akainu said, "to answer your question I need to explain your purpose you along with project liberator and project infiltrator were an attempt by us to replace standard recruitment practices with expendable home grown harbingers of justice".

* * *

Kikue raised a brow "you want to make a Clone Army where'd you get that idea? Akainu a comic book?" Akainu ignored the rip at his plan and continued, "the first step was to create Admirals after all if we can create one of the three great powers we can easily mass produce cannon fodder".

* * *

"That's sick even if they are clones they're still people they're still human beings and your calling them cannon fodder!"Kikue said, "but then" Akainu said ignoring her interruption "you escaped and became a pirate with that pitiful excuse of a marine".

* * *

"don't you dare insult Carmen she's a million times the marine you ever were!" Kikue shouted once again Akainu ignored her,

"You became a pirate and fortunately we have a position that's perfect for a pirate who owes her life to Justice Lady Kikue D Chimera of the Schichibukai you will have a crew of cipher pol agents and marine officers with fabricated bounties" Kikue glared at Victoria and the Den Den Mushi.

* * *

"and what makes you think I'll become another puppet like Kuma?" Kikue said, Victoria and Akainu grinned sending shivers down Kikues spine "well there is that red head we have in the hold" Victoria said Kikues eyes widened her heart hammered in her chest.

They wouldn't

they would

"Indeed every time you step out of line it won't be you who suffers it'll be the girl just like that foolish doctor who let you out of your pod", Kikues eyes widened.

* * *

before she let out a primal animalistic shout and lunged at Victoria ,the chains became taut as she wrapped her arms around Victoria's neck lifting her into the air.

* * *

"vice admiral" the marine holding the den den mushi shouted Kikue glared at the marine gripping tighter around Victoria's neck, "Release me NOW!" she shouted.

* * *

"or what?" Akainu asked, Kikue's grip tightened "I'll break her neck" she whispered in the coldest voice Akainu ever heard since Whitebeard saw him kill fire fist Ace.

* * *

"Do it and the girl dies just like that foolish Doctor you called Mother" Akainu promised not threatened promised Kikue glared one last time before she dropped Victoria, "your announcement as Shichibukai will be in one week" Akainu said hanging up.

Victoria rubbed her stiff neck before grinning sadistcally "don't worry I'll take good care of your little girlfriend"

Victoria walked away, closing the cell behind her leaving only the sounds of Kikue softly crying behind her


	26. Chapter 26

chapter 26

Surrender or suffer

* * *

'I could slit his throat then while his friends surprised I could tackle him to the ground and get the keys to these stupid cuffs',, Raven thought sadistcally as she was led at arms length 'literally' by two long chains connected to two huge marines walking in front of her.

pulling her along like she was a disobedient dog Raven growled when she got out of this THEY die first

* * *

While Raven debated various forms of Homicide the two unaware marines pulled Raven into a dining room, that wouldn't look out of place in the palace of a celestial dragon sitting at the head of the table.

was the 'Ambassador' of the world government Dontz

he looked up from his Beef Ragout with a grin that unnerved Raven "ah Miss Hirono please have a seat" ,before Raven could turn down this idoit.

her marine escorts pulled her forward catching her before she landed head first into a steaming pot of soup the marines then put her in a chair, connecting their ends of her chains to hooks in the floor Dontz dismissed them with a wave of his hand the marines nodded stepping back near the wall.

Dontz poured himself a cup of wine taking a greedy sip before he spoke "You aren't the easiest person to track down Miss Hirono it took CP0 a total of three years to pinpoint your location, quite an impressive feat".

Raven glared at Dontz "sorry I don't accept compliments from the men who invade my hometown" Dontz shook his head, "my dear I believe you are confused your home of Wushu Island was invaded by.

"Save it for someone without a brain!" Raven snapped, "I'm not an idiot I fight a member of the White Tiger Clan then when I wake up I'm on a marine ship hearing Kikue D Chimera shouting PROMISE BREAKER" Raven picked up her knife.

tossing it aiming for between his eyes she raised a brow when the knife bounced off without a scratch

"I hate devil fruits!" Raven muttered as Dontz picked up his napkin wiping the beef juice from his chin "So what did you eat?" she asked Dontz shook his head.

"Apologies my dear but I keep my abilities close to my chest" Dontz said, picking up his knife "Now while we should wait for our other guests I'm not too patient and must simply know" Dontz put down his silverware and looked Raven in the eye.

"Where can we find Karasu Hirono?" he asked

* * *

Arianna Newfate (she'd have to get used to using her last name again) was not a happy person and she didn't have the best bedside manner but it took a lot for her to actually get mad.

When Bill threatened her crew she was ticked

When that King Kong Reject Carlo had attacked Ramesess village and fired cannons at kids she got mad,

But when Carmen found her patching up people and told her what her captains 'sisters' using hostages to force her to surrender and then coming back and taking one of the hostages Ariannas anger was beyond description.

There was a reason people say 'don't mess with a mama bear' but what people should say is 'don't mess with a doctor bear" Arianna growled rifling through her pockets, until she pulled out what she was looking for a white piece of paper marked.

Kikue

Carmen raised a brow "when did you get a fiver card made for Kikue?" Arianna stood up "Dressrosa" she answered Carmen nodded she still had nightmares, about Kikue draining Arlong like a sponge of all his blood Carmen shuddered.

'Kikue was really 'drained, after that fight' Carmen shook her head, 'no Carmen this isn't the time for puns even good ones we have to rescue Kikue' which is what she told Arianna.

the bear zonal shook her head, "yeah from what you told us about those two were gonna need an army to rescue Kikue".

"where are we going to get an army?" Arianna gave her a dry look "gee I don't know" she said, sarcastically "where on Wuahu Island are we going to find strong fighters who have a grudge against the World Government?".

"Is the sarcasm really necessary" Carmen asked

* * *

Nami sat staring at the cell door tensing when she saw the handle turn and switched to fight or flight mode, when she saw Victoria walk in with something green over her arm "what do you want?".

Victoria threw the green thing at her it landed on her lap Nami held it, seeing it was a green off the shoulder ball gown "put it on" Victoria ordered.

Nami looked at Victoria like she ordered her to turn the moon into a bracelet or paint the grass purple, "why?" Nami asked Victoria rolled her eyes "because I want my slave to look nice on my arm".

she said, non chalantly Nami saw red as she lunged at Victoria wrapping her hands around her neck.

"I am no ones slave!" Nami yelled Victoria slapped Nami knocking her to the ground, pushing her down with her devil fruit powers, she stepped on Nami's neck getting a choked out gasp from the Queen Pirate's Navigator.

"Listen Whore I was going to be nice but it seems I'm wasting my politeness on a pirate so let's make this simple slave I tell you to jump you jump I tell you to kneel, you kneel I tell you to join me in my chambers you'll do it with a smile on your face because if you step out of line if you do anything to displease me it won't be you who suffers but your little girlfriend are we clear?"

Victoria stepped off Namis neck and released her devil fruit powers, Nami rose to a kneeling position tears fell from her eye "yes" Nami said.

"Yes what?!" Victoria asked with a smirk Nami bowed her head,

"Yes Mistress" Victoria grinned victoriously "good then get changed we have places to be" she ordered

Nami nodded "yes Mistress"..


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27

Namis nightmare and the new Queen Pirates

* * *

when Kikue opened her eyes, she had the WORST Dejavu experience ever

at first she thought the marines were being merciful and letting Nami visit her

.

and Kikue was really happy with Namis new outfit her red haired girlfriend, was wearing a dark purple tube top with a gold necklace with a aquamarine pendent with matching bracers baggy white pants tucked into brown boots a golden clasp in her hair keeping it in a knot.

Kikue was so happy if she weren't still chained up she would have tackled her to the ground, and ripped those super sexy clothes right off her .

But then she opened her mouth

fake Nami smirked evilly at her "aw how cute you thought I was your little girlfriend?" she laughed .

pulling a key out of her bra and unlocking Kikues cuffs letting Kikue fall banging her knees against the wooden floor Not Nami smirked at Kikue in pain,

"Well?" Not Nami said kicking Kikue in the stomach making Kikue gasp just her luck she wa a sadist.

"get up you useless hag you've got to meet the rest of the crew!" fake Nami said, pulling Kikue up by the hair looking Kikue in her eye's.

"you want to kill me don't you?" fake Nami asked sarcastically before she leaned forward putting her lips right by her ear ,something that used to delight her .

when it was Nami and not this sick doppelgänger

"you don't follow my orders to the letter and I'll personally make your girlfriends eyes into a new pair of earrings" fake Nami leaned back and laugh, "do you think they'd go well with my eyes?".

Kikue didn't say anything as fake Nami led her out of the cell and towards the upper, decks she knew if she did anything to set this girl off it would be Nami who suffered .

'Nami' she thought with a sad smile 'you shouldn't have to keep suffering I promise my love no matter what I'm going to get you out of here',

* * *

"Karasu Hirono?" Raven asked surpsingly "that bastards probably in an unmarked grave somewhere" Raven said .

waving off Dontz like he were a kid asking to see pictures of Santa Claus Dontz took a sip of his wine "I can assure you Miss Hirono" he said ,with a pleasant grin .

As pleasant as a Mountain Lion

"We both know that Karasu Hirono is alive and so is his book," Dontz said, "Gold Roger the King of the Pirates was the first man to see the entire world and for that he has my respect".

"If he's got your respect at least try to say his name right his name was, Gol D Rogers" Raven interrupted but Dontz continued as if Raven hadn't said anything.

"Now Rogers men few actually stood out with the exception of the Dark King Reyleigh most were untalented cannon fodder, others became famous later in life like Red Haired Shanks or the warlord Buggy.

but there was one man who stood out among the rest a man whose photographic memory, was able enshrine every current every reef every island the book of Karasu Hirono helmsman of the pirate King".

"Also known as your father Miss Hirono" Raven turned to see Victoria in a new suit with the red haired girl what was her name? wave tide no Nami ,it was Nami in a green silk ball gown that clung to her assets before pooling out in a flowing floor length skirt.

Raven was no lesbian but she could see what that idiot captain saw in the red head, she cleaned up well Raven watched Victoria pull out a chair for the girl before sitting next to her.

"I take it you started without us?" Victoria asked as a servant came to fill the new arrivals wineglasses ,

Dontz nodded "my apologies Vice Admiral I couldn't resist not when we're so close to our dreams" Victoria nodded , the servant moved to Nami about to fill her glass when he tripped the bottle flew from his hands spilling onto Namis lap .

"You?" Dontz said, leaping from his chair "HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OF ME!" he shouted grabbing the servant by the neck slamming his head against the table then picking up the bottle.

he began to mercilessly beat him over the head with the bottle despite the servant shouting apologies, and begging for mercy.

"So Miss Hirono" Victoria said, facing her "about your fathers book" Ravens eyes widened these people were insane apparently Nami thought so too.

because she stood up pulling the bottle out of Dontz hand, "leave him alone!" Dontz backhanded Nami knocking her to the floor he looked to Victoria .

"You should spend more time training your pets instead of dressing them in costumes!" Dontz eyed Nami, "now if I were to borrow her for the night the 'education' would be very thorough".

Victoria shook her head pulling Nami up by her hair, "thank you for the offer but that won't be necessary" Victoria looked to Nami "will it?".

"No Mistress" Nami whispered Victoria looked to Dontz "we shall continue this at another time" Dontz nodded signaling the two marines to take Raven, "until then Miss Hirono" he called out to her as Raven was led back to her cell .

* * *

Kikue followed fake Nami till they reached the door at the end of the hall outside Shio stood leaning against the wall she looked up and grinned "little sister" she said, with a grin hugging Kikue "this is going to be so much fun".

Kikue did not want this woman her 'sister' on her 'crew' she was the one who kidnapped Nami, "it'll be awesome with me as your government liaison" Kikue raised a brow her government what ? she wondered .

"Oh it's something new after what happened with Doflamingo you know who he is" Shio said, "so you met your handler Sora lets meet the rest you are going to love them".

Kikue sighed "sure whatever" she said, following Shio through the door"

* * *

Victoria marched into Nami's cell throwing the girl against the wall with a thud "You stupid girl does your pathetic captains life mean nothing to you? stupid girl!" Victoria repeated, Nami spat on Victoria's shoes "Kikue D Chimera is a million times the captain no the human being that you are!".

"Why?!" Victoria said, coldly "because she cared for you because she freed you from Arlong do you want to know a secret? that's what she was built to do she's not real she's a clone she was 'born' in a test tube.

from DNA from Blackbeard to become an admiral she doesn't even have a last name, the government just threw her file name in front of the asinine name some bleeding heart gave her and now".

Victoria stalked towards Nami grabbing her by the neck, "unless you want to join that bleeding heart in her new career as shark shit your going to do what I say and first thing I want you to do is scream!" Nami screamed" ahhhhh!" like her life depended on it as Victoira closed the distance between them.

Victoria ripped Nami dress off left her in her bra and underwear it was gray like with all prisoners , she kissed Nami Nami muffled rejections.

has Victoria undressed her self and took Nami's underwer off she then kissed and twisted Nami niples Nami yelled, "Kikue save me help me!" Victoria smiles at Nami's pleas.

she then put a finger in Nami's pussy Nami caved and moaned she then ," ah Victoria stop stop!" Victoria added two more fingers and began to make Nami release come faster .

Nami them came Victoria smiledat this sucked Nami's juice dry then she began beating her Nami yyelped and cryed in pain being for Kikue to rescue her Vicctoria laughed the whole time .

Victoria rolled over looking to project Chimera,s girlfriend, holding the covers tightly over her nude body crying Victoria grinned standing up not caring she was wearing nothing but her birthday suit .

and not caring rifling through her clothes she found what she was looking for a pocket sized Den Den Mushi Victoira grinned with the recording this little guy had in his shell,

Project Legacy would soon begin.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Broken

Kikue followed her fellow clone Shio and Sora the sadistic doppelgänger of her girlfriend into a room filled with eight others, Kikue could feel all sixteen eyes on her gazing through her waiting to kill her at the first chance.

"So she's our captain" a hulking man asked wearing red pants with a yellow sash and black martial arts shoes his bare chest was covered in scars with a chakrahm tattooed across his sternum, a long flat rectangle like sword sheathed at his side the man walked over to Kikue glaring down at her.

with his pointed beard and narrow red eyes Kikue thought he looked like a monster 'or maybe the devil' Kikue thought as he watched her "Little Sister this is Khanda like the sword on his back, he's your helmsman" the man bowed to Kikue "Use me as you will captain".

Sora rolled her eyes "there's no need to be nice to It Khanda it's not a real person" she said, looking at her nails Kikue glared at Sora imagining all the ways she could cut had own the psychotic red head she was not an IT.

Khanda and Shio agreed with her "the circumstances of birth do not deem one as less than human" Khanda said, Sora waved off the larger man and took a step forward colliding face first with the ground Shio helped Sora up "sorry Sora I didn't see you there".

Sora looked hatefully at Shio before she stood up and looked to Kikue "come on" she said, she turned to the crew "LINE UP" she shouted the members of the crew all lined up Kikue walked in front of them trying to see what her new 'crew' was capable of .

She saw a hunch backed figure covered in brown fur and were those TUSKS in his mouth,

A man wearing a red coat and a tricorn hat.

a crosseyed guy with a Mohawk

Kikue stopped her heart rate quickened it was HIM the man who'd beaten and abused her in the name of science and the world government and now he was HERE.

"I see you remember Doctor Schneider" Sora said, "he volunteered to be part of your crew" the man nodded "indeed It's so good to see you again Project Chimera".

Kikue didn't remember what happened next only that it took four people to pull her off Doctor Schneider, and that there was no more Doctor Schneider.

* * *

Shio stood outside Victoria's door and knocked the door opened slightly and Victoria's eye peeked through the crack, "What do you want Shio?" Victoira said irritably.

Shio ignored this Vicky was always grumpy around Shio when they were alone "hey Vicky we sort of had a problem with Kikue", Victoria stepped out closing the door behind her but Shio coughed at the smell that came from Victoria's quarters "Oh Vicky I didn't know you had company".

"That's none of your business Shio now what was the issue with Project Chimera?" Shio shrugged it had taken Vicky a while before she called her by her name, "well about that Doctor you recommended when she saw him she sort of-.

"She sort of what?" Victoria asked with a glare Shio gulped "she kind of brutally ripped him limb from limb" Shio wasn't a saint but even she had been shocked by her younger sisters brutality she was even more shocked by Vickys grin.

"why is she smiling?" she asked Cictoria straightened her tie "I'll go have a chat with project chimera" she said, walking off "oh Shio" she said stopping to look at her fellow clone "do me a favor and throw the redhead back into a cell she's served her purpose".

WAIT the red head as in Kikues red head !? "Vicky" Shio said "you didn't" she stopped already knowing the answer "I didn't what? Project Shadow" Victoria said, the air felt heavier like it had sprouted hands ready to push her down or break her neck.

"Nothing forget I said anything Vice Admiral" Shio said, walking off the air became lighter as she stepped away from Victoria her sister turned and continued down the hall.

when she was out of sight Shio reappeared in front of her door

"you forgot Vicky I've copied the Clear Clear fruit" she said, walking into her quarters trying to ignore the redhead crying in her sleep or the bloodstains on the sheets she walked to Vickys desk.

rifling through the various reports "God Vicky your so unorganized" she muttered until she found something,

From the Fleet Admiral himself something called Project Legacy.

* * *

Victoria walked into Project Chimera's cell two marines were standing on either side of her rifles aimed at her temples, her hands and feet were bound with Seastone restraints "you really are a pirate aren't you? not caring about anything but yourself".

Kikue hissed at Victoria "charming" she said, looking to the marines "unchain her and leave" the marines nodded following her commands before leaving.

Victoria pulled out the den den mushi and played it Kikues eyes widened as the sound of Nami screaming filled the air, her heart shattered when she heard her beg for Kikue to save her as Victoria beat her and raped her.

"I finished off your girlfriend a little bit ago she's sleeping with the fishes now", Kikues eyes glowed red and pink as she screamed bloody murder Nami was dead because of her she killed Nami Kikue was going to kill her.

Victoria punched her in the face Kikue tried to activate her devil fruit powers but couldn't "I shut off your powers so you wouldn't heal because when you bleed," Victoria pushed her against the wall holding onto her neck "I want to hear you suffer.

* * *

WARNING THE FOLLOWING SECTION OF THE SECOND COMING OF BLACKBEARD WILL CONTAIN INTENSE VIOLENCE, AND GORE IF YOU WISH TO SKIP IT PLEASE SCROLL DOWN TO THE NEXT LINE OTHERWISE YOUVE BEEN WARNED.

Victoria punched Kikue in the eye knocking her to the ground turning her over she straddled Kikue and began to punch her over and over, Victoria opened her mouth biting down on Kikues neck the girl screaming in her ear was like music.

Victoria released her grip spitting blood into Kikues face drawing a knife she first dipped the tip of the blade into Kikues neck wounds, before she took the knife to her chest slowly painfully carving the symbol of the Marines between her breasts.

Kikue weakly tried to punch Victoria but the vice admiral grabbed her hand pinning it to the floor, the stabbing her knife into her wrist Kikue looked ready to pass out but Victoria punched her .

"Oh little sister don't go to sleep yet I'm not done playing with you yet" Victoria stood up drawing her sword an Esparda Ropera "watch closely sister" Victoria laughed, "I wouldn't want you forgetting your first time" Kikue looked up her eyes blurry from bloodloss .

Her first what?

Then Victoria brought her sword down Kikue could only watch in pain as the sword began to disappear between her legs, then she twisted the sword and Kikue screamed Victoria twisted the sword before pulling it out and thrusting again and again and again .

blood pulled out around the sword as Victoria continued finally she stabbed it up to the hilt Kikue could feel it come out the other end and through the floor of the deck,

Victoria pulled out the sword and sheathed it leaving Kikue alone bleeding out, on the floor however before she left she had to drive one more knife into Kikue.

"Don't die on us yet Lady Schichibukai what would your little girlfriend say?" .

END OF THE SECTION FOR THOSE WHO READ IT WELL YOU CAN SEE WHY THE WARNING WAS INCLUDED FOR THOSE WHO DIDNT TRUST US THERES A REASON.

* * *

Victoria walked into a lab almost identical to the one where she had been created, "Vice Admiral" a scientist greeted nervously "we are honored that you could join us" Victoria waved off the spineless little mans greeting .

and handed him her sword "as the Fleet Admiral ordered Project Chimera's DNA"

the scientist nodded "yes we will begin the cloning process with luck, we will have a viable specimen in sixteen weeks" Victoria waved him off "you have three days".

"THREE DAYS!" the scientist shouted in shock "but Vice Admiral cloning is a delicate process a long and delicate process to bio engineer a human being in three days".

"Is what the Fleet Admiral ordered" Victoria said, "unless you want to make him angry" the scientist shook his head sweating in terror only a fool would make Akainu angry look what he did to Aokiji.

"Yes Vice Admiral we'll begin right away on Project Legacy".


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Warcry of the Queen Pirates

Carmen sat on the beach of Wushu Island inspecting into the chamber of her rifle "are you in command?" Carmen looked up to see Hue Ying wearing chain mail under her gi "I am" Carmen answered .

Carmen stood up bowing to the martial arts master "I'm sorry we brought this war to your island," Hue Ying shook her head "the world government would have come for us eventually my dear I'm sure you know being a former member of their ranks that they do not well with their neighbors".

Carmen nodded

Hue Ying nodded putting a hand on her shoulder "now then I believe you were looking for recruits follow me" Carmen followed, Hue Ying to the dock there along with her own crewmates were fifty men and women in various styles of robes and weapons led by four people.

Carmen recognized Marcus who was breathing oddly so the other three with him must be the other village leaders , Carmen shook her head "I can't accept this the government will only retaliate if you make an enemy of them".

Marcus stepped forward "It is not death that men should fear Carmen Fantome but he should fear never beginning to live if we allow fear of what the World Government did to us fill our hearts" Marcus let out a slow breath "then it would be better that we all died" Marcus raised a fist, "so once again we'll fight only this time we bring the war to them".

The small army of Wushu Island warriors cheered for their leader and his words "And Wushu island does not fight alone" ,

stepping from the crowd were Balboa Mholnir and Lee along with what remained of the White Tiger Clan.

a hundred people at the most, "Miss Fantome no one wanted to fight here today but we did now let the White Tiger Clan find amends by fighting with those they wronged against a common enemy".

Carmen wanted to shoot him hell she had her rifle aimed at Balboa, not even an hour ago but she hadn't pulled the trigger he wasn't responsible for this .

and the people who were they were going to regret it

"All right enough speeches lets go kick some ass already!" Arianna yelled, getting a cheer from the crowd Carmen pouted .

how come Arianna had to go and talk block, her heh heh talk block that's a good one

'no it wasn't' the crew thought not knowing WHAT when was thinking but they KNEW it was a horrible pun.

* * *

Alarms in the lab sounded as Victoria and Dontz walked into the lab "what's going on in here?!" Dontz demanded, grabbing a random scientist by the collar "ambassador sir we had a small fire but it's been handled and the specimens are currently stable".

"Specimens?" Victoria asked, the scientist looked nervously to Victoria "vice admiral we suffered some complications through the procedure that we were unable to prevent with the limited time".

"what kind of complications?!" Victoria demanded before she could get answers, a rumbling shockwave tore across the ship Dontz held onto a man for support "what the hells going on?!" he shouted .

To answer that a marine burst into the lab "Vice Admiral Amabassador Dontz we are under attack!" Victoria glared at the marine, making him whimper "We noticed whose attacking us?!".

the marine gulped nervously before he answered "the Queen Pirates mam" Victoria laughed "is that all with the way your whining like a baby,, I was expecting one of the Yonko but if it's the Queen Pirates a tidal wave will deal with them".

Domtz put a hand on her shoulder "I believe I have a much more entertaining idea my dear"

* * *

Carmen watched as another round of cannon fire flew towards the marine ship, sending shockwaves through the water Carmen had forgotten what it felt like to be in command .

Carmen looked to Marcus Kyros and Balboa "are you ready?" the three nodded she looked to Hatchi standing at the bow of the ship .

"Hatchi smokescreen!" she ordered Hatchi nodded breathing in a deep breath before releasing a large cloud of ink , he was joined by three other octopi fish men making the cloud big enough to envelop the Marine Battleship "launch grappling hooks" Carmen ordered .

the cannons were loaded with hooks on iron chains they fired into the cloud hooking the two ships together, the chains were pulled back until the ships collide .

pat this point Marines on the other ship are ready from the reports the Queen Pirates are a pirate group with less than ten members, and there were over a thousand marines and members of Cipher Pol on board .

but then again the marines probably thought the same thing when the Straw Hat Pirates invaded Ennies Lobby, soon enough a lot more the ten pirates burst from the smoke the marines quickly shouted and charged at the enemy .

* * *

Shio walked into Kikues cell kneeling down she unchained Kikue, "there's not much time we have to go".

"Your right" Kikue said ,leaping up grabbing Shio by the neck holding her in the air "there isn't much time not for you anyway!".


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Birth of the Blazing Legionaire

* * *

Previously on the second coming of Blackbeard, this happened.

"Your right" Kikue said, leaping up grabbing Shio by the neck "there isn't much time not for you anyway" Kikue squeezed harder making Shio choke out a gasp.

"Why are you here?, to taunt me to try and break me? even more you already killed me I have nothing left!".

Shio pried Kikues fingers off her neck "your girlfriends alive" Kikues eyes widened before they narrowed blood beginning to form into a sword, "I'll take you to her she's in a cell with the Hirono girl".

"Raven" Kikue answered automatically Shio nodded "come with me I'll take you to her" Kikue nodded, "Fine but if your lying you die".

Shio nodded "come on little sister lets go get your girlfriend"

* * *

Carmen turned her head a bullet zipped past her ear. before she returned fire a marine fell to the ground holding onto his now bloodied knee cap.

Hatchi yelled as he swung his sword sending a dozen marines flying Carmen smirked "show off!" she yelled out, to the Fishman watching his pm smile as he charged into the battle again.

Carmen turned to see Rebecca and Kuina fight together Rebecca leap and dodge around the marine, luring her opponent into range of Kuina.

Rebecca landed behind Kuina as she flew forward driving the hilt of her sword into the marines stomach, sending him flying over board.

Kuina turned to see a small group of Marines run towards the two of them, Kuina held her sword by her side.

"One sword style 36 caliber Phoenix" she shouted, unsheathing her sword sending a shockwave through the air sending the marines flying in the air Kuina sheathed her sword and ran forward.

* * *

"Wow!" Rebecca said, about to follow the blue haired swords woman when her Haki warned her of an incoming attack a brown blur crashed into her side, nearly knocking the pink haired swords woman off her feet Rebecca turned ready to attack but stopped her opponent.

was

without a doubt,

the strangest creature she'd ever seen in her life.

he was four or five feet tall hunched over wearing an orange tank top and black tights he she assumed it, was a he was hunched over and covered in brown fur with eyes the size of golf balls and TUSKS growing out the sides of his mouth.

"your still standing?!" he asked surprised "well you won't be standing after this Tempest Kick!" the creature shouted swinging his arms sending compressed air blades at Rebecca.

"Those aren't kicks" Rebecca said, cutting the air blades with her sword "I didn't name the attack Shave" he called blurring out of view.

he appeared in front of Rebecca and threw a punch hitting her in the face "you must be a member of the Queen Pirates nice to meet you I'm Naranja I'm your replacement".

Her what? Rebecca charged at Naranja swinging her sword at his exposed neck "Iron body!" he called the sword bounced off his neck making a sound like clashing blades.

"now for an original attack" Naranja called his fur standing on end "needle rain!" he called strands of his fur shot off his body, falling towards her as deadly as a rain of arrows.

Rebecca held her sword over her body trying her best to block the attacks her arms and hands were covered in small scratches, if Naranja was surprised Rebecca was still standing after his needle rain he didn't show it.

"Shave" Naranja called out blurring from view but Rebecca was ready ,for it this time

turning her sword she yelled hitting Naranja across the stomach with a horizontal slash.

Naranja was sent sliding across the deck breathing heavily like he stood up "can't lose I won't lose!" he muttered "for my peoples honor I'll never lose to another pirate".

What did he mean another pirate? Naranja vanished again using Shave Rebecca focused her Haki leaping back, as Naranja tried to swipe at her Naranja swiped his arms "Tempest kick Gemini!" he called.

the air blades flew at her a lot faster than the first time Rebecca tried to block the attack Rebecca grit her teeth, the power behind his attack was unbelievable.

soon the sound of metal cracking filled the air as her sword snapped in half the two air blades collided with her stomach, knocking her to the ground Naranja grinned prowling towards her.

"This is the New World you think your strong but there is always someone stronger" Naranja told her "now it ends".

Rebecca reached into her pocket she had no choice just like he said,

* * *

Rebecca stood looking out towards the sea she thought she was strong in the Corrida Colliseum she had been someone to be feared.

but since then what had she really won she got caught and used against Kikue like a damsel in distress

"I have to get stronger!" she said,

"I can help you now" Rebecca turned her eyes widened her heart skipped a beat she didn't know his name, but she knew who he was.

they spoke about him in fear even the guards of Tartarus were afraid of him they called him the Ace of the Donquixote pirates.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, reaching for her sword "if you come for revenge against your father-" "would be a bit hypocritical to seek revenge for a man I murdered" .

he said reaching into his coat he threw her a fruit, "a gift for you to become strong"

Rebeccas looked down at what he threw her and her eyes widened the Mera Mera no mi "where did you get this? I thought the marines took it".

"they took a fruit just not THIS fruit" he said, walking away "you've reached your limit you can still get stronger you are your fathers daughter after all but that strength.. will take time time you don't have if you want to save Kikue D Chimera Ciao Senorina".

"wait!" Rebecca called he stopped, "why give this to me why not eat it yourself" he shrugged "I already have devil fruit powers and to why I gave it to you".

he looked back and smiled "consider it an apology on behalf of the Donquixote family" he said, before he vanished like he was never there.

* * *

Rebecca stood up taking the Mera Mera No Mi in her hand and bit down on the fruit recoiling at the taste it was like burning crap, but she swallowed it down sparks of fire flew from her hair.

as she stood up her wounds healing Naranja growled vanishing with Shave and stabbing her with his tusks,

Rebecca recoiled kicking him away "I don't want to think about whatever kind of germs you have on those things!" Rebecca concentrated fire burned across her body taking the shape of armor a helmet.

like her old one formed on her head picking up her sword a blade, of fire rose up from the broke steel.

she leapt forward slashing at Naranja "Paper Art!" he called swishing around her slashes Naranja held up his hand the brown fur became black and he threw a punch "a new born logia is no match for me or my Haki".

Naranja attacked again and again with punches "Finger Pistol" he called stabbing at her even faster with his Haki coated strikes Rebecca blocked dodged or blasted, Rebecca needed to figure out these powers.

Fire Fist Ace could destroy a fleet of ships with a single attack so she should be able to do things like that probably, not as big as that but still concentrate bigger fire bigger fire BIGGER FIRE.

Rebecca's body turned into a pillar of fire Naranjas eyes widened as she pushed the fire forward "Flame Caesar!" she shouted, pushing the fire forward turning it into a wave of fire that hit Naranja "IRON BODY" he shouted as the fire enveloped him.

around them people on both sides watched the battle were shocked the marines even more so when the fire cleared and Naranja was on his back with his shirt burned away, a brand visible across his stomach the brand of Ivan the typhoon of the Beast Pirates".

So that's who he meant by another pirate

"I was the guard I was their protector then Ivan came and he beat me and my people" he wailed in pain, Rebecca knew what happened to his people then "the government made me strong so I would never lose".

Naranja stood up "I will never lose again NEVER Agai- Naranja took a step falling over crashing against the deck,

"incredible" one Marine said "she beat Naranja I thought he was unbeatable" Rebecca turned to the marines with her sword pointed at them.

the marines panicked and ran away Rebecca turned away, back into the fight

and with that the legend of the Blazing Legionaire was born.

pless read and reivew and follow


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Try not to laugh

Kyros VS. The Spitting Lieutenant

Kyros fought side by side with Balboa the two previous opponents now we're combining their monstrous strength towards a common goal, rescuing their captains from the clutches of the Marines.

Kyros yelled as he grabbed a marine out of the air by his sword pulling him the surprised marine out of the air, and nailing him with a punch to the stomach Kyros then pulled his arm back tossing the Marine over Kuina's head into a group of Marines.

behind her back Kuina turned seeing the downed Marines, she gave Kyros a nod in thanks Kyros nodded before turning his attention forward.

Behind his helmet Balboa was impressed that HE was only worth twenty five million beri Balboa had never seen the marines, undervalue the threat of a pirate as much as the former gladiator before him .

* * *

On Whole Cake island the Monster Point form of Tony Tony Chopper sneezed as he punched through the burning hot cream created by Charlotte Operas 'Cream Monster' attack hitting the pirate in side knocking him into the air, Chopper raised his giant hand.

swatted him down as though the member of the Big Mom Pirates, were a giant ugly bug

Opera's vision began to blur as he saw the giant reindeer shrink down to his formerly cute size as he began to lose consciousness he had one last thought

'How is that guy only worth 100 beri' he thought.

* * *

Balboa moved alongside Kyros hitting a Marine with a cross to the chin followed by two jabs and a uppercut to send him flying, Balboa looked back to Kyros.

"can you keep up old man!" he asked, Kyros tossed two more Marines over his shoulder knocking dos twice as many .

Kyros looked back to Balboa "did you say something speak up my hearing isn't what it used to be", Kyros joked his hearing was actually better than it used to be".

Balboa was about to retort when he gasped a hand stabbed into his ribs the hand was connected to a long lanky man , with a Mohawk the color of toxic sludge.

wearing a leather jacket held together with pins ripped jeans and leather boots, he pushed Balboa off his hand then threw a crescent kick towards his face a row of knives .

came out the front of the shoe as the collided, with Balboas helmet shards from his face protector flew through the air as Balboa was sent flying overboard.

"Captain Balboa!" members of the White Tiger Clan shouted before they charged at the man eager to avenge their fallen leader as they ran past Kyros the man grinned .

"No wait-" he called out but his warning came too late, the man grinned and he began spitting each spit was like a bullet , hitting the members of the clan in the heart.

Kyros was sick as the man was surrounded by over a dozen bodies, and based on the look in his eye he didn't care.

Just like Doflamingo Kyros thought with a clenched fist

Kyros flew forward nailing the man with the back of his sword, he followed it up with a punch to the face sending the man sliding back the man wiped blood from his lips.

"ok Grandpa I was going to suggest you sit in your rocking chair till the young people were done fighting but now I'm gonna rock you like a hurricane", the man blurred from view .

"Try not to break a hip Grandpa!" he shouted "Tempest kick" he shouted kickin the air sending a compressed air blade flying at Kyros, the gladiator cut the air blade and charged slashing with his sword "I'M ONLY 44" he shouted.

his opponent kicked the air leaping over him then stabbing him between the shoulder blades, "finger pistol!" he called out with a grin about to kick him like he did to Balboa.

Kyros turned grabbing the man by the wrist he flipped him over his head and slammed him down towards the ground , "Iron Body" he called out as Kyros slammed him through the floor of the deck .

Kyros turned away taking a step when he was bombarded by air blades from below the leather clad punk, leapt through the deck in front of Kyros and spit at him.

Kyros raised his sword to block the man grinned spitting at his kneecaps, Kyros grit his teeth as he struggled to stand on his weight.

"What's the matter Grandpa?" the man asked , sarcastically "you want to lay down" he punched Kyros in the stomach followed by a kick with his shoe knives to the arm.

"don't worry old man where your going you can lay down forever" he said, throwing his arm back to use another finger pistol when a pillar of flame shot up .

"Flame Caesar!" Rebecca shouted Kyros grinned ' that was his little girl 'he thought with paternal pride but where did she get the flame powers Definetly not from her mother.

his opponent cursed "damn you Naranja I was the one who was supposed to beat you not some brat!" he shrugged, "oh well he was going to lose eventually little freak always crying about his dead people Kaido should've finished the job" he said.

about to finish his opponent Kyros glared moving like lightning he cut his opponents ,hand off.

"How dare you" Kyros growled as the man screamed, he threw a punch "how dare you mocking a mans grief" Kyros said as his first collided with the mans nose.

the sound of cartilage breaking was like music to his ears Kyros then grabbed the man and tossed him over his head ,

his opponent recovered and called out "Moon Walk" kicking the air again landing on the deck he began to change growing bigger and furrier .

so he ate a zoom type then "You dirty wrinkly decrepit old Bastard" he shouted, Kyros wondered what he would turn into something that would fit with his despicable personality.

maybe a Pitbull? or a Rotweiller? when his neck began to grow to be as long as Kyro's he became confused .

And then he had to keep from laughing and it was really really hard not to laugh,

standing before him was a leather clad fifteen foot bloodthirsty Llama.

oh and he still had the Mohawk Kyros bit the inside of his cheek he could resist, laughing resist damn it .

then he had to speak "Ha ha that's right Grandpa tremble before Lieutenant Bernie Mcmurphy master of the Llama Llama fruit" he said, with a bloodthirsty grin .

Kyros broke out laughing curious people looked over to Kyros and started laughing, even the Marines "Oh my god it's a Llama with a Mohawk" one Marine said.

falling over and laughing falling next to a chuckling Hatchi,

Carmen fell to her knees laughing aiming her pistol behind her head she shot at a unaffected Marine who tried to stab her in the back .

Brutus the man who killed Hatchis teacher Caesar, rolled his eyes "Bernie" he called "end it already" Bernie the Llama man nodded bending his neck back "Tempest kick Neck whip" he called sending a long air wave at Kyros .

Kyros cut the air blade and charged "even with how you look your still a despicable person prepare to face my wrath" Kyros held, his sword the sword glowed before it turned a golden color .

"What the?" Bernie said, in shock "GOLDEN HAKI" Kyros yelled and swung with his sword .

"Jupiter Slash!" he called hitting Bernie with a horizontal slash, when Kyros landed behind him .

Bernies neck fell to the ground, with a crash to the left and his body to the right.


	32. Chapter 32

To anyone who was curious together ladies and gentlemen we'll dive into the history of the first mate of the Queen Pirates Carmen Fantome and we'll find out what makes Carmen well Carmen

However no amount of Psychoanalysis will be enough to figure out Carmen's sense of 'humor'

Chapter 32

Carmen Fantome

A fishman from Wushu island yelled punching a marine as he tried to fire off a bazooka, the round shot into the air hitting the mast below deck the ship rumbled Kikue looked up.

"what was that?" Kikue asked, Shio shrugged as she led Kikue to the brig where two marines stood seeing Shio they saluted "Vice Admiral mam what can we do for you?".

Shio nodded to the marines giving them a wave "at ease guys we just need to get through" the marine nodded, his partner looked at Kikue speaking up "mam your free to enter but your associate isn't authorized" Shio laughed "actually she's more authorized then you guys to be here" Shio said.

"actually I'm surprised you don't recognize her this is Doflamingo's replacement in the Shichibukai hell her bounty's bigger than Doflamingo's was", the marine paled while he didn't mean to he just disrespected a member of the schichibukai men.

who were on par with the Yonko and the marine admirals "I apologize my lady please go right through" the marine said, saluting Kikue.

Shio and Kikue nodded and they walked through the doors into the brig the sound of electricity surged filled the room, and Kikue could smell burnt flesh Kikue looked ready to attack Shio if they were electrocuting Nami.

they wouldn't find the body

Shio pointed her finger Kikue's followed her finger to see Raven in a cell with an electric collar around her neck, she looked to Kikue and gave a small grin "oh your alive" she said, sounding disappointed but then she grinned "oh your going to be pissed" Kikue frowned.

walking deeper she found two other cells the first had a young man with his arms bound behind his back, he looked up at her with golden eyes peeking out behind pitch black bangs.

Kikue was unsettled by the look in his eyes Shio pushed him away "I'd stay away from him that's the 'One man army' Simon and believe me he earned that title" Shio said, actually sounding worried for first time since Kikue had met her.

as she pushed her to the only other occupied cell Kikue's eyes widened she fell to her knees a silent gasp escaped her mouth,

"Nami!".

* * *

Carmen dodged a shot by leaping into the air aiming her rifle down she fired hitting a marine through the crown of his head, she landed in front of his fallen body using her revolvers she fired a dozen more shots in a circle taking out as many enemy combatants.

she stood up silently reloading her revolvers "I know your there so why not just come out!" Carmen said, scanning her surroundings "left right below behind front that only leaves", Carmen rolled to the left.

holding her revolver she fired off a shot Brutus parried the shot before he moved in to slash her, with his devil fruit powers.

"Hello Vice Admiral oh wait you were demoted weren't you?" Brutus said, mockingly unsheathing his other sword Carmen grit her teeth "Brutus as insecure in his masculinity as ever I see" .

Carmen mocked "say do you know why men like you carry big swords?" Carmen holstered one of her guns and made some a gesture with her finger.

Brutus growled, "still the smart mouth I see I'm glad the Fleet Admiral has a no mercy rule for former marines because ever since I met you in the academy I've wanted to rip you apart".

Carmen rolled her eye, it's been eleven years since they 'met' in the academy and they say girls can really hold a grudge.

* * *

Flashback

three throwing knives flew through the air making a small circle around the bullseye in a wooden target, a younger Brutus in a cadet uniform grinned surrounded by awed classmates even the officer in charge .

of the exercise seemed impressed, "well done Cadet Brutus now then would anyone care to try and beat it" none of the cadets seemed eager to try.

"oh come on!" the instructor shouted "are you marines or a bunch of school girls" the instructor looked around "I'll try" a small voice said, everyone looked to see a little girl with shoulder length black hair in a pony tail and silver eyes that shined like freshly minted coins.

she wore a white dress with a black handkerchief tied around her neck and a matching sash around her waist , black knee socks and penny loafers a backpack hung in her hand by one hand this was Carmen Fantome age 8 in other words she was literally a school girl.

"Little girl?" the instructor said, sweetly "this is a place for future marines now why don't you go home and play with your dollies or something" Brutus put a hand on the girls shoulder .

"oh come on sir let her try after all if a little girl is brave enough to try that'll kick the boys back into shape",

the instructor nodded "I suppose so go ahead little girl but be careful" little Carmen nodded.

picking up three knives from the weapons rack she also pulled a pencil from her bag she held out her arms to the side, the knives extending her reach she took in a deep breath and slung her arms forward one after the other.

she then picked up the third knife tossing it into the air letting it arc through the air

Brutus laughed however he stopped when the first knife stabbed into the bullseye, the second one followed lower then the first but still in the bullseye.

Carmen then tossed her pencil the wood and lead projectile flew like a rocket following after the knife , she threw into the air the tip of the pencil scratched along the butt of the knife changing it's trajectory to a downwards descent.

the knife collided with the bullseye in between the first and second knives one of the marines noticed and pointed at it "Brutus look at what the kid did!" Brutus growled "I see what the kid did what are you looking at?".

"Look closely" Brutus looked closely and gasped not only had some kid out did him but she did it artistically too spelled out in the middle of the target was a big fat letter,

F.

for everyone to look at it made Brutus blood boil as he watched the instructor speak to her "little girl that was amazing how'd you do it?" the girl shrugged "what isn't that what your supposed to do?" she asked, Brutus growled cheeky little brat she was going to pay for embarrassing him.

End Flashback

* * *

Brutus yelled about to attack when a pink blur intercepted their blades colliding Hatchi looked back to Carmen with a grin, "your too good to be dealing with this scum go rescue the captain" Carmen nodded .

running off Brutus growled pushing Hatchi back "you overgrown sushi I'm going to flay you for ruining my revenge!" Brutus charged at Hatchi "shave".

Hatchi stood his ground "Diamachaerus second stance lions claw!" Hatchi called holding his swords with the blades pointing forward, first swinging them up intercepting Brutus's attack by sending his swords flying upwards Brutus then stomped forward thrusting with his swords.

as he went Brutus eyes widened "moon walk" he called , leaping back to avoid the sword skill.

Hatchi's eyes narrowed "I apologize for stopping your revenge but I came for it too" Hatchi held up his first sword "first for betraying your home, and people on Wushu island by participating in it's attack" Hatchi then held up his second sword .

"second for striking down your friend and my master, I've come for Caesar and in his place I will strike you down for raising a blade to your friend!".

Brutus grit his teeth "spare me the lecture you useless calamari and just die!" Brutus called out holding up his own swords "let me show you what a real Diamachaerus is capable of".

Hatchi held up his swords "don't worry I'm sure Master Caesar will give you pointers in the afterlife".

* * *

Flashback

Carmen ducked down dodging a beheading slash from a pirate Carmen grabbed her standard issue rifle aiming it at the pirates stomach, sending him flying back Carmen stood up and broke into a run.

Carmen could hear cannons fire in the distance pirates surrounding her with spearheads. at the end of billiards cues one of the pirates laughed.

"Give up girliey your no match for Captain Hustle and the Eightball pirates!", Carmen shook her head "yeah well" Carmen aimed her rifle into the air Carmen grinned pointing behind the pirate who spoke.

looking behind him his eyes widened when he saw a large man wearing a coat made out of Eight-balls, Carmen grinned.

"dead beat captain center pocket" she said , the pirates yelled in anger seeing their captain go down they threw their spear tipped Billiard cues Carmen leapt up flipping through the air landing in a crouch, she grabbed a cue out of the air spinning it around she tossed one at a pirate.

Carmen took a shot at another reaching into her coat she pulled out a grenade tossing it at a pirate she took a shot at, it Carmen leapt back as the explosion blew back in the breeze hitting more of the pirates.

"Amazing!" one of the marines said, "she took out half the crew on her own" another said "she's gonna be an Admiral one of these days".

End Flashback

* * *

Carmen ran through the halls of the marine ship Carmen grabbed a Marine with an elbow to the neck she had him pinned against the wall, "Hi I'm looking for whoevers in charge I'm going to kick their ass" .

she said with a pleasant smile the marine looked down at the rifle aimed at his stomach and paled

"Down the hall first door on the left" the marine said, Carmen grinned knocking him unconscious with the butt of her rifle Carmen kept running until she reached the first door on the other side was a lavish dining room Carmen frowned seeing Dontz sitting at the head of the table.

"Ah Vice Admiral or should I say Captain? what with your little disagreement with the Fleet Admiral" Dontz said , taking a sip of his wine before he offered her a drink.

"would you care for a sip" Carmen shook her head, firing off a shot knocking Dontz out of his chair Carmen cocked her rifle fitting another bullet into the chamber as Dontz stood back up.

Dontz stood up picking up the bullet off his forehead as easy picking at a zit flinging the crushed shell to the floor, Dontz grinned evilly "now my dear that was incredibly" Dontz hefted up the dining table .

holding it over his head expensive porcelain and food rained over the floor as Dontz coated the table with armament haki "RUDE!" he shouted throwing the table at her.

Carmen's eye widened leaping forward ducking against the floor, as the table crashed through the door Carmen held her rifle against her shoulder firing at Dontz knee he shrugged it off .

Carmen growled "ok what the hell are you made out of?!" she growled out picking up her Blackpowder Gemini she aimed at Dontz chest and fired off multiple shots.

Dontz ran forward the bullets bouncing off as he leapt through the air, holding back a punch Carmen rolled around as he punched the ground.

where Carmen's head was Carmen got up onto her knees picking up a plate she chucked it at Dontz the man headbutted, shards of porcelain got stuck in his ugly beard he stood up.

"that plate was a gift from the celestial dragons!" Carmen frowned firing off another shot at his chest 'in my defense you broke it first' Carmen thought, as she tried to concentrate 'I hate that this takes me so long come on come on' she thought as Dontz ran at her again.

Carmen leapt back as Dontz threw a punch

following it up with a kick to the stomach that sent her flying back, crashing against the wall Dontz ran up to her and punching her in the stomach.

Carmen gasped in pain before she kicked him off well she tried to anyway "ow!" Carmen said, before she shot Dontz in the stomach "what are you made of?!".

Dontz took grinned his skin took on a dark brown shade "I'm a Terracotta man after I ate the Cotta Cotta fruit" Dontz said, "everything you've done" Dontz ripped off his coat Carmen gasped covering her eye "oh gross cover up again you sicko!" Dontz laughed "who cares WHAT A CRIMINAL THINKS!" Dontz yelled at Carmen throwing a wild punch.

Carmen rolled against the wall firing off her Blackpowder Gemini at her heart unloading the clip where his heart would be, Dontz laughed shrugging off the attacks.

"Besides why should I care for some traitorous Marine who couldn't even make it to Admiral, Carmen growled almost losing her concentration 'he just had to bring that up.

flash back.

* * *

Carmen walked into the Fleet Admirals office bandages wrapped around her eye a painful souvenir, from her attempt to apprehend a member of the Big Mom pirates Carmen adjusted the marine coat over her shoulder and saluted her commander in chief.

"Vice Admiral Carmen Fantome reporting for duty sir!" she said, Akainu looked up at her

"at ease" he said, looking up from his paperwork "you have faithfully served the Marines for many years having earned quite a reputation among pirates and your fellow marines for being a powerhouse on the battlefield".

Carmen nodded with a smile on her face "thank you sir" Akainu nodded

"however with your recent injury we feel it best until you've learned to compensate for your injury to reassign you to the first half of the grand line", Carmen frowned "sir permission to speak?" Akainu grunted .

"you gave explicit orders that all admirals are to be stationed in the new world with my upcoming promotion I am confused as to my current assignment",

Akainu nodded "there is no need to concern yourself the admirals will be stationed in the new world in various bases Kizaru Fujitora and Ryukyogu" Carmen's eyes widened that last one wasn't the codename agreed upon for her which meant.

"Sir with all due respect I only need one eye to use my rifle, my observation haki is second only to Charlotte Katakuri I'm the first onto the field and the last to retreat I've given my life for the Marines so please" a tear escaped her eye "why am I being replaced?".

Akainu grunted "because your scarred" , Carmen's eye went to her injury "you are a good soldier but the Admirals are and must be perfect they are my instruments of justice if I gave the coveted position to a an officer who lost her eye in battle with a pirate it would reflect poorly on me as Fleet Admiral" .

Akainu roared before he calmed down "you will be placed under Dobermans command" Akainu said ,waving her off "you are dismissed captain".

Carmen clenched her fist her nails piercing the skin to stop her from moving not only, was he taking away her promotion he was demoting her as well "sir with respect".

"I said, dismissed Captain Fantome!" Akainu said not even looking her in the eye Carmen nodded "yes sir" as she left her the marines outside demanded her officers coat though they looked reluctant to take it "mam we're sorry" Carmen looked up at them with a grin.

"hey it's no big deal I'll now I don't have to deal with the Vices of paperwork" Carmen laughed, "that was a good one" she said, walking off with her rifle slung over her shoulder as she walked through the halls of Marine Headquarters.

no one had the courage to look her in the eye

End Flashback

* * *

'Finally' Carmen thought as Dontz threw a punch Carmen leapt against the wall pushing off against it, she flew into the air out of the overweight ambassadors reach Carmen took aim and Dontz laughed "go ahead captain take your shot because I swear it'll be the last you ever make!'.

Dontz leapt into the air after her Carmen took aim at his weakpoint

you see While Terracotta is a very sturdy mineral it's not as bulletproof as Dontz seems to think and with Carmen firing multiple shots to his heart the area was starting to take damage, even cracking.

'and the sicko made it easier by taking off his clothes' Carmen thought Dontz yelled as Carmen pulled the trigger a haki coated bullet, flew through the air hitting Dontz in the heart.

Dontz gasped and with a dying yell he swing his haki coated fist smashing through the rifle barrel splitting it in half, Dontz fell to the ground Carmen landed next to him picking up the pieces of her rifle "not bad" Dontz said, with a bloody grin looking up at her "only an Admiral could have beat-".

Dontz head fell slack against the ground Carmen rolled her eye dropping the pieces of her rifle

"Only an Admiral huh you had a big ego Dontz" Carmen said, "but I'll give credit you sure knew how to rock and roll" Carmen laughed quietly "good one" she muttered reloading her Gemini

after all

she had a captain to find.


	33. Chapter 33

chapter 33

Hatchi and Brutus collided with each other their swords, blur as they continue to clash Brutus pushed Hatchi back stomping his foot breaking off a floorboard.

"sharpen" he called throwing it like a shuriken at Hatchi, Hatchi grabbed the board out of the air blood soaked from his palm over the board as Hatchi tossed it back charging with his swords.

A benefit of having eight arms Hatchi swung his swords in an arc Brutus blocked the attack, with his swords picking up his leg "Tempest kick" he called sending a blade of air at Hatchi.

sending him sliding back Hatchi grit his teeth

"Don't be upset calamari" Brutus said ,"your no match for someone like me" Hatchi took in a deep breath, letting loose a cloud of black ink.

Hatchi leapt back Brutus following thrusting forward with his sword, Hatchi blocked one sword.

But that was the thing about the Diamachaerus sword style they used two swords Brutus grinned "Finger Pistol Saber" Brutus yelled stabbing Hatchi, through the chest Hatchi spit out another cloud of ink throwing a punch hitting Brutus in the face.

Hatchi landed pressing a hand against his wound Hatchi looked at the hand, he used to punch Brutus the knuckles were bloodied like he'd ran them against a cheese grater.

looking over to Brutus he saw the marine stand up wiping blood from his cheek though Hatchi wasn't sure if it belonged to Brutus, or himself Brutus grinned sheathing his swords .

"you gotta love the sharp sharp fruit I can sharpen anything to the point it's a sword, Brutus held up his arm it glowed with a silvery shine.

"it makes the six powers even stronger" he said, with a laugh "if you dodge my attack it'll cut through the hull of the ship tell me Calamari how many of your friends are devil fruit eaters?" he asked.

sarcastically Hatchi stood up he had to stop this

For the Queen Pirates the people of Wushu island for himself, Hatchi stood up gripping tightly to his own swords "hit me!" Brutus grinned.

"your funeral calamari" Brutus called slashing the air with his arm, "Tempest Claymore" he shouted slashes sending a massive blade of air flying towards Hatchi.

Hatchi yelled out bending his legs he leapt forward crossing his arms in front of him colliding with the attack sparks flew from his blades ,"Diamachaerus first stance" Hatchi called his feet sliding against the ground.

digging his heels in he slowly picked his foot up stepping forward, pushing against the attack Hatchi yelled out again rushing through the air blade.

Brutus watched wide eyed as his strongest attack was broken through, and the Fishman who did was still running towards him.

"Iron bod-" Brutus was interrupted when a shockwave collided with him sending him flying into the air "elephant stomp!", Hatchi leapt up following him rolling through the air.

Hatchi swung down sending Brutus down towards the deck

Hatchi landed sheathing his swords he saw Brutus's swords near his feet, Hatchi picked them up "you know with a good whetstone I could get these back into good shape" Hatchi thought picking them up.

* * *

Arianna threw a marine over her shoulder this was getting ridiculous and pointless sure there were some strong people here, but most of them were just cannon fodder marines.

did the world government think so little of them? that they thought this was enough to beat them it made Arianna mad well madder.

Arianna punched another marine seriously she hadn't even had to use her powers "I hope Carmen has found Kikue already and that she's not making stupid puns!", Arianna closed her eyes using an ability that was a pain in the ass to learn.

transforming only her ears into those of a bear, she concentrated she heard gun shots and Carmen saying, something about 'putting a shirt back on'.

Arianna shook her head "do I seriously have to do everything myself!" she muttered ,looking for a way below deck before she heard something familiar.

'oh you gotta be kidding me NOT her' she groaned dodging to the side as a boarding axe flew through the air cutting off a strand of Arianna's hair, before it impaled into the deck Arianna looked where the axe had been thrown.

* * *

landing across from her was a girl in a white dress shirt with grey vest and black pants she had wavy black hair pulled into a pony and B cup breasts, and attached to her belt was another boarding axe.

"you always were impatient weren't you Ari"

Arianna growled and was blushing "I told you not to call me that Rhode!" the girl Rhode shrugged "oh but it's so funny seeing you flustered what's the matter aren't you happy to see your wife?".

the fighting around them stopped as people who knew Arianna's jaws were on the ground,

"Arianna you have a wife?!" Rebecca asked the newborn logia being the only one who managed to speak.

Arianna rolled her eyes "ex wife it was in medical school and it's ancient history! " Arianna said, Rhode laughed "aw Ari no need to get all pouty I know how bored you get when you don't have a decent sparring partner".

Rhode said, blurring out of view grabbing her other boarding axe turning around she swung her axe at Arianna's back.

Arianna turned into her hybrid form swinging her claws they clashed with the axe blade Arianna threw a paw strike towards Rhode's stomach, but Rhode picked up her knee blocking the attack.

"don't forget Ari I know all your tricks" she said, before kicking Arianna in the snout leaping back she followed it with a tempest kick Arianna shifted to her human form and threw a punch towards Rhode.

shifting to hybrid form at the last minute "Kodiak Smash!" she called "Paper Art" she called arching her back as her arm flew over her head, shifting to human form Arianna threw a punch at her hip.

Rhode leapt to the side landing on one knee Arianna smirked "you always were flexible" Arianna commented, Rhode laughed "and you picked up a new trick what is it?".

"Dambe" Arianna said, running forward in full grizzly bear form Rhode met her halfway with her boarding axes in hand swung her blades.

Arianna shifted to human form throwing a punch to her stomach, Rhode threw one of her boarding axes into the air.

"finger pistol!" she called out throwing an attack towards Arianna's side, Arianna ducked down throwing a sideways punch towards her head.

following it up she shifted into hybrid form elbowing Rhode in the neck slamming her to the ground "URSA SHOCK!" she called, the deck cracked under her feet before it caved in completely.

Arianna and Rhode fell through the hall into a lower part of the ship,

"ARIANNA!" her crewmates called out.

* * *

Arianna groaned in human form standing up "damn that hurt" she muttered, checking herself over for injuries "nothing serious.

Rhode groaned "damn Ari your still rough" she laughed, "reminds me of our honeymoon".

Arianna groaned, "I think you and I remember that night differently because I remember you letting me get drunk then trying to kill me!" Arianna said, "why did you do that again oh right because of my LAST name" Arianna growled literally.

Rhode nodded "I'm sorry I had orders" Arianna growled, "yeah well I've been fine for seven years without assassination attempts from my wife!" Rhode nodded.

"you know we're technically still married" Rhode said, Arianna grabbed Rhode by the neck pinning her against the wall "Why!?" she growled out not literally.

Rhode shrugged, "I never actually told my superiors about us it's kind of hard to get an annulment from a marriage you don't tell people about".

Arianna growled "your coming with me" Rhode raised a brow "why?" she asked,

"Because if a captain can marry people on international waters then they can divorce people and then I'm throwing you overboard" she said, Arianna said looking around "where are we anyway?" .

Rhode shrugged looking around before she tapped Arianna on the shoulder

Arianna's eyes widened and she growled as she looked at the two pods, and the two kids floating in the water "What is" Arianna growled out "GOING ON HERE?"


	34. Chapter 34

chapter 34

Project Legacy

Arianna rushed forward grabbing the neck of a scientist, squeezing his neck getting a squeaked out choke from the man "what are you doing?!" she growled.

her body shaking as if Arianna was struggling to maintain her human form the scientist sweated nervously "I'll tell you nothing" he said, trying to sound brave the stained pants and the urine smell broke the illusion though.

"Don't tell her tell me" Rhode said, walking up to Arianna prying the scientist from the furious girls grip, the scientist fell on to his butt he looked up at Rhode even more afraid of her than he was of Arianna.

"you I know you" he stammered out crawling back bumping into the wall "your the prodigy of CP5 Rhode Lucci" he squeaked out, her name Arianna looked to Rhode in all the time she had known the girl she had never known her last name.

She didn't know she was a government assassin either but that wasn't the point

Rhode put up a hand "later" she whispered then turned back to the scientist "now would you care to explain what you were going to do that girl on your operating table?" she said.

laying down on a metal slab of a table was a dark haired girl maybe ten or eleven for modesty's sake she wore an oversized prisoners uniform, so neither assumed anything perverted was about to happen.

if that were the case Arianna would have killed the pathetic man in seconds Rhode glared tapping her foot and crossing her arms "well?!" she stretched out, "explain yourself" she said.

the scientist eeped "yes mam under the orders of Vice Admiral Victoria we were to dispose of the degenerating specimen and focus our efforts on accelerating the male specimen

"Male Specimen?" Rhode asked Arianna walked over to the wad ,on the wall was a pod with a naked boy the same age maybe a little older than the girl on a nearby table Arianna picked up a folder reading through it .

she growled "IDIOTS!" she shouted, in hybrid form smashing through the pod pulling the boy out "Rhode prep for surgery now!".

Rhode nodded running over to a sink and began to thoroughly scrub her hands "and knock out the idiot before he sounds the alarm," Rhode picked up her foot and kicked it backwards sending a small blade of air into the scientists head.

knocking out the scientist easily

Arianna pushed the contents of a long counter onto the floor putting the boy down "not exactly sterile but we don't have a lot of time!" Arianna cursed looking to Rhode "I'm going to need a pint of B negative for him" Rhode nodded, passing Arianna the tubing and IV line Arianna felt along the inside of the boy's elbow "pressure" she called.

Rhode nodded squeezing on the boys triceps as Arianna inserted the IV, taking out the needle and securing it with medical tape.

Arianna grabbed a scalpel from the scientists operating table stabbing it into the door of the cabinet, above the counter threading the blood bag onto the scalpel.

* * *

Arianna let out a sigh "he's done now onto the girl" she said, walking over to the operating table she began to silently work hooking up a heart rate monitor to the girls chest an unsteady heartbeat appeared on the screen, it's irregular beeps filled the room Rhode followed "what's the prognosis?" she asked.

Arianna frowned handing her the file "the girls only has one developed lung along with internal bleeding and an irregular heart rate put all of them together she should be dead but," Arianna smiled wiping sweat from the girls brow.

"she's a fighter like her mother" Rhode raised a brow ,did she know this girl? is that why Arianna got so angry was it her lovers daughter?.

Arianna handed Rhode the file "read it" she said, darkly "I'm going to remove the bad lung while I need you to cut me open" Rhode nodded then the words sunk in "wait what you want me to cut you open"? Arianna nodded "yeah and remove a lobe of my left lung" Arianna said.

"it'll have a bit of nicotine damage but it's better than no lung at all!" Rhode shook her head, "your not a viable donor then take part of mine" Rhode said laying down next to the girl with how small and malnourished she was it was ridiculously easy.

Arianna nodded and with the scalpel cut open Rhode's side Rhode didn't move but from the look on her face it was taking a great deal of effort, to push down her instincts to use Iron body.

Rhode pulled out a love of her lung then went over to the girl Rhode sat up careful not to disrupt Arianna, as she removed the poorly developed lung and attached Rhode's donor tissue.

Arianna looked to Rhode "I don't suppose you have a devil fruit lying around do you?" Rhode raised an eyebrow "why do you ask?".

"It's a theory or it was when I read it in school that first exposure to a devil fruit will induce a brief period of cellular regeneration" "and the donor lung will regenerate into a full functional one", Rhode finished "that's brilliant why have I never heard of it?" Arianna shrugged.

"because you couldn't stand being in the library for more than five minutes" she said, with a ghost of a smile on her face she shook her head "hopefully the theory is correct and a majority of the girls other medical issues will heal as well".

"Hopefully?" Rhode asked, Arianna shrugged "I've sort of been on the run for the last few years it's not exactly easy to get ahold of medical journals".

Rhode nodded "I think I have just the devil fruit in mind then" Rhode said finished sewing herself up ,she winced careful not to break open her stitches she moved as fast as she could.

* * *

Rhode kept pressure on her side as she walked above her she could still hear the sound of battle, however that was the farthest thing from her mind Rhode growled having read the orders from Akainu on the two children better known as Project Legacy.

* * *

Project Legacy orders to be carried out by Vice Admiral Monkey D Victoria and those placed under her command, Project Chimera has been deemed useless as anything other than a proxy for the continuation of the plan.

Vice Admiral Victoria is to collect genetic material and confine Project Chimera to her quarters, using genetic material to create a second clone using Blackbeards Genetic material at her induction ceremony into the Shichibukai the third clone will dispose of it's 'mother' and take her place.

With two Schichibukai under the Marine's control we will move to capture/terminate remaining members of Shichibukai ,to replace with genetic doubles ensuring that a legacy of absolute justice for the world.

* * *

"that idiot" Rhode muttered reaching the evidence locker she needed to hurry breaking the door open with a finger pistol she marched in seeing all the evidence of the Donquixote Pirates, taken from Dressrosa until she saw what she'd been looking for the marines had thought it was the Flame Flame fruit recently eaten by a member of the Queen Pirates.

but it had changed now it was white shaped like a large squash

the power of Donquixote Doflamingo himself Rhode quickly left Akainu wanted a shichibukai ,well she was going to give him one just not in the way he was expecting.

Rhode made it back to the lab before Arianna could ask, she ripped a piece of the fruit into her hand putting her hand as far down the little girls throat as she could .

after pushing the fruit down the esophagus she pulled her hand out shuddering going then to wash her hands,

it took a moment but the girls heart rate elevated becoming a steady rhythm Arianna nodded.

"so the theory is correct!" Arianna said, looking to Rhode "is the boys infusion done" Rhode checked the bag and nodded "good unplug him and let's go" Rhode nodded removing the IV from the boys arm.

picking him up gingerly Arianna did the same with the girl moving through the halls Rhode looked back to Arianna

"Hey Arianna" Rhode asked "how come there are two kids instead of one killing machine like Akainu wanted?" she asked, her 'wife' Arianna laughed "because they rushed it making a person isn't the same as loading a cannon it takes time that lava brained idiot was too impatient now he gets nothing".

Arianna said "now let's hope that idiot Carmen finds their mom already"

* * *

"Kikue?" Nami croaked out Kikue rushed into the cell kneeling by Nami's side she began to heal her wounds, "Nami I'm sorry so very sorry" Kikue wept tears falling onto Nami as her girlfriend healed her wounds.

well the Physical ones anyway

Nami pushed herself up hugging Kikue around the waist resting her forehead in the crook of her neck, "not your fault Kikue" Kikue hugged Nami even tighter crying like a newborn baby .

Shio smiled at the tender moment walking away she kicked open Raven's cell Raven stood up ripping the shock collar from her neck,

"oh come on you couldn't have waited till they were done with the sappy crap!" Raven complained stretching her limbs .

"whatever better get out of here there are people not too happy with you" Shio tossed Raven her sword Raven catching it easily, Shio nodded "don't worry I'm gone" Shio stepped out of the cell into the barrel of a loaded pistol.

a blackpowder Gemini to be precise Shio grinned "wow you really should've been made an Admiral!" she complimented Carmen, shrugged "meh I have a new career path now" Carmen took off the safety.

"and it's not too friendly to marines who kidnap my friend!" she said in a murderer tone.


	35. Chapter 35

chapter 35

Victoria's dream

Kikue!" Nami croaked out Kikue rushed into the cell kneeling by Nami's side she began to heal her wounds ,"Nami I'm sorry so very sorry" Kikue wept tears falling onto Nami as her girlfriend healed her wounds.

well the Physical ones anyway

Nami pushed herself up hugging Kikue around the waist resting her forehead in the crook of her neck, "not your fault Kikue" Kikue hugged.

Nami even tighter crying like a newborn baby Shio smiled at the tender moment walking away she kicked open Raven's cell Raven stood up ripping the shock collar from her neck,

"oh come on you couldn't have waited till they were done with the sappy crap".

Raven complained stretching her limbs "whatever better get out of here there are people not too happy with you", Shio tossed Raven her sword Raven catching it easily Shio nodded "don't worry I'm gone" Shio stepped out of the cell into the barrel of a loaded pistol.

a blackpowder Gemini to be precise Shio grinned, "wow you really should've been made an Admiral" she complimented Carmen shrugged "meh I have a new career path now" Carmen took off the safety.

"and it's not too friendly to marines who kidnap my friends" Shio shrugged "fair enough" she said, Carmen was about to pull the trigger when Kikue stepped out of the cell with Nami's arm over her shoulder.

helping the redhead walk "Carmen" Kikue said, getting the one eyed snipers attention Carmen quickly took in Nami's appearance and her anger spiked

They were going to PAY.

"Carmen!" Kikue said, Carmen's finger tensed squeezing the trigger halfway ready to put a hole in Shio's skull "get Nami out of here Carmen" Kikue said "please".

she added Carmen put the safety back holstering her pistol she looked to Raven "if she tries anything kill her" Raven nodded, "no problem" Carmen walked around Shio taking Nami from Kikue.

Kikue nodded cracking her knuckles "tell the crew to get back to the ship I have some unfinished business with Victoria" Kikue said, at the mention of the name Victoria Nami tensed grabbing onto Kikue's shoulder "absolutely not!" she shouted .

"we're all here Kikue let's get back to the ship and run we don't have to fight"

"Yeah we do!" Kikue said, "I can't lose" Nami slapped Kikue "I don't want you to throw your life away I DON'T CARE YOUR A CLONE I LOVE YOU YOU BIG IDIOT!" Raven raised a brow at the word clone.

while Carmen's eye widened Kikue's heart stopped at Nami's confession she turned and started walking towards Shio "where's Victoria?" Shio shrugged, "Vicky's too impatient to stay out of a fight this long she'll be up on deck fighting with the rest of them".

Kikue nodded "perfect" she said, "Raven Carmen get Nami out of here"

Carmen moved to take Nami's hand again but the red haired marched towards Kikue "hold on Kikue are you listening to me I just told you I love you!" Kikue nodded "I heard but I have to stop Victoria I can't lose I have to be strong".

Nami glared, "so what you just want to fight to fight is that all you care about? I just confess my feelings and you complain about not being strong enough!".

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Kikue shouted, Nami stepped back in shock "they told me she killed you Nami she played me a recording ,of you screaming and begging for me to save you and I thought it was my fault she hadn't killed you Nami I did the woman I loved was dead because I couldn't follow the marines orders".

Kikue hugged Nami "I have to fight I have to be strong stronger than her because I don't have the strength to lose you not again" ,Kikue let go Nami grabbed her face pulling her into a passionate kiss their Kikue pressed her forehead against Nami's holding her close.

* * *

"Please come back I can't lose you either" Nami asked, Kikue nodded turning to leave Raven Carmen and Nami soon joined them Shio shrugged leaning back against the wall.

"So how long are you gonna hide there?" Shio called out to the Brig

"Sora"

Nami's doppelganger stepped out wearing a midnight black captains coat, with white shirt underneath red pants held up with a black leather belt and dark boots.

the girl shrugged "was just waiting for that little love scene to be done with" Sora said, Shio noticed her speech patterns were different as was the personality more laid back than the admittedly sadistic joking way Sora usually spoke.

"So?" Shio asked "what happened to the real Sora" 'Sora' said,' nothing flipping her coat aside she drew a cutlass Shio took a step back there was something about that sword that just screamed danger .

the blade was silver shining like diamond four jewels adorned the handle facing the cardinal directions a spike shot out the butt of the sword, and judging by the slight red stain at the tip it wasn't just there for decoration.

"buried in a shallow grave outside the G5 marine base" 'Sora' admitted ",she fought well enough I suppose now I would suggest letting me carry out my business or will the blade of my last sword be the last thing you ever feel" she said Sora shrugged.

"depends on your business if your looking for a room?" Shio outstretched her arms, "we have plenty of vacancies if your here for an ass kicking".

Shio cracked her knuckles "I'd be more than happy to oblige"

'Sora' shrugged "fine then" she rushed forward, Shio made her hand flat like a sword "Iron body parry" hardening her arm to just below the elbow she chopped through their clashing with 'Soras' sword.

the two broke away circling like big cats 'Sora' looked over her shoulder to the last occupied cell "you came for Simon" she said, "well you won't let him out".

'Sora' smirked "what's the matter afraid of his power not too surprising?" the girl said, 'after all he's the only one on this ship equal to your sister isn't she Project Shadow?" Shio shrugged .

"meh your right I'm not as strong as those two" a ghostly shadow of Kikue appeared, besides Shio "red rain" it called attacking 'Sora' with a barrage of red needles.

"Shave" Shio called appearing inside 'Soras' guard "Finger Pistol!" she called aiming for 'Soras' face bending back her hand, flew over the swordswoman and into the wall shrapnel and wood dust rained over the two.

as Shio brought her foot up kicking 'Sora' in the ribs sending the girl flying crashing into the bars of a cell, door Shio shrugged.

"well I won't be putting you in that cell" Shio said, 'Sora' stood up her cheek dangled in the air only the skin on her jawbone keeping the tissue from falling to the ground.

Which would be incredibly disgusting if it were her actual cheek for instead of teeth and muscle under where her 'cheek' had been, was slightly pale almost white flesh 'Sora' put her fingers to her neck ripping her face off .

dropping the latex mask, to the ground job well done she took out pair of colored contacts her orange hair came next showing a pair of yellow eyes with black slit pupils,

Shio's smirk she knew who this girl was or at least WHO she was related too Shio grinned "this is going to be fun".

* * *

Victoria stabbed her sword through a citizen of Wushu island then tossed his off her sword into a member of the White Tiger Clan, as she continued on her way, through the battlefield with a frown having grown quickly bored with the cannon fodder .

she wanted a fight against an opponent, who would get the adrenaline pumping through her veins an opponent who could actually kill her if possible.

two bodies flew past her head one in a red coat and a gears in her arms if she remembered right they were part of Project Chimera's 'crew' and were both members ,of CP9 she grinned fighting who ever beat the two of them would be interesting .

judging from the two's trajectory and airspeed she found her targets and grinned

of course they would be here ,the Four Masters of Wushu island she saw the four standing in a circle using well executed formations to fight she recognized.

Marcus and Ramesses from Shio's reports she went about analyzing the other two

One was a man thin as a reed ,with long black hair and a pencil thing mustache that flowed down to sternum.

like the antennae of a centipede he was clearly the hybrid of a long arm and long leg tribesman, because both sets of limbs were too long to be an average human's.

the man used an unorthodox fighting style rushing forward on four legs like a spider fighting with chokeholds and throws, this one was Master Temujin.

The other was a woman with long brown hair in two pony tails at the back of her head wearing a dark blue shirt pants with steel gauntlets on her arm's around the woman's legs, were thick ropes.

she fought with a series of quick and devastating kicks, Victoria recognized this a fighting style from the West Blue Savat grinned seeing the bloodlust in the woman's eyes.

as she punched a man with her gauntlets this was the last of the four masters Joan

* * *

Victoria also saw the woman from the top of that diamond pillar.

if she remembered right she gave Shio a bit of a challenge impressive ,with her multiple devil fruits Victroria held out her hand, a stream of water flowed from the sea.

forming into an orb Victoria shouted tossing the orb making it bend into an arrow shaped missile Joan saw the missle and punched it ,Victoria saw this "impressive" the clone of Monkey D Garp admitted.

drawing her sword "I'll enjoy killing you!" she rushed forward, only for her attack to be stopped by Marcus wielding a Gladius sword blocking her attack.

"you fight one of us" Marcus said, grabbing onto her wrist with his long arms Temujin grabbed her from behind

forcing Victoria to drop her sword Marcus stepped back as Joan blurred into view between them, knelt down she flipped up kicking Victoria in the chin sending her up Ramesses leapt after attacking with a series of devastating punches.

Temujin then tossed Marcus into the air above her hitting diving into her with an elbow press the two fell towards the deck, "you fight all of us!" the four masters shouted .

as Victoria crashed into the deck Marcus stabbed his sword into her stomach, leaping back into a circle with the other three masters.

"Give up you can't win" Ramesses said, "We should offer no quarter this woman attacked our island and hurt our people for her own ends" Temujin said spitting in her direction.

"Temujin is right she deserves no mercy" Victoria laughed as the four masters flew into the air, gasping for air before they were sent flying back.

Victoria stood up grabbing the sword out from her stomach pulling it out "funny" she said, "I was going to say the same to you the four of you and your people attacked us that is an act of war against the world government and the justice of the world".

Hue Ying stepped forward "it was you who attacked first we did not come to start a war Vice Admiral", Hue Ying settled into a stance "only to end the one that you started".

Victoria grinned "your right this war will end with your heads at the guillotine" she said, rushing forward "tempest kick" Victoria called Hue Ying remained still closing her eyes.

she threw an upper cut hitting the bottom of the air blade dispersing it into air, Hue Ying then slowly took a step backwards before throwing a powerful tempest kick of her own at Victoria.

wide eyed Victoria made a barrier of water to block the attack, "how did you do that?" Victoria demanded "TELL ME!" she shouted Hue Ying said nothing Victoria growled "fine I'll torture the answers out of you".

she said, rushing forward grabbing her sword she stabbed it towards Hue Yings neck Hue Ying moved her head to the side Victoria repeated her previous attack.

but as any scientist can tell you repeating your experiment and expecting different results is the mark of an idiot, as Hue Ying dodged the attack again stepping forward she threw a punch stopping it inches from Victoria's stab wound.

"thousand brick fist" she muttered Victoria grit her teeth, as the powerful fishman karate move sent her flying back looking up towards Hue Ying.

she frowned as the old martial arts master had vanished

"where are you?" Victoria demanded "show yourself!" Hue Ying appeared from behind Victoria "such childish tantrums are unbecoming of a military officer".

Hue Ying lectured back handing Victoria in the face sending her flying Victoria lessened the effects of gravity on her body, and began to levitate in the air Victoria yelled throwing a wave of water at Hue Ying .

"it is more becoming" Hue Ying hit the water, wave with a palm strike water flew up into the air raining down over the old martial artist "of the child you truly are".

Victoria's eyes widened "how can you possibly know that?!" Hue Ying stood up, "I travelled the world in my travels I have learned the full powers of Haki".

Hue Ying said, vanishing from view right before her eyes Victoria grit her teeth looking around "your little hide and seek trick won't work on me this time" .

Hue Ying appeared besides Victoria the Vice Admiral stabbed at her Hue Ying vanished, before the sword hit appearing on the other side .

"I see in your heart you suffer from great pain lashing out at others to soothe it", Victoria shrieked slashing through the air once again Hue Ying vanished.

Hue Ying appeared behind Victoria kicking her in the neck, knocking her to the ground vanishing she appeared knelt down besides Victoria with a hand outstretched by this point the other masters.

had recovered watching the battle knowing they wouldn't have to interfere

"Come with me child with my training we can find a way to end your pain", Victoria looked to the hand then to the masters around Victoria yelled a wave of conquerors haki around her.

the masters shielded their faces from the power "nothing ends!" Victoria said, holding her hands above her head pillars of water flew from the ocean taking the shape of a giant sphere of waterthe size of the battleship beneath it.

"Certainly not pain!" Victoria shouted, "Poseidon's Justice!" Victoria shouted bringing her hands down the sphere rumbled and shook before it rained down on those standing on the deck around the queens pirates gathered around Kyros the gladiator grit his teeth covering his back with golden haki.

doing the best he could to shield his crewmates from the attack raining down on them

citizens of Wushu Island and the White Tiger clan were not so lucky, as the water rained down on them like thousands of daggers the masters split up trying their best to protect their people.

Hue Ying stood stoic entering a stance using her own Conquerors haki "Flash Fist!" she said, holding her hand towards the rain "Crush" she called with a yell throwing her fist into the air.

the sphere of water trembled as if it were hit by a giant's fist before it exploded falling as harmless, water

* * *

Hue Ying let out a heavy breath .

while trying to reach out to this girl she had used more of her Haki then she had in a while, concealment and imitation haki she'd long since mastered but using her conquerors haki in battle.

Hue Ying let out a breath it had been years since she was forced to use it in combat, Hue Ying's observation haki warned her of another attack Victoria leaping towards her sword drawn "Rotation" she called Hue Ying felt her feet lift off the ground and the force of gravity pulling her towards Victoria's sword.

Hue Ying pulled back her fist summoning her conquerors haki, she knew she would die here but at least she would remove this hurt child from the field however fate had other plans for Hue Ying.

fate and Marcus the leader of Wushu Island leapt between the two women pushing Hue Ying away Victoria's sword, entering his body breaking through the center of his chest.

Marcus turned on the balls of his heel's, grabbing Victoria around the neck lifting her above his head with a yell he slammed her back against the ground bones audibly cracked as Marcus fell to his knees.

"Marcus" Hue Ying said, running to his side nearby the woman could hear Joan yelling in grief Hue Ying briefly remembered the two had recently produced a daughter together Hue Ying dismissed these thoughts from her head .

looking to Marcus "oh Marcus why" she asked wiping the sweat from her eyes, "the student is supposed to succeed the master".

Marcus nodded "I apologize master but I didn't want you to die" Marcus choked in pain ,"Temujin Joan Ramesses" Marcus coughed "Myself you found us taught us made us leaders I can never repay you for that" .

Hue Ying shook her head "you could have lived that would have been enough" Marcus shook his head, "I was going to die Master before the battle I was poisoned I've tried to fight it but I was too weak" Marcus closed his .

eyes "goodbye mother" Hue Ying choked out a sob kissing her student no her son on the forehead

"Goodbye my son" ,she whispered standing up looking to a gloating Victoria "oh what a touching moment" Victoria mocked .

"almost makes me wish I had some popcorn" she laughed, "so tell me after I stabbed your son through the heart can you still tell me you heal my pain nothing can heal MY pain!".

Victoria shouted at Hue Ying

Hue Ying shook her head "your wrong you can heal your simply, to busy wallowing in your self pity to move on though" Hue Ying said "perhaps someone else can reach you though if you give her the chance" Victoria raised a brow "what are you talking about",

Kikue yelled as a red rain hit Victoria hit her before she could react Hue Ying sat down, "I think the answer has revealed itself to you" Hue Ying said sitting down her body at the brink of physical and emotional exhaustion.

* * *

Kikue glared at Victoria seeing how she mocked someone for grieving for her son ok, she didn't know Hue Ying and Marcus were related like that but you still didn't mock someone for their pain like that but still it wasn't right.

Victoria glared at Kikue, "so you have some fight again if you want I can always beat it out of you" Kikue ignored this "you lied!" Victoria raised a brow "oh and what did I lie about?".

"Nami" Kikue answered forming a red fang she rushed forward swinging like a demon, Victoria blocked with her own sword "you beat her you RAPED her you left her in a cell to die you didn't even give her medical treatment!".

Victoria pushed her back "of course I didn't the girl was just a tool a way to anger you so I could take your genetic material", Kikue's eyes widened "you were going to clone me!".

she said, rushing at Victoria adding more blood to her red fang turning it into a zanbato "Antibody" she called swinging her sword up.

Victoria arched her back dodging the attack Kikue swung down Victoria held out her hand using her moon moon powers to hold the attack, Victoria leapt back releasing her hold on the attacks gravity the blood sword.

Victoria smirked that attack could have killed her without her powers, she grinned standing up "orders from above you tried to choke me on our call with the Fleet Admiral he decided you were too much of a risk for his plans so he decided you needed to be replaced".

Victoria said, rushing at Kikue with her sword drawn Kikue rushed forward swinging her sword Victoria leapt over the horizontal slash stabbing towards Kikue's heart Kikue closed her eyes when she opened them again her eyes glowed bright pink.

"DESIRE!" she shouted the world around Victoria turned pitch black

* * *

Victoria blinked what happened? looking she was still on the ship, there were still the battle was still around her but where was her sword? Victoria looked down where was her suit? looking down she saw an ivory wedding gown that hugged her bosom .

before spreading out in a flowing skirt Victoria didn't have to look to know she had a transparent sil veil pinned to her hair ,and a diamond necklace around her neck.

"you look beautiful Victoria" a rich voice said, nearly making Victoria's heart stop before she pulsated with anger "how dare she!" Victoria muttered tears flowing down her eyes "how dare you make me see this!".

she shouted unleashing her conquerors haki knocking Kikue back, with her normal clothes and her sword in hand she prowled towards Kikue.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she hissed slashing her sword across Kikue's chest rushing forward she punched Kikue in the face, repeatedly kicking her feet out from under her she stabbed her through the chest.

"how dare you use him against me!" Victoria said, banishing Kikue's devil fruit powers along with her own "I'm going to beat you to death then I'm going to throw you into the ocean" Victoria picked Kikue up by the neck "and then I'm going to hunt down your devil fruits and give them to marines who will beat every member of your crew before I take them to my goal".

"What are you talking about?" Kikue muttered Victoria smirked, "fine I'll indulge you for a little bit I plan to find the book of Karasu Hirono navigator of the Rogers pirates I plan to use his book to take me and a fleet of marines to Raftel I'll march your crew onto the beach before I kill them .

one by one after that I'll end the age of piracy once and for all I'll take the one piece I'll take Raftel and send them to Kingdom come" Victoria said, tossing Kikue against the railing.

"and as for your little friend I'll make sure she suffers every day every second until by time we're at Raftel she'll curse your name for all eternity in hell!", Kikue stood up "no!" Kikue said glaring "she won't do that".

Victoria smirked "oh and why's that?" a white glow began to emerge from Kikue's body, tinted with a purple edge the glow grew larger and larger Kikue's wounds began to heal the glow focused behind her back.

Victoria's eyes widened "no that's impossible only Doflamingo has achieved that in the past three hundred years!", Kikue shouted the glow blinding Victoria.

when the light vanished Kikue stood in front of her with hair glowing bright white, her eyes shining pink her wounds healed Victoria's eyes widened "what are you?!" Kikue smirked.

"I'm Kikue D Chimera Captain of the Queen Pirates and the one who will be Queen of the Pirates!"

* * *

Carmen Nami and Raven had picked this moment to walk out onto the battlefield Carmen's eye widened, "no way is that Kikue?" she asked Raven nodded.

"awakened devil fruit powers well with those wings might as well be called angel fruit powers" Raven said, Carmen let out a short laugh .

"that didn't happen" she said, realizing she made a joke like Carmen Nami looked stunned by Kikue as she marched towards Victoria.

"Go Kikue!" Nami cheered as the other members of the crew came over,, Kyros being a gentlemen covered Nami's mostly naked body with a cloak she heard Hatchi say something to Arianna.

who instead of listening told them to retreat for the ship,

"Retreat sounds wise" Hue Ying said with a body over her shoulder

Oh god was that Marcus.

"if we stay we will only be in the young girls way" Hue Ying said, as the remainder of those who fought to rescue the two had gathered around the Queen Pirates "everyone retreat" the people nodded running back towards the ships.

Marines noticed this and began to fire Rhode glared vanishing from view, she blurred through the marines the sounds of axes swinging sounded for several minutes before all that was left were over a dozen bodies.

the marines who remained retreated like cowards as everyone began to board the ships

* * *

"Queen of the Pirates!" Victoria said, "do you know how insipid that sounds?" Kikue said.

nothing blurring from view she punched Victoria in the face Victoria wiped the blood from her face, leaping into the air "moon walk!" she called using the ironic rokushiki move to launch herself through the air.

"Razor!" she called blurring from view punching Kikue

The Captain of the Queen Pirates wiped the blood from her mouth, "so your still weak to Haki" Victoria coated her arms with Haki and Kikue made a red fang that glowed with a white tint like she had attached a lava lamp to the handle of her sword.

Kikue and Victoria threw their attacks at each other waves of conquerors haki shook the air ,as their attacks connected the two kept attacking the shockwaves from their haki grew stronger and stronger with every connected attack .

the two leapt away from each other a heavy curtain of sweat covered Kikue's body her body seemed to be weighed down by the glow surrounding her body,

"So your new power has a weakness doesn't it Little Sister?" Victoria grinned.

"well guess what I have my powers back" a wave of water flew up forming into a ferocious dragon aimed right at Kikue, and the ship "you have a choice die by my attack or dodge and let those around you perish" Victoria laughed "either way someone's going to die".

Kikue shook her head "no" Kikue shook her head "Victoria we don't have to do this let us go" Kikue said. "join us on we can go to Raftel together" .

Victoria shook her head "we can go to Raftel together?" Victoria said, with a nostalgic smile before her expression hardened.

"Sorry Kikue that's not the story we've written for ourselves you a pirate I am a Marine only one us can walk away from this!", Kikue's expression hardened turning her red fang into another Antibody using her wings she took into the air flying towards the dragon.

Victoria nodded commanding her dragon to attack "HYDRA/ANTIBODY!" the two sisters shouted, Kikue swung her sword hitting the dragon on the snout the dragon pushed against her Kikue flapped her wings to keep herself airborne.

Kikue could feel the strength leaving her body, the dragon pushed her back to the ground the deck began to crack under her.

"I love you Kikue" Nami's voice echoed through her head the glow around Kikue became brighter as more visions of her crew no her family came to her groaning at Carmen's jokes cooking with Hatchi running from Arianna when she made her mad.

training with Rebecca and Kyros Nami loved her they all loved her they risked their lives to save them,

the glow around Kikue glowed immensely brighter Kikue yelled with newfound strength she cut through the air and the dragon flying up she cut down the length of the dragons back before she dove down towards a surprised Victoria hitting her in the side.

* * *

Kikue looked down at Victoria she was unconscious but she would live Kikue spread her wings taking off into the air she flew towards her ship, landing in amidst a cheering crowd Kikue smiled seeing Nami.

grinning like a loon at her girlfriend the red head ran to her leaping into her arms she peppered Kikue's face with kisses before giving her a great big one on her lips, Kikue smiled kissing back as the glow vanished her hair turning back to normal.

Kikue stepped back falling unconscious as she did

* * *

Victoria groaned sitting up in a infirmary, "hey there Vicky" Shio greeted "guess our little sister kicked your ass pretty good".

"Shut up Shio" Victoria replied though it lacked the usual venom as she had a small hidden smile, her little sister had beaten her good she thought proudly she noticed Shio was still rambling about something.

"so when your healed up we can go look for the next part of the map?" she said, Victoria looked at Shio "what map?" Shio grinned.

"well shame on you for not paying attention" Shio said, "see inside that ninja girls sword what was her name turkey robin canary?" Shio said ,listing various bird species.

"Raven" Victoria said, Shio nodded "well see while you were following 'orders' from the Fleet Admiral" Shio glared at Victoria here it figured she'd be mad at her for Akainu's orders "I looked at her sword you know for forensic purposes".

"you were playing with it" Victoria corrected Shio nodded sheepishly, "well yeah and I found a hidden compartment in the sheath and look what I found inside" Shio handed her a rolled up piece of paper "I mean there's a riddle on it but your a lot smarter than me Vicky I bet you can figure it out".

Victoria grinned "thank you Shio" laying back in the bed, she looked at the riddle putting her mind to deciphering it she had nothing else to do while sitting in this bed after all do anything to accomplish her dream but her body got hot from the desire attck.


	36. Chapter 36

chapter 36

Family Introductions

a line of torches stood creating a fence of fire along the shores of Wushu island, behind the torches were coffins .

Hue Ying walked alongside the body "Charon's ship has pulled into harbor he greets you with kind words on the other side of the river, your ancestors are waiting they missed you go to them" Hue Ying stopped at the body holding Marcus's body fresh tears fell down her face.

"go now" Hue Ying continued, "your business is done the battle is won" Hue Ying wiped the tears from her eyes "you may be gone but you will never be forgotten by those you left behind we'll always remember our neighbors and friends our husbands and wives our brothers and sisters our- Hue Ying choked out a sob- our sons and daughters".

Hue Ying stepped away Joan walked past her "Master" she said, sadly adjusting her grip on baby Diana Joan knelt down by Marcus's coffin Diana looked down at the face of her daddy tapping his cheek with her hand, Diana looked confused and began to whimper Joan pulled her away kneeling down she kissed Marcus on the lips.

one last time "goodbye my love" Joan stood up handing Diana to Raven she knelt down pushing, Marcus's coffin into the sea.

Hatchi stepped forward next looking down to Caesar if it hadn't been for Caesar and his training he wouldn't have survived against Brutus "Master Caesar" Hatchi said, placing Caesars swords into his coffin standing up he pushed Caesars coffin into the sea.

Kyros was next while they hadn't found the body of the Balboa they had been able to recover his helmet ,placing it in a coffin in his place Kyros pounded his fist against his heart in a traditional salute between warriors before he pushed the coffin into he water.

The White Tiger clan's remaining leaders Mholnir and Lee stepped forward pushing the bodies of their subordinates, into the sea offering their final goodbyes.

one by one citizens of Wushu island said goodbye to their friends family members and lovers sending their bodies into the sea, by the time they were done a fleet of coffins had set sail from Wushu island.

that night Hue Ying held up her hand Temujin Ramesses and others notched, flaming arrows into their bows firing into the sky setting the coffins aflame.

* * *

Hue Ying turned to face the citizens of Wushu Island the living members of the White Tiger Clan and the Queen Pirates, "the bodies of our loved ones have left us let's send their souls to the underworld with the taste of Rum on their tongues and the pounding of Drums in their ears".

the people cheered and had quickly set up a festival like setting on the beach

Raven laughed at the confused look on the non natives "it's traditional here" Arianna shrugged walking off Rhode following after her, "hey Ari where you going?" Rhode asked swaying her shoulders trying to get Arianna to do the same "stay for one dance" Arianna shook her head .

"I need to check something about you know" Arianna gestured over her shoulder to Kikue who had sat down with Rebecca and Nami picking up a barrel of rum, and began to drink down the entire barrel.

Rhode nodded "ok but why? they're both stable and sleeping soundly on your guy's ship" Arianna nodded "I need to run their blood again there's some anomalies I need to check on".

Arianna pushed past Rhode "need any help?" Rhode asked hopefully "I'm pretty good with bloodwork" Arianna shook her head "no thanks" she said heading towards the ship.

* * *

Kikue drank another cup of rum "and so Carmen tells me" Kikue said, drunkenly looking to Carmen who was holding onto her senses a lot better than her captain "hey Carmen what did you say about Master Pretty Boy?" Kikus asked .

falling over "you know how Nami loved me and he wasn't all that hot" Kikue said, standing up "NO OFFENSE!" she shouted to the sky before she put her fingers to her mouth making a shush sound.

"can his soul hear me and stuff?" she asked pointing over her shoulder,

"is his ghost behind me?" Kikue stage whispered before she turned quickly getting dizzy Kikue fell backwards landing in Carmen's lap reaching for another cup of rum.

"ok" Carmen said, "that's enough for you" Kikue pouted "your no fun Carmen that's a funny name Car Men" she sounded out with a slur.

"did your parents try to feed you a car car fruit when you were a baby?" she asked, trying to stand up "tell the world to stop spinning".

she said falling back passing out in the sand around her, everyone laughed Rebecca stood up taking hold of Kikue helping her up.

"I got her" Rebecca said, almost tripping she began walking to the ship "we'll see ya in the mornin say night night captain".

"Good night captain" Kikue repeated, "wait a minute I'm the captain whose trying to steal my job is it you?" Kikue accused sluggishly drawing a red fang pointing it at a torch "I never liked you and your hat it's a really ugly hat like Luffy's but not as iconic".

Rebecca grabbed Kikue pulling her away "come on captain" she said,

Rebecca pushed open the door to Kikue's cabin helping her into her modest bed with a ungraceful flop Rebecca tried to leave but fell back it wasn't just Kikue's first time drinking after all .

Kikue rolled onto Rebecca wrapping her arms around her "hey Rebecca your really pretty you know that? your pink hair it's like those flowers what are they called? you know the ones on the cherry trees".

Rebecca shrugged "I don't know I never saw one hey Kikue wanna see one someday" Kikue nodded, the two were really close now if you ask, them about it later they would both accuse the other of making the first move but neither would say they regretted it.

Kikue kissed Rebecca lips Rebecca kissed back Kikue said, " i love you Rebecca"Rebecca said" i love you to". both felt great Kikuke thought' i love Rebecca i have since i freed her from the arena' Rebecca hands are tangled in kikue hair massageing her sculp.

both thair leges tagled has Rebecca thought , ' i am grateful to Kikue ever since i meet i been feeling diffrent this is great thoue we drunk' both thait bodys slideing back and forth on eatch other.

the hangovers they had the following morning though they regretted INSTANTLY.

* * *

Kikue howled massaging her temples, Rebecca groaned tryig, to block the sunlight with a pillow "Kikue quiet too early" Kikue nodded before she shot out of bed naked as they day she was born or clones you know what I mean.

noticing the Logia in a similar state she screamed Rebecca groaned sitting up, the sheet fell from her chest looking down she pulled the sheet up.

realization comes in

three

two

one

cue loud feminine screaming.

Rebecca and Kikue screamed "did we?!" Kikue asked, Rebecca nodded "with each other" Rebecca nodded seeing no sign of anyone else she shuddered thinking about other members of the crew being in bed with her.

like her father OH GOD Rebecca put a hand to her mouth throwing up on the floor, "that image I need to burn out of my brain!".

"what image?" Kikue asked, Rebecca was too busy shaking her head "uh uh if I don't think about it I can make it go away" Kikue looked at Rebecca "so we're going to talk about what happened right?" Rebecca nodded "we have to yes".

Kikue nodded "um for the record I don't think it was just the rum I may have had feelings for you when we met" Kikue admitted, "that doesn't mean I'm breaking up with Nami".

"of course of course" Rebecca admitted "but we will need to talk with the whole crew about this" Kikue nodded "yes definitely but let's try to figure out this stuff first", Rebecca nodded and that might have worked too had not a certain octopus walked in with breakfast.

"Kikue Rebecca Arianna made this amazing hangover OH MY!" Hatchi yelled out ,tossing the tray up in surprise the tray banged against the deck with a loud bang Kikue and Rebecca covered their ears still hung over Hatchi apologized and ran out this was going to be an awkward breakfast.

Hatchi was a great cook and an amazing swordsman but he was terrible at keeping secrets

* * *

Everyone sat awkwardly in the new dining room Kyros had put together during his time before the attack Kikue looked over to the attached galley , where Hatchi was nervously making seconds "you really outdid yourself Kyros" Kyros grit his teeth glaring at Kikue.

the captain of the Queen Pirates understood this after all ten years in prison definitely made him, an overprotective dad even more than most Kikue looked to Nami .

"so how was the party?" Nami glared at Kikue again understanding this though her glare was scarier then Kyros's it promised pain and a incredibly painful conversation,

Kikue looked to Carmen who was sitting next to Raven and Kuina "why are they here?" she asked curiously "uh no offense" Raven shrugged "you asked me to join your crew wouldn't stop bothering me until I said yes your lucky I was holding my niece or I would have killed you".

Kikue nodded the sadistic kunocihi/ assasin while being a completely homicidal sadist was reliable in a fight and super strong "besides" Raven said, holding her sword "those navy bastards took something from me and I want it back!".

Kikue looked to Kuina and you? Kuina pulled out a pile of wanted posters "see for yourself" curiously Kikue took the posters reading them aloud as she went

"'Slave Killer' Nami 32,000,000 beri 'Blue Samurai' Kuina 126,000,000 beri 'God of War' Kyros 150,000,000 beri Blazing Legionnaire 190,000,000 beri Arianna 'Ursa Shock' Newgate 400,000,000 beri .

'Steel Maelstrom' Hatchi 480,000,000 'Treasonous Admiral' Carmen Fantome 489,000,000 Second Coming of Blackbeard Kikue D Chimera" Kikue choked out a gasp "this number can't be real I must still be drunk" Arianna shook her head "believe me your not that numbers legit".

Kikue could barely grasp the number under her name

The Second Coming of Blackbeard

Kikue D Chimera

765,000,000 Beri

"Holy crap I'm worth that much?!" Kuina nodded, "you awoke your devil fruit powers something most people thought was a legend not even the Admirals can do it".

Carmen explained "it makes you worth a lot more dead or alive" Kuina nodded "I've been sailing for years but now I'm considered a Supernova and that's my first bounty too.

so I thought safety in numbers and all that plus" Kuina grinned, "think of how many super strong people will come after us when you have a bounty like that".

"I don't think I want to" Kikue said, Rhode pouted "yeah and they think I'm a prisoner" Rhode complained "well at least Raven didn't get a bounty either" Raven grit her teeth "keep talking and I'll get one for killing a government hostage!" Rhode held her boarding axes "want to try?".

Arianna slammed her hands against the table "quiet we've got other things to discuss besides the idiots at the Marines!" Arianna grumbled something about 'fourth place,' before looking to Rhode..

"go get them" Rhode nodded walking away she came back with two kids, AKA project legacy not that anyone knew that the first thing that came to mind and out of their mouths was "they look like Kikue".

Kikue nodded "uh Nami how long was I asleep cause I don't remember us" Nami put her hand on Kikue's mouth muffling her words she wasn't going to let her girlfriend taint the innocence of some random kids, even if they did look like Kikue.

the girl especially with her long black hair and pink eyes wearing an oversized shirt with a paw print clearly from Arianna,

the boy Arianna only dressed in a pair of shorts he had tan skin like Kikue and the same hair as his sister but there was something about his face his eyes were brown like hers.

her nose was shaped like Nami's and if Nami looked really close she could see just the slightest hint of her hair color in his bangs "Arianna who are these kids?" Nami asked.

"I think you can figure it out" Nami looked between the two "but that's impossible we can't I how?" Nami asked before she realized it "you mean" Arianna nodded? .

"I found them in pods well the boy anyway since they tried to use Kikue's already cloned DNA the clone separated developing into Zygotic Twins" Arianna nudged them, "they're a little shy but the girl especially a livewire just like one of her mothers but her brother keeps her in line just like his mother" Arianna said looking to the two of them.

"Kikue and Nami meet your son and daughter" while everyone looked shocked the girl stepped forward, nervously "uh hi the grumpy bear lady said ,your my parents" she asked quietly Kikue and Nami looked at the girl and new feelings filled their hearts.

threatening to explode the feeling of maternal love Kikue rushed the girl holding her close Nami did the same hugging her from behind,

"Yeah we're your moms" Nami said before pulling the girl to face her "listen to me ok your other mom doesn't know what she's doing half the time".

"Hey!" Kikue complained "I'm not that bad",

"Yes you are" the rest of the crew including her own son said Kikue looked to him "how would you know?" she asked.

he shrugged "I don't know gut instinct I guess" he said, looking just as nervous but trying to hide it Nami gestured for him to come here the boy nodded letting Nami wrap an arm around his shoulder pulling him against her chest.

"you two are perfect" Nami said, tears falling from her eyes "but you need names" she said trying to think of good ones.

Kikue however spent little to no time tapping her daughter first "Mikoto" she said, then tapping the boy "Haru" she said the two looked to each other and nodded liking their new names a lot better than project legacy Nami wanted to glare at Kikue.

she wanted to have some input with the twins names but she shrugged she was the one hugging them not Kikue,

* * *

The Queen Pirates ship sailed calmly away from Wushu Island a strong breeze filling the sails pushing the ship farther and farther away Kikue sat on the deck rail, and looked out seeing the Diamond Pillar remembering how it looked the first time a telescope in her lap.

Mikoto walked up to her "what are you doing Mama?" Mikoto asked, the twins deciding to call Kikue Mama and Nami Mom so not to confuse the two.

Kikue grinned picking up Mikoto sitting her down next to her "just thinking sweetie" Mikoto nodded, taking the telescope from Kikue looking through it "hey Mama isn't that your flag up there" Kikue frowned taking the telescope.

she saw hanging in the branches of the pillar the jolly roger of the Queen Pirates along side a white banner with black tiger stripes looking like they were just hung,

judging by the hundreds of people waving from the branches she got the feeling they WERE just hung "hey guys you gotta see this!" Kikue said, calling the crew over showing them the flags hanging on the branches.

everyone grinned "well Kikue guess you left a real impression on them" Carmen said, hugging her little sister figure from behind "a regular diamond in the rough".

everyone groaned at Carmen's pun "how are you worth more than me?!" Arianna complained Carmen shrugged "just lucky I guess", rubbing Mikoto on the head "maybe I can pass some of to you huh Koto chan maybe then you won't get your Mama's reckless streak".

"I'm not that bad!" Kikue complained half heartedly Kikue leapt back off the railing Mikoto held out a finger a pale string shot out pulling her up onto the Yard arm, "Mikoto D Chimera you get down from there!".

Haru and Nami yelled at their sister/daughter Mikoto grinned "aw but mom it's so fun up here can't I stay Mama I could be the crews lookout",

Kikue laughed "maybe but first" Kikue made a red fang "aren't you going to show yourself Hue Ying!" the old Martial arts master appeared at the helm surprising Rhode and Raven who had been standing the closest to it .

"well done young one" she complimented Kikue looked to Nami "guess your still her apprentice" Hue Ying nodded "indeed when you start to train under me you finish is that understood?".

"Yeah Mom" Mikoto parroted "is that understood?!" Nami nodded "yes sensei" she said, with a bow Hue Ying nodded "good then as navigator of this ship I suggest finding an appropriate island to train unless you wish the ship to be damaged" Nami shook her head "what's our heading Kikue?".

she asked Kikue grinned "you heard the crazy kung fu lady didn't you on to the next adventure!" she yelled , the ship keep going when two pices of papaer fell from the sky first is a invation to a the tournament and ather one.

Carmen cought it opned it and read it she began to shake in range " he will pay for takeing my eye and futrure from me!" everyone looked at her, they read the letter from Ski of the mom's pirates.


	37. Chapter 37

chapter37

Nami's Training and Carmen's pain

Carmen yelled punching a wall in the crew's quarters, Carmen looked down at the paper and threw another that the bird had dropped onto her ship.

before she threw another punch and another until she could barely lift her arms Carmen leaned forward panting on the wall, "why him why!" Carmen stepped back ready to throw another punch only to fall on her knees tears raining onto the ground.

"Why did he have to show up in my life? after all this time" Carmen cried safe knowing she was alone and no one, could see her crying no one that is except twelve year old Mikoto D Chimera.

* * *

the ship dropped anchor next to a small island the island itself was little more than a mile or two of flat land, with short green grass while the others began to set up camp by the shore Nami and Hue Ying walked farther inland.

Hue Ying stared down Nami and nodded approvingly "I see you've found yourself" Nami nodded "I have master",

Hue Ying crossed her arms "good then we can truly begin" Hue Ying said vanishing she appeared next to Nami making the younger girl leap back in surprise.

"now Haki is a power that exists in all living things it's the essence of our spirit and what skills we have with Haki can be defined in it's six forms not just by what we choose to learn but who we are" Hue Ying said "now who are you Nami?".

Nami nodded "I'm the daughter of mapmakers" Nami began "I'm a pirate I was a slave" Nami listed "I'm a navigator like my parents I remember those who are gone and I love those who are still here",

Hue Ying nodded gesturing for her to continue "I want to be strong not for me so no one will ever be hurt protecting me again" the wind blew around Nami "I will be stronger I will make a map of the world and I will help the woman I love achieve her dreams".

Hue Ying nodded stepping away from Nami "Come at me Nami attack me with everything you have" Hue Ying said, entering a stance Nami mirrored her stance and rushed forward throwing a punch Hue Ying slid to the left "Observation" she listed.

Nami turned on the balls of her foot throwing a kick into the air instead of dodging Hue Ying blocked the skin of her forearm turned black as if it were coated in metal, "Armament" Hue Ying hit Nami in the double palm strike.

before unleashing an invisible aura of power onto Nami's mind and spirit,

"Conquerors" Nami fell to her knees by her feet was a branch from a tree Nami picked up the branch spinning it like a bo staff like walking through the currents of a river Nami stepped forward swinging her branch staff .

Hue Ying vanished from sight "concealment" Nami was about try to look around trying to find Hue Ying with her eyes. Nami shook her head.

'That isn't the answer' Nami thought closing her eyes, Nami wasn't just a fighter she was a navigator closing her eyes the wind blew over her face across her ears Nami turned thrusting her branch staff hitting a still invisible Hue Ying in the stomach.

Hue Ying nodded approvingly snapping the branch with a palm strike, Nami rushed forward throwing a punch Hue Ying blocked it with an identical punch pulling Nami close the two pushed against each other.

trying to push the other back "Imitation" Hue Ying said, before she grabbed the collar of Nami's shirt looping her foot behind Nami's knee she pushed forward Nami fell back only Hue Ying stopped her from hitting the ground a fist aimed inches from Nami's nose.

"I yield" Nami said, Hue Ying pulled Nami back up slapping her on the back "well done you learned quickly" Nami nodded "thank you master" she said before she frowned.

"Master you said there were six forms of Haki" Hue Ying "I did" Hue Ying answered, "the sixth is a form even with all my training I've only been able to scratch the surface of".

Hue Ying held out her hand closing her eyes taking in a deep breath above her palm like a moth guided to the flame the wind blew glowing with an unnatural light spinning in a tight circle, "Environmental Haki" Hue Ying said "with it the sea and sky are yours to command the earth would tremble fires would rise up it is the closest we humans could ever come to being a god to the best of my knowledge.

there have only been two to truly master this ability in the last century" Hue Ying said, "one is the man they call the worlds most feared criminal the man they call Dragon" Nami nodded if the father of her sisters captain was able to do what her master said then there was a reason he was feared "and the other master?" she asked.

Hue Ying nodded "he was the one your love wishes to succeed" Hue Ying said, "enough talk now knowing of the six forms of haki do you know what you wish to train in?" Hue Ying asked Nami raised a brow.

"I get to choose?" Hue Ying nodded, "I can advise you I can guide you but in the end I cannot be you it is you who must choose what you feel you can learn".

Nami nodded thinking about it "I think I know master",

Hue Ying nodded "good then let us begin".

* * *

Carmen hungrily watched Hatchi cook the fish over a roasted fire her stomach rumbled, "come on Hatchi how much longer my patience is burning up" Carmen laughed "that was a good one" .

Hatchi said, nothing focusing instead on his cooking Carmen continued to watch the fish until she felt someone tug on her sleeve Carmen looked to see Mikoto.

"Um aunty Carmen" the girl said, nervously Carmen grinned "what's up Koto Chan?" Carmen said using her nickname for the girl Mikoto grinned before she hugged Carmen knelt down returning the hug.

"hey what's that for?" she asked, Mikoto hugged her tighter "no one wants you sad aunty" Carmen frowned she hadn't anyone to see her when she was crying especially not the twins.

Mikoto kissed Carmen on the cheek before running off to Haru who was talking to Rebecca Carmen smiled wiping a stray tear from her eye, "what was that about Carmen?" Hatchi asked Carmen shook her head standing up.

"Just girl stuff Hatchi" she said, before her stomach growled "how much longer is that fish going to take Hatchi my patience is really burning away!" Carmen said before she laughed "that was a good one".

"you already used that one" Hatchi said, "No I didn't the first time I said my patience is burning up not burning away" Carmen argued "changing one word doesn't make it a new joke" Hatchi said.

* * *

Far from the Queen Pirates and their peaceful day servants bustled about all of them had pointed ears tanned skin wearing golden arm bands they rushed about setting up a large banquet, on a golden table .

sitting at the head of the table he was tall standing at nine feet with dark pink hair and dark eyes wearing no shirt with a grey captains coat black pants and brown boots with a pistol and a sword on his belt,, overlooking various pictures all of them of Carmen.

Carmen in her marine uniform Carmen at Sabody with Kikue Carmen fighting at Dressrosa Carmen on Wushu Island Carmen on her knees crying and finally Carmen's wanted poster the man grinned ,"you've certainly earned a name for yourself haven't you my love" he said with a laugh "that's good I'd hate to have to find a new Queen" he laughed again.

"I take it I'm not interrupting am I?" Donquxiote Donatello said, stepping into the room frowning at the man "Charlotte Ski" he said the man looked up at Donatello .

"aw if it isn't Doflamingo's prodigal son" the man Ski said, laughing gesturing to a seat "please join me for lunch" he said Donatello frowned "I'm afraid I have to pass I had lunch on my ship".

and the sight of this man obsessing over possessing a woman whose eye he had ripped out disgusted him but of course, he wouldn't say it this man was the son of the Yonko Big Mom king of the island and the captain in the fleet of another pirate Blackbeard.

Donatello stepped forward "I take it you have what I've asked for Ski?" Ski nodded "aw but of course it was easy for my men to get, Mama was so focused on crushing that weak little rookie Straw Hat Luffy" Ski pulled out an envelope normally Donatello would say not to underestimate a man like Straw Hat Luffy.

since he escaped from Big Mom and if the rumors were true had actually wounded the emperor

" Rai " Donatello said, throwing the envelope over his shoulder from the shadows a girl caught it stepping from the shadows she had dark brown almost black hair and yellow eyes, with black slit pupils wearing a black captains coat with white shirt underneath grey pants black boots and a blood red sash around her waist with a slave collar on her neck .

Ski grinned "oh and who is this lovely creature?"

Ski stepped forward drawing a silver cutlass at his neck keeping the man at arms length Donatello laughed "allow me to introduce Rai Mihawk daughter of Dracule Mihawk" Ski's eyes widened, even the Yonko treaded lightly around the greatest swordsman "I wasn't aware Mihawk had a daughter".

"Neither is he" Rai said, coldly "but he will be soon" Rai used her finger nail to cut open the envelope reading the paper inside "the poneglyphs are similar to the ones we found on Zou" Rai said, Donatello nodded.

"excellent then we'll be going" he said, standing up Rai nodded sheathing her sword Rai looped her arm through Donatello's and the two walked off "oh are you going so soon wouldn't you want to stay for the Games?".

Donatello looked over his shoulder "what games?" Ski grinned "just a little tournament I'm holding a little amusement give my men some entertainment and exercise the two of you would be entertained as well after all you cannot enter without a total bounty of One billion or more".

Ski said ,Donatello raised a brow "oh and was the number chosen at random or does it have to do with the Queen Pirates?"

"Good question Donquixote Donatello" Ski said.

laughing "why don't you stay and find out?" Rai" can we master/ caption i want to stay and i got a feeling of something of interest comeing this way".

they both stayed a slave showed them to thair room .

end of chapter37 pless read and review


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Of Strawhats and Overdue conversations

"Come on come on!" Kikue said, trying to do what she had earned her a bounty of seven hundred sixty five million and activate her awakened devil fruit power form .

Kikue screamed to the heavens for a whole minute her eyes glowed pink and

Absolutely nothing happened, Kikue fell back landing with a sigh she'd been trying to do this all afternoon and she had made so far absolutely no progress and it frustrated the crap out of her.

what if they ran into Victoria again? or someone stronger ,like if the Beast pirates tried to recruit Arianna again? or they ran into one of the other Yonko's?.

From what she heard about Red Haired Shanks the worse that would happen is a lot of drinking and a wicked hangover the next day but the others Kaido Big Mom and her 'Father' Marshall D Teach if she ran onto those pirates, or someone high up in their organization Kikue shook her fist that wasn't going to happen she was going to get stronger.

"Hey Kikue" Kuina called running over to her "Carmen says a couple of ships are heading towards the island said to come get you", Kikue raised a brow wondering what was going through her first mates mind recently she hadn't forgotten about the way she'd snapped at the piece of paper for some tournament and later she had heard her crying but didn't know how to talk to her about that.

"any particular reason?" Kikue asked, Kuina shrugged "she didn't say" Kikue stood up finding out what was going on beat standing around trying to summon her awakened form.

* * *

Kikue found Carmen looking through a spyglass Carmen handed it to her, "your gonna want to see this" she said Kikue looked through the spyglass she saw a familiar ship the Thousand Sunny sailing away from were those cakes with sails.

what was weirder about the situation the sailing cakes were firing cannon balls at the Thousand Sunny, so far the ship hadn't been hit but the Strawhats were outnumbered twelve to one it was only a matter of time before they were pinned down.

"I don't know what but your sister in law's crew really made Big Mom mad" Carmen said, "because that's the angriest bakers dozen I've ever seen" Kikue looked to Carmen "is now really the time for jokes?".

Carmen shrugged "so what are we going to do none of us are really in shape to fight a Yonko"

Kikue nodded from what the Navy had told her, Big Mom's crew was an umbrella organization of her kids their spouses and what or who was ever under said spouses command and she filled out her ranks even more with her ability to give life to anthropomorphic objects .

"we're helping the Straw Hats and she's not my sister in law" Kikue said, trying to come up with a plan the Thousand Sunny was too far to use Bloodline she'd die of bloodloss halfway there maybe she could launch herself but with what looking to Kyros "Kyros!" she called out the man came forward "how much do you trust me?".

"Despite your drunken behavior captain I trust you as far as I could throw you" Kikue nodded "as far as you could throw me good how far do you think that is exactly?",

* * *

Monkey D Luffy leapt into the air inflating his stomach to catch a pair of cannon balls breathing out said gut expelled the cannon balls and launched them through the air the recoil sent Luffy back landing on the Sunny.

Usopp stood next to him with his slingshot black kabuto firing a shot at one of the ships,,

"this is bad very bad we're running out of air and we don't have enough cola to jump away" Usopp said.

before he turned to Luffy "why'd we wait before we left we already got Sanji why'd we need to wait for her?" Luffy shrugged "cause they got married duh" Luffy said, Usopp rolled his eyes "I know that but she's one of Big Mom's daughters and more importantly she tried to kill Sanji".

Luffy shrugged "if she didn't distract Big Mom with that chocolate we all would have died I wasn't going to leave her to get killed",

Usopp was going to argue when Hamako put a hand on her shoulder "leave it alone Usopp it's just how Luffy is" .

Hamako leaned next to the snipers ear "if it's a trick and she tries to kill us then we throw her overboard and don't look back," she whispered Usopp nodded.

* * *

"Hey Hamako something's headed towards us" Sanji said, looking through a telescope clenching his fist tightly Hamako leapt over taking the telescope she figured out why Sanji was so tense.

Kikue D Chimera was flying towards them like the shot from a cannon and without her jacket you had a pretty good view of her chest,

God bless Charlotte Pudding if the three eyes girls marriage to their cook kept him from flirting with everyone that lacked a Y chromosome well that was definitely a plus in her staying on the ship.

Kikue flew past Sanji and Hamako crashing into the mast she slid down headfirst before pulling herself up "ow" she groaned, looking back the way she came "ow Kyros you didn't need to throw THAT hard!" Kikue said.

before she saw Sanji and Hamako staring at her "hi Hamako hi Blonde guy sorry can't stay gonna save your guy's butts" Kikue said, running to the railing using her bloodline to swing to the nearest of Big Mom's ships.

once landing on it Kikue went to work holding up her hands she made a red Zanbato "antibody!" she called out swinging through the giant floating pastry, taking off a great big slice the sailors on the ship ran away from her a funny sight since they were dressed like chess pieces.

but she had to wonder if their eyes were covered by their costumes how did they move around? Kikue shrugged before leaping up ,she turned her Antibody into a red rain attack she must've hit something flammable because the cake ship exploded "weird" Kikue muttered "but that just shows their weakness".

the Straw hats capitalized on Kikue's discovery, and two more ships were destroyed one was cut in half before it exploded and another was boarded by was that a giant robot Awesome.

soon seven of the ships were destroyed the remaining ones retreated swearing revenge Kikue landed on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, looking to Luffy "Kikue D Chimera" he said Kikue nodded "Monkey D Luffy" slowly Luffy held out his hand Kikue held out her own and the two shook.

his serious expression replaced by a big dumb grin on the rubber mans face "it's good to see you again",

Kikue grinned "you too".

* * *

Nami and Hue Ying had walked to the beach from training to find a party seeing the Straw Hats jolly roger she quickly deduced how it got started, Hamako had told her all about what it was like with the Straw Hats.

"Mom" Haru and Mikoto called running up to her and hugging her, Nami smiled hugging the two of them close "hey mom you should've seen what Mama did Uncle Kyros picked up and threw her like a missile".

Mikoto explained talking a mile a minute "then she went zipping around these giant sailing cakes-"

Nami raised a brow at that part, but continued paying attention to how in Mikoto's words 'Mama was all whoosh and wham and kicked everyone's asses' Nami flicked Mikoto on the forehead for swearing .

Mikoto grumbled before running off to where some kind of Tanuki in a hat was dancing with chopsticks in his nose, with Luffy and some long nosed guy Nami turned to Haru.

"Haru where exactly is Mama?" she asked, Haru pointed over his shoulder to where Kikue was talking with Raven Carmen Hamako and Nico Robin the Straw Hat's devil child Nami nodded kissing her son on the cheek.

before walking over to Kikue "so this guy's really going to give up an entire island if he loses?" her girlfriend asked,, an island Nami wondered before shaking her head she needed to focus she could find out later right now though.

* * *

Nami hugged her sister before whispering into Kikues ear words that send shivers of everyone who hears them spine ,"we need to talk" especially when it comes from your significant other.

Kikue audibly gulped before nodding compliantly following after Nami the Queens Pirate navigator looked for her other target finding her with Hatchi she whistled getting Rebecca's attention, "you here now!" Rebecca walked over nervously like a convict on death row.

Nami led the two women into Kikue's cabin closing the door behind them

"Now then?" Nami said, slowly turning to face them "where do I start-"?

Nami said pointing to Kikue "you got inappropriately drunk and slept with her", Kikue nodded not meeting her eyes "and you" Nami looked to Rebecca "were also drunk and proceeded to sleep with your captain and MY girlfriend!" Rebecca nodded looking down at the floor .

Should she keep it going or put them out of their misery's? she wondered before deciding to put them out of their misery "for the record I am not mad" Kikue looked up at Nami "your not?" Nami shook her head .

"I was at first but I've had time to simmer down" Nami said, "however" Nami glared at Kikue making her leap back in fear.

"if you ever and I mean ever sleep with a woman not part of our relationship without talking to ME first we will break up and I will ensure that you are permanetley cut off from sex with anyone are we clear?" Nami ordered.

Kikue nodded she wasn't sure how Nami was going to do it but she knew she was going to, Kikue frowned as all of her threat came to her.

"what do you mean woman in our relationship?" Kikue asked, Nami sighed "look the two of you have lived very 'sheltered' childhoods" one being essentially raised in a dungeon as a gladiator the other was grown in two years "there are plenty of people not just pirates with relationships with more than one partner.

and it's painfully clear and I stress the painfully part that you two like each other so that means Rebecca is your girlfriend and my girlfriend just like I'm the two of yours",

Nami was pretty sure they understood but it looked like their brains were short circuiting Nami smirked time for a full blown meltdown.

Nami walked over to Rebecca grabbing her by the collar pulling her in for a toe curling heart racing kiss, Nami pulled back from a stunned Rebecca giving a similar kiss to Kikue "we'll finish this when the twins are asleep" she said walking off to talk to her sister.

* * *

Back in Kikue's cabin the two were recovering from Nami's kisses "did that just happen?" Kikue asked ,Rebecca nodded touching her lips "so I'm your girlfriend now?" Kikue nodded "I think so".

"and your mine?" Kikue nodded "I'm pretty sure my brain shutdown when she kissed us" Rebecca nodded, before shouts came from outside.

"Kuina come back here with that chocolate!" a voice shouted before Kuina laughed "sorry little brother your gonna have to catch me to get any DAMN this stuff is good!".

"really let me try" Mikoto said "Holy crap this is awesome!".

"MIKOTO D CHIMERA GIVE THE STRAW HATS BACK THEIR CHOCOCOLATE!" Nami shouted "AND DON'T SWEAR!" "no it's mine I've decided to be the Queen of the chocolate and I'm not sharing".

"KIKUE GET OUT HERE!" Nami shouted "and deal with your daughter" Kikue gulped running out "I um gotta go" Rebecca nodded giving Kikue a kiss, "you mean we have to go" Kikue nodded and with her new girlfriend in tow and her old girlfriend yelling to hurry up.

Kikue came running leading the charge in chasing after, Mikoto D Chimera self proclaimed 'Queen of the Chocolate'.


	39. Chapter 39

Early the next morning the Straw Hats and the Queen Pirates ships were docked side by side, with each other with the majority of people asleep in their beds dreaming of accomplishing their dreams .

Kikue smiled in her sleep rolling onto her side throwing an arm over Rebecca's naked stomach Nami groaned at the loss of heat rolling, into Kikue's nuzzling her face in Kikue's black hair.

true to her word they had continued their 'conversation' after the twins had fallen asleep and it was a 'conversation' that Kikue was unlikely to forget anytime soon ,Kikue would have happily kept dreaming if it weren't for the sound of clashing steel ringing through the air shaking the ship underneath their feet.

Nami groaned "Kikue make it shut up!"

"Don't wanna" Kikue replied, sleepily "Carmen will do it" Nami pushed Kikue into a sitting position wanting to sleep she laid down thinking she'd land right back between her beautiful sleeping girlfriends.

too bad for her like when she's awake her sleeping mind had gone with the momentum of Nami pushing her instead of against it, Kikue fell head first out of bed "ow" Kikue muttered standing up naked as the day she was born.

Nami rolled over snuggling in Kikue's former spot next to Rebecca Kikue frowned going to see what had made that big noise,

* * *

Kikue looked to see an equally frustrated Carmen and Hatchi over on the Thousand Sunny Hamako was up as well frowning leaping over she glared at Kikue the same way Nami did whenever she was annoyed, must be hereditary Kikue subconsciously took a step back from the angry Straw Hats navigator.

"I blame you for this!" Hamako said, pointing to the island Kikue looked where she was pointing something was moving but she couldn't see it using her observation haki she saw it much more clearly Kuina and Pirate Hunter Zoro were fighting.

"They've been doing that for twelve hours without stop" Carmen said, looking at Hamako "and stop glaring at Kikue it's your first mate who challenged her" Hamako turned her glare at Carmen "wow that is like Nami's still not Kikue's fault".

"I don't care whose fault it is!" Raven said, appearing on the deck railing "get them to stop someone's coming I can feel it and we'll need to be ready" Hamako left to alert her own crew .

while Raven stood up drawing her legendary sword the iron dragon slayer or Tetsu no ryūsatsu-sha "whose coming Raven?!" Kikue asked,

Raven shook her head coating her sword in Armament Haki "I don't know but whoever it is their bloodlust is greater than my own".

soon the Straw Hats and the Queen Pirates stood ready for battle on their ships, the only one missing was Arianna who Kikue had ordered to guard the still sleeping twins Kikue formed a red fang whoever this was if he came for a fight he was going to get one.

"HeYahYahHeYahYah" a voice laughed out Pudding frowned "I know that laugh!" she said, Carmen frowned with her pistols drawn and the safety undone "so do I of course he would send this freak show".

"Oh I must apologize if my prescience offends you" a man leapt into view most of his features were hidden by the lion skin he wore like a cowl except for his bloodstained mouth his chest was riddled with scars, from all kinds of weapons swords spears bullets he wore blue jeans with three spiked belts one holding up his pants and the other two around his legs.

he carried two katana and a pair of bronze knuckles on his blood stained fists

"Carmen" Kikue said, "who is this freak and how soon can we get him off my boat?!" Carmen aimed her pistols right at two bullet scars "get out of here Cain because this time I won't miss!".

Rhode frowned recognizing the name "no way he's 'Brother Killer Cain' wanted at 430,000,000 beri" she said, drawing her boarding axes everyone especially those with siblings frowned at his nickname and what it implied "what's a guy like him doing here?".

Cain stepped forward Carmen opened fire Cain took a step back laughing "HeYahYahHeYahYahHe your aim is better than ever, my Queen however" bullets fell to the ground harmlessly as he sheathed a haki coated dagger behind his back "so have my reflexes".

"QUEEN!" everyone shouted looking to Carmen the former marine shook her head "I'm a Queen Pirate and I don't plan on getting married in this, lifetime especially not to a sleazy backstabbing obsessive piece of crap like your so called king!".

Pudding nodded "I agree with Carmen san go back to my brother Cain" Cain looked to Pudding and laughed "oh if it isn't Big Mom's traitor you know Linlin put quite a price on your head a million beri for every mark that maims your treacherous body" ,Cain drew his swords.

"tell me how many wounds I'd have to make to get a billion do you think your 'Mama' would pay more for wounds to the face or body? as I've never met the Empress I must ask your opinion of course".

Pudding took a step back in fear planning to hide behind her husband however he was already gone behind Cain now for those who know of Black Leg Sanji and his Chivalrous nature you never threaten a woman in his prescience or face his anger, threatening HIS WIFE not just with intent of bodily harm but to desecrate her body for money.

A whole new level of anger was about to be unleashed, "Du Diable Jambe!" Sanji said with an emotionless voice his legs became burning hot glowing red with anger Sanji kicked Cain's legs out from under him .

crouching down he then kicked him into the air leaping after him ,Sanji appeared in front of him kicking Cain so fast his legs were blurs.

"GO SANJI!" Luffy cheered his crew joining in Sanji yelled throwing his leg into the air, he kicked hit Cain with a round house kick that sent him crashing off the ship and onto the island.

* * *

Sanji landed his feet steaming as he stumbled "Sanji!" Pudding called, running to his side helping him stand "you didn't need to overexert yourself like that you know I can take care of myself.

" Sanji frowned "that thing has no right to call itself a human being" Sanji said, lighting a cigarette with an ember from his pants leg taking a long drag "I think I sent the message".

"oh you did alright" Cain said, appearing in front of Sanji he hit him in the stomach with the hilt of his sword Sanji spat blood over the deck falling to his knees, Cain raised his sword above his head Kuina and Zoro leapt into action with swords drawn.

pushing back Cain and his sword with their own attack Cain grinned, "Pirate Hunter Zoro and Blue Samurai Kuina HeYahHeYahHeYahHe" Cain drew his other sword "I'll enjoy spilling your blood!".

Rhode frowned "how is that possible?" she asked horrified Kikue looked at their second doctor "what's wrong Rhode?!" Rhode shook her head "it shouldn't be possible there isn't a single scratch on Cain's body from Black Legs attack!".

Rhode was right other then singed edges to his lion skin cowl there wasn't a scratch on Cain's body, "maybe he was using haki to block it" Kyros suggested.

Rhode shook her head ,"no it takes time to use form a Haki based defense that's why it's better to dodge then use armament haki as a defense it'll wear down with repeated impact".

Hamako and Raven leapt at him from the sides throwing knives at Cain while Zoro and Kuina charged forward with their swords the lunatic grinned throwing his hands into the air, his hands flew alongside the knives as they went the knives vanished from air Cain then drew his swords parrying both Zoro and Kuina before sending them crashing to the ground.

* * *

"Zoro Kuina!" Chopper said, running to them Cain grinned before he punched Raven in the face with his brass knuckles Cain grinned looking to Carmen.

"your taste in company has dropped since last we met my Queen"

Carmen grinned "I'm sure as hell ain't your queen and by the way look up!" Cain frowned "Look up" he asked aloud doing as he was instructed,

a large shadow covered him before a giant grey object crashed down on him the grey object turned out to be a one horned rhino wearing RHODES' CLOTHES.

the Rhino shifted shrinking down into Rhode stretching her arms, "man I hate doing that but the Rhino Rhino fruit's great for surprise attacks especially combined with iron body".

Cain laughed appearing on the deck railing blood leaked out from under his cowl "oh that was a surprise I didn't think a Rhino would hit me" Cain said, rushing forward he grabbed Rhode by the hair pulling her towards his knee Rhode drew one of her boarding axes and swung it towards his chest.

with his free hand Cain wiped his hand in front of her face sending knives flying towards her "iron body!" Rhode called the knives clanged against her face as Cain hit her in the chin with his knee sending her back.

"Don't really compare to your brother do you?" Cain laughed "now he was fun" Rhode tried to stand up but Cain hit her in the face with his foot ,before stomping it against the deck pinning her down he held his sword at her neck.

"HeYahHeYahheYahHe feel free to transform again I could always use a rhino head to hang on my wall HeYahHeYahHeYahHe" coating his sword with Haki Hatchi Kyros Kikue and Rebecca drew their respective swords and charged hoping to save Rhode however before he could stab her a Den Den Mushi began to ring.

"Oh darn it" he said, stabbing his sword down hitting wood instead of Rhode "huh" he said looking around until he found Hue Ying holding Rhode bridal style behind her intended.

rescuers "I apologize for my lateness I ceased my meditation on the eastern shore as soon and rushed here as the battle began",

Nami sighed in relief "We're just lucky your here now Master Hue Ying".

"The Hue Ying" Ski said, his voice coming from the Den Den Mushi in Cain's hand "the legendary warrior who wasted ten years of her life in solitude learning something as dumb as Haki" Hue Ying nodded "the same and who am I addressing?".

"the Disgraced Son!" Pudding said, "Charlotte Ski traitor of the Big Mom Pirates and captain of the Tenth ship of the Blackbeard pirates" Carmen nodded .

"he also took my eye!" the Den Den Mushi grinned "ah little sister congratulations on your recent nupitals tell me did Mama enjoy my present?" .

Pudding growled "it never got to the island Katakuri saw it coming from a mile away and disarmed your bomb" Pudding said , the Straw Hats looked confused when was there a bomb on Whole Cake Island?.

the den den mushi growled "Damn Katakuri and his stupid Haki whatever Cain did you deliver the message", Cain frowned "no My King regretfully I was having to much fun playing with the Straw Hats and the Queen there were so many playmates my lord.

" Cain liked his bloodstained lips "I couldn't resist" the Den Den Mushi frowned

"Fine I'll do it I'd like to personally invite you to my tournament with both the Straw Hats and the Queen Pirates my people will be suitably entertained", Kikue shook her head .

"pass the more time I spend around you and your pet psycho the more I miss my own family now beat it" Luffy nodded "not interested",

Ski nodded "oh I'm sorry to hear that I have a guest here that was hoping to see you again why don't I put her on" the Den Den Mushi's expression changed.

"Luffy everyone" the Straw Hats eyes widened, Luffy rushed forward grabbing Cain by the neck "where is she?!" he said choking Cain with a Haki coated fist "tell me".

"I see I have your attention Straw Hat now for my beloved fiancé" Carmen spat the ground saying something so foul about parts of Ski's anatomy it would make Akainu blush,

Ski laughed "I see you haven't changed but you'll want to come to my tournament my love after all" Ski grinned "I have a piece of treasure your just dying to 'see'.

Ski laughed at Carmen before she shot the Den Den Mushi "you know he's still alive right? you just killed a snail" Carmen nodded "I know but he pisses me off" Carmen turned to Luffy.

"Are you going to his tournament?" Luffy nodded "he has a friend of ours we're taking her back" Carmen nodded "take me with you then there's no way these idiots are getting hurt".

"Oh I wouldn't say that" Cain said, "see to enter the tournament a crews total bounty must be at a minimum of one billion" Cain laughed "and no offense meant my queen but alone you don't qualify".

Kikue stepped forward "she's not alone we'll enter your tournament" Kikue hit Cain with her conquerors haki making him wince, Luffy did the same forcing him to his knees "now get off my boat" Cain nodded wiping a hand along his body vanishing into thin air as he grinned like a Cheshire cat .

before he vanished "until next time My Queen" Carmen gritted her teeth in anger, and went to her cabian they all set sail.


	40. Chapter 40

chapter 40

the Fisherman worth six hundred million beri

Ski grinned as the sound of gunshot echoed through his Den Den Mushi before the connection died Ski laughed it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what his bride had done to Cain's Den Den Mushi, Ski grinned he knew the Queen Pirates and so would the Straw Hats their alliance was an unexpected development.

but it was a convenient one seeing as he didn't have to send a messenger to the Son of Dragon, Ski stood up looking over his shoulder he snapped his fingers.

his slaves nodded pulling with them a admittedly attractive woman with aqua blue hair that flowed down to the small of her back, wearing a pink dress with flowing sleeves and a purple sash over her shoulder.

personally Ski thought her best accessory were the handcuffs restraining her arms behind her back, the Princess of Alabasta Vivi Nerfertari.

Ski frowned he didn't like that confident smirk on her face, she was supposed to be terrified for her life not looking like she were home in her palace.

"Tell me Princess why aren't you begging for mercy I've taken you captive killed your guards, and your kingdom is without it's future leader.

so tell me what is so amusing?" Vivi laughed, "I would think the same of you Captain Ski after all" Vivi grinned looking him in the eyes "you just made a big mistake".

"Oh" Ski said, curiously "and what was my big mistake?"

"You made Luffy mad".

* * *

Speaking of people Ski had made mad let's look at another one "pull!" Carmen shouted, Haru threw a rock high into the air Carmen took aim and fired shattering the rock to pieces .

"Pull!" Carmen ordered Haru nodded, reaching into a barrel of rocks his aunt had asked him to fill while they readied the ship to go Carmen fired destroying another rock.

"Carmen" Hatchi said, walking up to her "not now Hatchi" Carmen said, not looking at the fishman as she reloaded her rifles from the bandoliers on her chest.

Hatchi sighed "do you remember the day we met when you and captain rescued Nami and I?" Carmen grunted.

"I could have run headed to Fishman Island Arlong would never go there even if it weren't under Big Mom's control do you know why I didn't?" Carmen shrugged putting the safety back on "I don't know you felt you owed Kikue".

Hatchi nodded "I do owe the captain but that's not why I stayed I stayed because of you Carmen" ,Carmen looked over to Hatchi with a look of surprise.

"this isn't going to be some love confession is it?" Carmen said, "because I only like you as a friend"

Hatchi laughed shaking his head "no no nothing like that Carmen what I mean was that I recognized you I'm surprised others haven't the prodigy of the Marines the youngest to earn the rank of Admiral since Black Arm Zephyr.

I thought if a woman like that was willing to take orders from pirate then I had to stay and see what would happen",

Despite herself Carmen grinned "you know I was never an Admiral right?" putting a hand on her eye patch, "Ski made sure of that".

"Was he the one who did it?" Hatchi asked, "was Cain's captain the man who hurt you?" Carmen nodded "yeah yeah he was" she said turning away and taking off the safety.

"Haru Pull and make it interesting!" Haru nodded throwing two handfuls rocks this time Carmen took aim and opened fire stone dust raining into the ocean, as she unleashed a blitzkrieg of bullets on the rocks until even the dust was gone.

Carmen put the safety back on and holstered her pistols turning to walk away

"Carmen!" Hatchi called out but the silver eyed gunner wasn't interested in talking anymore, about to go below deck when Mikoto zipped past her "hey watch it kiddo" Carmen said Mikoto stopped.

"sorry aunt Carmen but Mom said, something huge is coming" before she took off again

* * *

Something huge huh? Carmen followed after Mikoto finding Kikue and Nami standing awestruck at something in the water.

Carmen looked and started laughing finding a boat turned on it's side, that wouldn't be the that strange if not for the fact on top of the overturned boat was a Victorian Mansion out in the water .

people in row boats were trying to pull the Mansion boat back to it's correct position,

"Well that's not something you see everyday?" Carmen said Kikue and Nami nodded "yep" they said in unison.

Kikue leapt up onto the railing "I'm going to help them" she said, looking back "anyone wanna come?" Mikoto excitedly raised her hand while Carmen shrugged "sure I'm game" she said.

Kikue knelt down letting Mikoto climb up onto her back Carmen leapt up besides her

"Need a lift?" Kikue asked, Carmen shrugged leaping into the air sailing over the ocean she landed on the atop the overturned mansion boat Kikue grinned leaping after her swinging with a bloodline "that was awesome aunty!".

Mikoto excitedly shouted "can you teach me how to jump like that?!" Carmen grinned messing with Mikoto's hair, "when your older" she promised.

"I say get off the ship get off it I say!" a British accent yelled, at the three Queen Pirates members looking down they saw a pudgy man with a grey comb over dressed like a butler and waving a hand at the two of them.

"well are you deaf ?off the Masters ship at once!"

"Oh lighten up Alfred" another Britsh voice said, the man this voice belonged to was tall and thin with slicked back black hair a pointed nose and a neat beard wearing a trench coat with a long red scarf over a matching vest and Khaki's .

"it's not like they're here to raid us who would bother to raid a ship that looks to be sinking?"

"Perhaps a ship with an ancestral manor filled with priceless family treasures" said, Alfred the Butler.

* * *

Mikoto's eyes widened at the mention of the word priceless while most of her personality, she got from Kikue there were some negative traits mixed in she inherited from Nami.

like her obsessive love of money Mikoto slid down her mama's back, stepping away figuring out how to sneak into the mansion when she felt her mama's bloodline on her back.

"don't even think about it!" Kikue said, before turning to the captain of the mansion boat "do you need help does anyone need medical assistance?"

the captain laughed "no no we're fine we're simply waiting for one of our fellows to surface we recently caught hold of a surfacing Timingila very stubborn animal pulled the ship onto it's side however".

the captain licked his lips "if the stories are true if properly cooked the Timingila is a delicacy unlike any other" he laughed holding out a hand, "allow me to introduce myself name's Wales D George captain of the Mansion pirates".

"Gee I wonder how they got that name?" Kikue nodded in agreement her stomach rumbling that Timingila thing sounded tasty Alfred the butler looked to Wales, "Master should James be under the water for this long? it's been two minutes".

he asked with concern Wales waved him off, "oh pish posh James is the finest one armed swimmer in the world and has a bounty of six hundred million beri there's no way the lad will lose to a overgrown shark".

* * *

behind the ship a pillar of water shot up and a shark twenty stories long burst out a lone fishing line in between it' battleship sized teeth, Carmen looked at Wales like he was insane "you let a guy go underwater to chase that thing?" Wales whooped along with others in his crew .

"well done James now give that fish what your made of it's lunch time"

Carmen looked to see something or someone leap in front of the sharks mouth holding only a fishing rod Carmen drew her pistols and took aim not for the first time missing her rifle, after Dontz had destroyed it .

narrowing her eyes she took aim and shot as whoever was up there she remembered him Wales calling him James, punch the shark on the nose

something anyone whose survived a shark attack would tell you to do her bullet hit the grazed over it's scales as it fell into the water floating above the water.

with a broken nose Carmen was shocked James wasn't the captain and he was able to do that Wales laughed slapping Alfred on the back, "see what did I tell you old boy now then" he clapped his hands.

"Boats one two and three see about returning our ship to it's rightful position Boats four five and six let's get to work butchering our friend here with a body of this size and magnitude scavengers will come from miles for a piece, Alfred old boy check on James make sure the lad didn't injure himself those teeth look especially sharp" Alfred nodded Wales looked to Kikue and the others.

"would you care to join us for lunch? as you can see we have a surplus of food" Kikue and Mikotos stomach growled in unison and the two shrugged "why not",

* * *

The Mansion Pirates worked pretty fast apparently waiting till the Timingila had been dealt with before putting their ship right back up.

when Kikue signaled the rest of the Queen Pirates to come aboard they'd been given the royal treatment while the Timingila was cooked by a team of cooks under Alfreds stern eye, "easy now don't burn it come now we have guests to impress I say" he would shout "we have guests to impress!".

Kikue stood next to Wales the Queen Pirates captain was now wearing a black leather jacket with gold buttons a patch with her jolly roger on the right sleeve, underneath she wore a red crop top with blue shorts a leather belt and boots with gold buckles.

"really Wales let me pay you back for these clothes", Wales shook his head "nonsense Captain Chimera consider them a gift one my tailor was happy to make a gift I can extend to the rest of your crew as well".

Wales said "one should look their best for the Billion Games held by that loathsome Charlotte Ski after all",

"You've met?" Wales nodded with a frown "regretfully yes and I would love nothing more than to see someone crush that arrogant fool under their boot".

Wales shook his head "I apologize Captain Chimera my emotions got the better of me" Kikue nodded, "I've been there more times then I care to admit" Kikue looked to Wales with a grin.

"Wales I know you don't want me to pay you back for the clothes but how about a trade then",

"depends on what is being offered? Captain Chimera" Wales said looking intrigued.

"why not come with us to the Billion games we're working together with the Straw Hats already to beat Ski two captains are great but three" Wales laughed slapping Kikue on the back, "Brilliant the opportunity to crush Ski how could I pass it up" Wales offered his hand and Kikue shook it.

Wales then looked out to his crew getting their attention "gentlemen ladies Kikue D Chimera and I have decided on an alliance" ,the two crews cheered Carmen looked curious what was Kikue up to.

"indeed for too long that Scoundrel Ski had made himself a nuisance on these sea's first with Big Mom, now Blackbeard but no longer we'll go win his tournament and knock him so far down he'll never get back up.

are you with me?" everyone cheered while Carmen went over to Kikue "what are you up to little sister?" she whispered,

Kikue shrugged "ever since this freak came up you've been sad and crabby with just about everyone but the twins we want the real Carmen back and if that means kicking this guy's butt then I'll do it".

Carmen smiled hugging Kikue "thank you" she whispered, Kikue grinned hugging her back "Your the best you know that" Kikue grinned "yeah I know now come on let's go eat I'm starving".

Carmen laughed "we're having a heartwarming moment and your thinking about your stomach", and with that the two friends broke their hug and followed the scent of cooking food.

pless read and review


	41. Chapter 41

chapter 41

Let the Billion Games begin the Captains Conference

Kikue sat at the bow of her ship looking out to the sea, "beri for your thoughts?" Kuina asked, sitting down next to Kikue Kikue looked over to the blue haired swordswoman.

"just thinking about the tournament I suppose should I really be going to it?" Kuina shrugged as she listened to Kikue "I mean if Carmen and this Ski guy's history is really that toxic, should I really be going anywhere near this guy especially if his crew is filled with people like Cain".

Kuina nodded putting a hand on her side feeling where Cain had hit her with his sword "yeah I can see where your coming from but," Kuina put a hand on Kikue's shoulder standing up "Carmen would have run off to beat Ski .

and if he's as dangerous as I've heard it's better that she has back up instead of going alone". Kuina smiled "better head to bed Nami says we'll be there early in the morning".

Kikue nodded "hey Kuina"

,"Yeah" Kikue smiled "thanks" Kuina nodded with a smile before walking away "my pleasure captain".

* * *

Like Kuina said, the Queen's pirate ship approached Ski's island at dawn a large island covered in lush tropical forests a grey volcano jutted from the center of the island like the wart on a witches nose.

Kikue fixed the collar on her jacket behind her the rest of her crew was ready for action in their new clothes

Nami now wore a light blue shirt with a jacket matching Kikue's a blue denim skirt with a belt made of golden rings and high heeled brown boots,

Carmen now wore a sleeveless leather jacket with a grey turtleneck underneath with jeans and two belts one for her pistols and one for her ammunition and heeled leather boots with gold buckles.

Hatchi wore a green tank top with white horizontal stripes blue jean shorts and sandals with two of his swords strapped to his back and the other two at his hip,

Rebecca wore a golden breastplate over a purple shirt with a chain mail skirt and leather knee length boots Kyros wore a similar outfit to his daughter only substituting black pants instead of the skirt and his boots didn't have heels like his daughter his sword strapped to his back.

Arianna wore a royal blue tank top with the crew's jolly roger on the back over a purple skin tight shirt, with matching pants and light brown boots Rhode wore a white dress shirt with black pants with black suspenders and leather shoes.

if you threw in a pigeon on her shoulder and put her hair in a pony tail she could've passed for her brother Rob Lucci if he ever decided to shave his beard,

Kuina's new wardrobe seemed to be going for the samurai look she wore a blue kimono with teal lining and matching obi her katana safely tucked away.

if Kuina was a samurai then Raven was a ninja she wore a form fitting black shirt with red kote armor a tattered black skirt with a silver belt, black shoes with red haidate worn over them her sword strapped to her back.

Hue Ying wore a green hooded jacket with a grey shirt white pants and no shoes,

Mikoto wore a pink hoodie with a light blue jacket jeans and black shoes Haru wore a matching outfit only with a green hoodie instead of pink.

Kikue smile quickly turned into a frown leaping forward with a red fang drawn she stabbed forward clashing blades with Cain, "HeYahYahHe" Cain laughed "well done Captain Chimera HeYahYahHe" Kikue frowned kicking Cain away from her.

"How the hell do you keep getting on my boat?!" Cain grinned "sorry Captain Chimera but a good magician never reveals his secrets", Mikoto leaned over to Haru "that guy's a magician?" Cain looked over to Mikoto and grinned "oooh little ones I don't remember them last time I was here" taking a step forward "hey kiddies want to play?".

Rhode and Arianna stepped in front of the twins turning into her hybrid form Rhode holding her boarding axes "don't take another step closer!" Arianna growled out, "you won't like what happens if you do" Cain stepped back "fine fine I'll leave but not without delivering my message".

Carmen had a gun aimed towards Cain's head "then deliver your message and get out of her Cain!" Cain nodded, "fine fine His Majesty Charlotte Ski wants to meet with the captains of the participating crews for dinner" Cain grinned licking his bloodstained lips "alone".

Kikue nodded "fine lead the way Cain" Kikue said, stepping towards Cain Ski's messenger grinned taking Kikue's hand then with his other hand like he was pulling down a curtain he ran his hands down in front of them their bodies vanished as they went.

"Mama" Mikoto said, running to where her mama was Rebecca bent down hugging the girl "it's all right Mikoto your mama's all right" the fire logia told the gir.

l "how do you know?" she asked, tears falling from her eyes "because" Carmen said, "Ski wants to meet with Kikue and Cain isn't going to ignore an order from Ski" Carmen frowned "not if he values his life".

* * *

Kikue felt sick to her stomach as she reappeared with Cain two girls with pale skin elven ears wearing the bare minimum only white cloth over their breasts and around their hips , walked over kneeling to Cain and Kikue "welcome what do you wish? " they said in unison.

Cain walked forward slapping one of the women "get out of my way!" he said storming past,

Kikue growled drawing a red fang she grabbed Cain pointing her sword at his neck "what is your problem?" Cain shrugged "oh please it's not like they're humans they're Genii they're our crews servants".

Cain grunted "they don't even care how you treat them", pointing the two girls picked themselves up bowing their heads and walked away as if nothing had happened.

Kikue growled pulling the blood back into her body she released Cain letting the murder happy pirate, following him down the hall to a dining room filled with gold including a golden dining room table.

Cain grinned maniacally "go on Captain Chimera", Kikue stepped forward spotting Luffy and Wales at different ends of the table, sitting down at the only empty chair on her right Ski grinned at her "Well now we're all here let's get the meeting started".

next to Luffy a man with slicked back black hair and a beard styled into two points picked at his teeth, "took her long enough to get here I was getting bored" picking a piece of meat out from his teeth.

Ski nodded "you seem to be under the impression Ryker that I care about your opinion now then welcome" Ski held out his hands,

"Straw hat Luffy' Ryker 'The Butcher 'Mad Monk' Urouge Eustass 'Captain' Kid Hotstreak Ann Ciati 'Mad Doctor' Franktor Vicstenstein 'Fortress smasher' Wales and of course 'The Second Coming of Blackbeard'.

welcome to the Billion Games" Ski said, "now for the rules" he clapped his hands Genii servants stepped forward handing each a stack of three cards.

"these are three gate cards to move on to the finals of the tournament you will need to get five of these cards for tnext week each of you will receive an invitation, from one of my messengers to compete in a event hosted by a member of my crew each crew will wager one of your gate cards the winner will receive both gate cards".

"So it seems" Franktor Victenstein the 'Mad Doctor' had, wild black hair with grey streaks with little round glasses wearing a white lab coat with a black shirt underneath.

"that all we have to do is win two of these events to proceed to the finals?" Ski nodded "well said, Doctor now as I'm sure your all aware should anyone actually defeat my crew in the finals they will receive their crew's total bounty in gold along with control over this island the losers shall be lucky to survive".

the captains like Kid Ryker and Ann grinned at the mention of the prizes and others frowned at what Ski said, about being lucky to survive "When you are not called to an event you have free reign to explore the island and it's wonders as you wish the tournament has only two rules the first the crew member in charge of the event assigns the rules".

Kikue frowned "and the second rule?" she asked, Ski grinned "the second rule is that rules are subject to change at my crew's discretion".

pless fave follow and review end of chapter 41


	42. Chapter 42

chapter 42

Royal rescue attempt Hamako Vs. Guadana

Hamako pulled her sleeve down over a pair of hidden daggers holding her hair back, she pulled her hair back putting her hood up hearing footsteps Hamako turned drawing her ninjato her eyes widened stopping her attack inches from Nami's neck.

"hi sis" Nami greeted "aren't you happy to see me",

Hamako stepped back sheathing her sword "don't sneak up on me" she said "I could have killed you".

Nami nodded picking up her bo staff "you could have" Nami admitted "guess I'm a little rusty good thing I'm going to get back into practice", Hamako raised an eye brow "what are you talking about?".

Nami grinned "oh come on do you think I'm going to let my baby sister go into Ski's place without the help of an expert thief" Nami said, swinging her staff in an arc before letting it rest across her shoulders "unless you don't think you can keep up with your big sis".

Hamako scoffed "hope you can keep up old lady because I'm not gonna wait for you to catch up",

* * *

"I think that went as well as expected what do you think Guadana" Ski said walking down the hall looking behind him was a practical skeleton of a man not like Brook as he had flesh that clung to his body.

wearing a blood red suit with black pin stripes a white dress shirt with a black diamond tie clip on his blood red tie he ran a hand through his dirty straw colored hair, as he waited for his captain took take two steps before he took one step with a leg as long as a tree branch walking right behind him.

"As you say your majesty" he said, with a frown Ski looked back to Guadana "what troubles you old friend?" he asked Guadana frowned "are you certain this plan is the best course of action my lord" Ski nodded .

"of course everything will go according to my grand design don't you trust me?" Guadana nodded, apologetically "you know I do your majesty".

Ski nodded "good" he said turning to walk away, "then proceed with your part of the plan old friend" Guadana nodded turning to walk away.

"it will be done your majesty" crossing the hall with three steps, Ski grinned as he turned to walk away

'Guadana the reaper of men' Ski thought 'in his prime he was on par with the likes of Rogers Whitebeard and Gold lion Shiki .

he may have weakened with age but he's more than a match for any of the fools pretending, to be pirates' Ski thought walking away with a grin like he told Guadana everything would go according the plan.

* * *

Nami and Hamako crouched on a roof across from Ski's castle ,a monument of gold and silver jutting from the volcano with Ski's jolly roger in jewels and gold in the gates.

"So much gold" Nami said "no wonder the guy can give over a billion beri as prize money he's got so much gold he built his castle out of the stuff", Hamako nodded "focus sis" she said pulling out a rope dagger spinning the rope in a circle .

before she threw it the dagger impaling through a golden brick in Ski's castle, Hamako grabbed onto Nami's waist before the two swung across landing in Ski's castle with a sharp tug Hamako pulled the rope dagger out of the wall .

putting it away Nami nodded taking the lead they ran into the castle,

Nami pushed Hamako against a wall as two members of Ski's crew both wore red doublets with grey chestplates black pants and leather boots Nami grinned as the two.

walked by Nami looked to Hamako silently asking 'are you thinking what I'm thinking?' Hamako nodded with a grin Nami then whistled to the guards getting their attention they turned around to see Nami Nami grinned flirtatiously "hi boys".

the guards frowned pulling their rifles on Nami "should we sound the alarm?" one asked, the other shook his head "please she's only worth thirtyfive million we can take her".

Nami shrugged "maybe but what about her?" the guards turned, around in time to see Hamako hit them with a palm strike to the face knocking them both out.

after a few minutes the two guards were stuffed into a broom closet as Nami adjusted her collar, of her stolen doublet she turned to Hamako and walked off her little sister close behind "any idea where they would keep prisoners".

"We got here a couple of days before you Robin Usopp and I spent time observing Ski he's a giant egomaniac and loves to gloat ,so if I had important prisoners I'd keep em nearby for whenever I felt like gloating" Nami nodded .

"Kikue's been to this creeps throne room so I know where to go we'll search the rooms around there"

"You took the words right out of my mouth sis" Hamako and Nami in their stolen uniforms walked in silence in the direction of Ski's throne room

* * *

After quietly picking the lock Hamako and Nami walked into , Ski's throne room seeing no other visible doors Nami ran her hands along the walls Hamako raised a brow "what are you doing" she asked.

"I'm looking for secret entrances castles like this always have hidden entrances" , Nami explained tapping on a brick by Ski's throne the brick sank into the wall before a hidden door popped open inside was a small room with a blue haired woman sleeping on a blanket on the floor.

"wow" Hamako said, "that's impressive" Nami shrugged "years of experience little sister with experience you can do just about anything".

"On that we agree on " Guadana said ,Hamako and Nami turned to see Guadana hanging in the top corner of the room like a spider he leapt down a long scythe on his back he spun his scythe in a circle in front of him.

the silver blade moved so fast it was invisible to the naked eye ,before Guadana held it out to Nami and Hamako "I'm afraid I can't let you leave with the princess of Alabasta".

Guadana ran forward leaping through the air he held his scythe over his shoulder swinging down, "Downward claw!" he called out Hamako ran in front of Nami leaping at Guadana she drew her ninjato the two blades clashing in the air.

before the two leapt apart "well played Hamako the Shadow" Guadana praised, "but first blood is mine" Hamako looked down to see the chestplate she was wearing was ruined marked by three long claw marks Hamako looked to see claws growing out of the scythe blade.

"some kind of steel manipulating paramecia" Hamako hypothesized looking to Nami, "get Vivi out of here I'll hold off Granddaddy long legs over here!" Nami nodded entering the cell shaking the princess.

the girls eyes snapped open and she threw a punch Nami blocked it with ease pushing her back "I'm a friend"

Vivi blinked looking at Nami "Hamako is that you why did you change your hair?" Nami shook her head "I'm Nami Hamako's sister we need to get you out of here and fast" .

Vivi nodded letting Nami lead her out of the throne room Guadana seeing his captains prisoner escape leapt at Vivi and Nami, Hamako rushed forward clashing blades with Guadana again.

"Sorry" Hamako grinned "but I'm your dance partner" Guadana nodded ,holding out his scythe three claws extended from his scythe "very well then".

* * *

Guadana and Hamako leapt at each other Guadana swung his scythe down, Hamako slid under Guadana's long legs leaping into the air she cocked back her fist a hidden knife slid out from her wrist resting between her fingers.

"Wolverine ambush!" Hamako called Guadana laughed, "how ironic" his scythe shifted in his hand the blade turning into the head of a snarling badger like animal it's head stretched out from the scythe shaft biting into Hamako's arm.

Hamako bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming, flicking her fingers she sent the knife down it's throat making the animal let go Hamako.

landed cradling her bloodied arm the animal head retracted wrapping around Guadana's shoulder, looking more like a snake than any mammal Hamako had ever seen.

"What is that thing?" Hamako cursed out unafraid of it's teeth or vicious attitude, Guadana scratched the animal behind the ears Hamako watched it purr in bliss before Guadana retracted his hand "you assumed I was a paramecia you assumed incorrect my scythe Gulo possesses the power of the bear bear fruit wolverine model".

Guadana said, "rarely do we have to use our full power but in my advanced age it has become more of a habit then I'm used to shall we continue or will Gulo and I be free to hunt down your accomplice and our prisoner?".

Hamako stood up ripping the sleeve off her stolen doublet she wrapped it around her arm, "not likely" Guadana smiled "very well then Gulo weapon form" Gulo the wolverine nodded shifting back into a scythe blade three extra blades came out along the scythe blade.

now that Hamako knew how his powers worked she knew they were Wolverine claws,

Hamako leapt forward throwing a smoke bomb at Guadana's feet Guadana shook his head holding his scythe against his chest he swung it horizontally with the abnormal reach of his arms.

the smoke cloud was swept away with a single swing a knife flew through the air Guadana stepped to the side letting the knife fly past.

"really now direct attacks failed so you wish to beat me with stealth?" Guadana asked, the throne room "a wolverine can follow the scent of it's prey for miles" the scythe turned back into Gulo the wolverine sniffing the air it growled to the left.

Guadana nodded bending his long legs he leapt forward swinging Hamako appearing behind him, throwing knives into Guadana's back.

Guadana fell to the ground "how Gulo followed your scent?" he asked, picking himself up he looked at his scythe to see Hamako's stolen doublet on the end of his blade.

Guadana shook his head "I must be old to have made such a simple mistake" Hamako nodded, "I'm sure you were something to fear in your prime but now" Hamako rushed forward leaping through the air.

she swung her ninjato across his chest Guadana fell back with a crash dropping his scythe,

"Now your done".

walking away "let this be a message to your captain don't mess with friends of the Straw Hats" she said ,sheathing her ninjato.

* * *

The next morning Ski looked down at Guadana's body "I take it things went according to plan old friend?" Guadana's eyes slowly opened as he pulled himself up unbuttoning his jacket he pulled off a bloodstained chest plate.

Guadana picked off the remains of plastic blood bags from the inside of his coat, and the chest plate Guadana nodded..

"The Straw Hats and the Queens are none the wiser , all goes according to your plan your majesty" Ski nodded "excellent".


	43. Chapter 43

Now previously on the Second Coming, of Blackbeard this happened.

The next morning Ski looked down at Guadana's body, "I take it things went according to plan old friend?" Guadana's eyes slowly opened as he pulled himself up.

unbuttoning his jacket he pulled off a bloodstained chest plate Guadana picked off the remains of plastic blood bags, from the inside of his coat and the chest plate Guadana nodded.

"The Straw Hats and the Queens are none the wiser all goes according to your plan your majesty", Ski nodded "excellent".

What is Ski planning and how will it affect the future of the Billion games or even the world ?continue reading and you'll find out.

* * *

chapter43

The first event: Be careful what you eat

The messenger from Ski's crew came first thing in the morning fortunately while it wasn't Cain who Ski sent, wasn't much better the man was a hulking brute taller a head taller then Hatchi with a large belly and arms as thick as tree trunks.

he wore a dirty brown shirt with silver shoulder pads and sake stains black pants, with steel toed brown boots

the man scratched his crotch with a turkey leg before he put the whole thing in his mouth.

even the bone and began to chew meat juice and bone marrow dripped from his mouth, over his chin and the ends of his long thin mustache.

Kikue had covered the twins eyes, when she saw where his hand was going to the other members of the crew wished they had done the same Carmen coughed "I think I threw up a little in my mouth there" she muttered.

"everyone this is Lars worth 415,000,000 beri" Lars belched, before he scratched his crotch again pointing at Hatchi "Me?" the Fishman asked .

Lars nodded pulling out a gatecard turning he leapt off the boat landing on the harbor without a sound

Ravens eye twitched even she wasn't able to move that silence and she was easily 10 times lighter, than that guy Raven looked to Carmen "ok how does he do that?" Carmen shrugged.

"I don't know no one knows he just sort of showed up on Ski's crew one day seven years ago, Cipher Pol has run eleven intelligence gathering missions on him and every time nothing".

"You mean after eleven missions they never found out anything about the guy?" Arianna asked, Rhode shook her head "no not once after eleven missions did anyone ever come back it's how Lars got his bounty".

Hatchi gulped considering he was the one Lars chose to compete in the crews first event he was understandably nervous, Kyros put a hand on Hatchi's shoulder "you will do fine my friend after all you have the third highest bounty of anyone in the crew".

Hatchi nodded while Arianna grumbled muttering about 'being in fourth place', which got a laugh out of Rhode about her 'wife's' behavior.

Hatchi wondered why she hadn't gone through with the annulling her marriage and throwing Rhode overboard threat, but shook his head "besides I will be going with you Lars didn't say anything about you going alone".

"He didn't say anything" Nami said, "all he did was scratch his junk" Carmen laughed "what what's so funny?" Kikue asked.

curious Carmen shook her head "nope not saying it it's a bad pun" everyone looked at Carmen, with wide eyes and dropped jaws Kikue began to panic.

"Arianna check her vitals Rhode get her into the infirmary Rebecca Raven get some hot water get some disinfectant Carmen's gone cookoo crazy!" , before anyone could actually follow Kikue's orders Carmen whistled getting everyone's attention.

"I'm fine guys" Carmen said, "why are you guys acting weird? because I said I thought of a bad joke" "EXACTLY!" everyone shouted, Carmen still was confused as they grabbed her by the arms taking her into the infirmary putting her on the bed Carmen shrugged "you guys must really not like dirty jokes do you?".

everyone stopped what they were doing "dirty what now?" Carmen nodded "yeah I was going to say Lars boned his boner but I stopped myself because the twins were there I figured Nami would get mad, if I said a dirty joke in front of the twins".

everyone nodded "oh" they said, letting Carmen back onto her feet

"Thank you" the first mate of the Queen Pirates said "now why did you guys act so weird" instead of answering the crew ran off into different directions especially Hatchi and Kyros who went to the Queen Pirates first event of the Billion games.

* * *

Hatchi and Kyros walked into a casino where a crowd had gathered "Ah the Queen Pirates are here goody" Hatchi and Kyros frowned hearing Cain's voice, they saw the man called brother killer wave them over from a platform.

standing besides Cain was an identical duo both had skin the color of expired coffee, with bald heads and black handlebar mustaches wearing the same grey vest over their bare chest.

olive green pants and black boots ,the only difference between the two was where they hung the schimitar on their belt one on the left the other on the right.

Hatchi and Kyros climbed up onto the platform "oh goody you brought a taste tester perfect I thought that mute lummox would forget to mention that", Hatchi frowned looking to Kyros "the man understands what mute means correct" Kyros shrugged "who knows with this animal".

Cain clapped his hands Genii servants brought two long tables onto the platform laden with chairs each one filled with food, Cain held out his hands "gate cards please" Hatchi and a man from the other crew each handed over a gate card Cain grinned.

"right then here are the rules this is an eating challenge the two cooks will prepare a meal for myself and the taste tester and I will judge who the best chef is but of course there's a reason you'll need a taste tester" Cain said, grabbing a slab of meat from one of the tables and leapt into the crowd landing on a pirate pinning him to the ground he stuffed the meat into mouth.

"Ras Sputin!" the man's crew shouted, as the man arched his back, his pupils dilated as he foamed at the mouth the man Ras Sputin was dead by the time Cain stood back up.

pulling a wanted poster from his pocket placing it over the man's chest Hatchi's eyes widened seeing it was the man's wanted poster, and that the man had a bounty of over three hundred million beri

* * *

"See that's why we have the taste testers your not just putting your crews chance in the tournament on the line it's your friends as well so get started people", Cain sat down at a table wrapping a napkin around his neck "I'm just dying for a good meal".

Hatchi looked to the line of food he'd have to be especially careful Kyros life was on the line, Kyros sat down "good luck my friend" he whispered "for both our sakes" Hatchi nodded getting straight to work.

inspecting the ingredients for any visible sign of poison oh if only Arianna had come she'd be able to help, Hatchi grabbed a piece of fruit squeezing it juice flowed over his palm stinging his flesh tossing the poisoned fruit away.

he needed to get started while Cain hadn't said ,there was a time limit he didn't want to test the man's patience.

"Oh by the way new rule!" Cain shouted "whatever you cook me I want meat" Hatchi frowned, looking at the ingredients on the table there were plenty of meat options beef pork chicken fish but after seeing what meat from this table had done he wouldn't feed it to Arlong let alone a friend like Kyros.

but he needed to serve something what could he serve Hatchi banged his fist against the table,, this challenge had the fishman boiling mad how could someone casually poison food Hatchi's eyes widened and he grinned that was it.

* * *

After a tense two hours both dishes were prepared and placed before their taste testers, Kyros the other taste tester cut a piece of roast beef placing it in his mouth he cautiously began to chew and after a tense moment he swallowed.

nothing happened Kyros looked to Hatchi impressed at how quickly the fishman had prepared a meal fit for royalty a plate of grilled salmon with a side of rice, with a delectable orange sauce.

the smells alone had Kyros stomach rumbling demanding to be fed Kyros looked to Hatchi who nodded,

trusting in his comrade Kyros cut himself a piece of salmon taking it into his mouth followed by a bite of rice Kyros coughed slapping his chest .

Cain grinned "ooh too bad looks like someones' gonna die" after a nail biting moment Kyros sighed, "a bit spicy but I'm fine" Cain frowned "oh poo no one died well taste testers bring me the food".

Kyros nodded standing up with the plate the other taste tester stood up to taking a step before he fell to the ground, twitching uncontrollably blood falling from his eyes like tears.

"Brother!" his teammate shouted, running to his side but it was too late Cain grinned "oh goody someone did die" he looked to Kyros hoping the man would drop dead too before he pouted .

"damn guess the Queen Pirates live here" he said, giving Hatchi two gate cards Hatchi nodded

"Sorry to disappoint you" Hatchi said sarcastically leaving with Kyros.

* * *

After a thorough check up from Rhode and Arianna neither found anything wrong with Kyros not a trace of poison, when they gave the all clear Rebecca hugged her father before hugging Hatchi kissing him on the cheek .

"thank you thank you thank you!" she said, hugging Hatchi tightly Hatchi nodded "my pleasure".

"So how'd you do it?" Carmen asked, "knowing Cain probably every piece of meat on those tables was poisoned" Hatchi nodded "yes I suspected as much which is why for the first hour I boiled the salmon once the poison rose to the surface I ran it under cold water and proceeded to cook".

Kikue's stomach rumbled "I don't suppose you kept that salmon by any chance did you Hatchi?" Kikue asked , Nami hit her in the back of the head "with your luck you would have ended up poisoned".

Kikue frowned, "but Nami I'm hungry" Hatchi nodded "not to worry captain I'll get started on lunch".

* * *

Cain's bloodthirsty grin seemed like a permanent fixture on his face as he walked towards Ski's palace, his little event was fun having purposely poisoned every piece of meat with blowfish venom.

of course a stupid Fishman would have counteracted it but he got to kill two people

Cain stopped putting a hand on his sword, and he'd get to kill even more a group of people stepped from the alley twelve behind him six to either side and twelve in front all in all thirty six people.

a light work out but one Cain would appreciate anyways the leader of the mob stepped forward,, it was the cook from the losing crew who did they send the invitation to anyways was it Ryker or Kid he didn't remember.

the man drew his sword "your going to pay for killing two of my crewmates you piece of horseshit!" oh right it was Ryker well the man had a pretty big crew over two thousand men Cain doubted the man would even notice.

Cain drew his swords and ran forward the sounds of screams gun shots ,and swords echoed through the alley for five minutes.

Lars stood silently waiting at the other end of the alley ,Cain stepped out his entire body even his clothes were blood red "Oh it's you come on we've got a meeting with His majesty". Lars frowned pointing behind him "what?" Cain asked looking behind him.

"oh don't worry the king will understand besides they were weak anyways" Cain pushed past Lars, leaving a bloodstained hand print on his shirt "let's go" Lars nodded following after Cain.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Mikoto and Haru's First fight

Ryker crossed his arms looking down at the brutalized bodies of his subordinates

Ryker looked over his shoulder to a teenage girl ,with pale skin and greasy black hair that fell down her back like a polluted waterfall wearing a leather jacket with suspicious red stains over a red crop top blue pants and knee high leather boots .

"do we have who did this Ravage?" Ryker asked the girl shook her head "no" she said "but the ones who did it didn't even bother to hide who they are" she pointed to the wall above the slashed corpses of Rykers brutalized subordinates was a jolly roger painted in blood.

the jolly roger of the Queen Pirates Ryker frowned "Ravage I don't care what you do or how you do as long as the message is sent one that those Queens, will never forget" Ravage nodded walking off "no problem boss".

Ryker nodded "Oh take your brothers with you it's been a while since they've had a decent work out", Ravage groaned "I don't need those idiots I can handle this by myself" Ryker turned around giving Ravage a look "are you talking back to me young lady?" he asked with a frown.

"No sir" Ravage said, "I'll go get them then we'll make the Queen Pirates pay!".

* * *

The sun slowly came into view from behind the volcano on the Queen Pirates ship a door silently creaked open Mikoto grinned slipping out onto the deck sneaking across the deck "Um" Mikoto said, "well hey look over there" Mikoto.

said pointing behind her before leaping away a string flew out the end of her finger attaching to a building she swung off Mikoto grinned landing,on a roof "heh heh man I can't believe he fell for the oldest trick in the book".

"Cut me some slack I'm only a month old" Mikoto nodded, "yeah I guess you got a point Haru" Mikoto looked over to see Haru standing behind her "Haru how'd you follow me do we have some kind of magic twin bond where we share devil fruit powers?".

Mikoto asked Haru gave her a look "no you dork I just grabbed onto your leg when you swung off" Haru smiled at her ,"magic twin bond really?" Mikoto blushed in embarrassment "shut up you jerk!" Mikoto said with a frown "so what now going to take me back to the ship?".

Haru sighed "I could but you'd just run off later come on we'll walk around for an hour or two then head back to the ship ok" Mikoto grinned hugging Haru around the neck, "oh thank you thank you thank you are the bestest best brother I've ever had" Mikoto cheered kissing Haru on the cheek.

"I'm the only brother you've ever had now get off me" Haru said, pushing Mikoto off of him Mikoto grinned pulling Haru away by the arm "come on Haru this is going to be great".

* * *

"This is going to be great!" a tall hunched over man yelled ,excitedly marching through town

he was bald with a square jaw and dark circles under his eyes wearing a tank top and ripped pants Ravage rolled her eyes.

walking behind him "Raze just because we're outside doesn't mean you can't use your inside voice" she said ,"and stand up straight honestly you look like a damn question mark when you bend over like that".

Raze frowned standing up straight easily doubling his already impressive height from six feet to SIXTEEN "your no fun Ravage",

"We're not here for fun we're here for revenge we lost thirty six men because of the Queen pirates" Raze looked down at Ravage a hairless brow raised "that's a bad thing" she explained slowly.

"how? they would have died eventually everyone does" Raze said, Ravage rolled her eyes "It's a the principle of the matter god I don't feel like explaining this captains orders just do it little brother" Raze shrugged "where's Raid I haven't seen him for a couple of minutes".

"He's scouting picking the enemy scents" Ravage answered, as someone approached them he was clearly part mink his body was covered in tan fur with black spots a long wolf like tail swaying across the back of his legs and long claw like finger nails.

he wore a blue vest with a red belt and black pants he scratched at his nose "What did you find?" Ravage asked "Raid",

Raid grinned "two members of the Queen Pirates left their crew early this morning from what I heard while spying on them they didn't have the captains permission to leave".

Raze looked down to Raid confused "why would that matter" Raid grinned revealing two rows of sharp teeth "because they're the captains children" Ravage nodded, "that'll send the message the captain wants".

Raze frowned "but Ravage weren't you complaining about killing?" Ravage slapped Raze on the arm "that's different besides this is payback her crew killed our subordinates besides this will send the message the captain wants sent now let's go".

Ravage said, storming off Raid frowned shaking his head "so clueless"

"I don't understand" Raid walked after Ravage "I'll explain on the way just come on we've got to follow the captains orders", Raze nodded following after Raid "I don't get why you and Ravage just don't call him dad" he said confusedly.

* * *

Mikoto grinned greedily taking a big bite out of a piece of fruit juice fell dripped down her chin, staining her shirt Haru looked away in disgust "we just got these clothes you should take better care of them" Haru chastised his sister ,Mikoto rolled her eyes "blah blah blah you worry too much just sit back and enjoy isn't this place great".

Haru rolled his eyes "yeah sure walking through the market place of a town on an island controlled by lunatic who has a creepy crush on aunt Carmen what part of that is great?" ,Mikoto grinned "relax Haru besides' we can't really do anything bout it" Haru looked at Mikoto "and how do you figure that?".

Mikoto grinned sitting down on a fountain in a loud square "elementary little brother",

"I'm older than you" Haru said though of course Mikoto ignored him and kept talking "yeah we're on an island controlled by the bad guys but then again we're bad guys too most guys aren't going to mess with us if they learned how we're connected to Mama she's got a giant bounty because she's super tough.

so most people would be afraid to attack us and the ones who aren't we'll just run from the guy and his creepy crush on Aunt Carmen is easy to deal with too cause Aunt Carmen will just kick his ass, and that'll be the end of it so relax if we get into any trouble we'll run and not fight ok".

Haru rolled his eyes "when did you get so smart?" Mikoto shook her head "we did used to be one person or we started out as one anyways did you really think you were the only one to get any brains?" Mikoto said ,standing up "come on let's go it's real quiet around here" Haru nodded about to leave when he frowned.

why was it so quiet ?the square had been filled with noise just a minute ago, Haru looked around everyone was gone it's like they were alone "took them long enough to notice" Ravage said appearing in front of the side road that entered the square .

"you should be more observant in enemy territory especially after what your crew did right Raid Raze?",

Raze nodded appearing on the other side of the fountain Raze knelt down picking up the fountain ripping it from the ground holding it above his head.

he swung Haru tackled Mikoto out of the way of the fountain Haru helped his sister to his feet, and frowned where a hole in the street should have been where Raze had picked up the fountain and tossed it there was.

Another fountain how as that possible ?"devil fruit powers?" Raid nodded appearing behind Haru holding up his hand he swiped at Haru Mikoto groaned holding out her fingers like she was playing an invisible piano Mikoto pulled her hands back pulling Raid with her throwing him into Raze.

"Doflamingo's devil fruit?" Riad said, standing up clawing the invisible strings off his arm "so the rumors are true Doflamingo is dead" Raze helped Raid up .

"keep on the lookout for any fruit I'm sure the captain will just love having the string string fruit in our arsenal",

* * *

Haru frowned stepping in front of Mikoto "the only way your going to touch my sister is over my dead body!" Ravage grinned "that's the idea kid it's not like your a match for us we're the best at what we do" Haru growled.

running at Ravage and throwing a punch his fist passed right through her stomach black smoke flew forward Haru coughed as Ravage hit him on the neck knocking him to the ground ,she then kicked him in the stomach sending him flying through the air he landed by Mikotos feet.

"Haru!" Mikoto called looking at Ravage furiously,

"see I'm a logia the Smog Smog fruit makes me a smog human the half giant over there ate a zoan type devil fruit though I doubt he'll have to use it and last but not least Raid's powers will make sure no calvary can come to the rescue" .

Haru nodded pushing himself up Mikoto tried to help her brother stand up but he shook her off, "that guy he's like Trafalgar Law".

Raid nodded "smart kid" rushing forward with his claw like nails ready to do some real damage Haru pushed his sister out of the way using his arm to block, Haru let out a scream of pain four long bloody scratches marked his arm.

Haru roared throwing a punch hitting Raid in the nose, the area around them flickered the busy square briefly appeared before it vanished.

"Trafalgar Law you've got powers like his!" Haru said, throwing a wild kick towards Raid's side having recovered from Haru's blow to his nose Raid flickered away standing next to Raze "Ravage Raze watch out the kid stronger than he looks smart too" Raid said..

looking Haru in the eye "your right kid I ate the Pocket Pocket fruit right now we're in a pocket dimension I made"

Mikoto stood by her brother "then we just gotta knock you out to get of here" Mikoto grabbed onto Haru's waist ,

using her string flew up onto the rooftops Ravage shook her head "go get them!" she ordered.

Raze and Raid nodded Raid leaping onto Raze's back Raze bent down leaping into the air landing on the roof with a crash Raid leapt down breaking into a run, "hurry up" Raze nodded following after Raid until Raid suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Raze asked, Raid sniffed the air "nothing I'm fine" Raid said holding out his hand "take my hand Raze we'll get the drop on them" Raze nodded taking Raid's hand the two vanished appearing in an alley.

Raze looked around "there's Ravage must've circled around thought they'd catch us" Raid said ,Raze nodded trying to take a step Raid looked back "what's wrong" you could b.

"I can't move my feet I think I stepped on something",

"More like into something" Haru said, from the roof top above them both not wearing their hoodies "now" Mikoto nodded gritting her teeth she threw her hands to the side Raze flew back back crashing through the alley before Raid could react Haru leapt down "Haru punch!" he called out hitting Raid over the head.

with Raid unconscious the pocket dimension faded away the busy street returned,

* * *

Haru knelt down by Raid's side holding his hand up to his neck as Ravage appeared her arms turned to smog "Not one move!" Haru shouted trying to sound a lot more brave then he felt holding Raid's hand and more importantly his finger nails inches from his jugular .

"or else" Ravage frowned her hands deactivating her element

"Let us go or else!" Haru said, Ravage smirked "are you a killer kid do you have the stomach to take a life?" she asked taking a step closer Haru flinched Ravage nodded.

"killing taking a life before it's time it leaves a mark on you no matter the reason killing changes you and no one not even you are going to find out how it'll change you you could end up becoming worse than my brothers and I are ,you willing to take that chance" Haru frowned thinking about Ravages words "I don't care" he finally said.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect my sister even if I have to kill someone elses brother to do it" tears were falling down Haru's face ,"please don't make me do it I don't want to become a killer but I will to protect my sister!" Ravage nodded .

picking up Haru and Mikoto's hoodies "this how you tricked, Raid's nose" Haru nodded Ravage nodded "get out of here kid before I change my mind" Haru nodded looking to Mikoto giving her a nod Mikoto nodded releasing her strings from Raze's bound ankles .

she leapt down running with her brother Haru looked back to see Ravage knelt down patting Raid on the side of his head,

"Why?" he asked "why are you letting us go?" Ravage looked up to Haru "we're alike in a few ways kid I'll do what I have to do to protect my brothers now get out of here before you see what a pissed off Logia looks like" Haru nodded running off.

* * *

Mikoto and Haru didn't even bother trying to sneak back onto the ship and weren't all that surprised to see Nami and Kikue waiting for them when they got there, "where have the two of you been and what happened to you the both of you look like you fought a war in a sewer?!" Nami shouted with maternal fury "do you have any idea how worried you made us".

Haru and Mikoto didn't say anything they just rushed forward hugging Nami and Kikue Nami frowned her anger melting away "are the two of you ok" Haru and Mikoto nodded Nami nodded "go to the infirmary let Arianna and Rhode patch you up your Mama and I will discuss your punishment" Haru and Mikoto nodded walking to the infirmary

Kikue looked to Nami "are we really not going to ask about what happened?!" Nami shook her head, "they'll tell us when they're ready for now I'm just happy they're back home where I can keep an eye on them" Kikue nodded in agreement equally relieved to see her children alive.

and when she found out who or what put those scratches on Haru's arm nothing in heaven hell or in, between would stop her from ripping it apart.

* * *

Ravage dropped Raid and Raze in the infirmary giving the doctors strict orders to take care of them quickly, as she went to talk to her father Ravage knocked on the door of his cabin hearing a gruff command to enter.

she walked in seeing Ryker talking to the Disgraced Son Charlotte Ski "ah Ravage how did it go was the message sent?",

Ravage nodded "I gave the Queen Pirates a message they'll never forget" she said omitting a few truths like they didn't kill a single member of the Queen Pirates.

and that her brothers had been beaten by a pair of twelve year olds strong twelve year olds, but still her father was not a fan of failure.

Ryker grinned "excellent I expected nothing less from my best killer ,just what I was telling our new ally"

Ravage frowned .

weren't they competing in this tournament to depose of Ski and take his island and his treasure not help him? Ski nodded stepping forward .

"indeed my dear" Ravage turned into a cloud of smog swirling around Ski so she could face her father, "what do you mean ally ?what about the Billion Games?!" Ryker waved her off she hated when he did that.

"Oh Ski offered something much better than a bit of gold" Ryker grinned "much better indeed" Ravage frowned and her frown only got bigger as her father told her more and more about Ski and his so called 'Grand Design'.

end pleass read and review


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The Billion Games Heat up Special Exhibition Match

Donatello watched from a private box as two different crews competed in some absurd test of strength, he looked over to Ski in the seat besides him "Your so called Grand Design seems to be going well Ski".

Donatello commented Ski laughed "of course there are two people in this world the sheep and the lions who rule over them?" Donatello said nothing.

"And are you a lion?" Rai asked, Ski looked over to the daughter of Mihawk and laughed "what do you think my dear?" Rai frowned "you don't want to know what I'm thinking".

Donatello laughed under his breath watching as down below Urouge won the strength event unsurprising considering his devil fruit powers and his accomplishments in the new world, "I'm surprised you invited Urouge to this event considering what happened to your brother Snack".

The sound of glass breaking Ski shook his hands wine and glass shards fell from his hand. "Snack was arrogant and overconfident he would have been beaten eventually" Ski said Rai laughed under her breath.

Ski looked to Rai "and what about you Donatello have you and your crew been enjoying the tournament?" Donatello said, nothing for a moment taking the time to take a sip from his wine placing it down.

"I've heard no complaints so far" Donatello said, "not about our gracious host at least" Ski laughed "you are your fathers son always have a way out of everything" Ski looked at Rai licking his lips admiring her ass .

"I'd keep my eyes on the tournament Ski" Donatello said, the tip of a spear at his neck "and off of my property if you know what's good for you".

Donatello said, his pupils contracted to pinpoints a steel like edge to his voice that didn't match the psychotic grin on his face.

Ski leaned back from the tip of Donatello's spear"he really is Doflamingo's son, a bloodthirsty lunatic just like his father" Ski thought in fear.

"My apologies of course Sir Donquixote however ,I do have a proposition if your willing to listen something truly entertaining for everyone".

* * *

Donatello and Rai entered their assigned room a Genii servant in the corner, Donatello dismissed her the Genii bowed leaving the room "clear" he said, to Rai the girl nodded taking the collar off her neck with a simple click "I can't believe that idiot is fooled by this".

"Ski is arrogant just like my father it seems the New World pollutes everyone with that arrogance to a point" Donatello said, sitting on the bed taking off his jacket throwing it to the floor "what do you think about his 'offer' though" Rai shook her head sitting down "why do you care?".

Donatello looped an arm around her waist "you know I value your opinion Rai it's why I trusted you to lead the crew in my absence without you I would have never hidden my plans from that man we made a pact you carried out your end of the deal, and I'm a man of my word I'll carry out mine" Rai nodded pushing Donatello onto his back crawling up his body straddling his legs.

"I don't trust that idiot not to make a move", she told him Donatello laughed "I know he'll make a move we're too powerful and he's too paranoid not to try something".

Rai grunted in agreement diving down capturing his lips with her's Donatello grunted wrapping his hands in her dark hair.

* * *

(Lemon below if you wish to skip proceed to the next line

Donatello grabbed Rai under her breasts rolling the two over Donatello broke the kiss taking off his shirt, Rai lifted her body pulling her sleeves out of her own coat Donatello pulled her shirt off taking one of her nipples into his mouth swirling the tongue around the tip massaging the other breast with his other hand .

Donatello smirked pinching an especially sensitive place under her nipple getting a loud moan from the swordswoman, underneath him Rai wrapped her legs around his waist rolling them over she kissed his neck biting down to leave a mark.

"A little possessive aren't we?" Donatello asked, with a knowing smile Rai ignored him and began kissing down his chest reaching the his waist Rai grabbed onto his belt with her teeth ripping it out of the loops.

while simultaneously pulling down his pants and underwear freeing Donatello's seven inch cock to stand at full attention, Rai kissed the tip swirling her tongue around the base before taking it in her mouth.

"Rai you know you have nothing to worry about don't you?" Donatello asked, groaning his will power being worn down by Rai's mouth Rai then grabbed onto his balls giving them a light squeeze Donatello groaned out unleashing his load into her mouth..

Rai swallowed his cum easily letting go of his mouth, "I know I have nothing to worry about because this-" Donatello, groaned Rai squeezed his balls especially tight "-is mine until I say otherwise got that?".

Donatello pulled Rai down kissing her grabbing onto her breasts Rai moaned into her mouth, while she was distracted Donatello flipped her back onto her breast and penetrated her Rai practically screamed into her mouth, and hadn't even began to move yet.

"As I said, you have nothing to worry about Rai" Donatello said "I could live for a thousand years and never find another woman like you after all every king needs a queen" Rai smirked kissing Donatello on the lips "ravage me my King" she begged.

Donatello nodded "as you wish my Queen" and he began to thrust into Rai grabbing onto her breasts again making her scream in ecstasy, "Donatello yes more harder faster!" she moaned her walls clamping tight around his cock .

Donatello grit his teeth trying to hold back picking up the pace with his thrusts until Rai screamed cumming over his cock,

Donatello came twenty seconds later Donatello collapsed falling onto Rai's chest kissing her sweaty forehead.

"Ski's offer will be good training for you you'll need all the experience you can get to crush Mihawk" Rai nodded ,kissing Donatello on the lips Donatello could taste her sweat and his cum making him hard all over again inside of him the two broke apart.

"What time was the next event?" Rai asked, Donatello shrugged "not for another hour my queen" Rai grinned kissing him "good then that means we have another fifty eight minutes to ourselves my King".

Donatello grinned "I love the way you think"

(End of Lemon)

* * *

Kikue was really sick of Cain appearing onto her boat "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KEEP GETTING ONTO MY BOAT!?" Kikue shouted ,,attacking him with an Antibody Cain leapt into the air Kikue's attack tearing a hole into the boat.

"Kikue don't break the ship!" Nami yelled , halfheartedly at Kikue she agreed with her girlfriend she was getting really tired of the 'Brother Killer' keep appearing on the ship.

Cain grinned kicking Kikue's in the face knocking her against the deck railing Rhode rushed to her side, Cain landed eager to keep the fight going however Arianna Hatchi and Carmen surrounded Cain ready to attack if he moved as much as a finger.

"What do you want Cain?" Carmen asked ,"say your message then leave" Cain nodded "oh this one's for all the swordsmen on your crew".

Raven Hatchi and Kuina looked curious at Cain's message "of course your free to ignore me this isn't an official part of the tournament but if you actually manage to win it will certainly boost your chances in the tournament.

if your interested go to lake Matope on the other side of the island" ,Cain grinned "until next time my Queen" vanishing just as Raven descended from above stabbing into the deck with her sword.

"I hate this guys devil fruit powers whatever they are annoy the hell out of me!" Raven said, pulling her sword out of the ground sheathing it on her back Nami nodded in agreement.

"Kyros can you fix the deck" Kyros nodded ,"I'll need to go and get supplies but it's a minor repair won't take more then an hour".

Nami nodded "good take Haru with you helping you will be his punishment for sneaking out" Nami said, Haru groaned and Mikoto laughed under her breath "oh don't think I don't know who the little master mind behind your little unsupervised adventure was young lady you'll be helping Hatchi in the galley make lunch and afterwards you'll do the dishes".

Mikoto groaned "but mom?" Nami gave her ,a look the kind of look only a mother can give the kind that practically dares you to challenge them but no child in history has ever been brave or stupid enough to actually try "yes mom".

Nami nodded "Raven Kuina you and Rhode go to lake Matope see what this event is" Raven Kuina and Rhode nodded, each getting ready .

* * *

Haru followed after Kyros carrying a small stack of wood and clearly struggling "I thought you said ,this was a minor repair Kyros looked over carrying a pile of wood and tools ten times the size of Haru's with one shoulder .

"it is a minor repair that but we were running low on time this seemed like a good time to stock up on supplies"

Haru nodded nearly tripping, "phew that was close".

he muttered before he proceeded to trip over his own feet the wood in Haru's hand flew through the air and he fell to the ground until someone caught him by the collar of his hoodie, Haru looked expecting Kyros to have grabbed him "are you all right?" she asked Haru.

frowned Kyros voice didn't sound like a girl and he didn't smell like strawberries,

whoever was holding onto him pulled him onto his feet and Haru got a good look at his hero she was a pretty girl with wavy light blue hair in a high pony tail,,, and black eyes with tanned skin and pointed ears she wore a dark blue pair of pants with a red sash and a light blue with a matching sleeveless top "careful keep looking at me like that you might fall for me".

"I uh um I uh" Kyros tapped Haru on the back of the head, "I may be older than you but I'm sure your supposed to say thank you when a young lady goes out her way to help you".

Kyros lectured good naturedly Haru blushed nodded "right thank you" Haru said, to the girl who nodded with a grin "no problem I've gotta get to work anyways nice meeting you" she said, running off Haru shook his head "wait he called" the girl turned around jogging in place "yeah?" she asked.

"what's your name?" he asked, the girl shrugged "Grace what's yours?" Haru nodded "Haru" the girl nodded "nice meetin ya Haru make sure you have a nice 'trip'" she called.

Kyros laughed as Haru blushed Kyros laughed "come Haru" he said, "you can talk to your girlfriend at another time for now we have work of our own to do" Haru blushed walking off.

* * *

Raven grit her teeth muttering death threats to Cain and Ski under her breath, "why couldn't he pick a place for this closer to the town" she complained Kuina shrugged "could be worse" she said.

"Yeah your right it's not like I'm with an idiot samurai and an annoying rhino woman" Raven said , dryly looking at her travelling companions "I am" Rhode laughed "are you still upset about not getting a bounty you sound just like Ari" Raven rolled her eyes .

trying to hit Rhode with the butt of her sword Rhode ducked under the attack,

"she's lucky to have a freaking bounty and all she did to get it was fight you while I break out of marine ship" Rhode shrugged.

"didn't someone let let out" Raven grit her teeth looking ready to attack Rhode again, when Kuina put up her hands "enough" she ordered "we're here".

crowded on the shores of a blue lake was a crowd of ten maybe twenty swordsmen right away Kuina saw Zoro and Hamako she ran to them hugging her brother "Zoro it's been so long" she said , Zoro shrugged "we saw each other a couple weeks ago" Kuina shrugged "yeah in all that time you never came to visit your big sister what's the matter you get lost?".

Zoro blushed looking away "no"

"Yes" Hamako said, ignoring Zoro's complaints about the buildings moving around on him.

"It's why I'm here or otherwise he'd still be wandering around the docks" Hamako continued pointing over her shoulder, "nearby is James that guy you mentioned from Georges crew I'll call him over" Hamako waved her arms in the air and Raven groaned "great not this weirdo" Kuina slapped her arm.

"be nice he's our ally besides you weren't complaining when you were eating that giant shark he caught", Kuina chastised the assassin Raven shrugged "he was feeding me besides he's still pretty weird" she said pointing as James came over.

Raven was technically right going by his appearance alone Bond D James was not your typical guy he stood at five foot six, with dark pink dreadlocks wearing an unbuttoned purple shirt with a pair of swim trunks and sandals going by his cosmetic choices not really weird but he had some features that made him stand out in a crowd.

not counting the six hundred million beri bounty on his head,

First his skin was somewhere between yellow or orange maybe a bit of both then there was his right arm it was clearly not his and may have at one point belonged to a Long Arm Tribesman since the arm was much longer then the rest of James and dragged against the ground it was a healthy tan color with a black star tattoo on the back of his hand.

he waved his extra long arm happily as he saw them "hi everyone great to see you again" James said, Hamako shhhed him "quiet" she hissed "our alliance is supposed to be a secret remember" James nodded "right sorry I forgot" he said looking to Raven "Hi Raven you look really nice".

Raven rolled her eyes "thanks you look the same as last time" James grinned "thanks" James opened his mouth to say something, but before the conversation could continue a cloud of dark smoke appeared on the lake and a long boat sailed towards them the only two passengers were Rai and Guadana Hamako's eyes widened "no way I fought that guy in Ski's castle he shouldn't be here!".

Zoro grunted "he must be tougher then he looks then" Rhode looked at Rai curiously "whose the girl?" seeing a lot of the swordsmen even James tensed up drawing a small sword handle inserting the end of a harpoon in the hole .

"I don't know but there's something about her" James said ,"it's making my blood pump"

Kuina and Raven nodded and this really concerned Rhode those two almost NEVER agree or at least Raven doesn't agree with Kuina .

Guadana and Rai stepped out onto the shore,

"Welcome one and all to our special event where the best man will win against ironically the best woman" Guadana held out his hand .

"this is someone who I bet your all dying to test your skills against the daughter of the greatest swordsman making her the greatest swordswoman Rai Mihawk",

everyone drew their swords the sounds everyone tensed ready for action at the mention of the word Mihawk Guadana laughed.

"oh that's not all you see the lovely miss Mihawk has agreed to a special duel one against all the crew who manages to defeat her will win an automatic entry into the tournament finals",

everyone wanted that the chance to test their skills against the daughter of Dracule Mihawk and an free pass into the tournament.

Guadana grinned leaping back onto the boat "you have the next fifteen minutes I suggest you make them count and use your heads ,while they're still attached to your necks that is".

Rai crossed her arms and waited the swordsmen all began to charge rushing at Rai the swordswoman grinned putting a hand on her sword, "Amagiri" she called out rushing forward swordsmen flew through the air falling into the lake as Rai held out her sword the edge freshly painted red.

all that remained were Hamako Zoro James Raven Kuina Rhode and three other swordsmen who weren't so foolish to just rush at any one named Mihawk in a sword fight,

Rai grinned "ten left that's surprising" Rai held her sword out "pray for your sake it wasn't just dumb luck cause I'm not holding back anymore".

* * *

please remember to review


	46. Chapter 46

Previously on Second Coming of Blackbeard this happened

all that remained were Hamako Zoro James Raven Kuina Rhode and three other swordsmen who weren't so foolish to just rush at any one named Mihawk in a sword fight

Rai grinned "ten left that's surprising" Rai held her sword out "pray for your sake it wasn't just dumb luck cause I'm not holding back anymore"

Chapter 46

Despicable Ski

Zoro grunted "she's definitely her fathers daughter" Zoro said, putting Sandai Kitetsu in his mouth holding Wado Ichimonji and Shusui in his hands he crossed his arms together Kuina nodded "I know you have a plan little brother?" she asked.

" **Oni Giri!** " Zoro said, blurring forward slashing with his swords Rai pivoted her foot turning her sword so the blade faced the ground blocking the three swords .

"Pirate Hunter Zoro with a bounty of 320,000,000 beri" Rai pushed Zoro back, and slashed with her sword Zoro blocked it with Wado Ichimonji before slashing with Kitetsu Rai parried his attack spinning on the balls of her foot .

she kicked Zoro in the stomach holding her sword up about to thrust it through his heart,

"Fortress of Hades" Raven called stabbing her sword into the ground swinging it up wards a wall of fire carved through the ground making a half circle of fire between Rai and Zoro .

Raven grinned rushing forward Rai analyzed this new threat dismissing it as a girl with devil fruit powers, she thrust her sword to the side intent on stabbing Raven through the heart.

Raven grinned as the sword entered her body turning into a cloud of smoke "what?" Rai said, in surprise Raven fell from the sky her sword lit with black flames "Final attack Judgment of Amaterasu" she called swinging down.

Rai leapt to the side the black flames rushing forward Rai grit her teeth sheathing her sword,

"Sandā!" she called swinging her sword the lake echoed with the sound of thunder dispelling the black flames

Raven and Rai eyed each other "what's your name?" Rai asked, Raven grinned "oh and here I thought I was nothing" Rai nodded "apologies for that now your name please".

* * *

Raven grinned "Raven Hirono daughter of Karasu Hirono" Rai raised an eyebrow she wasn't aware that Karasu Hirono had a daughter, and she didn't think Donatello knew either this information could be useful to the crew but first Rai held her sword out .

she had fourteen minutes and twenty six seconds of exercise left in Ski's event to go

"DIE MIHAWK!" one swordsman shouted, running at her swinging a machete around with out any style technique or concern for safety of himself or others and he called himself a swordsman Rai dealt with him quickly not expending much of anything in her attack.

before she could continue with the Hirono girl she was attacked this time by more confident swordsman,

"Two sword style Rashomon" Zoro called swinging his swords up lifting the ground in between the two into the air while behind her Blue Samurai Kuina swung her sword in a horizontal chop.

"Summer Tempest" she called swinging her sword so fast and so strong it created a gust of wind the two attacks collided with Rai in the center creating a brown earthen tornado,

Rai leapt out of the tornado swinging her sword at Kuina the swordswoman of the Queen Pirates pushed her off swinging her sword Zoro moved in from the side both swords fused with armament Haki.

Rai let the two get in close infusing haki into her own sword "Kuroamagiri!" she said, using the attack she began the battle royal with Zoro and Kuina were driven back Zoro crashing into another member of the worst generation 'Massacre Soldier' Killer if she remembered right and Kuina almost ended up in Lake Matope.

All that remained were six Rhode stepped forward with her boarding axes drawn with Raven by her side "I'm not much of a swordswoman" Raven scoffed ,"hadn't noticed" Rhode ignored that "but that instant pass into the tournament will be useful so for now we work together agreed?".

Raven glared in Rai's direction "fine" she said,Rhode nodded throwing one of her boarding axes "Shave" she called blurring out of sight Rai gripped her sword she knew how these CP fighters operated Rai stepped forward parrying the axe into the air.

slashing the air in front of her "above you!" Rhode said, holding onto her caught boarding axe twisting in the air she hit Rai's back with a tempest kick.

landing on the ground she leapt forward swinging her boarding axe Rai turned stabbing the spike at the bottom of her sword into Rhode's thigh, Rai leapt up punching Rhode in the face "Iron body" Rhode called too late Rai pulled her sword from Rhodes leg .

holding it over Rhode's down body "you die now"! "Yeah that's not happening" Rhode said, with Raven's voice before turning into smoke.

Rhode and Raven in the air on either side of her "Tempest kick Quartet" Rhode called kicking her legs and arms in an alternating pattern sending four fast moving air blades, down towards Rai Raven grinned then swinging her sword "Hellfire slash" she called sending a wave of fire.

the two attacks met in the middle creating a fiery explosion, Rhode used moon walk flipping over the explosion landing next to Raven the murderous kunoichi looked at Rhode with a grin.

"your not half bad" Rhode shrugged "what do you expect I may not like killing but I can do it when I have to" Raven nodded, "speaking of is she?".

Rai leapt out of the smoke ribbons of smoke rising from her hair and burnt spots on her jacket, "that answers your question?" Raven nodded "can't she just stay beat".

"Well we're about to find out" James called running at her

* * *

James ran forward at Rai he not have charged in as quickly as some of the others, but he was still eager to see how his skills compared swinging his special harpoon in a upwards arc at the daughter of Dracule Mihawk.

how cool was that

Rai stepped out of the way of the attack aiming the point, forward he thrust Rai caught the harpoon by the flue with her sword pushing James back Rai gave him a questioning look "your not all there are you?" James shrugged "of course not see this arm" he said.

waving his extra long appendage "I'll tell you a secret I wasn't born with it",

Rai nodded holding up her sword "since you suffer from mental handicaps I'll be merciful" Rai swung her sword.

James grinned time for his first trump card James right arm began to twist and change growing larger with golden fur, and black spots he swung his arm hitting Rai in the side knocking her sword up into the air.

"three prong combo!" James rushed forward hitting Rai with thee slashes making a J shape before he batted her away with his arm knocking her to the ground.

Raven stood up watching with awe "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!",

James grinned flexing his arm "the Cat Cat fruit Jaguar Model" James answered as if it were obvious Raven shook her head "not that how do you have Devil fruit powers if you can swim?".

James shrugged "oh that's an easy one" he pointed to his arm "the arm has the devil fruit powers when I got it from it's old owners guess, a little bit of the devil stayed in the arm only problem is it gets really heavy when I get in the water".

Rhode nodded "guess that explains why his captain called him the best one armed swimmer in the world with that much dead weight most people would drown" James nodded ,"your really smart Rhino lady" Rhode raised a brow "how did you know I ate the Rhino Rhino fruit?".

James shrugged "I don't know you just look like a Rhino" he said ,Rhode attempted to process James comment while Raven tapped her on the arm.

"She's getting up again"

* * *

Rai stood up feeling the blood drip over her skin, she certainly wasn't expecting a partial Zoan transformation she wasn't even sure that was possible.

Back on the Queen Pirates ship Arianna sneezed

but that wasn't important, she wasn't going to lose there were only three people left and she had ten minutes to do it.

"I'll be your opponent now" Ravage said, stepping between Rai and the others Rai frowned why was she here she already had a role in Ski's 'Grand Design' but whatever she'd do this quick and continue.

with the opponents who interested her Rai swung her sword Ravage caught the sword, with her hand blood poured down her palm as she leaned in close whispering in her ear "Smert".

Ravage pushed Rai back her eyes became weak she fell to her knees, before she dropped completely unconscious

Guadana leapt onto shore.

"well it seems we have a winner!" he said, stepping forward to Ravage "the winner is Ravage of the Devastation Pirates".

"Hold on" Hamako said helping Zoro to his feet

Where exactly had she been during the entire fight? "yes" Guadana asked ,"something seems off about the way she won she's not even carrying a sword".

Ravage held out her hand smog billowed from her sleeves taking the shape of a long blade, curving over her fist "I'm a logia I can make as many swords as I want".

Guadana nodded "regardless I'm the judge of this event and I deem Ravage the winner now then," Guadana scooped up Rai picking her up over one shoulder "I shall see to my dear associates wounds the rest of you may leave".

* * *

"SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Donatello yelled throwing two of his men into Ski's throne room, Donatello marched in flanked by Gustav and former leader of the White Tiger clan 'One man army' Simon Ski opened his eyes two Genii servants massaging his bare chest Donatello's eyes glowed and the women ran away in fear.

Donatello threw his spear impaling Ski in the shoulder, "what have you done with Rai?! " he asked, coldly "your cronie Guadana told me she was injured and resting Where is she?!".

Donatello asked, Ski grinned snapping his fingers pallbearers came in holding Rai on a cushioned platform like royalty at their funeral.

"Miss Rai" Gustav said, with concern Simon frowned Ski nodded "she's perfectly fine for now only in a state of suspended sleep".

Ski grinned "courtesy of a hypnotic suggestion I had a comrade of mine place in her mind on your first day here I had it done in case I needed blackmail but when you decided to stay", Ski grinned "I couldn't resist".

Donatello glared "just get to what you want" Ski shook his head "now now Donatello say please",

"You can't be serious the captain will never say please to vermin like you" Gustav said.

in defense of his captain Ski grinned, "did I not mention the second suggestion I placed in her mind spat'" Rai rose up her eyes wide eyed she grabbed her neck and began to choke herself "Simon".

the man nodded running to Rai's side he tried in vain to pry her hands from her neck, "what do you want Ski?!" Donatello said, "please".

Ski grinned "well I could use so many things but really I want Messiah" Donatello shook his head "never",

"Have you ever seen an execution like this Donatello I do it all the time when I'm bored the subject is aware of all that's happening.

but has no motor control in thirty seconds she'll pass out her and she'll suffocate from the carbon dioxide trapped in her lungs it'll be quite the sight I never get tired of it" Ski said, "saves me the trouble of getting my hands dirty myself".

Donatello sighed ,"your despicable Ski but you have a deal Gustav" the bullet man nodded getting the jar of Messiah they took form Arlongs body "and the formula as well".

Donatello nodded "fine just make it stop!" Ski nodded saying the trigger word again she gasped, her hands letting go of her neck.

Ski grinned pulling the spear form his body "now then the formula for Messiah" Donatello nodded a furious look in his eye that slowly died down he would never risk a member of his crew, and Ski held his second in commands life in his hands "I'll need a pen" he said.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Clash of Captains Kid Vs. Ann

Eustass Kid captain of the Kid Pirates growled this tournament had not gone his way when he had heard about the tournament, he had seen it as the chance to increase his influence in the New World.

having another island under his command so he had left without telling his allies and fellow members, of the worst generation Scratchman Apoo and Basil Hawkins and came to the island of the so called 'Disgraced Son Charlotte Ski.

First they had lost one of their gate cards then in an exhibition match his first mate had been injured by the daughter of the strongest of the Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk, Kid growled looking to Heat and Wire without Killer they were his strongest subordinates.

and had been part of the crew since he left the South Blue two years ago

"Oh have I come at a bad time Captain Kid?" a voice asked, Kid growled using his devil fruit powers a dozen loaded pistols rose into the air aimed at Ski's subordinate an average sized man.

with a bald head and a long beak like nose wearing black cloak that went down to the floor ,with a white fur collar the man laughed unafraid of the dozen loaded firearms.

"I'm not in the mood for you Adrian just tell me when the next event my crew can participate is and I'll go" , Adrian shook his head "I'm afraid Captain Kid that will not be possible there are only three events left and you have not been chosen for any of them" Kid growled firing the pistols.

Adrian laughed now standing between Wire and Heat

"What the?" Wire said "How?" Heat said ,Wire drew his two swords Heat held up his trident the two turned and attacked hitting only air "impressive reflexes".

Adrian commented standing behind Wire "if you were fighting me when I was young and foolish you would have surely killed me however", Adrian hit Wire with a punch to the side of his ribs knocking him out Adrian rushed forward and hit Heat with a palm strike to the sternum both men fell to the ground.

Adrian turned to face Captain Kid again

"Thank you for the exercise I've neglected my training as of late" ,Kid frowned seeing what the member of a Yonko's crew was capable of "what do you want Adrian?" Kid asked.

Adrian nodded "I'm glad you understand your place in the pecking order Eustass" Adrian said, "now then there are no events planned for you but there still is a way for you to get into the finals".

Kid said nothing crossing his arms as Adrian continued, "Ann Ciatti is currently docked in a small cove on the eastern beach all alone it would be a shame if she weren't able to make it to the finals" Kid grinned.

why hadn't he thought of that before wait was this a test "isn't that against the rules" Adrian turned and left,

"the rules say that the four captains with five gate cards after a week will be allowed into the finals" Adrian said "the rules don't say anything about having to win them during an event" Kid grinned.

* * *

On a lone galleon Ann Ciatti grinned she has long orange hair and blue eyes wearing a red jacket with a white shirt underneath jeans and ankle high boots held a bottle of sake high into the air ,as her crew celebrated "Oy!" she shouted .

"listen up you scurvy dogs" she said, "that's enough celebrating" the crew looked at her with dumbfounded expressions before Ann started laughing "Just kidding you should see the looks on your faces let's keep drinking"

"Yeah" the crew shouted

"Because we're going to the finals of the Billion Games"

"Yeah" the crew shouted louder.

"And when we have a base of our own it'll only be a matter of time till I become King of the Pirates!"

"YEAH" the crew shouts echoed across the bay Ann was about to drink her sake Ann turned dropping her sake a ball of fire formed in her hand, she tossed it the fireball exploded over Kid's metal arm .

Kid grinned Heat and Wire on either side of him with fifty of his crew behind them ,Ann grinned "well if it isn't Captain Kid you still mad about us beating you to the treasure ships from Grantessoro or are you here to congratulate us?".

Kid shook his head "not exactly" Kid held out his hand, "but maybe we'll let you live if you give us your gatecards

Ann rolled her eyes "Same old Kid always the sore loser" Ann snapped her fingers .

"Tampa give him our answer" behind her a white stingray fishman wearing dark blue pants stepped forward and laughed waving his barbed tail behind him,

" you heard the Captain the only way your getting your hands on our gatecards is over our dead bodies!".

he swung his tail Heat rushed forward blocking the tail with his trident ,Wire took in a deep breath unleashing a cloud of fire before it could hit Tampa a dark haired man leapt in front of the fire attack cutting through the fire with a haki infused axe.

he was tall wearing an grey vest and pants with 22 tattooed on his chest another tomahawk on his belt Ann looked to her crew, "don't just stand there guys follow Apache's lead and get them off our boat" Ann's crew charged .

running at Kid's crew Ann leapt to the side dodging a rain of bullets from a dozen levitating flintlocks making another fireball in her hand ,Ann tossed it " **Flaming Fastball!"** she shouted.

" **Attract!** " Kid said, pieces of metal and weapons flew from his crew's hands forming into a giant metal hand that blocked Ann's fireball Kid rushed forward throwing his giant hand forward " **repel knives!"** Kid said.

daggers flew from Kid's giant metal hand Ann curved her back dodging a dagger another hitting her in the shoulder ,Ann turned holding her hands together above her head.

" **Green Monster!"** she called out, throwing her hands to the ground a wave of fire flew over the floor of the deck Kid leapt into the air using his giant arm to block the fire attack.

* * *

" **Repel!"** he called Kid's giant arm separated turning into a wave of metal flying at Ann, and her crew "Everyone behind me!" Ann shouted the crew nodded breaking off from their fights and leaping behind Ann .

she held out her hand making a ball of fire in her hand the ball of fire began to spin burning hotter and hotter becoming bright white ," **Grand Slam!** " she shouted, the fireball exploded outwards in a wave of white fire that burnt away Kids attack.

Ann let out a heavy breath wiping the sweat from her forehead "Damn it I'm running out of fuel I'll need knock them out quickly" Ann said ,standing up straight Kid grinned "Give it up Kid you don't have enough metal to keep fighting me" Kid grinned "that's what you think" he said holding up a small blue ball the size of a fish egg "what's that?" Ann asked.

"Something I bought before Straw Hat took out Doflamingo" he said, popping the pill Ann could hear his heart pumping his hair spiked up turning white his skin took on a reddish tint Kid grinned holding up his arm.

" **Attract!** " the deck beneath their feet rumbled and shook as dozens of cannon balls rose up Kid grinned revealing a mouth full of fangs **"Repel!"** Kid growled out.

the cannon balls flew forward all colliding with Ann creating a massive explosion, "Captain!" Ann's crew shouted Kid threw a dagger into the explosion Ann flew out with Kids dagger in her chest she fell to the ground.

Kid stepped forward grabbing Ann by the neck lifting her up holding her out over the sea, "now then give me the gatecards or otherwise well you know what happens to devil fruit powers".

Apache frowned before pulling out the gate cards from his pocket tossing them to Wire "there you have them now get out", Kid nodded "sure but first" Kid threw Ann overboard walking off.

with the rest of his crew "Captain!" Tampa shouted leaping over pulling Ann back up onto the boat, Apache growled "we'll get him back for what he did Captain".

Ann shook her head "no revenge won't get us anywhere Apache tend to the others wounds repair the damage to the ship we'll set sail ,when we're back in fighting shape" Apache nodded "as you wish Captain".

Ann nodded pulling the dagger out of her chest pushing herself to her feet "you should take care of yourself first captain" Ann shook her head lighting the tips of her fingers ,running it across her stab wound cauterizing it.

"I'll live" she looked to Apache "Kid won't get away with this Apache but we have to take care of ourselves ,before we go picking another fight with Kid especially with that Messiah stuff he has".

Apache frowned but nodded "I know what will we do about that" Ann sat down,

"Kid mentioned Dressrosa and Doflamingo so let's talk to someone who was in Dressrosa and dealt with Doflamingo" , Ann looked over her shoulder "Pitt" a man with blue eyes and a black goatee walked forward wearing a black shirt and pants with a yellow bandana around his head two cutlasses forming an X across his back "yeah cap?" he asked.

"Find the Strawhats find out everything they know about Messiah and Doflamingo" Pitt nodded walking off, "you got it Cap".


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

The Finals begin at last

Rebecca stepped onto George's ship there waiting for her were her crew along with Luffy's and Georges ,"well?" Raven asked.

"did you get it?" Rebecca looked down at the ground before she raised her hand holding a pair of Gatecards between her fingers , everyone cheered Kikue ran forward lifting her pink haired girlfriend into the air spinning her around before putting a kiss on her lips.

"Eww gross!" Mikoto said, Kikue grinned putting Rebecca back on the ground again kissing her again "you'll understand when your older".

"much older" Nami added George laughed, "well then you and Strawhat have the required gatecards to win" Alfred nodded "indeed congratulations are in order for you Miss Rebecca".

George shook his head "Alfred my boy as much as I enjoy your splendid meals we have the coming battle ahead of us"

Luffy and Kikue nodded "George is right" Hamako said, "during the finals we'll move into position and take Ski's castile with Ski and his crew focused on the finals.

it'll be easy to drive him out while George and our crew's noncombatants for the Queen Pirates, that's my niece and nephew" Hamako said looking to Nami and Kikue who nodded.

"And for us Straw Hat's that's Pudding and Vivi" Usopp said, "Chopper and I will stay behind to guard the two of them" Chopper nodded the cigarette in Sanji's mouth burnt down to the end he blew out a long cloud of smoke .

"Chopper Usopp" Chopper and Usopp stepped back their faces filled with fear at the lifeless tone in Sanji's voice,, a definite reminder that he came from a family of mercenaries.

"if those dirty bastards touch as much as a hair on Pudding's head" Pudding lightly slapped him on the arm, "don't be rude to your friends Sanji" Usopp and Chopper were in a corner in fetal positions muttering "he's scary" over and over.

Arianna grunted "Carmen and I will stay back as well" Carmen grinned ,"yeah don't worry bout us not getting in on the action we'll just grin and Bear it that's a good one".

'No it isn't' everyone thought "why am I stuck here with you?" Arianna complained, Rhode put a hand on her shoulder "chill Ari it could be worse".

"Don't call me Ari and don't say things like that stuff always goes wrong when you say stuff like that!" Arianna told her 'wife' Kikue frowned she never really dealt with their marital status .

did Arianna still want her to annul their marriage? she'll ask her after they're done with Ski,

"Oh come on Arianna" Nami said "that's just a silly superstition".

Arianna looked to her crew's navigator "I'll bet you a hundred beri that we get attacked", Nami shrugged "I'll take that action prepare to lose".

* * *

Kikue adjusted her jacket on her shoulders taking in a deep breath right now she stood on one side of a gate separating her from an arena, "are you ready Captain Chimera?" Kikue looked to see a girl with blue hair talk to her Kikue nodded "can I ask you a question miss-?".

"Grace Captain Chimera my name is Grace" Kikue nodded, "why do you people let Ski and his men boss you around" Grace frowned "we don't like to but we have to Genii serve the strongest among us.

Ski challenged the old leader she was a better fight then he was but Ski was stronger and wore her down and broke her neck", Kikue noticed a tear fall down Grace's eye.

Kikue knelt down wiping the tear away "the old leader was important to you wasn't she?" Grace nodded "she was my grandmother", Kikue hugged the little girl "we're not supposed to have opinions but I hope you or the funny guy with the straw hat wins" .

Grace said, "you seem like strong leaders" Kikue laughed "I'll do my best" Grace nodded picking up a little rock she held it in her hands and concentrated when she opened her hand the little rock was now solid gold.

"here for good luck" she said, handing the rock to Kikue "so that's where the prize money comes from?" Kikue smiles taking the rock kissing Grace on the forehead she stands up as the gate begins to open Kikue steps out.

* * *

From the four cardinal directions Luffy Ryker and Kid step out in a grand balcony surrounded by golden curtains Ski marches out,

"WELCOME!" he shouts over the roar of the crowd Kikue wonders how many in the crowd are Genii Ski ordered to cheer for him ?.

"TO THE FINALS OF THE BILLION GAMES" Ski looks down at them all "the best and the best came from all corners of the New World and here they are with a bounty of 390,000,000 beri Ryker the butcher", Ryker held up a hand shouting to the crowd earning another round of applause.

"with a bounty of 400,000,000 beri Monkey D Luffy!" Luffy did nothing to acknowledge Ski or the crowd as they cheered for him ,"with a bounty of 470,000,000 Eustass 'Captain' Kid!".

Kid grinned a bloodthirsty grin holding up his punching the palm of his metal arm,

"and last but not least with an 'astounding' bounty of 765,000,000 the second coming of Blackbeard Kikue D Chimera!".

Ski said, with clear disdain in his voice "these four have proven themselves in the games I've set for them but don't think the home team won't rise to the occasion!" the center of the Arena slid away rising up from the new hole in the ground .

were four men each wearing the same uniform a long black jacket with Ski's jolly roger across the back over a bare chest with black pants and boots each one facing ,towards a different captain.

Facing Ryker was a man standing at eight foot three with the build of a grizzly bear, he had spiky red hair that flared out over the back and sides of his head like a lions mane he grinned showing he'd filed his teeth to sharp points "Fenris the hunter".

Facing Luffy was a long arm wearing brass knuckles he had slicked back brown hair ,and a narrow face he adjusted the red lens goggles on his eyes "Otto the rakshasa".

Facing towards Kid was a little red skinned creature with a long nose pointed ears and a forked tail ,he leapt excitedly into the air reminding everyone of a monkey "Gerhart the engineer".

and finally towards Kikue was a man who towered over the rest maybe not physically but spiritually he had a shaved head like a monk ,with grey eyebrows and black pupil eyes over his shoulder was a double headed spear he casually placed the spear down looking towards Kikue almost apologetically "and finally Tenzin the Reaper".

"Ski grinned "together they have a bounty of one billion beri they are the Four Horseman!" the audience cheered "the rules are simple there are no rules no time limit no mercy the last man standing will be the winner of it all now LET THE GAMES BEGIN" the four horseman each charged at their respective captain charging forward.

* * *

Carmen sat down cleaning the gun in her hand with practiced ease, so focused on her work she almost didn't notice Vivi walking behind her.

"excuse me Queen Fantome" Carmen looked over "oh princess" Carmen stood up, to look Vivi in the eye "what can I do for you?".

"morozhenoye" Vivi responded Carmen frowned that sounded familiar for some reason? "excuse me princess where did you hear that?" Vivi didn't respond at least not in a way.

Carmen understood "piedra" she said, "sinema vala iloli ka hao" Carmen dropped to her knees grabbing her temples .

"ahh my head what's happening to me" Carmen's eye widened remembering how Vivi had addressed her,

"Your not the princess of Alabasta I know who you are your Ski's assassin Thantos" Vivi nodded her form changed melting away there was a grey skinned man in her place .

with black hair shaped like horns "how astute of you to finally remember me my queen or should I say Persephone" Carmen screamed, out falling to the deck unconscious.

Thantos grinned dropping down to one knee Carmen's eye fluttered open she moaned and slowly brought herself to a sitting position, "I've found you at last my Queen".

"Thantos?" Carmen asked with a cold hint to her voice "what's going on what am I wearing where am I?" Carmen put a hand to her eye patch "and what on earth happened to my eye?" Thantos bowed his head almost apologetically.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner my Queen the Empress Big Mom had you abducted, that was over two years ago the King was obviously furious that someone dared to steal his possession".

"He was?" Carmen asked, touching her heart a tear fell down her eye "he still wants me after all this time he doesn't see me as damaged goods?" Thantos laughed rising to his feet offering a hand to Carmen she graciously took it rising to her feet.

"of course you are his Queen and he is your lord and master the king never discards what is his and if I may be so bold, my lady the Yonko may have taken your eye and dressed you in the rags of a commoner but she failed to take away your angelic beauty".

Carmen smiled kissing Thantos on the cheek "then let us not keep our king waiting the sooner I have bathed and am out of these hideous rags the sooner, I can don an attire worthy of our king and we can take vengeance on the cow who took me".

Thantos nodded "not to worry my Queen Lord Ski already has set their downfall in motion and as for those on this ship" Thantos grinned, "Cain is already on his way" Carmen grinned just as evilly .

"perfect make sure he knows to make sure to send a clear message" Carmen offered her hand , Thantos took it as Cain appeared before them "HeYahYahHeYahYahHeYahYahHe" Cain laughed "don't worry my Queen" Cain drew his swords "there will be nothing left when I'm through with them".

Carmen and Thantos put a hand on Cain's shoulder he swiped his arm through the air and the two vanished Cain grinned "All according to the Grand design" Cain said, walking down the deck he bumped into a maid Cain grinned slicing her in half before her torso could touch the ground he stabbed her through the eye and the mouth.

"lucky for me that means I'm now free to kill you all HeYahYahHeYahYahHeYahYahHe" Cain laughed, killing another maid "HeYahYahHeYahYahHeYahYahHe".

* * *

Don't forget to review fave follow good bye


	49. Chapter 49

Previously on the second coming of Blackbeard this, happened.

"Ski grinned "together they have a bounty of one billion beri they are the Four Horseman" ,the audience cheered "the rules are simple there are no rules no time limit no mercy the last man standing will be the winner of it all now LET THE GAMES BEGIN" the four horseman each charged at their respective captain charging forward

And also this

"HeYahYahHeYahYahHeYahYahHe" Cain laughed "don't worry my Queen" Cain, drew his swords, "there will be nothing left when I'm through with them".

Carmen and Thantos put a hand on Cain's shoulder he swiped his arm through the air and the two vanished ,Cain grinned.

"All according to the Grand design" Cain said, walking down the deck he bumped into a maid Cain grinned slicing her in half before her torso could touch the ground he stabbed her through the eye and the mouth.

"lucky for me that means I'm now free to kill you al,l HeYahYahHeYahYahHeYahYahHe" Cain laughed killing another maid "HeYahYahHeYahYahHeYahYahHe".

What'll happen next? scroll down to find out in the Second Coming of Blackbeard.

Second Coming of Blackbeard

Chapter 49

The Power of Responsibility Wales vs. Cain

Mikoto yawned sliding down a leather arm chair onto the floor, Mikoto yawned again her butt sinking into the silk rug under her she fell back looking up at the oak walls.

of the parlor on Wales ship listening to the sound of the fire in the crackling fireplace Mikoto would rather have gone with Pudding to the galley, to make chocolate but both her mothers had banned her from that after the whole 'Queen of the Chocolate' episode.

Haru rolled his eyes at her theatrics before turning back to his game of chess with Alfred ,moving his queen across the board "check" he said Alfred nodding .

moving his king out of danger Haru smiled moving a second piece trapping the king "checkmate" he said, Alfred laughed "well done my boy I say well done".

nearby Arianna stood by Wales pouring herself a drink from a decanter of whiskey "that Haru" Wales said, "he's brilliant I've never seen Alfred be beaten so soundly in a game of chess".

Arianna shrugged hiding her proud smile by taking a sip of her drink "he's a good kid" Arianna said, Wales nodded when his watch began to beep Alfred heard the beeping and walked over.

"Is something the matter sir I say is something the matter?" Alfred said, Wales looked at his watch "it seems Maggie is off line" Wales looked to Arianna "Miss Newgate it would seem Ski has made his move would it trouble you if I asked you to stay here?".

Arianna frowned "is this some kind of misogynist crap?" Wales shook his head "certainly not however you are a guest in my home I'd hardly ask a guest to work while in my home".

Wales walked off Alfred following "Alfred go ensure that Mrs. Blackleg is safe in the galley" Alfred nodded, "of course sir shame that James isn't here I say it's a shame we could use him now".

Wales shook his head "no he's where he needs to be with the offensive force I will clean up this mess", Wales looked at his watch "Roderick is off line that means' the intruder's on the Quarterdeck".

Wales threw open the parlor doors stepping out,

* * *

Cain grinned the last guy he'd killed hat put up a bit of a fight but no one could Cain in a fight not since his brother Abel and Cain grinned .

he didn't earn the moniker 'Brother Killer' for nothing after all Cain sheathed his sword hoping to find his next victim ,maybe he should let them sound the alarm let them all come at once that would be a real time killer Cain wanted to get back for the real fights.

wait who was that flying at him?,

"Burn Excalibur!" Wales shouted cocking his fist back throwing a punch at Cain's face.

Cain leapt back as Wales punched a hole in the deck a small explosion ripped part the deck shrapnel flew through the air scratching Cain on his face and chest, Wales stood up dusting himself off Cain landed "well now that's an explosive Gate buster Wales".

Cain said ,"HeYahYahHeYahYahHeYahYahHe no wonder my Lord wants you as part to take place in the Grand Design".

"Grand Design you say?" Wales said, "normally I would ask what you are talking about however I have to pay you back for the crimes you've committed against the Mansion pirates".

Cain turned his head and grinned "oh and what crimes were that? I've done so many things", Wales didn't answer leaping forward Cain frowned "he's fast".

"Burn Excalibur!" Wales said, punching the air a sound like fireworks came from the sleeve of his coat before an explosion flew forward Cain swiped his hand in front of the explosion.

the explosion vanished into thin air Cain drew his sword pushing Wales back then he held up his hand "how about you have your 'Burn Explosion' back?!" Cain maniacally shouted as the explosion shot out from his hand sending Wales sliding back.

Wale's shirt burnt away revealing a blue metal with a green sphere in the center over his heart,, Cain laughed "HeYahYahHeYahYahHeYahYahHe now I remember you your the head of that robotics company from the Bourgeois Kingdom".

Cain frowned ,"wait didn't I kill you already or was that someone else was there a Longarm with a stupid tattoo last time we met?"

* * *

Wales frowned taking off his jacket folding it neatly he placed in on the floor followed by his scarf, "There was a dear friend of mine by the name of Merlin" Wales held his hands out snapping his fingers from the blue metal chest plate.

white metal shot out covering his arms in white armor white shoulder pads with red stripes shot up from his arms black gloves fit snugly over his hands, the green sphere on his chest glowed as a helmet shot into the air landing on Wale's head.

green eyes glowed from inside the helmet as Wales punched his palm "I'm sure he'll rest peacefully when I've wiped you, from this earth!".

Cain grinned "wow a rich guy in a metal suit that's real original NOT" Cain said, sarcastically as he drew his swords "still I never got to kill one this'll be fun" Cain leapt forward.

"Norman Bombardment!" Wales called panels in his shoulder ,,blades shot up revealing missiles "lock on target fire" he called as missiles as long as pistols flew forward targeting Cain".

Cain grinned swiping his hand forward the missiles vanished Cain threw his other hand forward the missiles ,flew reappeared flying towards Wales.

Wales leapt into the air the missiles following him he crossed his arms as the missiles exploded, surrounding him in a fiery explosion.

Cain smiled "bye bye robot" he said ,Cain's smile turned into a frown when Wales flew out of the smoke punching Cain in the face blood flew from Cain's face .

spraying across Wale's faceplate "you know" Wales said, tossing Cain into the air he punched him in the face sending him flying back.

"I've grown quite irritated with that cut and paste power you've used through out this fight" Wales said, stepping forward Cain grinned standing up "so you've figured it out" Wales nodded "it wasn't that hard you made no efforts to be discrete about it".

"Your right I ate the Cut Cut fruit making me a cut and paste human but just knowing about my powers doesn't mean you'll beat me", Cain swiped his hand over his body and he vanished appearing in the air behind Wale's back.

Cain shouted slashing down sparks flew out from the cut's in Wales armor, Wales turned and punched at Cain.

the psychotic swordsman grinned grabbing onto Cain's fist pulling him in close he flipped him over his back, pinning him to the ground Cain pulled out a knife putting it in his mouth holding one hand up he made inch after inch of the blade vanish as he held the knife over Wale's eye.

the knife began appearing in front of Wales pressing against the faceplate and began to crack,

"Nothing personal" Cain said "well actually super personal cause killing you will make my personal super happy HeYahYahHeYahYahHeYahYahHe HeYahYahHeYahYahHeYahYahHe" .

Cain cackled before he frowned "that's weird" he said, unable to move his arm and make more of the knife vanish Cain growled trying to move his arm "why won't this work?!".

Wales frowned "normally I'd be happy for support however" electricity shot over Wale's body shocking Cain his knife fell apart in pieces ,as he punched the swordsman off of him Wales looked to Mikoto who came out hiding from behind a barrel .

"you mothers will be very cross with you when they find out what you've done", Mikoto bent her fingers strings shot up holding Cain's arms out.

Cain growled "why can't I get out of this?" he wondered out loud he looked to Mikoto more importantly her fingers his eyes widened "that brat she's got Doflamingo's powers that mean's Doflamingo is dead NOOOOOOOOOOOOO I wanted to kill him!" Cain grinned "hey little girl can you let me go? so I can kill you".

"Certainly not" Wales said, his hand glowed red "that child along with her brother and their care are my responsibility and while they are in my care I will not allow you to lay as much as a finger upon them you malodorous arsefire" Wales said.

"this hand of mine burns with an awesome power it calls for me grasp victory prepare yourself 'Brother Killer' Cain prepare for the end," Wales flew forward "Draco Morgana!" Wales shouted punching Cain's body began to glow orange .

Cain's head jerked up ward his eyes glowed yellow fire shot from his eyes, Cain grinned "it doesn't matter I've already won Robot man

HeYahYahHeYahYahHeYahYahHeHeYahYahHeYahYahHeYahYahHeHeYahYahHeYahYahHeYahYahHeHeYahYahHeYahYahHeYahYahHe" Cain continued to laugh even as he exploded into a cloud of ash, his laugh echoed through Wales and Mikoto's minds.

* * *

Wales reached up taking his helmet off "well now sorry you had to see that" he said, looking at Mikoto's frowning face Wales frowned kneeling down he put a comforting hand on her shoulder "young lady was that your first time taking a life" Mikoto nodded Wales frowned.

"I'm sorry I wish I could say you'll never take another but times will come and opponents where it'll be you or them and you won't have the option to run when those times come, think of the people who you'll leave behind if you die that will be what gives you strength to carry on then in private you may shed a tear".

"Will you cry over Cain?" Mikoto asked, Wales the captain of the mansion pirates shook his head "I will" he said honestly.

"I will because despite his actions he was another ,human being with incredible skills if he had used them differently had he not given in to an innate bloodlust I might have called him a rival nay perhaps a friend".

Wales said, standing up "for now let's rejoin your friends I'm sure Miss Newgate and Miss Fantome are worried about you".

Mikoto's eyes widened "I already won" she repeated Cain's last words "WE HAVE TO FIND AUNT CARMEN!" she shouted, grabbing onto Wales Wales nodded putting on his helmet he tapped onto his temple a hologram appeared in front of his eyes as he tapped into the live feed from his servants.

Yes his staff were all androids with the exception of James and Alfred without some human interaction Wales was sure he would go as crazy ,as Cain had been Wales frowned as he shuffled through he was sure even with the scale of the ship he should have seen at least a hint of Miss Fantome.

he frowned seeing two discarded pistols on the floor of the deck,

It did not take an expert to determine that Cain had made Carmen disappear with his devil fruit powers it would have been childsplay but the real question was why?,

what did Ski gain from abducting a member of the Queen Pirates?.

* * *

Kikue slid back crashing against the coliseum wall from the force of the palm strike Tenzin leapt into the air Kikue leapt to the side, as he threw a flying round kick that shattered the wall where she'd been standing Tenzin landed on his feet .

and rushed forward Kikue was really regretting not coming up with some kind of defensive move, as she made a red fang slashing at Tenzin the old man leapt into the air landing on one foot balanced on the back of her palm.

She wasn't even sure Hue Ying could do that "you survived a testament of your skill" Tenzin's leg flew forward kicking her in the face, sending her flying Tenzin landed softly on the ground walking towards her "but in the end you will fall as all do to my master".

Kikue pushed herself up onto her feet her devil fruit's regeneration kicking in, Kikue stood up "Well I'm not fighting your master" Kikue launched a Bloodline hitting Tenzin in the wrist she pulled him forward hitting him with a hook to the face .

she grabbed the back of his head pulling him up into the air she let go leaping up hitting him with an upper cut Tenzin ,recovered grabbing onto her hand he returned the favor.

flipping her through the air she crashed into the ground his knee between her breasts, she choked out blood

Tenzin stood up bowing he began to pray for her Kikue groaned she wasn't dead yet.

she began to heal standing up she swept his legs out from under him "I'm not dead yet" Tenzin nodded, "something I will rectify" before he could make a move towards her a rubber fist flew through the air hitting him in the face sending him flying Luffy ran up to Kikue helping her to her feet.

"You good?" he asked, Kikue nodded from the corner of her eye she could see Otto the Rakshasa running towards them and Tenzin on his feet again "I can see why these guys are worth a billion beri"..

she groaned, Luffy nodded "wanna switch I don't want either of us to end up like Ryker",

"Wait what happened to Ryker?" last she saw he was fighting that Fenris guy she saw a red puddle on the ground and Fenris and Gerhart double teaming Kid pushing him back.

Kikue nodded standing back to back with Luffy as the two horsemen charged at them,

Otto frowned "MOVE WOMAN!" he shouted "your in the way of the actual opponent".

Kikue frowned she was going to enjoy hitting this guy creating two red fangs, she charged forward swinging her swords Otto bent his back unnaturally far making an upside down U shape he stood on his hands kicking Kikue in the side.

he cartwheeled back onto his feet and threw palm strike to her inner wrist, her red fang collapsed into a puddle of blood.

Kikue stood up her wrist hanging limply Otto grinned, "that's right you ignorant woman I'm a master of pressure points" Kikue frowned swinging her red fang Otto bent around her arm she could see why Luffy had trouble with this guy.

he bent around like a wet noodle, his fingers flew forward hitting the inside of her arm it fell limp at her side.

Otto flipped through the air hooking the back of her head with his foot, he threw his foot down giving her head an introduction to the ground kicking her up by the chin.

she was back on her feet Otto then hit her with a palm strike to the stomach and thighs, she fell limply onto her back.

Otto grinned "exactly where a useless woman is supposed to be!" Otto sneered "your natural place is on your back waiting to be filled by a man you can't deny it it's a fact engrained into your soul by god".

Otto reached for his zipper "you'll thank me for the reminder 'captain' Chimera" Kikue's eyes glowed pink with anger,

"DESIRE!" she shouted Otto's eyes glowed her heart beat faster restoring feeling to her limbs she rose to her feet a red fang formed in her hand she grabbed Otto's head "give my regards to the devil when you meet him".

Kikue slit Otto's throat looking up to Ski "looks like your down to only three horsemen 'Your majesty'" Kikue said, bowing theatrically Kikue's grin turned into a frown .

her instincts kicked in she leapt back a bullet flew through the air, it would have got her in the heart.

"You speak to his majesty only when he gives you permission you ignorant slut!" Kikue frowned she knew that voice, looking up her brows shot up into her hair "Carmen?" she asked .

standing next to Ski's throne was Carmen or at least another one of those look alikes, like with Sora and Nami

because the Carmen she knew would never be caught dead dressed like THAT.

Carmen wore a gold corset with black frills and silver lacing with a thong thigh high stiletto boots with gold buttons along the side she wore a golden cape attached to a black choker with silver chains, and a tiara on her head inlaid with precious jewels Kikue threw up when she saw what sat in the center of her tiara.

an eye a golden eye having recently seen what the Genii were capable of turning regular objects into gold ,Kikue knew exactly what and more importantly whose eye that was.

"SKI YOU SICK BASTARD!" Kikue shouted, making a bloodline she attached it to Ski's balcony "You turned my friends eye into JEWELRY" Kikue shouted swinging up with an Antibody.

Ski snapped his fingers Fenris Tenzin and Gerhart each leapt into the air simultaneously,, attacking Kikue knocking her to the ground Luffy looked to her Ski snapped his fingers as armed gunmen appeared around the perimeter of the arena led by Ryker.

the four well three horsemen landing behind him Ski stood up "congratulations to you all on surviving my little test!" Ski shouted ,Kid frowned "what kind of test?!" Ski grinned .

"why the test to be my new commanders" he said, "Kaido Big Mom Blackbeard the Yonko are old relics it's time to emulate Red Haired Shanks, and a new generation of Emperor take their rightful place".

Luffy helped Kikue to her feet "you really think we'll just bow our heads and serve you we set sail to be free not bow our heads!"

"YEAH!" Luffy shouted Kid grunted in agreement ,Ski smiled "well if you won't there are others in your crews who will gladly take your place" Ski grinned at Kikue.

"and as for you and the others" Ski laughed, "female pirates on your crew they will be put in their rightful place women shout about equality freedom and power that's all a lie what they really want is a strong man to force them onto their knees and well let me demonstrate".

Ski grabbed Carmen by the neck, forcing her lips onto his Carmen moaned into his mouth.

Ski pulled back Carmen had a dazed look on her face, Ski grinned "so what will it be join me or" in unison the gunmen cocked their rifles loading a bullet into the chamber "die?".

Kikue looked to Kid and Luffy they simultaneous shouted, "HELL NO!".


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Ski's confession

Charlotte Katakuri sat calmly on the figure head of his ship, as it sailed through the New World he looked up watching birds fly in the sky he had a mission and while he was uneasy about it.

he would complete it for his mother and for her dream no matter who stood in her way even her own son

Katakuri closed his eyes rising up stepping back onto the deck of his ship a Chess soldier ,walked up to him "Commander Katakuri we've spotted two ships off the starboard bow one belongs to pirate captain 'Mad Doctor Franktor Victenstein".

Katakuri nodded being familiar with the man and his accomplishments according to rumors the man fought Boa Hancock to a standstill, "and the other ship belongs to the 'Mad monk Urouge shall we finish him off for what he did to former Commander Snack?".

Katakuri shook his head "we have a mission and we will not divert from it maintain our present course and do not attack unless they engage first if they do then I will deal with them personally", the Chess soldier nodded bowing his head "yes Commander" he said running off.

* * *

Ski pulled back Carmen had a dazed look on her face, Ski grinned "so what will it be join me or" in unison the gunmen cocked their rifles loading a bullet into the chamber "die"?.

Kikue looked to Kid and Luffy they simultaneous shouted "HELL NO!" Ski nodded, "so be it" he snapped his fingers and the gunmen fired Kid held up his hands the ground shook as pieces of metal rose out of the ground bending together to form a domed shield.

the bullets bounced of the shield ricocheting to the gunners Kid looked up to Kikue and Luffy

"I had my crew bury these before the finals started I was saving them for you Straw hat feels weird to be saving your life", Luffy frowned scratching his head "did I do something to you?" Kid bent his fingers the shield broke back into three pieces "you want to be king of the pirates that makes you my competition".

Kid looked to Kikue "it makes both of you my competition"

Kid swung his arms **"REPEL"** he shouted the pieces of metal flew through the air like giant buzzsaws Kid bent his arm "rotation" he called out the metal turned in an arc cutting through Ski's gunmen like, hot knives through butter .

Kid released them from his powers the pieces fell to the ground with a thud Kid looked to Ski,

"Oi Ski I'm leaving" he called out "but before I go I'm gonna take what I want and kill anyone who stands in my way you got that".

Ski laughed "I expect no less from a man of your reputation Captain Kid your free to go" Fenris growled leaping down into the arena, as he fell down tan fur began to grow from his body and long claws grew from his nails and a tail sprouted from his tailbone .

Fenris growled showing of pearly white fangs

"How do you like me now fool I ate the Cat Cat fruit lion model to become a lion human" Kid shrugged ,"very nice transformation but I'm through playing around with you pussycat".

Fenris growled "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" he shouted, Kid shrugged "attract" he said casually the pieces of metal from before flew towards Fenris coated in Haki before the lion man could react the slabs of haki infused metal cut him in three pieces Kid shrugged and kept walking.

"if his devil fruit's around I call dibs zoan powers bring a decent profit in the black market" Kid said, as he walked out of the arena he turned his head and looked to Luffy and Kikue.

"Next time we meet only one of us will walk away got it" Luffy and Kikue nodded Kid grinned "good" he said, before he left Ski's coliseum.

* * *

Ski clapped his hands, "well now that was impressive I wonder if Kid will make it to his ship before the explosives I placed in the harbor go off?".

"EXPLOSIVES!" Luffy and Kikue shout, Ski nodded "of course I couldn't have my new commanders sail on those pieces of garbage if you had submitted you would have gotten brand new galleons and crews of a thousand men but since you refused I'll take my leave my Queen and I have other plans".

behind him Carmen had a lust filled grin on her face which sent waves of anger down Kikue's spine

"YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE SKI!" she shouted, "YEAH" Luffy agreed with her stretching his arm out Kikue latched onto the rail of Ski's balcony with a bloodline swinging up Luffy's arm snapped forward he flew through the air .

alongside Kikue landing on the balcony Luffy punched one of Ski's crewmen while Kikue cut one down with a Red fang,

* * *

Ski snapped his fingers "Ryker deal with these two" Ryker nodded "it'll be a pleasure your majesty" Luffy stepped forward "you go ahead I'll fight this guy" Kikue looked to Luffy seeing the confident look on her rivals face.

she nodded "thank you Luffy" running forward Ryker threw his hand against the ground the ground cracked apart molten rock seeped from the crack,

"Your not getting away Burning rush" the fissure opened like an angry animal lava flew from the crack Luffy in Second Gear pushed Kikue out of the way .

 **"Jet Bazooka!"** he called punching the air creating a shockwave that stopped the lava in it's tracks Luffy stepped forward armament haki moving up from his fists to his arms,

"I said your fight was with me" Luffy said coldly.

stepping forward he blurred out of sight appearing in front of Ryker he threw a punch at his facen, Ryker blocked the punch with his own haki covered arm as his skin began to change turning into cragged rock his eyes glowed like molten metal he grinned with molten colored teeth .

putting his arm on the wall behind him the wall glowed with heat before a wave of lava burst out, Luffy leapt above the lava stretching his arms.

" **Gum Gum Jet Gatling!** " he said, hitting Ryker with a barrage of rapid fire punches sending him flying out of the arena Ryker slid across the ground leaving trails of fire in his wake as Luffy stepped down .

Ryker laughed ,"you think you can beat me punk I became a volcano man after eating the Volca Volca fruit I'm can't be beaten by some punk in a ugly hat".

Luffy kept walking "I've fought gods before they lost just the same" he said, holding his arm up to his mouth he bit down blowing air into his muscles Ryker frowned.

"what are you doing?" Ryker held his arms to the ground "it doesn't matter because I won't let you finish **Manna Kilauea!"** the ground rumbled and shook before rings of lava erupted from the ground.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Ryker shouted, while Ryker was shouting Luffy continued with his transformation his arms and chest got bigger flame like markings appeared around his scar " **Gear 4 Bounce man!"** Luffy declared.

bouncing over the erupting ground Luffy's fist retracted he fell down towards Ryker **"Gum** **Gum!"** Ryker stuck ,his hands in lava it bubbled and shook Ryker pulled out a giant fist covered with haki.

" **Igneous crash/Kong gun!** " Luffy and Ryker's fists clashed creating shock waves, that tore apart the arena Ryker threw his other fist Luffy bounced out of the way hitting Ryker in the side with another Kong gun Ryker gasped .

blood fell from his mouth Ryker turned on his heel punching Luffy with a haki coated punch of his own, sending Luffy sliding back.

Luffy landed Ryker stepped forward "your stronger than I thought I can see why that bastard Doflamingo got beat by you", Luffy stood up "but I'm not Doflamingo I'm stronger than he is since I've eaten this devil fruit I've never lost a fight".

"If that were true why join Ski?" Ryker turned his head and grinned "isn't it obvious for the women Ski offered me my choice of women from your crews imagine it Devils child Nico Robin and Hamako the Shadow on their knees fulfilling every carnal order I can think of".

Ryker laughed lecherously "or maybe you don't need to imagine" Luffy said, nothing leaping forward.

"Pathetic" Ryker put his hands into the lava bringing up to giant fists " **St. Helen's Smash** " Ryker leapt forward throwing his giant punches together, Luffy bounced higher into the air over his punches.

"What?" Ryker said, in shock Luffy cocked his fist back biting his arm he blew more air into it the markings on his chest grew bigger wrapping around his chest as his arm grew to the size of a full grown giants.

 **"Gum Gum King Kong Gun!"** Luffy called punching Ryker with the giant punch Ryker crashed into the ground shockwaves tore apart the coliseum, the ground shattered lava and shrapnel flew up into the air before gravity brought them crashing down Ryker was on his back unconscious as Luffy stood over him in regular form.

"Never talk about my crew like that again!" Luffy said, turning to walk away he took a step before he fell to one knee Luffy grit his teeth "dang it I can barely move".

Luffy looked to see his knuckles were covered with first degree burns "damn it"

* * *

"So Ryker failed" Luffy pushed himself onto his feet dodging metal shards Gerhart and Tenzin landed on the ground in between Luffy.

Gerhart looked at Ryker with disdain "pathetic arrogant fool has no place in the King's Grand Design" Tenzin said ,nothing he and Gerhart stepped closer to Luffy the captain of the Straw Hats grinned.

"you going to show yourselves already?"

Brook and Hue Ying appeared out of thin air intercepting, Gerhart and Tenzin Zoro swung his swords metal shards grew out of Gerhart's tail blocking Zoro's sword strikes "just trying to keep things dramatic captain yohohohoho".

* * *

Guadana stood on a building above the docks his majesty had ordered him to make sure the ships went off without any issues, while His majesty got 'reacquainted' with the queen Guadana looked at his watch.

how much longer till the explosives went off? there were so many other things he could be doing right now, there must be some fool trying to defy His majesty's grand design.

" **Oni Giri!"** Guadana leapt up into the air flipping back over Zoro's sword strike, Guadana landed in a crouch swinging his scythe Gulo Zoro grinned as Kuina vaulted over Zoro swinging her sword blocking.

Gulo Kuina pushed Guadana back Zoro stood up "hey Kuina wanna make a bet?" Kuina looked over her shoulder ,"what you have in mind Zoro?".

"the one to finish him off pays for booze" Kuina nodded holding her sword up in front of her face "get ready to pay up little brother" Kuina rushed forward ,sheathing her sword as she rushed **"Sapphire Iaido!"** she said quickly drawing her sword.

Guadana leapt to the side **"wolverine fang!"** the blade of the scythe turned into a wolverine stretching forward to bite at Kuina, Zoro intercepted holding the wolverine's jaws open with his swords coating them in Haki Zoro swung his swords together pushing Guadana back.

Zoro held his arms up **"two sword style tatsumaki"** Zoro spun in a circle swinging his swords creating a tornado the roof beneath their feet broke apart ,Guadana used his scythe to grab onto the ledge before pulling himself up .

Zoro stopped spinning to look Guadana in the eye "very impressive Roronoa Zoro howver I'd advise you surrender",

Zoro smirked "oh and why is that?" Guadana pointed behind him Zoro looked and his eyes widened Kuina had dropped her sword trying to pull off the chain around her neck.

holding onto the other end of the chain like a leash was a leather clad figure wearing a skull mask

"Kuina!" Zoro said, about to charge at the skull figure until Guadana laughed "I wouldn't move if I were you Roronoa Zoro with a flick of the wrist serrated spikes will spring from the chain and pierce every blood vessel in the Blue Samurai's neck".

Zoro frowned looking to Guadana "what do you want?" he asked, Guadana held up his scythe "get on your knees Roronoa and surrender your head your bounty will serve the grand design well" .

Kuina struggled glaring at Zoro "don't you dare do it Zoro or I swear I'll kick your ass when I get out of this!"

Zoro looked to Kuina ,"sorry Kuina" Zoro dropped down to his knees Guadana held up his scythe Zoro bowed his head .

"sorry for your wallet" Zoro gripped his sword swinging up cutting Guadana across the chest Zoro threw his arm tossing Shusui the sword flew through the air landing between the link of the chain pulling, it from Rider's hand pinning it to the ground.

* * *

Kuina pulled the chain from off her neck picking up her sword she bashed it over Zoro's head "you stupid suicidal idiot!" Kuina yelled ,emphasizing every insult with a hit to Zoro's head like a good little brother Zoro took the hits.

like a man Kuina put her sword away looking at Guadana "you win the bet",

Rider pulled Shusui from the ground picking up his chain twisting his wrist like Guadana said serrated spikes sprung from the links.

Rider whipped the chain against the ground Zoro looked to Kuina "two out of three" Kuina shrugged, "what the heck?" drawing her sword she and Zoro ran at Rider.

Rider blocked Yubashiri with Shusui swinging his chain at Zoro the green haired swordsman blocked with Sandai Kitetsu Rider pulled the chain trying to rip the sword from Zoro's hand , Rider leapt back dodging a attack from Kuina Rider swung his chain sending Sandai Kitetsu flying towards Kuina's back.

Zoro intercepted parrying the chain taking Sandai Kitetsu back

Rider hissed swinging his chain in an arc over his head, before he whipped it in circles at Zoro Zoro parried the chain with a frown why was he feeling deja vu right now? Zoro focused his Haki on Rider and frowned rushing forward Rider hissed spinning his chain above his head he swung it at Zoro Zoro grabbed onto the chain .

the spikes dug into the palm of his hand he pulled Rider towards him covering the hilt of his sword with Haki ,he hit Rider in the stomach Rider stumbled back letting go of the chain he fell back.

Kuina groaned "seriously I lost twice" she muttered looking to Zoro "guess you really surpassed me huh little brother?" Zoro knelt down besides Rider pulling off his mask blue hair spilled out a dazed Vivi groaned.

"Wait isn't that the princess of Alabasta I thought Nami and Hamako already got her?" Guadana laughed as he reached into his coat "foolish pirates you were always one step behind from the beginning," Guadana pulled out a remote control "Hail Ski" pushing the button explosions blew came from the ships in the harbor.

* * *

Nami Hamako Raven Rebecca Hatchi Kyros James and Sanji stood in Ski's throne room waiting for Ski to show up the doors swung open, Nami and Raven's eyes widened Sanji covered his eyes muttering over and over "I'm a married man I'm a married man I'm a married man" .

while James looked confused "hey she looks kind of familiar"

Ski and Carmen stepped into the throne room followed by three identical men wearing a red blue and green suit Ski grinned ,"well isn't this a pleasant surprise have you come to join me?" the pirates with weapons drew them while Nami stepped forward "Carmen what are you doing and why are you dressed like that?!".

Carmen smirked wrapping her arm around Ski's shoulder, "isn't it obvious you Cow I'm on the winning side my husbands side".

"HUSBAND!" the Queen pirates said, in surprise Ski shook his head "if your not going to join us willingly I suppose I'll just have to force you Un Du Tri deal with them" .

the three men bowed in unison "yes Lord Ski" they said, leaping into the air bouncing off the walls they flew at the others "Hatchi".

"Right" Hatchi breathed out a giant cloud of ink a burst of fire burst from the ink flying towards Un covering his arms in Haki Un blocked the attack, Raven leapt out behind him her sword aimed at his ribs "die!" Un turned in the air kicking Raven in the face.

he landed in the ink along with Du and Tri Kyros swung his sword at Du the man dodged the strike hitting Hatchi in the face, sending him sliding back Sanji threw a kick at Tri and James leapt at Tri grabbed onto James arm throwing him into Sanji.

"You cannot defeat us" Un said , "for we are" Du said "Lord Ski's elite guard" they all said in unison Hamako frowned.

"is anyone else creeped out by that?" everyone nodded Un Du leapt making a circle formation with Tri covering each other's blind spots, "surrender now or suffer the consequences" they said in unison.

Raven gripped her sword tightly running at her, "If I kill two of you then i'll only have to hear one of you guys talking!".

Tri leapt at Raven his body expanding rounding into a boulder spinning at Raven Raven grinned coating her sword in Haki, running it against the ground lighting the sword on fire **"Amaterasu slash!"** Raven called slashing her sword.

Tri in boulder form continued spinning faster and faster Raven slid back looking back to the others "a little help here!" Raven shouted,

Kyros and Hatchi rushed forward swinging their swords they slashed their swords up punting Tri into the air, Un and Du ran at them "I got one you get the other" Sanji said to Hamako Hamako nodded running along side Sanji.

before leaping apart **"Diable Jambe/ Flash fist echo!"** Sanji and Hamako called out ,hitting Un and Du Un and Du leapt back.

Un's arm began to vibrate he threw it against the ground shaking the ground beneath Sanji's feet Sanji leapt into the air bouncing through the air, Du's arms turned into drills he ran at Hamako throwing a punch Hamako grabbed onto Du's elbow throwing Hamako over her shoulder Du's other arm turned back from a drill .

grabbing Hamako by the chin pushing up knocking Hamako onto her back Du held up his drill arm, "goodbye Hamako the shadow!".

a wave of power ran through the throne room everything stopped looking to James his eyes glowing purple, slit like cat's eyes Raven's eyes widened "no way he can do that?!".

James roared his eyes glowed brighter an ethereal jaguar appeared the jaguar roared knocking Un Du and Tri back sending them crashing against the wall, the glow died James fell to his knees Rebecca and Kyros helped him up .

back onto his feet James groaned grabbing his head,

"Did we win?" he asked.

* * *

Ski and Carmen walked calmly through the palace Ski stopped Carmen looked at him concerned, "is there something wrong my lord?".

"SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Kikue shouted, running at Ski "CARMEEEEEEEEN!" Nami shouted running from the other direction Ski and Carmen stepped to the side Kikue and Nami collided with each other "ow!" Kikue and Nami said in unison .

Ski smirked "you two are very entertaining" Kikue and Nami stood up looking at each other, Kikue looked to Nami "hi honey" Nami gave Kikue the stink eye "where have you been? we're in the middle of a situation!".

"I know Carmen got hypnotized into a stripper I left Luffy to fight a human volcano and you hit me in the head" Nami nodded, "I know about the Carmen thing and the others are busy fighting some weirdos in suits who talked in unison".

Kikue shuddered talking in unison was creepy "so I'm gonna kick Ski's ass now think you can get our friend back horrible puns and all?", Nami nodded.

"sure thing babe" Ski tackled Kikue sending her crashing through a wall Ski leapt through the hole after Kikue, Nami looked to Carmen "now Carmen I don't want to hurt you".

a gunshot rang through the air Carmen holding a rifle "too bad I do want to hurt you",

Nami eyed Carmen's 'outfit' "where were you keeping that rifle?".

* * *

Kikue dodged a punch from Ski that broke apart the ground Kikue, Kikue swung a red fang Ski grew scales over Ski's arm his finger nails turned into black claws he swiped at Kikue .

leaving scratches on her stomach Kikue groaned as the scratches healed Kikue held her arm out **"bloodline!"** she said, shooting out streams of blood wrapping around Ski's wrists Kikue yelled pulling Ski into the air.

Kikue leapt up forming an Antibody Ski grinned a sharp toothed smile as he grew bigger and bigger scales covering his body a long tail sprouted from his pants Ski swung his tail hitting Kikue in the face, Ski dropped down stomping on Kikue's stomach Kikue gasped blood shooting from her mouth Ski grinned.

"yield Chimera this is the power of the Apex Apex fruit Ancient model",

Kikue groaned 'this is gonna be gross' she thought spitting out scalding blood in Ski's face .

"AHHHHH!" Ski growled Kikue got to her feet gagging "oh gross the taste of blood is so nasty" Kikue said, rushing at Ski she swung her red fang Ski leapt over Kikue's swing punching Kikue in the head Kikue recovered slashing at Ski Ski grabbed her red fang and grinned.

"You think you can beat me girl?" Ski said ,"you may have won a few battles and have earned a high bounty but there is always something stronger always someone I am STRONGER!" Ski threw a punch at Kikue.

Kikue blocked Ski's fist Kikue grabbed tightly to his arm "I've won some tough battles I've earned my bounty I know there are people stronger than me!" ,Kikue gripped harder onto turning on her heels.

Kikue lifted Ski in his hybrid form into the air "but when it's for someone I care about I WILL NEVER SURRNEDER!" Kikue yelled out slamming Ski into his back blood poured from between his fangs Kikue took a step back panting.

* * *

Mama

A young Ski stood besides the pirate captain Big Mom in front of them a burning village tears fell down Ski's face, "I hate them I want to see them burn" he cried out Big Mom nodded.

"The strong live and the weak die it's natures way since the beginning you are this villages only survivor, do you know why that is?".

Ski shrugged "I got lucky?" Big Mom laughed "Mamamamama you survived because you are strong or at least have the potential to be strong", Big Mom held out her hand "join my family and I will make you strong".

Ski looked at her hand "what does it mean to be strong?" he asked, Big Mom grinned down at him "join me and you'll find out" Ski took her hand his hand miniscule in hers "yes mama".

Mama

Ski was thrown on his knees in the throne room of Whole Cake Chateau looking up his brothers and sisters ,leered down at him among them Pudding and the Sweet commanders Katakuri Cracker Snack and Smoothie.

Ski looked up to see the frowning face of his mother Big Mom "Mama" Ski said ,respectfully bowing his head Big Mom frowned "you failed me Ski because of you one of our territories was taken by the Marines" Ski nodded "Mama I've done everything I could we were outnumbered ten to one under the command of a vice admiral she fought like a demon".

Cracker laughed ,"pathetic you lost to a little girl" Ski growled "Vice Admiral Charlotte Fantome is not a little girl brother not that I'd understand a coward like you to understand that Cracker".

Big Mom unleashed a wave of her conquerors haki "that's enough" she declared looking down at Ski, "you've failed me Ski I thought you were strong but here you are making excuses you are dismissed from my crew".

"Mama" Ski said "no please",

"You are a disgrace and I have no need of weaklings in my crew or my family get out of my sight".

"I'M NOT WEAK" Ski shouted "I'M NOT WEAK MAMA PLEASE MERCY MAMA" Big Mom snapped her fingers guards, grabbed Ski dragging him out of the throne room "MAMA MAMA!" Ski shouted.

* * *

Ski rose to his feet reaching into his pocket "I am not weak" he pulled out a handful of Messiah tablets , Kikue's eyes widened "are you crazy? those things will kill you!" Ski ignored her dropping the tablets into his mouth.

"only if I'm weak" he said, swallowing the pills waves of power filled the room veins bulged pulsing across Ski's body as he grew taller and taller the scales on his body turning dark red his jaw pushing forward the claws on his hands curved as his legs grew incredibly large.

spines broke through the scales on his back ending with three long spikes at the end of his tail,

Ski roared lunging at Kikue slamming an elbow into her stomach grabbing onto the back of her head Ski spun in a circle throwing her into the air.

Ski leapt up stabbing her with the spines at the end of his tail "THIS IS POWER!" Ski said, "THE POWER OF A KING YOU ARE WEAK ALL WOMEN ARE WEAK I WILL PUT THEM IN THEIR RIGHTFUL PLACE NOW SUBMIT!" Ski roared.

Kikue groaned trying to pull the spines out of his body Ski pushed his tail in farther Kikue screamed, "JUST SUBMIT AND ALL YOUR SUFFERING WILL END SUBMIT AND BE MINE AND I WILL MAKE YOUR DESTINY!".

Kikue glared "my destiny is to be Queen of the pirates!" Ski laughed "NO WOMAN WILL EVER HOLD THE POWER OF ROGERS CERTAINLY NOT BLACKBEARDS BASTARD DAUGHTER!" Ski laughed .

"I am not his daughter!" Kikue growled Ski leaned down putting his head by hers "THEN WHAT ARE YOU?" he whispered though with his Messiah powered body his whispers were like an angry roar.

Kikue's eyes began to glow Kikue screamed a wave of power collided with Ski Kikue rose to her feet her body began to glow purple, ethereal wings sprouted from back Kikue focused glared defiantly at Ski "I'm his clone!" Kikue formed a red fang flying forward.

Ski threw a punch the two attacks collided sending waves of power that ripped fissures into the palace floor, Kikue roared throwing a punch hitting Ski in the nose Ski stumbled back punching Kikue knocking him to the floor.

Kikue sent a bloodline attaching it to the rooftop Kikue pulled bringing the roof down on top of Ski ,Kikue flew out holding up her arms.

"RED RAIN" Kikue threw her arms forward drops of blood flew up from the ground Kikue yelled as they turned into needles, crashing into Ski's body crashing against Ski's body Ski weathered the hits stomping forward Kikue made an Antibody glowing it with purple power Ski growled holding out a claw.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU HERE KIKUE D CHIMERA!" Ski yelled ,Kikue shook her head holding her Antibody into the air behind her "your right Ski I have suffered but I won't stop until I become Queen of the pirates!".

Ski and Kikue flew at each other their attacks colliding Ski and Kikue yelled as waves of power flew in waves from their attacks, ripping up the ground around them blood dripped from Ski's fangs "NoT YeT I wON'T LoSE YeT!" Ski yelled stomping forward Kikue yelled as they put all of their power behind their attack a bright flash of light filled the room.

* * *

Nami dodged another bullet taking a few locks of her hair instead of her head like Carmen intended, Carmen loaded another bullet into the chamber firing another bullet Nami ducked against the ground.

"just a little bit more" it was really, hard to focus this kind of Haki especially with your girlfriend and some Sexist bastard tearing apart the place.

Carmen smirked "just surrender fool your no match for the power of my master", Nami rose to her feet leaping to the side to dodge another bullet a yellow spark flashed across her fingers Nami grinned .

"what's the matter cat got your tongue?" Nami stood up holding out her hand, her hand covered in yellow electricity "no Carmen just needed a minute to jumpstart a conversation".

Carmen frowned "that's a horrible pun" Nami grinned ,"I know I got it from you" Nami ran forward grabbing onto Carmen's head with her lightning covered hand .

"sorry to do this to you Carmen but here's my very first **thunderbolt tempo!** " Carmen screamed out, as electricity flew over Carmen's body Nami stepped back as Carmen fell to her knees.

"Carmen" Nami knelt down looking putting a hand on Carmen "Carmen you ok" Carmen groaned "ow why does my mouth taste like burnt rubber where am I?" she asked, standing up "and what the HELL am I wearing?!" Nami laughed "it's a long story" Nami said helping Carmen to her feet.

"Tell it to me later first find me some pants this 'outfit' is super drafty"

* * *

Kikue and Ski rose to their feet heavily breathing Ski's transformation was gone, he was now nothing but skin and bone he looked like a skeleton with skin Ski took a step forward "I won't be beaten" Kikue shook her head "look at you Ski your done".

Ski shook his head taking a shaky step forward "I am not weak I will not be beaten" Ski said ,falling to his knees "I am not weak" he tried to get back up Kikue shook her head "you are beaten you are weak it's over Ski".

"Your right it is" Katakuri said, stepping through the destroyed room he walked over to Ski "hello brother" Ski looked up at Katakuri "Katakuri have you come to finish me off?".

"I have but you've done it to yourself I'm sorry" Katakuri looked to Kikue, "Kikue D Chimera my brother's crimes against your crew are great and you have every right to take his life he'll be dead in moments I beg of you let him die peacefully" .

Kikue nodded walking away "wait" Ski said, Kikue turned to look at Ski "why?" he asked.

Kikue shrugged "there's more important things then strength Ski family friends I'm not alone that's why I won" Ski weakly laughed, "family" he croaked out "how hopelessly naïve" Ski's head fell back against the ground Kikue said nothing turning and leaving the rubble she had better things to do than argue with a dead man.

* * *

"Our plan has failed Commodore Teach" Thantos said , into a den den mushi "Ski is dead but it wasn't Katakuri who did it" the Den Den Mushi frowned "oh and who did?".

"One of your other interests Commodore the one they call your Second Coming", the Den Den Mushi grinned "Zehahahaha how interesting for now we'll focus on our own plans your ship is waiting for you Tenth ship Commander Thantos we'll begin with the contingency plan".

Thantos nodded, "yes Commodore Blackbeard".


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

We're gonna need a new boat

Kid frowned looking at the burning wreckage that was his ship if Ski wasn't already dead, then he would have killed the bastard himself for touching his boat Kid looked to Killer who had two devil fruits in his hand.

"at least this trip wasn't a total waste" Kid said Killer nodded "I'll crosscheck, the Devil Fruit encyclopedia if they're useful powers we'll keep them for ourselves instead of selling them on the Black Market".

Kid nodded "the usual procedure" right now he had other issues like the fact one of his ships had been destroyed, he could always contact his base to send a ship but that would take time and Kid didn't want to spend anymore time then necessary on this god forsaken island.

"Again Captain?" Killer said shamefully, "I regret not locating the explosive early enough to disarm it" Killer waved him off a boat was a boat the boat he'd used was a galleon he'd stole from someone or another wait a minute Kid grinned remembering something Ski said "not to worry Killer I think I solved our transportation issues tell the men to salvage what they can from the ship and follow me".

Killer nodded relaying the captains orders to the crew Kid grinned Kid was going to put those ships Ski built to good use,

* * *

Victoria screamed as she threw her arms forward a drill of water followed her command running against the ground , destroying a boulder water and stone shrapnel rained down on Victoria wearing only a black tank top and white pants she sat down.

"it's not enough if not for awakening her devil fruit powers I would have beaten Project Chimera!", Victoria clenched her fist "I won't let her destroy my ambitions" Victoria stood up "I won't let her beat me!" she shouted to the sky Victoria was about to resume her training when she heard the beep of her Den Den Mushi.

"This had better be important" Victoria said , if it was Shio calling to annoy her she was going to wring her neck Victoria answered the Den Den Mushi "this is Vice Admiral Victoria" she greeted .

"Vice Admiral" Naranja's voice echoed out of the snails mouth "you've been ordered back to the ship", Victoria raised a brow "and who issued the orders lieutenant?".

Naranja let out a worried sigh ,"Admiral Ryokugyu" Victoria cursed what did HE want Victoria sighed "I'll be there momentarily keep the Admiral in a good mood until I've arrived"

"Yes Vice Admiral".

* * *

Kikue groaned in Wale's parlor gathered around were the rest of her crew, the Strawhats and the human members of Wale's crew Kikue pushed herself into a sitting position despite her body's protests to fall back onto the comfy leather couch.

she pushed herself onto her feet looking Mikoto was the first one to notice her tackling her with a hug "mama!" Kikue groaned wrapping her arms around her daughter "hey kid" she said kissing Mikoto on top of her head.

Arianna walked over to the mother and daughter forcing Kikue back onto the couch "you need rest" she said ,"that fight took a lot out of you" Kikue tried to protest but she could barely move "where's Carmen?".

"I'm right here" Carmen stepped forward dressed, in new more form covering clothes from the crowd and approached Kikue "I know what your going to ask of me and I fully understand it was an honor to have been a member of your crew I know you'll become Queen of the pirates one day".

"No I will!" Luffy said, before he was hit on the head by his crew "quiet you idiot!" they yelled at him Kikue grit her teeth "Mikoto hit Carmen for me" Mikoto frowned walking over to Carmen .

she lightly punched her on the elbow "ow" Carmen said, theatrically pretending Mikoto had really hurt her she looked to Kikue continuing the act "what was that for?!".

"You weren't in your right mind like what Ski did to that princess only way more perverted",

"What's perverted?" Mikoto asked Kikue frowned great Nami was going to kill her later she looked back to Carmen "I'm not going to kick you out of the crew if it weren't for your mercy there wouldn't even be a crew we both know you could have killed me that day but you didn't".

Carmen shrugged "you could have stopped me",

"Carmen as your captain I order you not to be so modest" Carmen nodded "and I don't accept your refusal you and me we're going to Raftel together and when I'm Queen of the pirates your going to be right there with me is that clear?".

tears fell down Carmen's eye as she saluted "as crystal captain!",

Kikue nodded "good then as Captain I order we celebrate whooping Ski's ass then we go back to the ship" everyone looked nervous "yeah about the ship" Carmen said Kikue frowned "what?".

Everyone in the Queen Pirates looked to Zoro and Kuina "the ships in the harbor sort of were hit with explosions while someone" Raven glared "was busy fighting Guadana and a hypnotized princess", Zoro grunted "how was I supposed to know he had a detonator!" .

Raven took a swing at Zoro "at least make sure the enemy is dead so he can't use THE detonator!",

Kikue nodded that was a good point Luffy grinned "don't worry Franky and Usopp will build you a new ship I bet they can do it super fast too".

Kikue looked to Cyborg Franky and God Usopp that moniker still made no sense to her there wasn't anything really God like about him, Franky shrugged "sure I could have it done in a week maybe week and a half it's not like the marines know we're here or anything so I don't have to rush it".

Franky said, Kikue nodded leaping up to her feet "perfect let's party!" before she fell onto her stomach onto the soft carpet.

Arianna picked Kikue up holding her under her arm like she was a piece of luggage, "you guys party I'm putting Captain reckless in a bed leave some booze for when I get back" Arianna walked out with Kikue under her arm Kikue dreaming of a new ship.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Meet the Genii

The celebration over the defeat of Ski and his crew lasted well into the night, and the one after that and after that by the third day.

Kikue had recovered enough that she was able to walk around the ship Kikue noticed Haru sitting on the deck railing, Kikue walked over sitting down she slings an arm over her son's shoulder "hey kiddo what's up".

Haru looked over to his mother well one of his mother "not much it's a little too loud in there" ,Kikue laughed "yeah the Straw hats can go a little overboard can't they?".

Haru laughed not mentioning to Kikue how she missed Aunt Hamako, getting super drunk and making out with the princess of Alabasta or when Raven tried to beat Hatchi in an arm wrestling competition "our crew can go overboard too".

Kikue laughed "yeah they can",

"There you are!" Arianna yelled Kikue looked to see Arianna walking over to them dragging Rhode by the arm Kikue raised a brow "hey Arianna look" Kikue leapt up throwing a couple of punches in the air "I'm back at one hundred percent so let's party!".

Arianna grabbed Kikue by the shoulder "yeah that's great come on we need you to deal with something long overdue" Arianna said, grabbing Kikue and pulling her away from Haru.

* * *

Haru watched as his mama was pulled away by Arianna and Rhode he wondered they needed his mama for to deal with? he shrugged whatever it was if he needed to know about it they would tell them.

Haru shrugged even standing out here wasn't getting him away, from the noise and it was giving him a headache standing up he leapt down landing on the ground in a kneel.

Haru stood up and walked towards the remains of the town during the fight with Ski had been torn apart by some pirate with anger issues ,who wore eyeliner Haru didn't remember his name it wasn't important.

Haru continued to walk around leaping over a piece of rubble in the road, Haru continued to walk around he heard what sounded like a fight going on in the alley ahead of him.

curiously Haru walked to the alley to see three thugs surrounding someone with blue hair wait a minute Haru recognized that blue hair, one of the thugs grabbed a handful of blue hair pulling Grace up against the wall "come on Magic girl give us gold" Grace glared sticking her tongue out "yeah not going to happen".

one of the thugs threw a punch Haru ran forward catching the thugs fist "back off now!" Haru said, pushing the thug back he crashed against the wall with a loud crash the other two thugs growled "you little brat" they growled out running at Haru.

Haru jumped up dodging their fists Haru then twisted through the air kicking the thug in the face, Haru landed running forward elbowing the last thug in the stomach sending him flying back.

Haru looked to Grace "you ok?" Grace nodded "yeah I'll live" Haru smiled, turning back to the thugs he glared as they picked themselves up "run away now while you still can" Haru said .

doing his best impersonation of Raven he grinned sadistically ,"or you can keep fighting but I warn you I lose my restraint when I'm angry my next attack will break your bones and rupture your organs!".

the thugs ran "forget it no amount of gold is worth fighting that monster" the lead thug grabbed his cronies and ran from the alley, when they were gone Grace started to giggle "what?" Haru asked confused .

Grace's giggles turned into full blown laughter "break bones and rupture organs you?" Grace continued to laugh at Haru putting a hand on his shoulder "come on hero let me treat you to lunch" Grace said pulling Haru along.

* * *

Haru followed Grace into a small ramshackle house on the outskirts of the island once inside Haru was smothered a pair of arms against his back a stout genni woman with blue hair and orange eyes pulled him into a hug, "what took you so long oh Grace you had me worried sick" Grace stepped into the house "hey mom I'm home" Grace frowned "why are you hugging Haru?".

"Haru?" the woman frowned looking down to see Haru squished against her chest "oh my" she said, releasing Haru "oh young man I'm so sorry" Haru grinned .

"it's ok no harm no foul" Grace smiled putting an arm around his shoulder making Haru blush, "Mom this is Haru he saved me from some of Ski's thugs".

"Really now?" Haru turned stepping into the room was a dark skinned man who with greying black hair and laugh lines around his eyes with a body that looked like he could go toe to toe with Kyros and Hatchi his muscles weren't as large as him, built more like a runner than a brawler.

like they were he wore a black vest with red lining white white pants and boots,

following after him were a teenage boy and girl with dark and blue hair the girl wore a coral pink crop top vest with light blue lining and bandages wrapped around her breasts light pink pants and no shoes the boy wore no vest blue pants with a red sash and dark leather boots the man approached Haru.

"It seems I owe you my daughters life" Haru gulped nervously, before he nodded "yes sir" the man smiled softly holding out his hand "thank you" Haru took the hand shaking it the man laughed.

"allow me to introduce myself my name is Adam" he said, "this is my wife Mary you already know Grace and these are my older children John and Eve" John nodded messing with Grace's hair "yeah thanks for saving the little monkey" Grace grabbed Johns hand and licked it to John's disgust.

while this had happened Eve had pulled Haru in for another hug he'd gotten a lot of hugs today "thank you so much!" Eve said, kissing Haru on the cheek turning Haru's face a glowing crimson.

"I uh your um welcome" Haru stammered out until Evie released him "have you been attacked often?",

Adam and Mary looked to each other before they slowly nodded "yes it's happened often many of the Genii refuse to accept that Ski has been beaten and the lesser members of his crew have tried forcing members of my family to come with them which is why".

Adam gave a stern look to Grace "none of my children are supposed to be out without me" Grace frowned and nodded "yes daddy" she said.

Haru frowned he didn't like the idea of his friend and her family being put in danger by Ski, Haru looked to Adam "sir I think I have a solution" Haru held out his hand "how would you and your family like to join the Queen Pirates?".

Adam looked to Mary his wife looked to her children ,before nodding "it's up to you dear" Adam looked to Haru "I know Kikue D Chimera is a powerful having been the one to beat Ski would she accept us as part of her crew?".

Haru nodded "absolutely",

* * *

"Absolutely not" Nami yelled at Haru Haru had found his parents pulling them away from a quiet moment they were having ,probably not the best idea "but mom why?!".

"They used to work for Ski heck a lot of his people are still working for Ski apparently and he's dead!" Nami said, "I'm not risking the crew's safety and more importantly yours or your sisters by letting potential spies into the crew!".

Adam stepped forward "Madam I understand your concern I too am a parent I want nothing but my children's happiness and safety", Haru smiled putting his hands together "please mama".

Kikue looked to Adam Haru then to Nami she sighed closing her eyes

"Kikue" Nami said,

"I suppose it's a good thing we're getting a new ship the old one would've burst at the seams if we added another family" Adam smiled bowing his head "thank you captain Chimera".

"call me Kikue Captain Chimera reminds me of Ski" Kikue said, "I don't have to tell you what will happen if you try to betray us do I" Adam shook his head "no Kikue you do not"

Kikue nodded "perfect welcome to the Queen Pi".


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Set Sail Royal Hopes Maiden Voyage

Franky banged one last nail into place stepping back he wiped the sweat from his face and grinned "done" he said ,admiring his work on the Queen Pirates ship since they were allies Franky had make sure to do a SUPER good job on their new ship.

Franky yawned running his hand against the deck railing,"can't wait to show you off" the cyborg said with pride looking up at the full moon with a grin.

* * *

The Queen Pirates all looked in awe at the ship Franky had built "you really did all this in a week!?" Rebecca asked ,Franky nodded with a grin.

"course I did what do you think?" Frank put his arms together posing "of your SUPER new ship".

Docked behind Franky was a three mast Galleon made of dark wood with snow white sails painted with the crews jolly roger at the rear ,of the ship at the front of the ship a white tiger figure head with stripes shaped like crescent moons looked proudly out towards the sea.

Franky grinned "well don't just stand around go check it out" Mikoto and Grace didn't need to be told twice as they ran towards the ship, pulling Haru with them while the rest of the crew rushed towards the ship.

Mikoto swung onto the deck rolling across green grass "awesome we've got a green deck like the Straw Hats do!" she cheered, while Haru laughed Hatchi quickly found a kitchen fit for serving royalty while Kyros and Rebecca found a dojo.

Arianna grinned as she inspected the shelves in the infirmary next door, Rhode sat atop the full bar pouring herself a drink looking at a currently empty fish tank.

Nami walked into the map room on the drafting table were navigational charts from everywhere the Straw Hats have been ,Nami picked up a note by the chart "So you can get started on your map Love Hamako" Nami read with a smile.

Kikue looked to Franky and smiled "thank you" Franky grinned "you don't need to thank a shipwright for building a ship" he said, "just take good care of it and live your dreams".

Kikue nodded looking towards the ship seeing Nami playing with Mikoto and Haru "I already am" she said,

"Franky!" Hamako yelled running up the beach "get back to the Sunny Usopp spotted Marines heading towards the island" .

Franky nodded "hey Kikue!" Carmen yelled, "there's an army coming from the island I think it's what's left of Ski's crew" ,Kikue groaned "get Kyros Arianna Rebecca and Hue Ying and tell them what's going on I'll try to head them off".

"Aye Captain" Carmen saluted going to carry out her orders Kikue looked to Hamako "I know I'm asking a lot do you think you can get Luffy to buy us some time" Hamako nodded "you don't have to ask Luffy'll do anything for his friends" .

Hamako grinned teasingly "try not to die Kikue after all your my favorite in-law" Kikue blushed, as Hamako ran off

Kikue looked at Nami one last time then she ran off.

* * *

Sailing into the cove of the Tenth Ship Commander Charlotte Ski Vice Admiral Richards frowned, wishing the Fleet Admiral had authorized more troops.

as they were with three ships and one officer this was essentially a suicide mission, "damned if we do and damned if we don't" Richards muttered knowing how the Fleet Admiral would execute anyone who retreated.

"Vice Admiral sir" a soldier said, "we spotted the Straw Hats ship they have a hostage" Richards frowned pulling out a spy glass he frowned seeing on the deck.

Pirate Hunter Zoro had a sword held to the neck ,of the Crown Princess of Alabasta.

"So it was the Straw Hats who were behind the abduction of Princess Vivi" Richards said, "have they made any demands" he asked the soldier the soldier shook his head "no sir" Richards nodded .

"contact Vice Admiral Victoria see if she can send any reinforcements if not we'll have to find, a way to rescue the princess".

* * *

Sanji seethed as he watched Moss head hold a sword to sweet Vivi's neck "you better make sure that sword of yours doesn't harm as much as single cell on sweet Vivi's neck Moss head," Zoro stayed forward looking towards the Marine ships they stopped for now out of firing range so it was a stand off.

"your married pervert so keep your gutter thoughts about your wife",

Vivi laughed "I see you two haven't changed much congratulations on your marriage Sanji" Vivi said before Sanji could say anything Hamako put her hand over his mouth.

"Usopp what's going on over there" from his place on the mast Usopp focused his goggles, on the lead ship "the guy in charge is talking with someone on a den den mushi I think he's trying to get reinforcements someone nicknamed Project Infiltrator".

Brook said, nothing keeping a hand on his cane "it sounds like a stealth expert" Brook said "we should be prepared for anything".

the sound of cannon fire from one of the marine ships everyone's eyes widened as Usopp unslung black kabuto and fired " **firebird star** " he called, firing a pellet that exploded taking the shape of a phoenix as it collided with the cannon ball "who the heck fires a cannon in the middle of a hostage situation" Usopp shouted.

* * *

"Who the hell fired that cannon? without my orders I'll have them court martialed!" Richards yelled apparently he had the same question as Usopp .

"I'll have to call you back Vice Admiral the situation has changed" Richards said hanging up the Den Den Mushi "all ships prepare to lay out troops ,I'll cover you" Richards put his hands together grey mist seeped out from between his hands "Hidden Mist" he called pushing his hands forward the mist spread out covering the cove.

Richards turned to face his subordinates, "all ships advance" he shouted "surround the straw hats rescue the princess".

* * *

"Wow this mist is really thick" Luffy said Hamako nodded, "this isn't natural it has to be some kind of devil fruit Usopp can you see anything" Usopp shook his head "just barely I think the marines are gonna move to get us in the fog".

"Have the Queen Pirates made it out yet?!" Hamako asked Usopp shook his head "No not yet" Hamako cursed "we need more time" Brook stepped forward grabbing Vivi he picked her up bridal style "With your permission captain I may have a way to stall for time".

Luffy nodded "go ahead Brook" Brook nodded running at full speed he leapt overboard,

* * *

Kikue looked up the hill seeing an approaching army of crooks thugs and lowlifes based on the angry roar cries they were all here for revenge for her killing Ski.

'maybe they'd leave if she told them Ski died of an overdose' she wondered out of the army what looked like the leader stepped forward he was a huge man with a square head and a long chin with bulging muscles wearing a torn, brown captains coat over a bare chest with black pants the man grinned showing his yellow teeth.

"Note to self brush more" Kikue said, "Your Kikue D Chimera good" the man said punching his palm "saves us the trouble of hunting you down we've come to avenge our Captain Ski" behind the man the army yelled "I'll give .

Ski some credit he inspired loyalty in his men" Kikue admitted forming a red fang "but he's dead we have no reason to fight",

the man rushed forward he was above Kikue in an instant.

'he's fast' Kikue thought leaping back as her opponent punched the ground with a haki coated fist the man, pulled his arm out of the ground and charged Kikue parried his fist with a red fang.

before grabbing onto him with a bloodline pulling him in Kikue leapt up hitting him in the head, Kikue landed on the ground holding onto her side "ugh guess I'm not as healed as I thought" Kikue said outloud as the man got up again.

the man growled holding up his hand the rest of Ski's crew charged down the hill, ready to fight Kikue a wave of conquerors haki burst from behind Kikue knocking out many of Ski's crew.

Hue Ying stepped forward Kyros Rebecca and Arianna behind her, "a duel between leaders should not be interrupted" the old martial artist said.

Arianna rushing forward she punched one of the people left standing from Hue Ying's Haki Rebecca walked over, helping Kikue to her feet Kikue nodded in thanks to her pink haired girlfriend before she walked forward forming another red fang.

"Ready for round two" Kikue said running forward to face her opponent her red fang grew longer as Kikue coated it with armament haki, "Red Hunter!" Kikue shouted her attack colliding with her opponent's fist making shockwaves .

that blew her hair back the man held his other fist up throwing it at Kikue, Kikue leapt up flying over his fist Kikue spun through the air slashing the man across the chest Kikue landed as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Kikue watched as Kyros punch the last of Ski's army Kikue sighed "all right let's get to the ship" Hue Ying nodded ,"we should hurry back to the ship".

now that the battle with Ski's army was over, they could hear the sound of cannon fire coming from the beach "we've kept the Straw Hats waiting long enough hurry everyone back to the ship".

"aye captain" everyone said,

On the Queen Pirates new ship Nami sharply turned the helm steering the ship away from cannon fire.

while most of the Marine ships were focused on the Straw Hats and 'rescuing' Princess Vivi one ship had sailed towards the Queen Pirates, new ship "come on Kikue hurry up" she shouted while below deck Hatchi Rhode Adam and John were loading the cannons under Carmen's direction.

"Fire at will" Carmen shouted as the crew lit the fuses on the cannons the ship rumbled as the cannons fired, towards the Marines keeping them at a distance Carmen looked to Rhode "go up and help Nami and the others".

Rhode nodded rushing up onto the deck as a cannon ball flew through the air, collided with Rhode engulfing the former Cipher Pol member in fire.

"RHODE" Grace Mikoto and Haru shouted when the smoke cleared, Arianna was standing in front of Rhode in her hybrid form with her hand outstretched smoke moving between her clawed fingers "how dare you".

* * *

"Ari" Rhode said, in surprise Arianna roared angrily running over she leapt through the air onto the Marine Ship the marines looked at her in shock as she transformed into her human form.

"It's Ursa Shock Newgate" the officer in charge of the ship yelled, "destroy her" the marines nodded shouting their war cries Arianna growled entering a Dambe Stance Arianna dodged to the side of one marine's sword strike.

before she moved in hitting him with an punch to the head knocking him to the ground she turned grabbing another marine ,by the collar throwing him through the air.

Arianna roared as she continued dominating every marine, she came across at the helm the officer growled leaping at her with a haki coated punch Arianna shifted into her hybrid form grabbing his fist she began to squeeze.

"This is for laying a hand on MY wife" Arianna said, coldly hitting the officer with a Kodiak Crash around her the ship shook with the shockwaves of her attack the officer flew back flying across the ship falling into the ocean.

Arianna calmly walked over leaping onto the new ship everyone especially Rhode were looking at her wide eyed,

Arianna growled "what" she asked dryly shifting back into human form.

"That" Mikoto began "Was AWESOME!" she shouted "can you teach me how to do that when you punched that one guy then you grabbed him and threw into the other guys and then when their ,

boss tried to punch you you just grabbed his fist and then you were all like 'don't touch MY wife' it was awesome can you teach me aunt Arianna huh can you" Mikoto asked rapidly to Arianna.

Arianna said, patting Mikoto on the head she looked to the others "don't just stand around let's get out of here before more Marine moron's show up".

Arianna shouted, "Yohoyoho that won't be necessary" Brook called out everyone looked to see Brook running on the water Brook tipped his hat .

"now that they have Princess Vivi the Marines have pulled back to return, her to her home country" Brook explained as he ran around the ship after lapping the ship he tipped his hat.

"It is Captain Luffy's and the rest of the Straw Hat pirates sincerest, hope that we meet again one day farewell Royal Pirates" the skeleton man said running across the ocean.

"It's Queen Pirate you bonehead" Raven shouts at the retreating figure of Brook, meanwhile Kikue scratched her chin Nami looked to her girlfriend "what are you thinking about".

"The ship needs a name" Kikue said "the last one didn't have one and we're gonna name this one, and I think I've got one" Kikue said crossing her arms smiling proudly "I dub the ship super awesome jade tiger tank" Kikue shouted proudly.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO CALL THE SHIP THAT" everyone shouts Kikue pouts, "it's not like anyone else is suggesting anything".

"What about Royal Hope" everyone turns to look at Haru "Royal Hope, it's a not that good an idea" everyone shouts "YES IT IS" as Nami holds up her arm "quick all in favor of Royal Hope say aye".

"AYE!" everyone quickly shouts, holding up her hand while Kikue pouts "really everyone what about my name?" Kikue asked holding up her own hand everyone but Mikoto put their hands down.

"think you sweetie" Kikue said, Mikoto looked at Kikue "huh oh I was sniffing my armpit I think I need a bath" Kikue pouts even more before she smiles "well Royal Hope's a good name too now let's set sail everyone". 


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

My place

Haru walked across the deck of the Royal Hope around him everyone was doing something, Raven Rebecca and Kuina were sparring John and Eve were helping secure the rigging Haru looked up seeing Mikoto and Grace running along the yardarms.

Haru walked over to Kikue who was at the helm "Mama" he said,

Kikue looked over to her son seeing the frown on his face "what's up?" she asked stepping away from the helm giving Haru her full attention .

"mama what's my job in the crew?" Kikue raised a brow "do you need one?" she said, Haru pointed "Mama everyone has some job in the crew even if it's just fighting do you get what I'm saying?".

Kikue shook her and laughed "not really no" Haru sighed, "never mind forget I said anything" Haru then turned and walked away Kikue put a hand on her shoulder.

"Haru if your upset let me help" Haru turned and smiled "it's fine mama sorry if I worried you" Haru walked away as Nami burst out of the navigation, room.

"Kikue an island should be coming up on the portside!" Nami said, excitedly before her excitement turned to frustration "Kikue why aren't you manning the helm?!" Kikue looked to see the helm turning off course "gah sorry I'm sorry" she said.

straightening out the ship "so are we going to the island?",

"it's the way the Log Pose is pointing so yes we are" Nami said while Haru walked away.

* * *

After anchoring the Royal Hope Nami told everyone they'd only stay for a couple of hours long enough for Nami to map the island Haru leapt up onto the railing looking at the lush forests on the island, and the sunlight shining off the green tree leaves making the forest shine like emeralds.

"Where are you going?" Haru turned to see Grace she smiled at him walking over "I'll be back before anyone notices you don't have to worry" Grace nodded "your right I won't worry" she said, leaping up onto the railing "after all I'm coming with you".

"I'm not going to be able to convince you to stay am I?" Grace smiled shaking her head "not really don't worry Mikoto will cover for us" Haru groaned "no wonder you get along so well with my sister your just as stubborn".

"that's funny she says the same thing about you" Grace says leaping down onto the island Haru follows,

* * *

After finding a dirt path Haru and Grace find a small village gate it looked like many towns with rows of houses with identical green shingle roofs the same color as the tree leaves .

Haru smiled passing through a market place filled with all kinds of things made from wood an old shopkeeper smiled at him waving him over curiously Haru walked over "yes sir?",

the old man smiled handing Haru a bracelet made from woven leather with wooden beads painted with swirls of white and green "a gift for your girlfriend sonny" he said .

Haru blushed looking to Grace "girlfriend Grace no no it's not like that we're just friends!"

the shopkeeper laughed "it's ok sonny you don't need to explain anything to me I was young once too" he said, "the bracelet's free of charge along with some advice you should take her to the Goddess shrine at sunset".

Haru raised a brow "Goddess shrine?," the old man grinned "oh just a shrine to an old legend it's up on that hill the view of the island is spectacular especially at sunset".

Haru nodded taking the bracelet he walked over to Grace "hey what's that? it's really pretty" she asked, Haru handed her the bracelet not mentioning the shopkeeper thought they were a couple "hey Grace wanna see a local landmark" Grace smiled "sure do you know the way".

"yeah it's just up the hill" Haru said, Grace grinned grabbing his hand she pulled him up the road.

* * *

Haru grinned looking at the Goddess shrine a lone statue surrounded by a small pond filled with small green stones "it must be what they use to make their shingles" ,Haru thought picking a stone out from the water putting it back in Haru looked up the sun had begun to set the stones in the lake began to sparkle like emeralds their light reflecting onto the statue.

whoever had carved the statue was a genius standing on the base was a woman with flowing black hair reaching to the center of her back wearing a golden yellow yukata with a black obi holding it around her waist ,with brown sandals in her hand was a long spear that seemed to be made from bamboo with a long curved point Grace smiled at Haru "this is amazing" Grace smiled at Haru "thanks for showing me this".

Haru nodded "don't thank me it was mostly that shopkeeper he told me about this place said, I should give you that bracelet up here he thought I was your boyfriend and stuff".

"Well you kinda are" Grace said, Haru blushed redder than his mother's hair as he looked at anything other than Grace "wait what no I'm not" Grace grinned "sure you are your my friend and your a boy duh I thought you were the smart twin" .

Grace said, as if she was explaining a simple concept like two plus two equals four or penguins can't fly

"Oh yeah I am a boyfriend" Haru said with a laugh having stopped blushing Haru frowned hearing the sound like rattling chain links Haru leapt to the side pushing Grace to the ground.

the hammer of a Kusarigarma flew through the air before being pulled back,

Haru glared looking to the thrower he looked to be a couple years older then he was biologically not chronologically he hardly expected a two year old to be armed with a knife and chain "dang I missed" the guy said, he wore a full length leather coat ripped into tatters over a dirty white shirt black pants and leather boots.

besides him was a guy with the skin color of milk wearing a matching coat only in purple he had neon green hair and bright red lipstick on his face he wore a orange shirt, under it with pants made of patches of green purple orange and yellow with no real pattern and pointed shoes.

the coat must be some kind of uniform' Haru deduced as he stood up red lips smiled which creeped Haru out "in case you didn't get the message this is Raider territory so scram" ,the guy with the kusarigarma swung it around "yeah cause this time I'm not going to miss your pretty little girlfriends face".

Haru growled running forward red lips grinned pulling out a knife "I love it when the losers don't listen" a long knife flew through the air landing between the two, before they could fight red lips cursed "oh great not him again".

stepping from behind the Goddess shrine was an old man with snow white hair and a receding hair line he wore an unbuttoned plaid shirt over and blue jeans, with brown boots picking up his knife he pulled it out "get out of here you bunch of punks your not going to find any treasure here so beat it".

Kusarigarma frowned "your not going to stop us forever old man we'll find that treasure and when we do the boss is gonna rule this island", the old man laughed "sure sure and the Fleet Admiral's gonna be king of the pirates are you deaf I told you to get away from here!".

Red lips and Kusarigarma frowned looking to each other before they walked off the old man rolled up his sleeve showing a holster for the knife wrapped around his arm along with dozens of lines tattooed onto the skin ,pulling the sleeve down he looks to Haru and Grace "you two ok?" he asked.

Grace nodded "we are thanks for stepping in" the old man nodded "hmph course I was going to step in your boyfriend rushing in like a fool that's gonna get him killed one of these days", Haru was aware he didn't make the best decision charging in blindly at Red lips but he didn't need some old guy rubbing it in his face "I could have handled it".

the old man nodded "sure kid sure" he turned to leave when he dropped to one knee "argh" he cursed holding onto his heart Grace and Haru run to help the old man ,"are you ok?" he coughed pushing himself up "I'm fine I'm fine nothing to worry about".

the old man took another step before falling to his knees again ,Haru walked in front of the man kneeling down.

"Get on" he said, the old man laughed "I don't need help" Haru laughed "who said I'm helping you your helping me I need to get stronger don't I" the old man grinned "I said nothing about getting stronger I said don't be a reckless idiot", the old man agreed letting Haru pick him up Grace walking besides them helping to keep the old man on his back.

"So where's the doctor on this island?" Haru asked ,the old man shrugged "just down the hill and take a left you can't miss it" Haru nodded walking down the hill.

"so old man what's this about a treasure those guys were looking for?" Grace asked, curiously Haru rolled his eyes his mother and Mikoto's love of treasure were starting to rub off on Grace.

"The name's Logan not 'old man' and I'll tell you about the treasure when we get to the darn doctor" the old man I mean Logan said, Haru nodded "right then let's go".


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Treasure of the Goddess shrine

Previously on Second Coming of Blackbeard this happened

"Get on" he said, the old man laughed "I don't need help" Haru laughed "who said I'm helping you your helping me I need to get stronger don't I" the old man grinned .

"I said nothing about getting stronger I said don't be a reckless idiot", the old man agreed letting Haru pick him up Grace walking besides them helping to keep the old man on his back.

"So where's the doctor on this island?" Haru asked, the old man shrugged "just down the hill and take a left you can't miss it" Haru nodded walking down the hill .

"so old man what's this about a treasure those guys were looking for?" Grace asked, curiously Haru rolled his eyes his mother and Mikoto's love of treasure were starting to rub off on Grace.

"The name's Logan not 'old man' and I'll tell you about the treasure when we get to the darn doctor" the old man I mean Logan said ,Haru nodded "right then let's go".

* * *

Haru dropped Logan on to the one bed in the villages doctors office as a girl Haru's age walks in and gave an exasperated sigh in Logan's direction "what happened this time Logan?" she said, walking to the bed and pulling out a first aid kit from under it.

Haru and Grace's eyes widened "your the doctor on this island?" they asked, surprised the girl laughed and shook her head "of course not my dad's the doctor but he's been teaching me the basics" she pulled out a roll of bandages "so what happened this time?".

"Stupid Raiders" Logan grumbled "they were harassing stupid and his girl so I stepped in and scared, them off but they swore to come back and get the goddess's treasure for their boss or some other crap".

"So" Grace said, "who were those Raider guys and what's this about a treasure?" Logan grumbled some obscenities "the Raiders are just a gang of punks and thieves that think they're big dogs all they do is trash stores pick fights and look for the goddesses treasure" Logan said looking to Grace.

"according to legend five hundred years ago a great wave rose up almost swallowing the entire island a lone woman holding a magic spear stepped forward and pushed back the wave, after that day the woman disappeared leaving only her magic spear which according to legend will be revealed by following the emerald sunset".

"Emerald sunset" Haru muttered,

Logan waved them off "but it's just a old story that only idiot's like the Raiders believe in now get out of here" Haru and Grace walked out of the doctors office .

Grace looked to Haru "what are you thinking about?" Grace said ,"I want to try something at the Goddess shrine come on" Haru said Grace running after him.

* * *

Haru walked up towards the goddess shrine reaching into the pool he pulled out one of the small stones "the emerald sunset" Haru said, under his breath rising to his feet he held the stone up to the setting sun .

the stone in his hand glows with a blinding green light a beam shoots out hitting the spear of the statue the statue slides forward revealing a hidden, tunnel under the statue.

"Holy cow that's amazing!" Grace said, Haru put the stone into his pocket as he walked towards the tunnel seeing a ladder leading down Haru started to climb with Grace right behind him .

once at the bottom Haru leapt back landing on the floor once he did the stone in his pocket began to glow again Haru pulled the stone out of his pocket, green light filled the room blinding Haru and Grace when the light died they were standing in a long passage the walls were lined with torches filled with green flame .

at the end of the passage was a giant door Haru narrowed his eye's something was inscribed on the door

Which, is mightier the pen or the sword?.

underneath was a handprint Grace looked confused "a riddle?" she asked, "I don't get it how are we supposed to answer it" Haru looked at the floor "look at the tiles" he said.

engraved on the floor was a sword next to the sword was a quill Grace nodded "well that's easy then to open the door we step on the pen tile" she said, walking forward she stepped on the tile with the quill pen on it.

the tile sunk into the ground as a stone wall crashed down behind them "ok I guess that wasn't the answer" Grace said, jumping onto the sword tile.

"NO WAIT!" Haru shouted spikes grew out of the wall behind them the wall slowly began to close in Haru and Grace screamed ,as they ran for the door the wall "Haru your the captain's son can't you stop those spikes".

"it doesn't work like that my parent's powers come from devil fruit's and haki training none of that's genetic" Haru argued , pointing you have powers why don't you use them" Haru said pointing at the young Genii "your the one who set off the booby trap".

"All I can do is turn things into gold so unless you want golden spikes to impale you then my powers are pretty freaking USELESS here!" Grace said, as they argued the spikes were more than halfway through the passage Grace shouted in frustration .

"this riddle is so freaking stupid if it's not the pen or the sword it had to be one of them it's not like there's a third answer!" Grace shouted slamming her hand against the handprint in the wall,when she did the wall rumbled for a second Haru's eyes widened and he grinned "Grace your a genius".

"I am?"

Haru nodded turning around looking at the hand print "the answer isn't either the pen or the sword" he held out his hand slamming it into the wall, "it's the hand that wields them" the wall rumbled the spikes receded as the wall slid back sinking up into the wall .

door swung in Haru and Grace sighed in relief "thank god I wasn't sure that would work",

"If you weren't sure why were you so confident when you said i?t" Grace said Haru shrugged.

"I figured if I was going to die I shouldn't be afraid" Haru waved his arm, "come on let's go" Haru and Grace walked into the chamber a large square chamber the floor of the chamber covered in gold coins and emeralds.

at the center on a raised dais was a long rectangle shaped box

"there it is" Grace said, "the treasure of the Goddess shrine".


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Jikan

"HARU D CHIMERA!" Nami shouted, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'LL BE GROUNDED SO LONG YOUR GREAT GREAT GRANDCHILDREN WILL BE CAPTAINS OF THE ROYAL HOPE!".

Nami shouted searching the ship Kikue laughing lightly "not sure how that would work if he's been grounded for so long" she said, to Hatchi and Carmen who smiled and laughed until Nami turned and glared at them shutting them up.

Nami groaned rubbing her temples "I can't believe he snuck off the ship again what if he gets hurt like last time or worse" Kikue seeing her girlfriends distress walked over to her side hugging her.

Kikue began stroking her hair "hey don't worry Haru's a smart kid he's going to be fine"

"how do you know?" Nami said ,"we know next to nothing about this island".

Kikue nodded "I know because he's our son he's got your brains and my reflexes the best of both of us" Kikue kissed the top of Nami's head, holding her close while she signaled Raven getting her attention Raven raised a brow curiously.

'Find Haru and Grace and bring them back to the ship" Kikue mouthed to Raven the former mercenary nodded, before leaping off the royal hope to look for Haru and Grace.

* * *

Haru and Grace walked into the chamber a large square chamber the floor of the chamber covered in gold coins, and emeralds at the center on a raised dais was a long rectangle shaped box .

"there it is" Grace said, "the treasure of the Goddess shrine" Grace stepped forward towards the coffin but Haru grabbed her pulling her back "hold on there might be more booby traps".

Grace gulped nervously remembering the spikes that had nearly crushed them "yeah that's a good point" Haru picked up a coin throwing it towards the platform ,when the coin hit the dais a mechanism could be heard through the chamber long scythes swung out on pendulums Grace paled seeing the scythes they looked big enough to cut the ship in half.

"and what have we learned today Grace?" Haru said, Grace glared at Haru "look before you leap" Haru nodded "that should be the last of the traps let's go see what this treasure is".

Haru and Grace stepped out onto the treasure pile when Haru stopped a vision flashed through his head a bolt of lightning flying through the air, striking Grace in the back.

the Genii girl dead before her body hit the coins Haru snapped out of it Grace , looked at him concernedly "Haru you ok you spaced out for a second".

* * *

Haru was about to open his mouth when he saw the passage behind him flash blue Haru pushed Grace to the ground as the bolt of lightning hit him square in the chest, Haru was sent flying colliding with the dais.

Grace rose to her feet in time to see Haru go flying "Haru!" she shouted, running to her friends side Haru groaned barely able to open his eyes as the newcomers entered the chamber it was those two from before the Raiders with the girl from the doctors office.

what was she doing here?

was she a hostage?..

the girl smirked holding up her hand it sparked with electricity Haru frowned getting a grasps of the situation, "you!" Haru tried to push himself to his feet but fell to his knees the girl smirked .

"don't bother trying to get up" she said, "you won't survive another shockblast".

the red lipped Raider laughed "I don't think I've ever seen anyone ever survived the first one boss he's no ordinary kid" he said ,while his friend pulled out the kusarigarma from earlier .

"can I break him?" Kusarigarma asked, with a grin the girl held up a hand the two frowned stepping back as she entered "we weren't properly introduced at the doctors office names Laura and I'm the leader of the raiders" she said with a smile "and what's your name cutie?".

"Go to hell!" Haru said, now with Graces help standing on his feet Laura frowned "well that names stupid I thought it would be something cuter.

how about we make a deal you and your?" Laura looked at Grace trying to find the right word, "friend join up with the raiders we'll split the treasure 90 10 and we'll rule this dinky little island together".

Haru stepped away from Grace shaking his head "not a chance in hell!" Kusarigarma frowned "bad choice kid" he said, smirking he swung the Kusarigarma over his head "well for you anyway" he swung his kusarigarma at Grace .

Haru jumped in front of the attack the iron ball embedding into Haru's stomach blood and bile fell from his mouth Haru grabbed onto the chain and pulled taking Kusarigarma into the air, with him Haru punched him out of the air hitting Kusarigarma in the face.

Haru held onto his chest glaring at Red lips and Laura "you aren't going to put as much as scratch on her" he swore Red lips grinned pulling about a bunch of knives "wanna bet brat" Red lips ran forward throwing two of his knives at Haru's face, Haru crossed his arms one of the knives flew into his arm while the other skimmed past his ear Haru pulled the knife out of his arm and swung at Red lips the two clashed knives.

Haru despite being younger had superior strength but Red lips had better reflexes, Haru dropped the knife Haru punched Red lips in the stomach before hitting him with a haymaker to the face Haru shouted in pain as Red lips went down one last knife going into his back.

* * *

Haru stood defiantly "not one scratch" Haru said, "and not a single piece of this treasure" Laura smiled "yeah pretty impressive I doubt I'd be able to beat you in a fair fight lucky me I don't have to" Laura knelt down.

"tell me what's a good conductor of electricity?" before Haru could answer blue lightning surged through the coins Graces eyes widened "HARU GET OUT OF THERE!" lightning surged out from the coins enveloping Haru from all sides Haru fell his knees trying to stand up.

Laura frowned seeing this turned up the power of her attack Haru screamed in agony, Grace tried to run out onto the coins but electrical discharge kept her back.

Grace looked to Laura "your killing him!" she shouted, "stop please" Laura looked up amused "oh don't worry I'll get to you in a second" tears fell from Graces eyes.

as she watched Haru unable to do anything, "I'll make you as much gold as you want just let him live!" Laura laughed "you make gold prove it".

Grace ran a hand through a lock of her hair the strand turned metallic and gold, "please let him go".

"That won't be necessary" Logan said stepping into the passage, he said grabbing Laura with a hand covered in armament haki throwing her away from the coins.

"that's enough of that" he said, looking to Haru the older man scoffed "stupid brat" Logan said he walked over kneeling down Logan put a hand on Haru's chest Logan laughed.

"even after all that you still got some fight in you huh kid don't know if that makes you brave or stupid", a green aura surrounded Logan's body shifting over to Haru "Jikan" Logan said the glow became brighter .

as the wounds in Haru's body began to heal the burns receding the cuts stitching themselves shut, Haru gasped breathing in relief Logan nodded "good you'll be fine".

Laura stood up "the power of the Goddess!" she said, in awe Grace nodded "it's not a goddess it's a devil" she said.

"A devil fruit" Haru said, Logan nodded "right the Turn Turn fruit it makes me a time turning human" Logan said Laura frowned.

"you can't eat more then one devil fruit brat pretty sure a doctors kid would know that better than most so what you going to do?" Laura frowned "if I can't have the power of the Goddess then you can't either!".

Laura ran at Logan the old man's eyes glowed Laura threw a bolt of lightning at Logan holding up his hand the green glow flew to the lightning began to slow, Logan waved his hands "funny thing about lightning brat".

Laura's eyes widened in fear as the bolt curved back towards her, "it never strikes the same place twice".

time resumed it's normal pace the lightning bolt flew back hitting Laura in the stomach sending her flying she fell to the ground unconscious, Logan fell to his knees Haru and Grace rushed to his side "figures I'd use it all just like everyone else".

"What are you talking about?" Grace said ,Logan laughed "you seemed smarter back at the doctors office the Turn Turn fruit I can slow down reverse even redirect and speed up the flow of time the power of a god".

"Don't you mean Goddess?" Haru joked Logan swatted his arm ,"maybe I should have left you dying on the ground brat" he wheezed out.

"but that power comes at a price every time I messed with time I had to pay with time of my own like my dad and his dad and his dad and his grandmother every one of us did something that ended up, with us using up our time in this world".

Haru frowned the full impact of his words hitting Haru in the heart as Logan pulled out a small apple ,"here kid take it when it changes make the power yours".

Haru shook his head tears falling from his face ,"I can't do that take back what you used to heal me you shouldn't have to die".

Logan laughed "I was gonna go anyways I got no family to pass the power onto nothing left to fight for but you" Logan looked briefly from Haru to Grace ,"take it from someone whose an expert on time make use with what you have and use it the best you can".

Logan fell over his eyes closed forever Haru and Grace knew he was gone when the apple he had given Haru changed becoming larger with white skin covered in dark green swirls ,Haru looked down at the newly reincarnated Second Second fruit then to Grace.

Haru brought the fruit up to his mouth and bit into it recoiling at the taste Haru dropped the fruit it's power now inside him, he looked to Grace "let's go".

he said, sadly Grace nodded walking towards the exit of the treasure room he looked to Laura walking over he picked her up putting her over his back.

"What are you doing?" Grace said, "she tried to kill you" Haru nodded "and she'll pay for her crimes in jail I won't leave her here" Grace sighed "your a lot nicer than I would be you know that right".

Haru looked one more time to Logan, "yeah I know".

* * *

Grace and Haru eventually made it out of the cavern and up the ladder "so that's where you two were?" Haru and Grace looked to see Raven sitting crosslegged "and here I thought I'd have to tell the captain you were dead but here I find you dragging up a bunch of bodies".

Raven grinned "man dating sure was different when I was your age",

Haru and Grace blushed "we're not dating" Haru and Grace said in unison.

Raven laughed "ok but whatever you were doing down there I'd come up with an alibi and fast cause your moms are pissed let's go" Haru and Grace nodded .

"sure but we got to drop these guys off at the police station first" Raven shrugged ,grabbing Red Lips and Kusarigarma holding them like luggage "fine let's make it one trip though".

Haru and Grace nodded following Raven the ninja girl looked back at the two "so with whatever you two were doing did you have an adventure?" Grace and Haru looked uneasily at each other before answering "that would be one way to put it".

Raven laughed, "good because when you get back to the ship I doubt you'll ever have another one again" Haru for a brief second his eyes glowing green.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Battle of Quiverpool

Victoria stepped onto the ship in time to catch Shio with her devil fruit powers Shio grinned at her, "hi Vicky how was the training?" Victoria sighed "do I even want to know?".

she asked dropping Shio onto the deck on headfirst normally Victoria would be concerned about possible brain damage ,with her subordinates but Shio had a hard head and it was impossible to get brain damage if you didn't have a brain.

Shio stood up "yeah the Admiral is here though I didn't know it was him at the time Khanda tried to warn me but it was too late" ,Victoria nodded "your lucky the admiral has a brain" Victoria commented looking around she found the admiral by the helm.

using her powers she flew up to meet him "Admiral" Victoria greeted, politely

Standing at eleven foot six the admiral towered over Victoria he had light tanned skin with straight black hair pulled into a short pony tail at the back of his head.

he wore a crisp white suit with an emerald green tie and black undershirt underneath the traditional officers coat with green sleeves, he looked down at her with piercing black eyes "Vice Admiral nice of you to show up" he said turning to the helmsman.

"Now that the Vice Admiral has arrived we'll be setting sail" Ryokyugu ordered the helmsman ,nodded the helm as the sails unfurled catching the wind the battleship sailed away from the island Victoria frowned "Admiral what is the meaning of this?".

"I thought my intentions were clear I am taking command of this ship unless you are unclear on Maritime protocol" Victoria frowned, "I am aware of protocol but I would like to know for what purpose you are commandeering my ship?" Victoria said "sir" she added.

Ryokyugu nodded "we've received word from Cipher pol that there is to be an weapons sale between the Beast Pirates and the Dark Shadow pirates in the town of Quiverpool, I'm sure you are aware who they are".

Victoria nodded the Dark Shadow pirates were notorious in the New world and have been operating in the underworld for fifteen years ,they were criminal lowlifes with their hands in every illegal activity from human trafficking to weapons smuggling according to Marine intelligence.

they had allied with the Blackbeard pirates but the rumors were currently unconfirmed

"So we're going to fight the Beast pirates" Shio said, having fully recovered "Naranja's going to like that" Ryokyugu looked at Shio for a moment before "Project Shadow you are to take an advance team and evacuate all civilians" Shio nodded "sure thing Admiral" Shio said waving at Victoria "catch you later Vicky".

* * *

A light rain fell down onto the ship as Victoria stepped onto the island of Quiverpool she looked around at the city it was nothing but ugly square shaped buildings made of bricks with flat grey roofs, Ryokyugu walked up behind her .

"have you heard from Project Shadow and her team?," Victoria pulled out a small Den Den Mushi from her coat "Shio check in" Victoria said into the snail.

for a moment there was nothing from the other end "Shio this is Victoria check in" the snail was silent for a moment before it grinned ,"all civilians have been quietly evacuated you are cleared to move in Vice Admiral" Victoria raised a brow "Project Shadow have you located the site of the Transaction?".

"Yes Admiral the transaction will be taking place in a large warehouse in the port" Shio said ,before the connection ended.

* * *

Inside an empty warehouse two people faced each other the first wore black leather jacket with small silver chains wrapped the triceps with dark green pants and steel toed boots, he had pale almost white skin tattooed with a green snakeskin pattern greasy black hair that fell to his shoulders and yellow eyes with slit pupils.

Beast Pirates Harada the Naga

Wanted Dead or Alive 570,000,000 Beri

across from him was someone more flamboyant he wore a bright orange duffel coat unbuttoned with no shirt underneath blue pants, with yellow stripes on the knees and sandals and blue sunglasses on his face .

he had dark green hair that spiked up ending in bright pink tips that and his long beak like nose made him look like a parrot, behind both of these men were a dozen armed pirates from their respective crews.

Dark Shadow Pirates Polly Vertigo

Wanted Dead or Alive 572,000,000 Beri

Polly grinned at Harada "Cacawcawcaw quite an entourage you've brought with you Harada" Polly said, with a laugh "doesn't Kaido trust me?" Harada crossed his arms and glared at Polly.

"Kaido doesn't trust anyone certainly not anyone from your organization" Harada said, with a disdainful sneer "arms dealers and slavers who play pirates".

one of Polly's men grit his teeth and pulled out his gun "you think your better than us?!" he said, firing three rounds at Harada the Beast Pirate representative held up his hand showing he was holding all three bullets between his fingers .

before the shooter could even ask, how that was possible Harada flicked his hand forward the three bullets ending up in the shooters head in a tight grouping.

Harada looked to Polly "if there are no further interruptions?" Polly's other bodyguards looked ready to defend their comrade but Polly held up a hand "of course my apologies for the delay" Polly said ,his tone all serious.

"go get the crate" he ordered one of the men the pirate nodded leaving the warehouse Polly nodded apologetically,

"we mean no offense for keeping the merchandise in a separate location it's simply insurance to make sure we're paid after all" Polly grinned.

"you are pirates after all" Harada nodded understandably "of course" the man soon returned with a long crate setting it down between them ,Polly grinned "now we can really have some fun" Polly ripped the lid of the crate off and pulled out a bazooka with melon shaped canisters attached to the barrel.

Polly put the bazooka on his shoulder and aimed "now what we have here is a specially modified bazooka designed to fire these bad boys" Polly plucked one of the canisters off the bazooka and loaded it into the barrel, "each of these rounds contains a toxic smoke courtesy of Caesar Clown mixed with sea prisim stone and you being a fellow devil fruit user I don't have to explain what that does".

"You do not" Harada said, grinning "how much sea prisim is mixed into the canisters exactly?" Polly grinned "enough to take out a dozen devil fruit users and if the stone doesn't get them your mens bullets or the poison will now do we have a deal?" .

Harada snapped his fingers one of his men stepped forward with a suitcase Polly grinned greedily as Harada opened the case seeing it was filled with beri,

"as agreed upon one hundred million beri" Polly reached for the case but Harada snapped it shut "before we hand over the money Captain Ivan requested we see a demonstration that won't be a problem will it?" Polly shook his head.

"Cawcacacaw of course not it's not good business to cheat one of the Yonko after all, in fact the demonstration will begin".

* * *

The door of the warehouse blown off it's hinges as marines entered the place Polly grinned he turned and fired the bazooka aiming for Victoria and Ryokyugu "NOW!" he shouted, firing the bazooka the canister exploded releasing gas into the doorway.

"cute toy" Victoria commented the smoke blew away as Victoria stepped through the smoke "arrest them all men NO MERCY!" Ryokyugu ordered as the marines charged forward.

Polly looked at the bazooka "how the gas should have worked?" he cursed he picked up one of the canisters opening the top he sniffed the inside "this is just a regular smoke grenade how did they get switched?".

"how indeed?" the man who brought the bazooka crate in said, tossing off his clothes revealing it was Khanda in his regular outfit underneath he leapt into the air holding his arms out shoulder length his arms turned into tree bark leaves sprouting from his knuckles "birch binding prison".

Khanda called his arms stretched out branches growing from the top as Polly's men were bound in tree branches and lifted into the air,

Polly grit his teeth "a logia" Khanda nodded "I ate the tree tree fruit now I am a tree man" Khanda said Polly's men falling to the ground flailing as they tried to escape being from Khanda's tree branch rope.

"I stand for the great tree that is justice and in it's name I will defeat you" Khanda said ,rushing forward he threw a punch green wings sprouted from Polly's back and he flew into the air.

"sorry not getting me so easily" Polly said, landing on a crate his wings flew back before he flapped them "take this feather dagger rain!" Polly called firing dozens of feathers sharpened with haki Khanda crossed his arms to block around him.

he saw his fellow marines and Kaido's men be cut down by Polly's attack he didn't care who got in his way,

"Naranja!" Khanda called, to his comrade Naranja nodded leaping away from a downed man of Kaido's he threw his arms forward "Tempest kick Gemini" he called sending two massive air blades to block redirect the feathers into a wall.

Polly flew up to dodge the attack "those weren't kicks" Polly said,

"I DIDN'T NAME THE ATTACK" Naranja yelled leaping up into the air with moon walk he grabbed onto Polly's wings holding them still green feathers began to grow over the rest of Polly's body .

long talons grew from his fingers and a beak sprouted from his face in his hybrid form, Polly punched Naranja in the face and landed "are you all right?" Khanda asked.

Naranja nodded "I'm not going to lose again" Naranja said, standing on all fours "especially to a parrot" Polly laughed "what hope do you got against me?" Polly gloated Khanda said nothing "perhaps none in the air".

Khanda admitted before he snapped his fingers a large tree grew out from under Polly's feet wrapping around his body Khanda squeezed his hand, and the tree squeezed against Polly's body.

"Sycamore Anaconda!" Khanda said,

Polly laughed turning into his animal form he flew out of the tree before turning back into his hybrid form "not quite" he reached into his coat pulling out a detonator "I've got a few tricks left up my sleeve".

* * *

Victoria easily moved to the side of the Beast Pirate fighting her before breaking his neck rushing to help the Admiral capture Harada, the man was known for being a direct subordinate to one of the three disasters of the Beast Pirates Ivan the Typhoon and had escaped from traps set for him twelve times.

Harada dodged to the left of the Admirals punch before a shockwave hit him, sending him flying Harada rose to his feet "so powerful the air movement from his fist knocked me back" Ryokyugu grinned "surrender you are no match for me pirate".

Harada grinned unzipping his coat "on the contrary" he dropped the coat when it hit the ground it made a large bang and dented ,the asphalt floor of the warehouse "your an opponent I can go all out on" .

Harada sped forward vanishing from sight appearing behind Ryokyugu with a fist cocked he threw a punch, Victoria reached out with her devil fruit powers sending him spinning around the Admiral before flying back.

Ryokyugu looked back to Victoria and nodded Harada blurred from sight this time running away instead heading for the exit "next time you marines won't be so lucky", before he could reach the door Harada was snatched off the ground and held in the air by the neck he was held face to face with Admiral Ryokyugu.

"you cowardly pirate filth you dare to leave the men under your command to die?!" Ryokyugu clenched his fist making Harada choke for breath "you are wanted dead or alive and it would be a crime" Ryokyugu squeezed his fist Harada's neck broke and the Admiral dropped the dead pirate.

"it would be a crime for you to take anymore oxygen into that cowardly body of yours" Ryokyugu looked to see Polly holding a detonator Polly looked at Ryokyugu in fear, "stand back I'll use this and blow all the civilians on this island to kingdom come".

Ryokyugu said, nothing before Polly could do anything he was hit from behind and knocked unconscious.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him Vice Admiral" Naranja said ,having seen how most pirates were dealt with by the Vice Admiral Victoria said nothing holding up Polly.

"for now he's more useful to us alive, than dead but when I get the info I need from him he's shark food".

* * *

Polly sat in a chair bound with sea prism stone handcuffs chaining his arms behind his back Victoria stepped in, "how did you know?" Polly asked "how did you know we were going to ambush how did you get one to one of my men and replace him with that tree logia HOW DID YOU DO IT?!".

Victoria said nothing for a moment Polly glared despite how lethargic the Sea prism stone was making him he lunged at Victoria "answer me!" Victoria punched Polly knocking him to the ground.

"it's pretty obvious you gave it away with your devil fruit powers your decent in a fight but your main thing is imitation you captured our advance team, then reported it was clear for us to move in thinking we were walking into a trap" .

Victoria explained "bet you thought you could do the same thing with Harada and his men but I've got one question for you ,and answer it honestly or so help me not even the Devil will recognize you when I send you to meet him !".

Victoria used her devil fruit powers lifting Polly into the air by the neck making him choke and gasp for breath,

"where is my sister?".


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Shio captured

Polly gasped for breath as the invisible weight on his throat contracted, bringing less air into his lungs "you had better speak soon Pirate" .

Victoria said, loosening the grip slightly "I have plenty of practice with my powers I can keep this going for hours letting in just enough oxygen to keep you from passing out but that doesn't mean it won't hurt".

"Me-ssage" Polly tried to choke out Victoria released her grip, dropping Polly to the ground in a heap Polly greedily taking in oxygen "I have a message for you Vice Admiral".

"Go on" Victoria said ,ready to use her powers on him if this was simply a ploy however a woman's voice came out of Polly's mouth how was he able to use his devil fruit powers in Sea prisim hand cuffs?.

"Hello Vice Admiral or do you prefer Project Liberator?" Victoria frowned how did anyone know about that it should be classified ?"I hope when you receive this message you are in good health you can never be too sure when dealing with Kaido's subordinates " .

Polly said, with the woman's voice whoever she was sounded familiar to Victoria but she couldn't place it.

"as you know by now we captured your fellow test tube marine along with the rest of your government dogs if you want to see them alive you'll bring me what something we mutually want to destroy Vice Admiral bring me dead or alive Kikue D Chimera" ,Victoria used her powers to throw Polly across the room Victoria noticed a white paper fall from his pocket.

"A vivre card" Victoria wondered picking up the card a special product that could only be made in the new world from a persons toe nail clippings, was Kikue D Chimera along with a short message underneath

You have 48 hours and counting- TT.

* * *

Victoria saw the vivre card was moving along her palm towards her pinkie finger she put the card into her breast pocket, she needed to speak with the Admiral Shio woke up in a cell with seastone slave collar on judging from how drafty it was along with stripping her of her devil fruit powers.

they stripped her of her clothes Shio tried to look down but the collar blocked her view of everything below the neck

"you shouldn't struggle so much it'll infuriate the guards" a woman said, Shio looked up to where the voice was coming from in the cell across from her was a woman around her age with short, unruly blond hair, long slender legs, and a slim, curvaceous figure wearing a revealing bikini top and miniskirt made out of animal skin.

that greatly shows off her cleavage and long legs, and a white cape that seems to resemble a Marine jacket.

"Its all right I'm a lot tougher then I look" Shio said, trying to reassure her fellow prisoner "hey could you tell me what I'm wearing" the woman raised a brow "why is that a concern?" she asked "shouldn't you be wondering where you are or how you got here?".

Shio grinned, "not really I got captured by the Dark Shadow pirates and this is one their secret prisons where they hold the people they capture now um I never got your name".

"My name is Marguerite I'm a member of the Kuja pirates" Shio nodded ,"perfect if your a Kuja I shouldn't have to worry about you in a fight when I let you out now tell me what I'm wearing so I can bust you out and my men".

"They left you in nothing but your underwear is that good enough for you" Shio grinned "yep" Shio then proceeded to slam her self against the wall of her cell hitting her shoulder ,Shio grimaced luckily with the Seastone around her neck she didn't have the focus to use Haki which in this situation was perfect .

Shio threw herself against the wall again dislocating her shoulder, Shio with her limp arm slipped it out of the manacle holding her arm she reached in between her breasts causing Marguerite to blush.

"what are you doing?" Shio didn't answer "come on come on where is it ah ha" Shio heard a metallic clip and pulled out a long thin lock pick, she then proceeded to pick the lock on her other hand the manacle dropping to the ground.

she turned her focus to her collar picking the lock this one took longer especially with one arm but after two minutes, the collar was removed from her neck.

* * *

Shio cracked her neck "god that thing was annoying" Shio looked at her dislocated arm, "oh right forgot about that" Shio grabbed her arm and pushed the limb back into it's socket.

she then turned to the cell door coating her arm with armament haki she grabbed onto the bar and ripped it off the hinges Shio then stepped out, and looked to Marguerite.

"perfect now to bust you out" she told the Kuja pirate "I think not" a echoing voice said before Shio, was frozen "what the I can't move" Shio had to use all her will power to turn her neck to see who was hitting her.

she saw a woman with long maroon hair long to her back ocean green eyes tan skin wearing red chainmail with iron pauldrons a helmet hiding most of her face, "you escaped far sooner then my captain predicted a testament of your skills" Shio grinned "so the leader of the Dark Shadow pirates is here that's perfect I'd love to meet him".

Shio was pushed onto her knees this was almost like Vicky's devil fruit powers or Admiral Fujitora's did this girl have gravity related devil fruit powers like they did?, if so how did they work ?.

"the Dark Shadow pirates are dogs but they are dogs who work well when paid so they are useful to have around as are these" the woman snapped her fingers and Dark Shadow Pirates brought in two men in tattered marine uniforms, one was a blonde young man with a goatee the other had was a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Shio recognized them instantly they were Lieutenant Queen and Sargent Lance the members of her squad sent to clear the area of civilians on the island, of Quiverpool the ones that had survived that is.

"Start with the blonde one" the helmeted pirate ordered the Dark Shadow pirate kicked Queen onto his knees then pointed a gun to his head Shio tried to struggle but she couldn't move, and the trigger was pulled.

"Queen!" Shio and Lance shouted Shio growled her eyes filled with hatred "you sick bastard he was a good man he had a wife and a son and you shot him like a dog!".

"All Marines are dogs now unless you want your other subordinate to join the good Lieutenant you will come with us" Shio looked defiant for a moment but looked to the body of her subordinate, Shio hadn't lied he was a good man and he'd been entrusted to her command if she wanted to save her last subordinate she'd need to cooperate for now.

seeing Shio lose the fight in her eyes the armored pirate released her, hold on Shio then looked to her two subordinates "Put her in a different cell and search her from head to toe we don't want our leverage to escape again".

"Leverage?" Shio said ,"leverage against who?" the armored pirate looked her clear disdain emanated from behind the metal helmet "simple my captain wants someone killed but doesn't want to waste her time doing it herself and bounty hunters are too sub par but a Marine Vice Admiral on the other hand".

the armored pirate laughed

"plus won't it be delicious irony a sister killing one sister to save another?" now it was Shios turn to laugh, "you gloat too much my sister will come and when she does" Shio grinned "she'll kill you and your captain".


	59. Chapter 59

Previously on the second coming of Blackbeard, this happened.

"Leverage" Shio said, "leverage against who" the armored pirate looked her clear disdain emanated from behind the metal helmet .

"simple my captain wants someone killed but doesn't want to waste her time doing it herself and bounty hunters are too sub par but a Marine Vice Admiral on the other hand", the armored pirate laughed.

"plus won't it be delicious irony a sister killing one sister to save another" now it was Shios turn to laugh, "you gloat too much my sister will come and when she does" Shio grinned "she'll kill you and your captain".

Second Coming of Blackbeard

Chapter 59

Together again

"Absolutely not" the voice of Fleet Admiral Sakazuki spoke through a den den mushi to Ryoukyugu and Victoria "pirates are not to be negotiated with under any circumstances" Victoria frowned ,"Including the lives of three marines one of them being Project Shadow" Victoria said the Den Den Mushi scoffed.

"all marines know they may not come back from when they're sent on a mission and Project Shadow is expendable and can be replaced within two years" Akainu said, with a stern tone ending the discussion on the matter"is the Vivre card we recived from the pirate legitimate" the Magma logia asked changing the subject.

"Yes Fleet Admiral" Ryoukyugu said , "forensics run on the card match to Kikue D Chimera" Akainu grunted "good use the card to track down Kikue D Chimera wipe out her allies and return with her body so we can harvest her DNA is that clear".

"Yes Fleet Admiral" Victoria and Ryoukyugu said nodding their heads the den den mushi closed its eyes ending the conversation Victoria clenched her fist, punching the wall "that bastard my sister isn't as replaceable as a rifle or a sword" she seethed a faint glow surrounded her fist Ryokyugu saw this before he grunted "do you know where the exchange is supposed to be".

Victoria nodded "I searched Polly's body and found a second vivre card in his coat marked, with the initials TT but there's no point in going after the Dark Shadow Pirates" Ryoukyugu nodded.

"your mission is clear to capture Kikue D Chimera however if you were to encounter other fugitives say the dark shadow pirates, it would be a dereliction of duty to ignore them wouldn't"

Victoria grinned "of course Admiral" .

* * *

Kikue parried the attack sent at her easily she grinned "come on is that the best you can do" her opponent frowned before rising to her feet and running at her again shouting Kikue grabbed, her fist and threw her onto her back Kikue grinned kneeling down she tapped Mikoto on her forehead "ow" her daughter groaned.

Kikue grinned "and what have we learned today?" Kikue asked, "that your a masochist" Kikue looked to her crew who was watching trying to figure out who taught her twelve year old daughter that word her money was on either Raven or Arianna.

"maybe but what I was going for was that you can't just rely on your brute force this" Kikue pointed at Mikoto's head, "that's the best power you have not your string string fruit Haru gets that and he doesn't even have devil fruit powers".

Haru and Grace looked at each other nervously having not told anyone about their little adventure on the last island or the devil fruit Haru ate while he was there, he was pretty sure his mom would kill him just for not mentioning the floor covered in gold coins .

"Yeah Mikoto what Mama said" Haru finally said, Grace nodded unaware that both Nami and Mary were giving them suspicious looks "they're hiding something" Nami whispered Mary nodded "not to worry dear we'll find out eventually" Mary told the younger mother.

just then as expected of weather in the grand line ESPECIALLY in the new world the waves suddenly became rough and would have knocked the ship over if it wasn't built by a shipwright like Franky ,Nami rushed to the helm and straightened them out.

"Nami!" Hatchi called "I see an island to the port side," Nami nodded adjusting their course "good we'll dock there until the waves settle Adam John lower the sails Raven Rhode secure the riggings Eve raise anchor Hatchi Adam Sensei make sure everything is secure" Nami ordered .

"Aye!" everyone called rushing to make sure the royal hope didn't sink, Nami looked to Grace Mikoto and Haru "you three below deck now" Grace frowned her siblings got to help why couldn't she.

Haru and Mikoto frowned too they weren't babies true they'd never even been babies but they were still upset "but mom",

"NOW!" Nami repeated Carmen took the kids downstairs the waves got rougher Kikue ran over and helped Nami keep the Royal hope heading for the island.

"need a little help love?" Kikue said, with a grin Nami smiled kissing her girlfriend on the lips.

"HEY" Arianna yelled, "now's really not the time for this!" Kikue and Nami separated and together steered the Royal Hope out of the rough waters towards the island.

* * *

"Finally" Kikue said, falling onto her back feeling the soft green grass against her skin, she sighed "we made it" Nami nodded sitting down next to her .

Rebecca laid down resting her head on Kikue's stomach "hey Kuina any idea what island we're on"

Kuina shrugged "my sense of direction isn't as bad as my brothers but I'm no navigator" Kuina looked at a map ,and frowned "I think this islands uncharted" .

Kyros jumped off the ship landing on the island he picked up the sand he looked around there was no vegetation just rocks he knelt down ,picking up some sand "this is volcanic soil and it's still warm" Kyros called "this must be a new island".

Excitedly Kikue rose up and grinned "this is a new island awesome then I say we name it Kikue island!", Nami hit her girlfriend over the head "we can't name an island we're fugitives but this is a once in a life time opportunity maybe we can use this island as a headquarters we should explore it see if there's places to hide the ship when where here" .

Kikue cheered "YEAH lets go exploring I bet Luffy never found an uncharted island!"

Hatchi yawned, "we should probably wait till tomorrow to explore it's getting late and everyone's exhausted" Kikue frowned she wanted to go exploring now but she looked around everyone looked tired from dealing with the storm "all right we have dinner and explore Kikue island in the morning!".

"FOR THE LAST TIME WE'RE NOT NAMING THE ISLAND AFTER YOU!" Nami shouted, to her girlfriend.

* * *

Later that night while everyone was asleep Kikue got out bed she was too excited to sleep, Kikue snuck out of her room while Rebecca and Nami were sleeping and snuck out onto the deck.

"Where are you going?" Kikue turned to see Raven watching from the crows nest "why aren't you sleeping" Raven shrugged "I couldn't sleep something was weird about that storm".

"Its the grand line what isn't weird about the weather here?" Kikue pointed out Raven shrugged "yeah and the only place to get away from the storm happens to be an uncharted island something's fishy so I'm going to watch the ship the question is why are you up?".

Kikue shrugged "I couldn't sleep I thought I'd explore" Raven shrugged, "fine signal me if you have any issues" Kikue nodded leaping off she landed on the beach like Kyros said the soil was soft and was a bit warm Kikue walked out toward Kikue Island Nami couldn't yell at her for calling it that in her head.

Kikue landed on top of a rock formation she grinned she could see the whole island from up here and the Royal Hope looked like a toy from so high up "this view is amazing"

"I agree" Kikue's heart stopped her hair stood up on end at hearing that voice "Shio would love this view" Kikue formed a red fang and swung clashing with Victoria "hello little sister it's so nice to be together again"


	60. Chapter 60

Previously on the second coming of Blackbeard, this happened.

Kikue landed on top of a rock formation she grinned she could see the whole island from up here, and the Royal Hope looked like a toy from so high up "this view is amazing!".

"I agree" Kikue's heart stopped her hair stood up on end, at hearing that voice "Shio would love this view" Kikue formed a red fang and swung clashing with Victoria "hello little sister it's so nice to be together again".

Chapter 60

Shio and The Dark Shadow Pirates.

Kikue rushed forward punching Victoria in the face sending her sliding back her boots leaving grooves in the volcanic rock, Victoria stood up straight wiping the blood from her face "you've improved since the last time we met" .

Victoria admitted "I can see how you beat one of Blackbeards commanders little sister",

"we are not sisters!" Kikue said forming a red fang the 'blade' of the sword turning pitch black Victoria raised an eyebrow "and you know armament haki" Kikue said nothing .

rushing forward Victoria sighed drawing her sword and applying her own haki to the blade the two clashed "I'm not here to fight with you" Victoria said, pushing against Kikue's sword.

"then why are you here Victoria?!" Kikue said, Victoria sighed stepping back she dropped her sword "I need your help" Kikue growled "you think I'll help you after what you did to Nami what you did to ME!" Kikue shouted "what makes you think I'd do anything for you?!".

"I'm not asking for me I'm asking for Shio!" Victoria shouted back "or have you forgotten that she's the reason you aren't still in a cell on my ship weeping over that little redhead!" Kikue didn't say anything, she knew what Shio did for her .

"a life for a life an eye for an eye you owe Shio a debt, and without you she'll die is that really something you want that on your conscious? Queen of the pirates!".

Kikue growled her red fang returning to her body "say that I help you what kind of trouble is Shio in exactly?" Victoria frowned "what do you know, about the Dark Shadow pirates?" Victoria asked.

Kikue shrugged "probably the same thing they told you in 'training'" Kikue said, saying training as sarcastically as possible .

"the Dark Shadow pirates are a pirate organization believed to be fifteen years old they operate in the black market with a hand in weapons drugs and human trafficking their captain Akuma wanted at 1,000,900 beri is shrouded in mystery no one is sure what he looks like or what he can do in a fight" Kikue listed off ,before realizing what Shio had gotten herself into and cursed.

"if we're going anywhere near AKUMA we're going to need some backup",

* * *

Shio dressed in a threadbare grey tank top and black pants sat in a comfortable chair inside of a lush office carved into the side of a mountain looking through the window, she saw the Dark Shadow pirates prisoners working on building a ship.

while members of the crew oversaw them with rifles and whips Shio frowned at they were giving her, preferential treatment not because they cared about Shio.

No they could care less about her besides as a 'bargaining chip' what they were actually doing was sowing mistrust in her among the prisoners by favoring her, Shio would have to work even harder to gain their trust if she were to plan an escape.

hell the other prisoners might rat her out to the Dark Shadow Pirates thinking they'll get the same treatment

behind her the door opened "I hope you are enjoying your stay with us Vice Admiral" a mans voice with a refined accent said, Shio frowned there was something familiar about that accent behind her.

Shio heard the sound of wheels turning and delicious smells filling her nose roast beef fresh baked bread strawberries dipped in chocolate, Shio's stomach rumbled hungrily she hadn't eaten in days.

'quiet you!' Shio internally shouted at her stomach trying to force it stay silent Shio jumped hearing the sound of a knife being sharpened, followed by the slight sound of steel cutting into flesh Shio was salivating by this point but she needed to focus on finding a way out of here for herself and for the poor people she was forced to watch work down below.

"I'm not hungry" Shio said ,lying through her teeth as the man behind her laughed "your resolve is impressive as expected from a vice admiral of the world government".

he said ,"but no matter how strong you think you are Vice Admiral you have your limits and sooner or later they will be reached".

Shio rose from her chair ready to turn and face the smug bastard and punch him in the nose she turned with her fist raised when she stopped "that's impossible!" Shio said "your dead!".

standing in front of Shio was a young man with high cheekbones a small nose and brown eyes a faint scar on his right cheek, his black hair was in a crew cut with a trimmed black beard he wore a long brown trench coat with a grey scarf around his neck black slacks and brown boots he laughed.

"Edgar?" Shio asked, stupefied what was he doing with the Dark Shadow pirates and more important than that how was he still alive?.

"like the old saying goes Vice Admiral the greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he was dead" he said, turning to leave the room the guards nodded letting Edgar out Shio ran towards the door but the guards blocked it pointing their rifles at her.

Shio silently stepped away from the door only then did the guards relax keeping their eyes on her ,Shio sat down in her chair trying her best to keep her resolve and ignore the sounds her mutinous stomach made

she failed miserably.

* * *

In another part of the room a man his features hidden in shadow stood surrounded by ten members of the Dark Shadow pirates the man snapped his fingers and the pirates charged at him, at once he punched one man then threw another to the ground .

one by one the Dark Shadow pirates members were beaten laying in a pile at his feet ,only then did he step into the light.

he was middle aged his trimmed black hair now beginning to grey around the sides giving him a distinguished look he wore a white red dress shirt under a black jacket ,with matching pants and polished leather shoes a red handkerchief in his breast pocket.

"very impressive" a woman's voice said, before she stepped out of the shadows she wore a black captains coat lined with golden thread over a white crop top that revealed showed off her bare stomach.

skin tight leather pants and thigh high brown boots her long black hair flowed down her neck and into the collar of her coat ,her dark violet eyes gleaming with a cruel emotionless quality "Akuma".

the leader of the Dark Shadow pirates looked in her direction "Madam Tessa remember you and your may be my guests in this facility but that does not give you free reign to go where you please especially" for a moment the air grew heavy filled with the oppressive power of Akuma's conquerors Haki Tessa's eyes filled with fear "my daily training routine"

Tessa nodded bowing her head "I apologize Akuma" she said, politely "but you know what they say curiosity killed the cat" before Akuma could respond the sound of a ringing Den Den Mushi filled the air..

Akuma walked over to a small table with the ringing snail and picked up the receiver"what is it?" he said,

"Master Akuma a small vessel was spotted heading towards island at the edge of the eastern perimeter" a man on the end responded "can you see who is on board?".

"Yes Master there is only one passenger on deck the Vice Admiral Monkey D Victoria" Akuma grunted ,"for now we do nothing that is our clients business but if they are to leave the island prepare all defenses I want no survivors".

"Yes Master" the man said, before the connection went dead Akuma looked to Tessa "it seems your plan is working out well Madam you should go and greet your guests".

Tessa nodded bowing her head "thank you for your gracious hospitality Akuma you've been a most magnanimous host" Tessa raised her head, "of course please give my regards to your father Madam Teach".

Tessa turned and left once she was out of Akuma's prescience she pulled out her own Den Den Mushi "Justice phase one is complete prepare for phase two".

"Aye captain" Jutice said, has she began Phase two.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Blue Samurai VS. Red Berserker.

Loud footsteps echoed across a stone bridge spanning a ravine as Kikue and Victoria walked across it Kikue glared back at Victoria, her arms bound behind her with seastone shackles .

"you won't get away with this Victoria my crew will find me and kick your ass!" Victoria raised, a foot and proceeded to go through with her little sisters threat knocking her to the ground.

"do you mean like that Pirate scum?" Kikue continued to glare before she faced forward, "we have company" Victoria nodded as the pirate in red armor stepped onto the bridge.

from the other side a sheathed sword hanging from her belt, "welcome Vice Admiral we're so happy you arrived so quickly".

Victoria said, nothing "are you TT?" she asked the armored girl shook her head "I'm afraid not that honor belongs to my captain I am honored to have to position of my captains navigator Togard".

Victoria's expression didn't visibly change but the gears in her mind were running at a million miles an hour processing the new information, 'there were rumors of a swordsman in the North Blue named Togard who supposedly wiped out the crew of a candidate for the Shichibukai..

but I assumed they were just an exaggerated story to tell in taverns',

"I have what you came for do you have my subordinates" Victoria asked raising a hand to her own sword.

"if not I can assure you this will get bloody" Togard held up a placating hand , "there's no need for violence Vice Admiral we are all friends here".

Togard snapped her fingers and two subordinates of the dark shadow pirates pushed two cloaked figures onto the bridge behind Togard,

"as you see here are your subordinates" Victoria frowned "you pirates captured three men on Quiverpool where's the third?" Togard shook her head "I'm afraid he didn't make it very tragic what happened to him" Togard said with feigned concern.

Victoria grit her teeth "we send over the prisoners at the same time and then we never have to see each other again", Togard nodded snapping her fingers she sent the two over Victoria kicked Kikue and had her move the two groups of prisoners passed each other on the way .

Kikue's eyes widened throwing her arms forward, the handcuffs on her hands fell to the ground as Kikue sent a red rain at the two cloaked figures they fell to the ground.

"That wasn't the plan you idiot!" Victoria yelled at Kikue ignoring Victoria Kikue ripped the cloaks off, the two fallen prisoners showing they were just dummies with mechanical legs to simulate movement .

Victoria frowned activating her devil fruit powers she brought up a wall of water throwing it towards Togard the armored figure, brought her hands up above her head then proceeded to push them down the water stream pushed against the bridge before flowing over the sides.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER!" Victoria yelled , Togard pointed behind her "she's on the next island in the compound but if you want to get to her" Togard drew her sword, swinging it in fast slashes before she let it rest across her shoulder .

"you'll have to get through me" Togard ran forward holding her sword out to the side ,"my captain will reward me for bringing you Kikue D Chimera!" she shouted before she swung aiming for Kikue's neck.

the sound of steel meeting steel filled the air,

* * *

Behind the slits of her helmet Togards eyes widened "what?" she said leaping back "what are you doing here?" she asked the one who got in the way of her target "Blue Samurai Kuina".

Kuina smiled pointing her sword towards Togard "there was no way we were going to let our captain go anywhere with her without backup, " Togard raised a brow "we?" Togard leapt to the side as Raven attacked from behind her.

sword made black with armament haki Togard thrusted her sword at Raven but the former mercenary vanished from view, appearing behind Kuina.

"Yeah we" Raven said, "so how about you make this easy on yourselves and get out of our way" Togard shook her head "there's no way I'm letting Kikue D Chimera and Monkey D Victoria get past me" Raven smirked "hey genius they already did".

"What?" Togard said, in shock looking around she saw no sign of Kikue or Victoria "where did they go?!" the armored pirate demanded.

"how the hell did they get past me?" Raven looked to Kuina "this one seems about your speed in the intellect department you wanna fight her?".

Kuina nodded ignoring the jab at her intelligence ,"a swordswoman who beat a potential Shichibukai" Kuina grinned "now that's a challenge worthy of the greatest swordsman!" Raven shrugged .

"whatever" she said, "I'm going to catch up to the idiot and her psycho sister help her rescue her other psycho sister" Raven vanished from view leaving just the two swordswomen.

Kuina nodded "let's get started shall we?" Kuina rushed forward sheathing her sword **"one sword style"** she muttered gripping her sword as she vanished from view, " **ONI GIRI!"** she shouted appearing in front of Togard .

drawing her sword Togard blocked the attack but was pushed back by the force behind it,

Togard held her hand out **"crushing vice!"** she said, Kuina was about to move in to attack Togard before she could recover when she felt an incredible weight on her shoulders trying to push her down.

Togard ran forward slashing with her sword Kuina tried to parry but she could barely keep her arm up, she struggled with blocking every slash Togard laughed as she pressed forward keeping up her onslaught .

Kuina grit her teeth and swung upwards Togard leapt back pushing her hand forward, **"crushing hammer!"** she called knocking Kuina off her feet and sent sliding across the bridge.

Togard laughed "your no match for me and the powers of my Push Push fruit with I'm a gravity pushing human" Togard held her sword out to the side, the blade became coated with haki "you were a fool to think you were in the same weight class as me miss 126,000,000 beri bounty I'll beat you and throw your friends heads at my captains feet".

Kuina got up "you won't win" she said , coating her own sword with haki Togard laughed "your stronger then I gave you credit for able to get up with how much my powers are pushing against your body but in the end your still an ant facing down a lion".

Kuina stepped forward "even a ant can kill a lion if it has the guts" Togard shook her head, "fine then it's your own funeral" Togard rushed forward **"crushing fury ragnarok!" s** he called out slashing at Kuina.

the blue samurai yelled running forward she swung her own sword the swung their swords standing, where the other had stood before.

Togard grinned about to turn to see the fallen Kuina when she gasped, the side of her chest plate was in shatters she fell to the ground Kuina looking back at her sheathed her sword **"one sword style pouncing wolf!".**

Togard tried in vain to push herself up but instead fell back to the ground, "you think beating me is an accomplishment little ant?" Togard muttered as Kuina walked away "my captain is in a whole other league then you and your captain after all the blood of an emperor flows through her veins!".

Kuina stepped off the bridge she looked over her shoulder, meeting Togard in the eye "that's something our captains have in common then".


	62. Chapter 62

Previously on the Second coming of Blackbeard this happened Togard tried in vain to push herself up but instead fell back to the ground, "you think beating me is an accomplishment little ant" Togard muttered as Kuina walked away "my captain is in a whole other league then you and your captain after all the blood of an emperor flows through her veins".

Kuina stepped off the bridge she looked over her shoulder meeting Togard in the eye "that's something our captains have in common then"

Chapter 62

Birth of the Midnight Assassin part 1

Tessa banged her hand against a wall as while holding a den den mushi in her handm, trying to get in contact with her navigator "come in Togard?" Tessa said trying to get through to her armored navigator.

"respond damn it respond!" a member of the Dark Shadow pirates approached her "Miss Teach we went to investigate the bridge as you asked" he said ,Togard nodded silently demanding more information.

the man gulped but nodded "we found signs of a struggle and Miss Togard was unconscious with no sign of either the Marine Vice Admiral or Kikue D Chimera we suspect they'll reach headquarters within the hour ,if they haven't already".

Tessa growled "get out of my sight and tell your leader he should be expecting company as we have guests and allies to you Dark Shadow pirates my crew will assist by being the first line of defense", the pirate nodded before running off.

Tessa frowned as she went back to her Den Den Mushi this time establishing a connection

"What is it captain?" the voice of Justice asked, on the other line.

"Togard failed to deal with the Vice Admiral and Chimera and they're now on their way here, send Daphne to intercept the pirates meanwhile you and Via deal with your parts of the plan is that clear".

the snail nodded it's head "aye captain" it said, before the line went dead.

* * *

Kikue Victoria and Raven had run across the small island dealing with any Dark Shadow pirate, crew members that they came across to a small harbor with a single boat docked Victoria frowned .

"this is too easy" Kikue shook her head "you worry too much let's just go",

Kikue walked towards the boat as she was about half way towards the boat a long spear flew through the air towards Kikue Raven rushed forward drawing her sword she parried the spear.

Raven looked back to Kikue "don't let your guard down especially with Akuma",

a feminine laughter filled the air "my my aren't you a fast one" stepping out from behind the mast of the boat was a girl with waist length blonde hair and red lipstick covered lips wearing a black turtle neck, a grey pleated skirt and brown thigh high boots in her hand was a second spear.

Victoria frowned "I know you your Daphne Drake the supernova from the North blue with a bounty of 198,000,000 but you disappeared almost a year ago, how are you alive?".

"As you can see Vice Admiral but the rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated now I don't suppose you'll just step aside and let me kill Kikue D Chimera?" ,Raven held her sword out "not going to happen!".

Daphne shrugged "fine then I'll just kill the three of you and offer your heads over to my captain as a trophy" Daphne leapt out of the boat, rushing forward she grabbed her second spear grinning she thrust her two spears forward towards Ravens chest Raven leapt back the tips of the spear ripping the fabric of her shirt.

"damn I underestimated her reach!" Raven cursed as Daphne went in for another thrust this time using one spear at a time alternating thrusts, Raven constantly moved her arms parrying the spears away from her vital organs.

"I'm not getting anywhere here" Daphne spun on her heels, holding her spears out arms length "time to die **guiilotine pinwheel**!" she said as she span in a circle towards Raven.

Kikue and Victoria rushed forward using their respective haki coated blades to push back Daphnes attack Kikue grit her teeth, "she's a lot stronger than she looks!" Victoria begrudgingly agreed "she's carrying those two spears as if they were toothpicks!".

Raven stepped forward holding her sword out coating it with haki "yeah well that's why she's my opponent" Kikue looked at her like she was insane, "are you insane?!" she asked vocalizing her thoughts "if it wasn't for me and Victoria you'd be split in half!".

Raven nodded "yeah well we're here for a reason and the sooner it's done the sooner I can rip that Vice Admirals eyes out and get back what she took from me", Victoria raised a brow "how long did you know it was gone?".

"Since the crap on Wushu island and you killed my brother in law the Brightside is you haven't figured out my dads code yet!" Kikue frowned "code?" she asked.

Raven nodded "my old man was a paranoid piece of crap so he always wrote things in a code that needed a special key to decipher the problem is even with the key his riddles still make no sense good thing they did otherwise, the navy would have his logbook and know how to get to Raftel".

Daphne yawned "not that stuff isn't interesting but can we get back to the part where I kill you and besides it's obvious whose going to Raftel and getting the One Piece and that would be my captain!".

Raven shook her head looking to Kikue and Victoria "look get to the ship while I hold her attention now" Raven rushed forward coating her sword ,with armament haki.

Daphne grinned using her own haki to coat the spearheads "finally let's get back to the fight" she rushed forward, thrusting her swords out expecting Raven to dodge Raven smirked as she pressed forward the spearheads digging into her shoulders.

as she turned her sword driving the hilt of her sword into Daphnes stomach Daphne bent forward blood fell from her mouth, Raven turned the sword lifting it above her head.

"time to die!"

Daphne recovered, leaping back she held her spears towards Daphne "unlikely this is the part where I show you my full power!".


	63. Chapter 63

Previously on the Second coming of Blackbeard, this happened.

Daphne grinned using her own haki to coat the spearheads, "finally let's get back to the fight" she rushed forward thrusting her spears out expecting Raven to dodge .

Raven smirked as she pressed forward the spearheads digging into her shoulders as she turned her sword driving the hilt of her sword, into Daphne's stomach Daphne bent forward blood fell from her mouth Raven turned the sword lifting it above her head

"time to die!.

Daphne recovered leaping back, she held her spears towards Raven .

Chapter 63

Birth of the Midnight Assassin part 2

* * *

"unlikely this is the part where I show you my full power!" Raven grinned, "full power huh? well let's see it then" .

Raven ran at Daphne leaping into the air she pointed her sword down at an angle aimed at Daphne's face, Daphne grinned a ring of dust spun up around her feet before flying up it Raven blinked getting the dust out of her eye's before landing stabbing her sword into the ground.

"Where'd she go?!" Raven asked out loud, Raven pulled her sword out of the ground "and what the hell is that buzzing sound?" Raven leapt to the side as Daphne slashed at Raven her feet were spinning so fast they were a blurred.

twister Raven groaned "really this is your 'full power?!'" Raven said, bored "god I hate Devil Fruits honestly you eat one of the dumb things and you think your unbeatable?".

Daphne scoffed "mock all you want your no match for the power of my spin spin fruit!" Daphne spun faster, and faster completely turning into a tornado she leapt into the air a black ring appearing around the edge of the vortex.

as it turned down towards Raven **"guillotine** **cyclone!"** Raven coated her sword with haki, she blocked the attack the power behind Daphnes attack pushed her back sparks flying from the two attacks.

Raven grit her teeth pushing against Daphne swinging the sword pushing the cyclone back, Daphne turned back to her human form with a grin.

"so much for the 'power' of your spin spin fruit!" Raven said, Daphne grit her teeth holding her spears the spears in her hands began to spin becoming tornados she thrust them forward sending two tornados colliding with Raven knocking her back.

Daphne leapt forward leaping into the air thrusting her spears into Ravens previous shoulder wounds, "this is the end for you Raven Hirono it's what you get for challenging my crew!".

 **"Oni** **Giri!"**

Daphne was thrown back a long slash hitting her on the back standing in Raven's place was Kuina, sheathing her sword Kuina grinned down at Raven "hey Raven how's it going?" Kuina asked with a smile.

Raven groaned getting to her feet "why the hell are you here?!" Raven shouted, at Kuina

Kuina shrugged "I was trying to keep up with Kikue and it looked like you needed help" Kuina said.

straightfaced as it were the most obvious thing in the world Raven shook her head "well stay out of it now cause I'm going to finish this crazy chick".

Raven ran her sword against the ground igniting the sword on fire as she walked towards Daphne

Daphne had recovered by now and gotten to her feet, picking up her spears "so the Blue Samurai is here too no matter she's only got a bounty of one hundred twenty six million that'll be a good challenge after I deal with a bounty less loser like you".

Raven growled coating her sword with haki the fire on the sword becomes black "you just had to bring up that moron has a bounty and I don't!" Raven leapt forward, slashing with her sword Daphne uses her devil fruit powers to turn her lower half into a spinning cycle moving out of the way of her slash.

before thrusting her spears forward Raven grins as she turns on the ball of her feet, spinning in a circle creating a dome of black fire engulfing the spears in black fire.

Daphne lets go of the spears before the flames can reach her hands, Raven stops spinning and leaps forward slashing at Daphne Daphne coats her arms with Armament Haki and crosses her arms to block the slash pushing the sword back Daphne pulls her arm back her arm turns into a spinning vortex.

 **"Cyclone Spear!"** Daphne shouts throwing her punch at Raven Raven leaps to the side the power of the cyclone grazing her face as she slashes her flaming sword Daphne falls to the ground blood covering Ravens sword.

Raven grinned "how was that for a bounty less loser?" Raven sheathed her sword and looked to Kuina,

"How was that?" Kuina waved her hand in a meh gesture "it was ok" Kuina said Raven rolled her eye "everyone's a critic all right let's go catch up with the idiot and that psycho marine".

Kuina frowned "didn't you already say that?" Raven shrugged sheathing her sword "whatever let's just go" Raven continued walking towards the beach, when she stops "oh my god" Raven muttered.

Kuina walked over to Raven "what's wrong?" she asked seriously,

Raven pointed out to sea sailing towards the island base were five galleons each flying the flag of a skeletal arm reaching out from the shadows and holding a skull in it's hand the jolly roger of the Dark Shadow Pirates.

"Forget the stupid marine and what she wants we grab Kikue, and get the hell out of here as quickly as possible before they get here"..

"Why Raven who are they?",

Raven frowned putting a hand on the handle of her sword "the Nine Circles of Hell".


	64. Chapter 64

Previously on the Second coming of Blackbeard this happened

Raven pointed out to sea sailing towards the island base were five galleons each flying the flag of a skeletal arm reaching out from the shadows and holding a skull in it's hand the jolly roger of the Dark Shadow Pirates.

"Forget the stupid marine and what she wants we grab Kikue, and get the hell out of here as quickly as possible before they get here".

"Why Raven who are they?"

Raven frowned, putting a hand on the handle of her sword "the Nine Circles of Hell".

Second Coming of Blackbeard

Chapter 64

The Nine Circles

* * *

Kuina frowned "Ok I have no idea who they are or why they scare you so tell me who are the Nine Circles of Hell?" the blue haired swordswoman asked, Raven grit her teeth in annoyance but explained anyway.

"The Nine Circles of Hell are the elite officers of the Dark Shadow pirates", Raven explained to Kuina imagining nine shadowy figures surrounded by fire and the jolly roger of the dark shadow pirates.

"just like Akuma everything about them is shrouded in mystery their appearance abilities, but what is known is their reputation and just why they're so revered and feared by anyone with a connection to the Underworld.

about two years ago shortly before the War of the best Big Mom made an attempt to muscle, in on territory controlled by the Dark Shadow pirates she reached out hiring assassins and mercenaries along with a force of five hundred of her own crew in response Akuma sent a single member of the Nine Circles".

* * *

Flashback

a fifteen year old Raven leapt onto a rooftop to get a high vantage to scout out the enemy movement, the daughter of Karasu saw no movement of any kind this town seemed as dead as a beached Sea King.

"Oi Mercenary" Raven looked down to the one who addressed her a long arm tribesman wearing a pink suit the uniform of high ranking officers of the Big Mom Pirates, with two tomahawks strapped to the outside of his sleeves his black hair spiked up in a Mohawk with red warpaint painted around his eyes with a black stripe going down his nose.

Tomahawk Maize

A knight of the Big Mom Pirates,

Wanted Dead or Alive

245,000,000 Beri.

"Do see any sign of the Dark Shadow Pirates?" Maize demanded reaching over he grabbed the handles of his tomahawks ,"If you plan to doublecross us I'll kill you before you see as much as a single Beri from Mama".

Raven sniffed disdainfully, as if she was stupid enough to screw over a client before she got paid especially when it was Big Mom.

"save the threats for someone else Longarm there's no one here" ,Maize nodded as the invasion force came in a Chess peacekeeper stepped towards Maize handing him a flag with the jolly roger of the Big Mom pirates Maize held it up.

"You were smart to run because I claim this island as territory of the Big Mom Pirates!" Maize shouted, planting the flag in the ground Raven frowned.

something screamed danger she leapt from her perch as walls of green stone rose up, Raven frowned she saw a figure walking through the wall towards her the wall separated letting the figure step through.

* * *

it was a young woman maybe as old as her sister Joan she had close cropped dark green hair and tan skin and pearl colored eyes, she wore a black trench coat with a white scarf wrapped around her neck dark brown pants and polished black shoes .

emblazoned on the back of the jacket was the jolly roger of the Dark Shadow pirates she looked briefly at Raven ,before turning her attention to Maize she continued to walk forward.

"You said, something about running didn't you? Tomahawk Maize" she spoke in a calm voice as she waded through the members of the Big Mom Pirates invasion force towards the commander.

"and it's wisdom I advise taking up your advice, this island it's people and it's resources are under the protection of Akuma return to Totto Land and your fat queen and there will be no consequences".

A pirate in the crowd growled rushing forward he leapt out of the crowd putting a bazooka on his shoulder "No one disrespects MAMA and gets away with it!" he shouted, firing the bazooka the girl looked towards the bazooka and Ravens eyes widened in shock as she turned to look at the cannonball flying towards her.

she sprung into action grabbing the cannonball out of the air, throwing it back at the bazooka holder his eyes widened in shock before was killed in a fiery explosion she then turned to Maize.

"What will it be leave this island with or without your heartbeat?" Maize growled drawing his tomahawks, "she's alone kill her" the Big Mom pirates charged from all sides Raven watched in fearful awe.

as the member of the Dark shadow pirates bobbed and weaved around every attack, before delivering a deadly counterattack spears swords bullets devil fruit powers nothing touched her.

she reached into the sleeves of her coat pulling out two rapiers incorporating, them into her movements and using them with deadly precision to strike down anyone who got into her range Maize growled he leapt into the air coating his blades with armament haki.

"Die!" he shouted swinging his tomahawks in an X the Dark shadow pirate responded by thrusting her rapier breaking apart the crossed tomahawks, she then moved in stabbing Maize through the stomach Maize gasped blood shot from his mouth.

the Dark shadow pirate grinned pushing him forward he crashed into the green stone, with a wave of her hand tendrils of stone rose out from the wall pinning Maize against it.

"Sir Maize!" the conscious members of the Big mom pirates shouted with concern, however no one wanted to risk engaging the woman to rescue Maize.

"Is that all your capable of" the Dark Shadow pirate said ,twitching her fingers tightening Maizes bindings "I have to say I'm not impressed it seems that Linlin will make anyone an officer in her crew".

behind the woman a mercenary pushed himself to his knees the left side of his face stained with the blood of his comrades mixed with his own ,he held up a pistol and fired hitting the woman in the back of the head.

"HE GOT HER" the pirates cheered however any triumph ,the pirates felt quickly died as inside her head wound shots of green stone flew out connecting together sealing the wound shut her hair flesh grew over the stone as if the injury never happened.

"Logia" Raven said, in fear knowing she would die here the woman smirked "that's right I ate the Logia type Jade Jade fruit" she turned pivoting on her heels.

she threw her rapier stabbing the lucky mercenary who shot her she smirked as her arms, turned to jade "congratulations if not for my devil fruit powers you surely would have killed me so I suppose it's time that I stop holding back".

"No way!" Raven said, in fear the monstrous display of combat from this woman no this demon was her holding back she put her arms on the ground.

 **"EMERRALD EXECUTION!"** she shouted as waves, of green stone rushed out from her hands when it came into contact with someone the Jade spiked up impaling them some tried to run others tried to fight but it all ended the same way

With death.

End Flashback

* * *

"And that's why we need to grab Kikue and get the hell out of here" Raven said, "if one of the Nine Circles can do that imagine what the rest of them and their boss are capable of" Kuina nodded "I get why your scared"

"Having self preservation instincts doesn't mean I'm scared" Raven snapped.

"But one thing about your story doesn't make sense how are you still alive to tell it?" Kuina asked ,the former mercenary Raven shook her head gripping the handle of her sword ."I don't know why but for some reason that Monster she she" Raven grit her teeth as if what she were about to say one of the vilest things imaginable.

And to a prideful warrior like Raven Hirono, it was

"She let me live".


	65. Chapter 65

Shio groaned she needed to think about ten minutes ago crewmembers of the Dark Shadow Pirates had thrown her back in her cell and were now standing guard each one carrying a large Gatling guns in their arms, Shio looked across her cell to Marguerites the member of the Kuja pirates looked just as confused as Shio was.

the sound of a door opening captured Shio's attention apparently the guards outside her cells as well one of the guards opened his mouth to speak when the sound of a gun filled the room, and the guard fell over the dead the other guard shouted enraged pointing his Gatling gun forward about to fire when a cloaked figure appeared stabbing him in the back.

"Kisheshesheshe Open the cells" a womans voice ordered, the cloaked figure nodded walking away Shio could hear the sound of doors opening finally the cloaked figure walked to Shios and Marguerites sections of the cells first opening the Kuja pirates cell and then Shio's .

walking in the cloaked figure silently knelt down and unlocked her restraints,

as he stood up Shio caught the slightest hint of a blue tattoo on his wrist before he walked out curiously Shio left her cell to speak to her 'rescuer' face to face and she nearly died laughing.

it was a woman with covered in white body paint although it was applied very poorly as Shio could see patches of tanned skin on her arms, and shoulder her eyes had no visible irises the tattoo of stiches ran down her forehead to the tip of her nose .

she had dark blue hair that stuck up like the girl was struck by lightning before she came here and purple lipstick wearing one of the most ridiculously hysterical outfits, Shio had ever seen.

and in her time as an intelligence agent for the government she had seen some WEIRD stuff,

she wore a dark purple corset top with gold lacing that showed a RIDICULOUS amount of her C-cup breasts and sleeves that flew past her hands with tight black leather pants and black leather heels, with gold laces .

matching her corset top in her hand was a curved piece of wood, that looked like driftwood with a golden bust of a certain pirate to finish off her 'outfit' she had a headband with two golden horns beneath her hair.

* * *

Shio bit her tongue to keep from laughing it was so ridiculous the 'woman' banged her staff against the ground "prisoners of the Dark Shadow Pirates I am the great and powerful Via, and I have a proposition for you all" she banged her staff on the ground again the cloaked figure leapt to her side there was something eerily familiar about his movements Shio's eyes widened as she recognized them.

he was using the Six powers Marguerite stepped forward "and what offer do you have in mind?" Shio was curious as well Via grinned revealing sharpened teeth "to rid yourself of the shackles of slavery and take your revenge against Akuma"..

Via said, "he is old and weak and the New World has no place for old relics like him join me"

from the corner of her eye Shio saw Lance step up next to her her hair was a mess and there were red marks from whip on her arms "and what if we were to refuse your offer".

Via grinned "oh you silly marine this isn't the kind of offer you can refuse you'll be joining my captain alive" Via banged her staff against the ground, the cloaked figure leapt forward using shave to appear in front of Lance Shio rushed to her subordinates defense she already lost one man under her command she wouldn't lose another.

 **"Finger Pistol!"** the figure said, his voice stopping Shio and Lance he said stabbing his hand into Lances shoulder he then proceeded to hit Lance with a tempest kick to send her flying crashing into a cell door left open the iron bent and the scent of blood filled her nose.

the cloaked figure leapt at her next but Marguerite intercepted her fist coated in armament haki the figure leapt away, from her attack

the blonde Kuja pirate looked to Shio, "I'll tend to her you deal with this 'imitation'.

* * *

Shio nodded she rushed at the cloaked figure he seemed to want avoid haki so he must have some sort of paramecia type devil fruit, that affected his body composition Shio punched the man he tried to dodge with moon walk.

but Shio knew the six powers as well she followed him hitting him with a haki infused punch , Shio recoiled his body felt unnatural like she was touching a corpse.

the figure landed his cloak fell to the ground Shio could literally feel her blood boil standing before her was the body of her subordinate Queen, his skin was grey rigor mortis had set in and patches of the skin on his face was peeling away his eyes black pupils with no irises just like VIA'S.

"YOU TWISTED WITCH HOW DARE YOU?!" Shio shouted, angrily Via laughed "Kisheshesheshe isn't obvious because I am His instrument in the mortal plane I follow the will of the great Gecko Moriah".

Queens body rushed at her throwing a tempest kick Shio ,ducked to the side the air blade going over his shoulder before Shio could react Queen was on top of her hitting her with a punch pinning her to the ground.

"And not only that but I've surpassed him for I have eaten the Human Human fruit Witchdoctor model the dead are mine to command", she could control the dead was that the reason Edgar was here no it couldn't be Edgar was capable of speech movements and she hadn't seen the slightest bit of decay on his body "Paw Paw" Shio called ignoring the pain as Paw Pads grew from her palms Shio pushed Queen off of her and got up.

Via grinned "so there it is the infamous copy copy fruit my captain would love having that in her arsenal", Shio spit as the paw pads on her palms shrunk back into her body she wouldn't be able to use that power again unless she saw Bartholomew Kuma use his powers again.

"I'd rather die than join you!" and even if she did die the devil fruit juice that had been used to replace her blood, would vanish as the fruit reincarnated.

Via grinned "you'd be surprised demonstrate for them slave" Queen's body shook as his eyes shut when she opened them his eyes were glowing red his pupils had become yellow, spotlights a wave of power burst from Queen covering her body "that's not possible" Shio said .

feeling the power flow over her body "the fear fear fruit"

Via grinned "oh but it is see the puppets under my control retain their devil fruit powers I just have to get to the bodies before the power fades away, and even then it's not only at half the power the bearer had in his lifetime but it's more then enough to crush you Kishesheshe".

Shio grit her teeth as the power of the Fear Fear fruit came over her it was a paramecia like Kikue's or Belo Betty of the revolutionary army, with it Queen was able to use his intimidating presence to draw out the fear of his enemies even making entire crews of pirates surrender with minimal casualties directed on a single person it would be overwhelming.

however it wasn't Shio thought she had been imagining things but for a brief moment before he used his powers Queen had been fighting resisting this witch this poser, Shio rose to her feet "your pathetic".

"What did you say to me?!" Via angrily snarled, before her anger turning to shock clearly she'd expected Queens devil fruit powers HIS not hers to break her down.

"you heard me you pathetic imitation" Shio said, stepping forward Via stepped back in fear as she commanded Queen to hit her again with his devil fruit powers.

Queen obeyed the wave of intimidation was nothing "the Fear Fear fruit powers aren't using Queen's emotions as fuel they're using yours it's why it's so weak, so pathetic because it's what you are a pathetic little poser without a hint of pride".

Via commanded Queen to rush at her he obeyed throwing a finger pistol, "Shio ducked his finger caught the strap of her tank top ripping it Shio grabbed him by the wrist throwing him to the ground Shio then placed her foot on his chest pinning him to the ground.

"The REAL Gecko Moria was a man of pride and dignity a true pirate who fought Kaido and lived to tell the tale who stood his ground against, the Knight of the sea Jimbei and Straw Hat Luffy who defeated OARS JR an ally of Whitebeard and descendant of the legendary continent puller and look at you you say you've inherited his will but he rolls in his grave because of YOU and the SHAME you bring to his name".

Shio held up her arm using the one power she loathed using as her skin became covered in magma, Shio grit her teeth she could copy a logia's ability but she could only coat her body in the element not become it or control it.

Shio leapt up before Queen could react Shio threw her magma coated fist into his chest, Queen's body convulsed and gasped as his body was burnt away.

 **"Cremation fist Pompeii!"** Shio whispered "rest in peace old friend" Shio walked towards, him "thank you mam" Queen whispered almost inaudibly before his body completely burnt away.

but Shio heard it and it brought her peace knowing her subordinate was no longer under the control of Via now for her,

Via grit her teeth removing the bust of Moriah form her staff revealing a spear point "I'm still strong enough with out my puppet to kill you!" .

Shio smirked darkly "prove it then" Shio said, "I dare you strike but I warn you you've perverted the laws of nature for your selfish ends or should I say your 'captains' god the longer I see you the more pathetic you reveal yourself to be Moriah was many things but he was never subordinate to another pirate".

Via hissed angrily "I AM HIS WILL!" she shouted, swinging her spear Shio moved to the side grabbing the spearhead under the heat of her magma the spear turned into molten slag "too bad you didn't use Haki that was a well built spear" Shio grabbed onto Via's Corset top pulling her forward Shio punched her in the stomach with a magma coated fist.

 **"Meigo!"** Shio shouted, the magma exploded drops of magma splashed onto Shio's shoulders leaving burns and burning away the last strap of her tank top revealing her bare chest and the mark tattooed between her shoulder blades and down her back was the kanji for justice (正義) the magma on her arm faded revealing her arm from the elbow down was covered in 3rd degree burns.

"I will never allow a pirate like YOU to defeat me I swear to the symbol on my back!" Shio said, stepping away she grabbed the cloak Queen had been wearing throwing it over her shoulders giving some semblance of modesty.

behind her Via groaned rising to her feet, "the symbol on your back how pathetic you are naïve, this world this sea is filled with broken promises just like yours".

Via rose up banging her staff against the ground bursting from the shadows came half a dozen cloaked figures, "now watch how easily your promise is broken now behold the true strength of my power the Grim Reapers Sextet!".


	66. Chapter 66

Previously on the Second Coming of Blackbeard, this happened.

behind her Via groaned rising to her feet, "the symbol on your back how pathetic you are naïve this world this sea is filled with broken promises just like yours!".

Via rose up banging her staff against the ground, bursting from the shadows came half a dozen cloaked figures "now watch how easily your promise is broken now behold the true strength of my power the Grim Reapers Sextet!".

Chapter 66

Broken promises are death the Nine Circles appear

* * *

Shio observed the six cloaked figures knowing this knock off Gecko Moriah they were the bodies of reasonably powerful figures especially if she held them back as her trump card, Via grinned "Kishesheshe do you realize how truly hopeless your situation is?".

Via taunted "your no match for the power of the Grim Reapers Sextet"

Shio grit her teeth her arm felt like a lump of dead flesh, "the only thing I've realized is how annoying it is hearing you not even get Moriah's laugh right it's Kehshishishi not Kishesheshe you irritating woman .

and besides" Shio held up her good arm coating it with armament haki "I beat one of your perverse puppets with one arm, don't think I can't do it again with six".

Via grit her teeth "my how confident you are Government Dog" Via banged her staff against the ground "Break her!", she ordered the six figures silently leapt into the air surrounding Shio

Shio held up her arm "bring it on!" she shouted.

* * *

"I'm going to make you pay for this!" Daphne shouted flying across the ocean her lower half a spinning vortex propelling her through the air Raven and Kuina on her back, the former holding her sword to her neck Raven rolled her eyes.

"yeah I really doubt it" the former mercenary said, "you couldn't defeat me by myself what makes you think you can beat the both of us?".

Raven held her sword closer to Daphne's neck "oh and don't bother trying to knock us off you start spinning and your head's going to fall into the ocean" Daphne paled, as she continued spinning towards the main island of the Dark Shadow Pirates Kuina shivered "hey is it just me or is it getting colder?" the Blue Samurai asked.

Raven was about to tell Kuina to be serious when she shivered too a wave of cold flew across the ocean, before the water froze over the three pirates screamed Raven and Kuina leapt off pushing off of Daphne as they leapt up Daphne crashed down ending up wedged between ice.

"Gah what the hell you idiots when I get out of here I'm going rip you apart!" Daphne said, kicking her legs desperately trying to free herself from her icy prison Raven and Kuina looked down at the ice .

Raven poked the ice with the tip of her sword "I can't believe I'm saying this but the ocean's froze over I know weather in the New World is insane sometimes but this is too much".

Kuina nodded "the only other explanation is the Ice Ice fruit that Admiral Aokiji ate" Kuina said, "but Aokiji wouldn't be here would he?" Raven shook her head "doubtful he might have left the Marines after he lost his duel with Akainu but there's no way he would join up with guys like the Dark Shadow Pirates".

Raven looked over seeing that the patch of frozen ocean had also caught the Nine Circles ships freezing them in place, "whatever happened at least it stopped the Nine Circles in place".

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that" Raven and Kuina's eyes widened, but it was too late a orange blur sped past them sending the two swordswomen flying Raven pushed herself onto her feet.

In between her and Kuina was an orange fishman standing at eight feet tall with white stripes bordered with black along his arms chest and neck, he wore a maroon colored vest with a matching sash around his waist white pants and black boots with pointed tips he looked at Raven with expressive black eyes and smiled a big lipped grin.

"My my it's been a while since I've seen that sword" the Fishman said, "Tetsu no ryūsatsu-sha the Iron Dragon slayer" the Fishman said watching Raven stand up..

"but then again the last time I saw that sword it was in the hands of someone else your predecessor I presume"

Raven grit her teeth "Who the hell are you and how'd you get the drop on me and the idiot!" the Fishman grinned, "oh silly me I didn't introduce myself my name is Kairyu and as to how I got the drop on you" he vanished appearing behind Raven kicking her in the side of the head.

sending her flying Raven rolled across the ice before leaping up into a crouch,

"That's because I'm a member of the nine circles".

Dark Shadow Pirates First of the Nine Circles

Riptide Kairyu

Wanted Dead or Alive

345,000,000 Beri

* * *

Via grit her teeth "my how confident you are Government Dog!" Via banged her staff against the ground "Break her" she ordered, the six figures silently leapt into the air surrounding Shio.

Shio held up her arm "bring it on!" she shouted leaping back dodging the first of the figures it leapt towards her throwing a kick **"Shave!"** Shio called, speeding up she flanked the figure only for a second one to hit her from behind kicking her into the air.

two of the figures grew animal parts the first's arm turned into the paw of a panda the second turned into the leg of a kangaroo they leapt at her hitting Shio, with their transformed limbs.

 **"Paper art!"** Shio called relaxing her body letting the air currents from the two's attacks move her through the air like a piece of paper, on a breeze Shio kicked her leg's out **"Tempest Kick!"** she called kicking the two knocking them back.

Shio landed as the figures from before clotheslined her, **"Iron body!"** she called Shio felt her body harden but she was too weak to put up much of a defense.

* * *

the two zoans landed while the rest surrounded Shio

Via grinned "Kisheshesheshe correct me if I'm wrong but who was going to beat who?" Via said, mockingly "your body would be useful to my captain's cause" .

Via hmmed in thought "tell you what I'll let you live if you swear to be my slave if you accept crawl over and kiss my boot" Shio spat, in Via's direction.

"I'd sooner stick my head in a sea kings mouth!" Via glared Via banged her staff against the ground "kill her!",

 **"Tail spear!"** a reptilian tail flew through the air hitting the figure closest to Shio the tail slid back to a snake human hybrid.

with blonde hair prominent breasts in a animal print bikini and light brown scales with black rings and a golden underbelly, at the end of the tail were bands of muscle like a rattle the reptilian features rescinded turning into Marguerite.

"Marguerite?" Shio said, surprised "I didn't know you ate a devil fruit" Marguerite nodded "I did the snake snake fruit Rattlesnake model" Marguerite looked to the figures she knocked down.

"it looks like you were right these animated corpses are weak to a strong Haki attack" Shio nodded, "my Haki isn't as strong as it should be I'll line em up and you knock em down!".

Marguerite nodded returning to her hybrid form Via growled ,"it doesn't matter if it's two or a hundred I still outnumber you!" Via banged her staff against the ground "destroy them all!".

the remaining four figures leapt at the two marine and pirate alike Shio leapt back using Moon Walk to get higher into the air. " **Tempest kick!"** she called a blade of air flew forward cutting through the ground creating a cloud of smoke.

the two Zoan types used their with their transformed limbs prowled through the smoke Marguerite slipped in through the smoke,

 **"Garotte tail!"** she said lifting her tail up coating it with armament haki it flew forward wrapping around the two's neck the two corpses struggled before they fell onto their backs their cloaks billowed out exposing the Jolly Roger of the Beast Pirates on their shoulders.

"I suppose that means they're not allies of Kaido" Marguerite said, slithering into the smoke again

Via cursed losing the connection to another two of her puppets at least her two strongest remained Shio flew forward from the smoke **"Finger pistol!"** she called Via leapt back banging her staff against the ground.

the cloaked figures leapt forward one drew a staff, the other drew a pair of twin pistols the armed one fired hitting Shio in her burnt arm Shio grit her teeth pivoting on her feet she turned and hit the gunman corpse with a **"Tempest kick"** sending him flying.

Marguerite slithered out of the smoke thrusting her tail out hitting the corpse in the stomach severing the connection, letting the body rest in peace.

Via grinned "Kishesheshe you fool you left yourself open NOW DIE!"

Marguerite's eyes widened in surprise, slithering forward to try and rescue Shio Shio smiled "it's ok" she said accepting her fate Shio smiled 'Bye Vicky it was fun'.

* * *

 **"Ragnarok storm!"** a condensed blade of lightning flew through the air cutting through the last of Via's puppets, Shio's and Marguerite's eyes widened Via's eyes widen before she breaks into a run leaving the cell.

Shio and Marguerite turn to see a grey wolf mink wearing a blue dress shirt with black slacks in his hands was a silverlongsword with white wrappings around the blade, the Mink sighed sheathing his sword in the scabbard on his belt the other prisoners walked up to him "Sir Tyr I'm sorry we were unable to fight for Captain Akuma".

Shio's eyes widen "Captain Akuma wait a minute you guys are all brainwashed aren't you?" Shio held up her fist ready to fight Tyr the wolf mink laughed "grrahaha I admire your courage but you are greatly misinformed" he said "but that was the point wasn't it?".

Shio and Marguerite looked confused "how would we know?",

Try nodded holding up his hand for a moment there was a red glow on the handle of his sword.

"Allow me to explain the image of the Dark Shadow Pirates we project to the world is far from the actual truth the men and women you've seen in cells and working on ships in our factory are potential recruits who've come to us for all sorts of reasons revenge greed to become stronger we take the weak and weary and through six months of hell we forge, them into powerful warriors and agents of Akuma those who cannot handle it are released from service on the condition that they spread the false truth of our organization" .

Tyr explained he scratched his head "oh I probably shouldn't have told you that do you promise not to tell anyone what you learned?"

Shio and Marguerite nodded "sure we promise" Tyr nodded "good that's good since if you told anyone you would die",

Shio and Marguerite's eyes widened "WHAT?" they shouted shocked.

Tyr nodded holding up his hand it glowed briefly red "my devil fruit is the Oath Oath fruit by making a promise when I'm using my powers it locks the promise to your life line if you break it well" Tyr scratched his head, "it's different for everyone but the death is always painful".

Tyr turned towards the others "those who have proven their loyalty come and welcome to the Dark Shadow Pirates",, Tyr walked away followed by the others Shio grit her teeth and stepped forward "what about us we're your enemies aren't we?".

Tyr turned back to them scratching his head , "not really you were our allies enemy but they've proven to be traitors there's no need to fight you two and the unconscious Marine can leave".

Tyr "after all if you were my enemy I would not hesitate, to kill you but your not"..

Member of the Dark Shadow Pirates Second of the Nine Circles,

Tyr the Oath Keeper

400,000,000 Beri.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Ambition of Raven

Ravens got up as Kairyu ran at her again the Fishman leapt into the air, bending his leg back **"Steel Undertow"** he called out kicking at Ravens head Raven leapt back dodging the kick.

Kairyu smirked a clicking sound came from the toe of the boot as Kairyu kicked with his other foot from the toe of the boot a long steel knife, came out from the boot aimed between Raven's eyes.

"Take this Barracuda spear" reacting fast Raven brought up her sword and parried, the knife leaping forward she slashed at Kairyu but the Fishman flipped back dodging her attack he landed with a smile .

"Pretty impressive your definitely Karasu's little girl, but there's something else about you that seems familiar?" Raven scoffed "I don't know what your talking about but go ahead and keep thinking about it".

Raven said, holding her sword out the sword became lit on fire the light of the flames masked half of Ravens face in darkness.

"And I'll fry you like a fish on the grill" Raven said with a sadistic smirk made demonic by half her face hidden being hidden by shadow, and the other half having an orange glow Raven leapt towards Kairyu slashimg wildly with her sword while Kairyu leapt back bobbing and weaving as Raven pursued him

While watching this Kuina had a grosses out look on her face "that's kind of gross".

* * *

Meanwhile inside the compound Kikue and Victoria punched two members of the Dark Shadow pirates, knocking them to the ground Kikue looked to her sister .

"Do you have any idea where Ship is in this place?" Kikue asked, a member of the Dark Shadow pirates charged at Kikue from behind the captain of the Queen pirates didn't even turn from Victoria as she punched him in the stomach sending him flying back "It feels like we've been looking for months".

Victoria rolled her eyes kicking her leg back knocking another Dark Shadow pirates in the chin, turning and stabbing him with her sword "don't be so dramatic little sister".

"I'm not being dramatic and we are NOT sisters just because the Government wanted home grown Admirals and they got us instead" Kikue said, while walking through the hall .

"Actually" Victoria said ,getting Kikue to stop

"Actually what?!" Kikue said turning around "what do you want to say?".

* * *

Raven and Kairyu slashed again Ravens flame coated sword against Kairyus kicks and knives, Kairyu groaned feeling the heat of the Iron Dragon slayer through his boots .

"Don't think it'll be so easy to defeat me" Kairyu said ,coating his leg with armament Haki and kicking Raven in the stomach Raven slid back leaving trenches in the ice.

Kairyu grinned rushing forward he vanished from sight appearing in front of Raven, "after all" he said clotheslinng Raven pushing his arm forward he knocked Raven to the ground .

"Fishman are ten times stronger than humans afterall" Kairyu said , with a grin lifting his leg up he pointed his foot down the hidden knife sprung out now pointed at Ravens heart "as you just saw".

"Raven!" Kuina yelled running forward with a hand on her sword, "NO!" Raven yelled stopping Kuina dead in her tracks "Don't you dare interfere with this fight" Raven yelled pushing one hand against the ground and the other holding onto her sword she pushed herself up.

"I don't want to be Queen of the pirates I don't want to be the greatest swordsman or make a map of the world" Raven said, with a powerful conviction that made Kuina and Kairyu stop and listen "I don't have a dream but I do have a goal one worth dying for I swore to set sail one day and find him!"

"Find who?"

* * *

Flashback

A young Raven only five years oldran through smoke and fire around her men and women screamed and the sound of cannonball firing filled the air ,Raven didn't know where she was running but she didn't care all she knew was she had to get away from the people attacking her home.

Not seeing where she was going she ran into the leg of a man falling on her butt she looked up at a man ,who looked down at her as if though she was less than human "Years ago a young girl with the same potential for evil as you escaped Justice" the man held out his arm it turned into magma .

"Well this time that idiot Kuzan isn't here to screw things up" the man threw his fist back ready to punch her when a figure flew through the air landing between her and the man, he drew a Kodachi and blocked the punch the sword buckled but due to the Haki coating it the sword did not break.

Ravens smiled tears of joy falling down her cheeks "Daddy?" the man grit his teeth "Karasu Hirono" Karasu turned to look at Raven curly black hair clinging to his sweat covered face a slash by his right eye.

"Raven get to the lifeboat like we planned use the Vivre card inside to get you somewhere safe and here" Karasu reached to his back tossing her a katana, his katana the legendary sword Iron Dragon slayer he grinned.

" Take good care of it baby girl who knows you might find someone worthy, of finding that old book of mine".

Raven looked unsure "what about you daddy?" Karasu grinned "don't worry we'll see each other again as soon as I deal with this magma punk now go Run Raven run" Raven got to her feet and ran the man growled .

"I refuse to allow anyway for there to be another king Great Erruption!" he shouted, Raven looked back a wave of magma was flying towards her "AMATERASU SLASH" a wave of white fire cut the wave of magma in half Karasu glared angrily at the magma man .

"You spineless coward atracking children when their backs are turned no wonder the Marines call you 'Red Dog' only a rabid dog would do something so cowardly", Karasu held out his Kodachi "let me show you what the Hirono clan does with dogs WE PUT THEM DOWN!"

End flashback .

* * *

"Since that day I've fought trained and sweat I've taken money from kings and devil's all in the name of getting stronger to fulfill my ambition!", Raven screamed rushing forward not caring about the knife as it passed through her body blood leaking from her shirt Raven held up her sword black flames coated the legendary sword.

"Let's see you dodge this **Ameterasu Slash BLACK RAVEN!"** Raven shouted hitting Kairyu with a upwards slash behind him the flames took the shape of a RAVEN, flying in the air Raven stepped back the knife sliding out of her chest.

"I will get stronger I don't care how long , it takes but for the crimes of killing my clan and Father the Admiral AKAINU will die on my sword!".

Kairyu rose to his feet and despite the long slash of burning flesh he grinned "Well kid that's not a bad ambition too bad you'll never see it come, true cause I'm not holding back anymore!".

An invisible wave of pressure filled the area Raven grit her teeth "Conquerors Haki!" she groaned out Kairyu grinned ,"of course it's a requirement to join the Nine Circles to have the spirit of a king now then" Kairyu cocked his fist back "let me show you what I'm really capable of" Raven held her sword out ready to fight .

"Fine then bring it on!" the tension was so thick it could be cut by any of the swords here however the tension soon died ,when a den den mushi started ringing Kairyu reached into his pocket and pulled out the little snail .

"What is it?!"

"Fall back we have an intruder entering our territory", a woman voice said Ravens eyes widened she knew that voice it was her voice the same member of the circles she met years ago.

"Can't you handle it Quetzal we already have intruders" Kairyu said, the snail frowned "These ones are a bigger threat we need to make sure they don't get through" Kairyu nodded "Fine I'm on my way".

Kairyu hung up the snail he grinned "next time Raven Hirono we'll finish this next time" Kairyu said, before he vanished.

Raven smirk faded as she fell to her knees Kuina rushed over, helping her to her feet "I look forward to it" .

* * *

Kikues eyes widened "you can't be serious that can't possibly be true?"

Victoria smirked "Oh but it is little sister it is".


	68. Chapter 68

Previously on the second coming, of Blackbeard this happened .

* * *

Kikues eyes widened "you can't be serious, that can't possibly be true?" .

Victoria smirked, "Oh but it is little sister it is".

What did Victoria tell Kikue? find out in chapter 68 of the second coming of Blackbeard.

Chapter 68

Relatives

Kikue looked sick she didn't want to believe what Victoria told her ,but deep down she knew the Vice Admiral had no reason to lie about this "your telling the truth aren't you".

Victoria nodded

"it's true you Ship and I are related, while the DNA splicing technology invented by Doctor Vegapunk used three different men to provide genetic diversity Blackbeard for you Monkey D Garp for me and a marine volunteer for Shio.

the same woman was used for all three of us that fans whether you like it or not, you and I are sisters or at least half sisters".

Kikue nodded then continued walking down the corridor "Fine let's go get Ship the sooner we do the sooner we can go our separate ways", Victoria nodded following after her sister.

"Are you not going to say anything?" Victoria asked "about what I said"..

"It doesn't change what happened between us Victoria if anything what you did is WORSE because you did it what you did to me ,to the woman I love I will never forgive you for what you did but"

"But?".

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't have two of the greatest things in my life so I dont know how I feel about you and besides we`ve chosen our sidea Pirate and Marine, so lets stop talking and rescue our sister".

Victoria said, nothing "we're heading in the right direction" Kikue nodded "let's go then" Kikue was about to take a step when Victoria's eyes widened leaping forward she grabbed Kikue and leapt up into the air.

* * *

"Sheer cold" Tessa whispered, a wave of icicles grew across the ground towards where Kikue and Victoria had been standing, Victoria reached her arm out water gathered in her hand before it flew forward hitting the icicles the water froze on contact with the icicles stopping their movement.

"Not bad Monkey D Victoria you certainly live up to the name" Tessa said, walking across the ice Victoria grit her teeth recognizing her voice Tessa smirked as she walked THROUGH the ice as if she were a ghost stepping out the other side without leaving a mark on the ice.

Tessa looked angrily at Kikue "while your sister lives up to her name You on the other hand hardly can call yourself, a Teach".

"I have never used that name my name is Chimera despite what the government puts on my wanted poster I have nothing to do with Blackbeard", Tessa shook her head " you can't run from where we come from but if you hate yourself that much I'll gladly send you to the afterlife!".

Victoria shouted, drawing her sword she cut Tessa in half

Victoria shook her head seething her sword "That was anticlimactic let's keep moving" she said turning back to Kikue Kikue frowned "why is she still standing?".

Kikue was right Tessa or at least her legs were still standing frost began to form around her hips before ice grew out from her legs taking the shape of Tessas head, and torso much to Kikues and Victoria's growing horror and shock.

"No way!" Kikue said,

"That can't be possible!" Victoria said.

"But it is" Kikue said, as Tessa stood before them fully recovered flexing her fingers she turned her head to look at Victoria "well now that was rude".

"The Ice Ice fruit!" Kikue and Victoria said simultaneously.

"Yeah that's right" Tessa said pivoting on her heel she threw her hand forward sending a wave of icicles crashing towards Victoria the Marine Vice Admiral crossed her arms calling out **"Iron body!"** while the icicles didn't pierce her skin they pushed her back her head collided with the ice wall.

"Victoria!" Kikue cried out running towards Tessa with a red Fang coating it with Haki, "Logia or not your a vulnerable as any devil fruit user to Haki!".

Kikue slashed at Tessa but the girl dodge the attack creating a sword made of icicles, in her hand she swung at Kikue Kaikue blocked the sword her sword beginning to freeze in her hands she leapt away retracting the blood back into her body.

"We haven't been properly introduced yet, my name is Tessa D Teach and you've stolen my birthright!".

* * *

In another part of the headquarters Akuma watched with mild interest live coverage of the fight between Tessa Kikue and Victoria broadcast by a well hidden Den Den Mushi, "I see so that was her intention".

"Captain" Edgar said, walking into the room "you wanted to see me?" Akuma nodded waving Edgar over "tell me Edgar what do you think of young miss Teach?".

"I don't know why you've let her do what she's done with your power you could have crushed her in an instant but you let her and her crew continue to plot against us?", Edgar said after a moment Akuma didn't have to look at his young subordinate to know what he had captured his attention or to be more specific WHO.

Akuma turned from the monitor to face Edgar "do you want to know the secret of surviving in the New World? it's not simply throwing your weight around and boasting about your strength there are plenty of powerful upstarts in Paradise who won't last a day in these waters but it isn't wisdom either for while even though strength may bow to wisdom knowledge without power is a guaranteed way to perish".

Edgar frowned "then what's the secret captain wisdom or strength?",

Akuma rose from his chair "what it takes is a careful balance of both even in old age Whitebeard was considered the strongest man in the world but he didn't just swing his fists around he was a cunning strategist the same could be said for that glutton Charlotte Linlin while most of her actions are ruled by her stomach she maintains a thriving empire that few would think to enter".

Akuma reached out and pilled out a golden pitchfork with a large red ruby at the base of the spikes he held it with one hand, and stepped past Edgar "have the crew evacuate leave nothing of value behind and head to the ships" Edgar nodded "and what will you do captain" Akuma continued to walk.

"I've shown Miss Teach my wisdom but now, it's time she saw my strength".


	69. Chapter 69

Previously on the second coming of Blackbeard, this happened.

Tessa with a red gang coating it with Haki "Logia or not your a vulnerable as any devil fruit, user to Haki" Kikue slashed at Tessa but the girl dodge the attack .

creating a sword made of icicles in her hand she swung at Kikue Kaikue blocked the sword her sword, beginning to freeze in her hands she leapt away retracting the blood back into her body .

"We haven't been properly introduced yet my name is Tessa D Teach and you've stolen my birthright" ,

Akuma reached out and pilled out a golden pitchfork with a large red ruby at the base of the spikes he held it with one hand and stepped past Edgar .

"have the crew evacuate leave nothing of value behind and head to the ships" Edgar nodded "and what will you do captain" Akuma continued to walk ,

"I've shown Miss Teach my wisdom but now it's time she saw my strength".

Seconds coming of Blackbeard

Chapter 69

Rite of Succession Teach Vs. Chimera

"Your 'birthright?'" Kikue asked, confused as Tessa appeared in front of her and threw a punch towards Kikue's face Kikue leapt to the side dodging the attack making another Red Fang .

"I've never met you in my life how could I have stolen anything from you"

"You were born" Tessa said, turning to Kikue she swung her arm out **"Tundra Stalagmites!"** spikes of ice rose out from the ground heading towards Kikue Victoria held out her hand **"Rotation!".**

she shouted the ice spikes bent in Victoria's direction before shattering flying towards her, they began to orbit around her Victoria held out her hand and send the spikes flying towards Tessa.

Tessa growled stomping her foot she created a wall of ice the ice spikes shattered against it pushing against the wall she sent it flying towards the two sisters, Kikue and Victoria used their respective swords to cut it in half.

"Do you really not get it or did Vegapunk leave logical thought process out of you when he grew you in test tubes" Tessa sneered Kikue was surprised how did she, know about her being a clone the only ones who really knew about that were in the world government.

"Did you really think you could keep it a secret from the Blackbeard pirates?" Tessa said, running at Kikue she threw a series of punches hitting Kikue in the stomach.

followed by an crescent kick, to the head that sent her flying into the wall before Tessa could continue her attack Victoria rushed in swinging her sword forcing her back infusing her sword with armament haki .

she slashed Tessa bent backwards the blade of the sword flying over her head, Tessa placed her hands on the ground flipping up into a handstand kicking Victoria back she flipped backwards landing in a crouch.

"My father Masrshall D Teach was a member of the seven warlords before he was an emperor and there isn't a greater spy in the world then Laffitte captain of the fifth fleet, we've known about the governments attempt to homegrow admirals since the War of the Best how do you think you got Blackbeards DNA? he practically gift wrapped it for you".

"Your full of it Blackbeard was wounded in the war fighting former Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Vice Admiral Garp, are you saying he staged that".

Tessa shook her head smirking confidently "of course he didn't but your forgetting he spent twenty years on the ship of Whitebeard silently building his power, he even wounded Red Haired Shanks he knew they were coming.

but he let the attack come the Government was more then willing to take the bait" ,Tessa frowned her confident smirk turned into a frown as waves of cold air emanated from her body.

"And that's how YOU ruined my life!" Tessa then screamed unleashing a massive wave of ice and cold air as if the God of Winter had decided to unleash all of his fury, in this one hallway.

"Whitebeard had few rules on his ship but two were ironclad one never kill another member of the crew the second was that family came first if you ever, had a child you were to leave the crew and care for it.

I was a slip up him and a woman who shared my name he found out about the pregnancy after I was born and killed her left me in an orphanage!", Tessa said making two swords of ice she lunged at Kikue and Victoria her wild swings and Logia powers keeping them on the defensive.

"when I set sail to become a pirate I was beaten within the day, by the Blackbeard Pirates they brought me to him and he recognized me then saying I was fit to join him be his heir but then YOU came along!".

Tessa combined the swords together ironically making an ice version of Kikue's 'Antibody', attack she swung hitting the two sisters sending them flying back "and I was tossed aside like garbage".

* * *

Flashback to after the attack, on Wushu Island.

Marshall D Teach more commonly known as Blackbeard read the newspaper with glee and the bounties of the Queen Pirates "the Second Coming of Blackbeard Zehahaha what a perfect moniker for my successor,"

Tessa clenched her fist before walking away end of flash back.

* * *

Kikue was able to quickly heal from the attacks she'd since Tessa, was too angry to use Haki "So your literally blaming me for being born I didn't choose to be his clone and there's no way in hell I'd ever work for that lying murderous creep I'm the one whose going to be Queen of the Pirates not him".

Tessa smirked "Queen of the Pirates I wouldn't expect anything less from someone who shares the same blood as me but your wrong on one thing", Tessa said her arms turning to ice.

"I'm the one who will be Queen of the Pirates and I'll enjoy leaving Blackbeards frozen carcass on the beach of Raftel!" she shouted insanely unleashing a massive wave of ice towards Kikue and Victoria.

Victoria unleashed the full strength of her devil fruit powers "great just what we need" Kikue said crossing her arms over her face, "a crazy hybrid of both of us" Victoria grit her teeth trying to keep the attack back "now really isn't the time".

"Can't you do that clone thing where you shut off her powers" Kikue asked "and how come Shio and I can't do that" Victoria grit her teeth, "it takes a moment to activate and she hasn't really let us stand still and think about her nature vs. nurture argument and besides that it would shut off our powers too and she's vicious in hand to hand combat".

"Of course I am the Ice Ice fruit I only ate a month ago after Blackbeard killed Aokiji",

"Aw really" Shio said leaping behind Tessa and hitting her in the back shattering her into a million pieces..

"I liked Aokiji he was cool" Victoria groaned, putting her hands down "I don't care that she made a god awful pun I'm just happy she's all right" Victoria said Kikue raised a brow "you call that ALL RIGHT she looks like she went through a warzone".

Shio leapt over to Kikue and Victoria followed by Marguerite Shio frowned putting down Lance "Hey little sister it's been a while" Kikue nodded, "honestly I would have preferred to keep it that way" Kikue said making Shio frown.

"but your my sister and I owed you a debt" Kikue said making Shio perk up "just try not to get captured by pirates with Billion beri bounties,, please I really don't want to work with Victoria again".

"Oh come on Vicky's not so bad",

"Yes she is"

"No she's not"

"Yes she is"

"No She's not"

"YES SHE IS TIMES INFINITY!"

"NO SHE ISN'T TIMES INFINITY PLUS INFINITY!".

Victoria groaned while Marguerite watched the two sisters argue. "I'm just glad she's safe I'm just glad she's safe" Victoria repeated like a mantra over and over under her breath .

Victoria then looked to Marguerite "your a Kuja" Marguerite nodded "how close is your captain",

the sound of explosions shook the base.

"not very far" Victoria groaned "great" she muttered "first Akuma then the daughter of Blackbeard, and now a freaking Warlord what's next some big eared idiot with the rumble rumble fruit that thinks he's a god?" Victoria turned to Shio.

"grab Lance we're getting out of here now!" Shio nodded looking to Marguerite "was nice fighting with you".

Marguerite nodded "same to you I hope we can meet again sometime", Shio grinned Victoria groaned and grabbed Shio's ear "stop flirting and start running we need to get out of here now let the pirates come up with their own escape route".

Shio nodded and followed Victoria "bye sis next time we meet we'll probably kill you",

Kikue raised a brow "uh sure" Kikue then turned to Marguerite.

"so uh could some friends and I hitch a ride with your captain" Kikue asked Marguerite frowned "I doubt she'd would want to help the only pirate she would go ,out of her way for is her 'fiancé'".

"Whose her fiancé?"

"I shouldn't say"

"Oh come on between us girls we're both pirates so it's not like I'll go rat him out to the world government or something" .

Marguerite nodded "good point all right his names Monkey D Luffy" ,Kikue hit her head "Luffy I KNOW LUFFY!"

"You do?"

"Yeah he's my cousin wait is he?" Kikue tried to attempt the mental math, to figure out how exactly she was related to Luffy .

before shaking her head "yeah he's my cousin and I've got the sister of his first mate, on my crew she needs help to so please".

Marguerite nodded "Oh I'm sure that won't be an issue after all if your related to Luffy, that makes you Kuja royalty" Kikue cheered "yahoo thank you Luffy!".

* * *

Somewhere else Luffy sneezed "Luffy are you all right?" Chopper asked Luffy shrugged "I get the feeling people are talking about me".

* * *

Kikue and Marguerite were about to escape when a wall of ice rose up sealing them in behind them Tessa was rising to her feet "did you really think I would be beaten so easily?"

"honestly yes" Kikue said, turning around she made a red fang "but this time your going down!"


	70. Chapter 70

Previously on the second coming, of Blackbeard this happened .

Kikue and Marguerite were about to escape when a wall of ice rose up sealing them in behind them, Tessa was rising to her feet "did you really think I would be beaten so easily?".

"honestly yes" Kikue said ,turning around she made a red fang "but this time your going down!" .

Second coming of Blackbeard

Chapter 70

In the darkness

Kikue swung her red line the sword flew forward becoming long and sticky as it wrapped around Tessa "what?!" she asked, Kikue grinned pulling herself through the air she held out her fist coating it with armament haki she swung hitting Tessa punch to the jaw.

that lifted her off the ground Kikue grinned pulling her sword back leaping back,

"What do you think of that I combined my Bloodline move with a Red Fang to make?" Kikue hummed scratching her head "you know I don't really have a name for it but I'll come up with one later".

Tessa grit her teeth leaping at Kikue with a haki covered fist "my god do you ever shut up?!" she shouted, "it'll be another benefit of getting rid of you!" throwing a punch at Kikue's stomach.

Kikue raised her knee to block Tessa shouted making a wall of ice spikes between the two pirate captains, Kikue leapt back flipping through the air.

"oh you don't like my mouth my girlfriends say its one of my best quality!" using her Bloodline she swung around Tessa aiming to hit her in the small of her back, Tessa rolled to the side as Kikue flew past.

"Girlfriends?" Tessa said, making an ice sword she leapt at Kikue "what are you some kind of pervert?!"

"I am not a pervert!" Kikue shou,ted making a Red fang she parried Tessa's sword with her own "I'm polygamous there's a difference!"..

Kikue swung at Tessa the logia girl made a shield of ice on her arm and blocked slashing at Kikue's jacket making a hole in the left sleeve,"that just means your a pervert!".

infusing her sword with haki Kikue swung "you have no right to be calling me a pervert when your showing way more skin then I am!" slashing at Tessa's bare stomach.

"Something only a pervert would notice!" Tessa made a wall of ice, between them forcing Kikue to leap back Tessa then grinned as spikes of ice burst from the wall as it came crashing down.

"Im not a pervert" Kikue said, using another bloodline to get out of the way of the falling ice wall Tessa grinned "whether you are or not"

"I'm not!".

"Whatever" Tessa cried "you still fell into my trap" behind Tessa ice had formed and shaped into a long serpentine dragon **"now feel the power of the Ice Ice fruit Dragon of Jotunheim"** the ice dragon roared before it flew at Kikue .

colliding with her head on before exploding in a wave of cold air at the ground zero of the attack surrounded, by a ring of ice was Kikue D Chimera.

"NO!" Marguerite shouted, running between Tessa and Kikue Tessa frowned "stand aside!" she ordered" Marguerite said nothing her eyes narrowed as she looked at Tessa Tessa frowned "now"

"I won't let you pass!".

"Oh please because your captain lets herself get rammed by her so called cousin you'll stand in my way it won't matter your a reptile zoan type all I have to do is lower the temperature enough and you won't be able to lift a finger!", Marguerite coated her fist in haki .

"it doesn't matter even if it's only a second she's an ally of the Kuja Pirates and the only way to pass is to go through my dead body!",

Tessa made a claymore out of ice "that can be arranged" she said, running at Marguerite "die!" she shouted only for her sword to be blocked by a giant zanbato made of blood there was only one person who could do that.

"you how are you still standing you took a direct hit from the Dragon of Jotunheim?" Kikue grinned concentrating she coated the blade of her Antibody ,sword in haki "what can I say" Kikue grunted and swung her the sword Tessa's claymore shattered

Kikue grinned "I'm a fast healer".

* * *

Akuma walked through the evacuated halls of his compound losing this place while a loss to profits could be salvaged especially since all members of the crew were quickly, evacuated well those who stayed loyal at least.

Akuma sensed them with his haki before they could 'trap' him but he decided to spring the trap and get it over with it would be much better ,to have so many of his opponents in one place better to finish them off with.

surrounding him was a group of his own crewmembers however their alliance had changed stepping forth was a young woman wearing a brown leather croptop with a long sarong of the same material a white skirt worn underneath ,kept it from being too indecent as far as features went she had long blue hair with a yellow streak going down the length of her waist length hair coffee brown and white eyes.

If he were a much younger man Akuma might have found her attractive but now she was a child playing at being first mate if he remembered correctly, her name was Justice the crazy things people would name their children Garp and his son both came to mind when it came to naming their respective sons.

"Miss Justice I presume this is meant to intimidate m?" Akuma asked, dryly while Justice scoffed "spare us the scary theatrics old man" one of his former crew members laughed "yeah your just a washed up old fart whose era has been over for a while" he ran at Akuma drawing a sword "now do us a favor and drop dead!" he leapt at Akuma who stood nonchalantly as he was stabbed in the chest with a sword.

Akuma had to resist rolling his eyes he hadn't even hit a vital organ and they were all cheering as if the brave knight had slain the dragon it was time, to remind these children why he had a Billion beri bounty.

the man smirk turned into a frown as his sword became hotter and hotter before his sword burst into flames before he could react the flames covered his body his screams soon being overtaken by the sound of the fire, then silence Akuma held out his pitchfork lighting the ends in the same fire that killed the man he cauterized his wound.

"So that's your power?" Justice said, Akuma nodded "yes the Torch Torch fruit anything I touch or touches me is just another vessel to carry my flames".

Akuma smirked "the flames of the devil" he said, rushing forward towards Justice he'd end this pitiful coup de ta here an now holding his flaming pitchfork back he thrust it forward towards Justice.

the young woman leapt back with surprising agility as his pitchfork ripped through the ground where she'd been standing Justice landed in a crouch her skirt billowing around, her she stood up reaching into her mouth she pulled out a long ribbon like sword swinging the sword like a whip it clanged against the ground "try and burn this" she called swinging her whip sword at Akuma.

Easily enough he dodged and swung cutting the strange sword in half spinning his pitchfork above his head he stabbed it into the ground,putting unleashing the full force of his fire.

the island began to shake fire began to rise up from the cracks engulfing some of the slower members of Justices entourage of traitors ,"what are you doing?" she demanded of him.

"This island rests on top of a dormant volcano and my fires have awoken it" Justice looked shocked "you crazy old man!" she shouted, looking to her men "don't just stand there run" the men complied with her orders and began to run.

Akuma simply laughed at her as he vanished from her sight moving quickly he disposed of his former crew members with quick decisive slashes to the neck those who didn't feel the slash of his pitchfork were soon taken by the flames in the end, all that was left of the group of 65 former men all that was left was their Leader speeding by he punched her in the side sending her crashing into a wall Akuma walked up to her and placed his pitchfork at her throat.

"Inform your captain the next time she crosses paths with me it'll be as enemies not allies" Akuma said, before vanishing heading towards his own ship let the young pups fight over Rogers territory in the sun he was more then happy to stay in the darkness.

* * *

"Remind me to kill the captain when we get off this hell rock" Raven seethed as they finally made it to shore having walked across a frozen sea, after fighting two exhausting battles three if you count that Raven fought two opponents and one was one of the Nine Circles she was understandably irritated at the situation.

"Duly noted but relax Raven it can't possibly get any worse" Kuina said, wiping sweat from her forehead this was the moment where flames rose up like geysers from the ground beneath their feet and the island began to rumble.

"Great!" Raven said, finally losing her temper "as if this island can't get MORE like Punk Hazard!" Raven yelled at the sky "What's next one of the Shichibukai?!".

"Uh Raven" Kuina said, trying to get her attention,

"Not now!"

"But Raven".

"WHAT?!" Raven shouted turning around her eyes widened her brows shut up into her hair and her jaw dropped "and it just had to be one of the strong ones too" Raven said, watching as an army of women marched across the ice .

led by what many would consider a gorgeous woman wearing a yellow kimono style shirt that showed off her belly button yellow skirt covered in purple flower petals, and lined with light blue fur walking with a snake whose hair matched the womans dress.

"Kuina",

"Yes"

"That's Boa Hancock isn't it?".

Kuina nodded

"along with the Kuja pirates?"

"Yes".

"Pirates not only feared because their captain's a Shichibukai but because they're known to leave no survivors",

"Yeah and they look really mad".

Raven drew her sword Kuina did the same "we're probably going to die here" Kuina nodded Raven's sword ignited ,Raven tried to coat her sword in Haki but she didn't have the stamina.

"If they want to get on the island let's make them bleed for it!" Raven shouted as she and Kuina charged.


	71. Chapter 71

Previously on the second coming of Blackbeard this happened

"Kuina",

"Yes".

"That's Boa Hancock isn't it?"

Kuina nodded,

"along with the Kuja pirates?"

"Yes".

"Pirates not only feared because their captain's a Shichibukai but because, they're known to leave no survivors"

"Yeah and they look really mad".

Raven drew her sword Kuina did the same, "we're probably going to die here" Kuina nodded Raven's sword ignited Raven tried to coat her sword in Haki but she didn't have the stamina.

"If they want to get on the island let's make them bleed for it!" Raven shouted as she and Kuina charged,

That's right the two swordswomen of the Queen Pirates VS The snake empress of the Seven Warlords this should be interesting.

Chapter 71

Swords and Snakes.

Boa Hancock was a fierce pirate with a reputation for being as fierce, as she was beautiful and a guaranteed way to make her angry was to threaten another member of the Kuja pirates.

About two weeks ago she had sent one of her spies to gather information on the Yonko Blackbeard that Boa could use to impress her beloved 'fiance,' Monkey D Luffy who would be so impressed with what she had done to help avenge the death of her soulmate's brother Portgaz D Ace he would be so filled with passion he would take her and ravish her.

* * *

Luffy sneezed again Hamako frowned "that's like the second time you've sneezed in five minutes are you sure your not sick" Luffy nodded Hamako shook her head "have some soup for lunch just in case",

at the mention of lunch Luffy's stomach growled and he leapt off "OI SANJI PUDDING" the rubberman shouted "HAMAKO SAID TO MAKE SOUP WITH LOTS OF MEAT!".

* * *

But that wasn't meant to be after a week her spy's vivre card began to burn away, and even have chunks of ice so Boa Hancock had assembled the full might of the Kuja pirates and was going to destroy whoever got in her way.

"If they want to get on the island let's make them bleed for it!" some woman shouted, it didn't matter who she was she'd die the woman leapt at her with a flaming sword Boa moved her head.

flaming sword passed Boa could feel the heat coming from the blade, moving like lightning her foot arced through the air kicking the foolish girl in the stomach sending her flying through the air before she crashed against the frozen sea.

Boa scoffed "pathetic" she said turning to the girls comrade gritting her teeth the girl sheathed her sword bending down into a stance, Boa frowned for some reason this stance was familiar but she couldn't place it.

 **"One sword style!"** the blue pirate said vanishing from sight ice broke apart as she flew forward as she appeared in front of her drawing her sword she swung **"Oni giri!".**

picking up her leg and coating it with armament haki she blocked the slash sparks flew from the two, "Salome" Boa called her snake partner nodded flying forward hitting the blue haired swordswoman in the stomach knocking her back.

"Big sister!" Sandersonia called out "are you all right?!" Boa nodded ,"stay out of this" she ordered her sister and the rest of the crew "I will deal with this insect myself" the blue haired swordswoman held her sword and slashed in wild slashes with her observation haki Boa was able to dodge all of the attacks leaping onto Salome she made a heart shape with her hands.

"I grow tired of this" she said "suffer eternally as a statue **love love beam!** " she called out using her devil fruit powers however she was surprised when the first one of the pirate scum pushed the blue haired one out of the way.

taking the full force of her attack 'it doesn't matter none can look at me without turning to stone' she thought ,however she was surprised when her target wasn't turned into a statue.

"How can this be?" Marigold said shocked,

"There's no one on earth who isn't attracted to our sisters beauty" Sandersonia said equally shocked.

"How is this possible?" Boa asked, the pirate shook her head "man feels like I've been hung over but oh well let's just finish this and get our idiot captain out of here before the island blows up".

Blows up what were they talking about looking out at the island she saw that pillars of fire were bursting from it engulfing the plant life and destroying the buildings almost reminding her of when, Fisher Tiger attacked the Holy land how did she miss this?.

"I don't have time for this" Boa decided unleashing her conquerors haki at the two she was mildly impressed that they didn't fall as she unleashed more of her haki, struggling to do so the one with the flaming sword drew a dagger and threw it at her Boa stopped using her Haki and blocked the attack when she looked back the two swordswomen were gone.

"Cowards" she said, dismissively looking to her sisters and her crew "We have little time Kuja warriors" she said in a commanding voice "find Marguerite and kill anyone who gets in your way".

"Yes Snake Princess" her crew shouted , charging across the ice and onto the flaming island to find their crewmate and raze the island to the ground.

* * *

"So Vicky now that we're away from Kikue there's something I need to tell you" Shio said, nervously running after Victoria.

"If it's that Blackbeards spawn regained consciousness and is fighting yes I know" Victoria said, grabbing Shio they leapt back as fire burst from the ground using the little water she could pull from the air Victoria doused the flames and kept Shio moving.

"It's not that Vicky it's really important",

"I'm sure you can tell me when we're out of this hell hole" Victoria said impatiently.

"It really can't Victoria it's about-" Victoria stopped Shio looked to see why standing in front of them ,was the person that Shio was trying to tell Victoria about Victoria gasped a single tear fell from her eye.

"It can't be" she said "I must be dreaming",

"if it is then we're having the same one" smiled "Hello Cheesecake".


	72. Chapter 72

"It really is you" Victoria said, "Edgar" Victoria rushed forward wrapping her arms around him breathing in his scent she leaned up to kiss him when Shio started giggling.

"Cheesecake that's so cute" Victoria frowned, "remind me to kick you when your healed" Shio frowned "why would I remind you to do that?" Edgar stepped back "follow me if you want to make it off the island".

Victoria nodded while Shio voiced her concern, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea he's a member of the Dark Shadow pirates and they" Shio shuddered, her body glowed red and she clutched her chest falling to her knees.

"damn it!" "Shio!" Victoria cried rushing over kneeling by her sister, "what's wrong?!" Shio frowned she wanted to tell Victoria the truth about the Dark Shadow pirates but she couldn't because of that one members devil fruit power.

looking up she saw Edgar look at her knowingly makes sense he would know the guy was his comrade Shio looked to Victoria's concerned face "it's nothing just a brief bit of pain", Victoria still concerned but nodded "all right but the minute we get back to the ship your heading to the infirmary is that clear".

Shio nodded letting Victoria help her up onto her feet, "aye aye Vice Admiral" Victoria took Lance off her back carrying her across her shoulders and looked to Edgar "lead the way".

Edgar nodded bowing dramaticallym "of course Milady" getting another giggle from Victoria "you goof" Edgar and Victoria ran off while Shio looked confused "who are you and what have you done to my grouchy sadist sister".

Chapter 72

I WILL BE QUEEN

Tessa made a claymore out of ice, "that can be arranged" she said running at Marguerite "die" she shouted only for her sword to be blocked by a giant zanbato made of blood there was only one person who could do that.

"you how are you still standing you took a direct hit from the Dragon of Jotunheim" Kikue grinned concentrating she coated the blade of her, Antibody sword in haki "what can I say" Kikue grunted and swung her the sword Tessa's claymore shattered.

Kikue grinned "I'm a fast healer" Tessa growled, "then heal from this" she shouted before unleashing a wave of jagged ice coating the blade of her blood zanbato in blood she swung cutting through the ice.

Kikue leapt up swinging her blade, sending a sharp blade of blood at Tessa the daughter, of Blackbeard rolled out of the way of the blade as the spot where she was standing was ripped apart Tessa turned her arms in to ice throwing them forward as they stretched turning into icy dragons Kikue held her Zanbato in front of her blocking the strike.

Kikue grimaced feeling the force behind the ice dragon attack Kikue frowned wait one dragon Kikue turned to late as the second, ice dragon swooped around and pounced from behind with it's mouth open it bit down into the small of Kikue's back staining it's frozen teeth red with blood.

Tessa grinned "now it's over winter straight jacket" ice crept mover Kikue's body freezing her solid the ice dragons shattered as Tessa stepped forward "everything about you is a pale copy of me your birth your powers your ambition and the copy is never as good as the original it's my destiny to be succeed Roger and it's your destiny to be a stepping stone to Queen".

* * *

Tessa threw her arm back and was about to punch when the ice began to crack and shake Tessa's eyes widened "that's impossible" she said as the ice shattered Kikue blood flowing from the wound, on her back covering her body like a suit of armor Kikue silently stepped forward the blood over her head forming into the collar.

"Let me say this once I am not Blackbeard I don't care whose idea it was to make me Blackbeards the Marines or a giant turkey it doesn't matter who? wanted me to be born the only person my life belongs to is me and I'll live following my own path I will be Queen of the pirates not because someone wants me to but because I want to and what I want to do now" the blood around her neck flowed back up and covered her head "IS TO BEAT YOU".

Kikue bent down and leapt forward and crashed into Tessa clothes lining her and sending her flying Tessa tried to stand her ground but after a few, seconds she was sent flying crashing into a wall Kikue leapt forward and before Tessa could land she punched her uppercutting her sending her flying up.

Tessa recovered her arms turned to ice as she created a platform of ice to stand on Kikue leapt up pushing against the wall she sprung forward prepared, to throw a punch at Tessa at that moment a column of fire rose up in between the two.

"What the hell what's going on" Tessa asked Kikue burst through the fire her armor of blood scabbed over in some places as more fire came up ,around them Kikue and Tessa charged at each other again Tessa and Kikue each formed a giant sword out of their elements.

they clashed blades pushing against each other "Give up you won't beat me the throne is mine" Kikue shook her head "no I will beat you and I WILL BE QUEEN OF THE PIRATES" Kikue shouted, as an invisible wave of energy filled the room Tessa growled "it can't be how do you have that I don't have it" Tessa said.

her will holding strong the ice however did not it shattered, under the power as Kikue swung with a Haki powered swing cutting across Tessa's chest sending her flying back.

Kikue took a step forward and grinned, as her blood retracted back into her body and grinned "I will be Queen of the pirates" she muttered as more fire began to burn around her "Kikue" Kuina called as she Marguerite and Raven leapt up onto the platform Kuina rushed over "hey guys how's your night been".

"Oh fine" Raven said sarcastically, "fought a top girl a crazy fishman and a freaking WARLORD how's your night been" Kikue shrugged "pretty much the same except with learning I have two biological sisters nearly got killed by an ice logia who froze me in a block of ice oh everything is suddenly on fire and I came up with a new attack".

"Really what's it called?" Kuina asked ignoring the parts about Kikue nearly dyingm, not that she didn't care but she wasn't in danger anymore and she clearly made it out alive Kikue grinned.

"I didn't name it yet I was thinking Red-" Kikue blinked as she fell over, Kuina and Raven held her up Marguerite who had been quiet while through the conversation between the captain and her subordinates stepped forward kneeling down Marguerite grit her teeth as she picked up Kikue.

"here I'll take you to my captains ship and we can get out of here," Marguerite said leaping off Raven and Kuina leaping after her "hey get back here" Raven called looking ready to draw her sword.

"Raven don't" Kuina said, "you could hurt the captain" Marguerite nodded Kuina looked to the blonde Kuja "who is your captain why he captain help us".

"Why SHE'LL help you is that your captain is a blood relative of a good friend and my captains fiancé" Marguerite answered Raven looked curious "ok and whose your captain", Raven asked leaping up as fire lifted a piece of the floor into the air Raven rolled down landing and broke back into a run.

"The future king of the pirates Monkey D Luffy" Marguerite answered said facing forward again as the ground around them got more and more treacherous ,while Raven and Kuina looked at each other 'That idiot has a fiancé' Raven mouthed to Kuina the blue haired swordswoman shrugged 'how would I know I'm not his keeper' she mouthed back.

* * *

"ACHOO" Luffy sneezed as he punched the Beast pirate, Headliner Holdem in the lion head growing out of his stomach Holdem sneered before throwing a Haki covered fist "that's disgusting didn't you mother teach you to cover your mouth".

"I don't have a mom and I don't know why but I've been sneezing a lot lately" Sanji leapt up and kicked Holdem in the face sending him flying "well Chopper better figure it ,out fast before you get the ladies on the ship sick".

"Oi cook your married remember your not allowed to stare at other women", Zoro said a little miffed that he didn't get to hit one of Kaido's Headliners.

"SHUT UP MOSS HEAD" Sanji roared, flames bursting from around him "MAKE ME PERVERT" Zoro yelled as the two glared at each other.

* * *

Kuina sneezed Raven frowned "something wrong" Kuina shook her head "no I just got the feeling my brother is being an idiot again" Raven nodded, in agreement as they saw the exit in the distance "wait a minute isn't that where" the wall broke apart as Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold in hybrid form broke through the wall.

"This is ridiculous did they run in fear of us" Sandersonia asked her younger sister Marigold grunted "possibly" she spotted Raven and Kuina Raven gulpedm, "great the other two snakes oh well" Raven drew her sword "I always wanted a snake skin wallet".

"Marigold Sandersonia it's me" Marguerite shouted getting the sisters attention Sandersonia shifted to human form still towering over, any of the Queen Pirates "Marguerite thank goodness are you all right" Marguerite nodded "I have much to report to the Snake princess but first we have to get out of here first".

Marigold frowned holding her spear "Marguerite those, two are members of the Dark Shadow pirates who fought with our sister but they proved no match and ran like cowards".

"We had better things to do then fight your snake hag and we're not Dark Shadow pirates" Marguerites eyes widened at the idea, the two swordswomen were able to hold their own against the pirate empress "she's right these are allies of Luffy in fact their captain" Marguerite nudged the unconscious woman on her back "is Luffy's cousin".

"Luffy" Sandersonia and Marguerite said "quickly we need to get out of here" Raven nodded "yeah you know since you know the island, is on fire" Sandersonia and Marguerite nodded and quickly left as the fire spread as the compound began to completely break down.

* * *

Tessa groaned as Justice helped her up "Easy Captain the battle is over" Tessa nodded looking at her arm creating a new one looking around, she saw Daphne Via and Togard with various injuries seeing that no members of her crew were lost "and my fathers clone".

Justice nodded "alive as well what are your orders" Tessa sighed "we'll find an island to lick our wounds and when we're back on our feet it's back, to business as usual taking Blackbeards territory".

"Aye captain and what about Kikue D Chimera" at the mention of her name Tessa felt, pain in her chest feeling where the haki infused sword had cut her "for now we stay away but the day will come and she'll see the one who'll be Queen of the pirates is me".


	73. Chapter 73

Previously on Second Coming of Blackbeard, this happened.

Tessa groaned as Justice helped her up "Easy Captain the battle is over" Tessa nodded, looking at her arm creating a new one looking around she saw Daphne Via and Togard with various injuries seeing that no members of her crew were lost "and my fathers clone?".

Justice nodded "alive as well what are your orders?" Tessa sighed, "we'll find an island to lick our wounds and when we're back on our feet it's back to business as usual taking Blackbeards territory".

"Aye captain! and what about Kikue D Chimera?" at the mention of her name Tessa felt pain in her chest, feeling where the haki infused sword had cut her "for now we stay away but the day will come and she'll see the one who'll be Queen of the pirates is me".

Chapter 73

Cursed to love.

Above them the ceiling began to shake as Victoria Shio the still unconscious Lance were led by Edgar, into a small harbor the only boat still docked is a small sailboat with enough room for three people.

"up ahead is a cavern it should still be open for you to escape" Edgar said, turning to walk away Victoria reached out grabbing his hand "What about you?" Victoria asked.

Edgar pulled the Vice Admiral she crashed into his body as he claimed her lips, she opened her mouth more letting his tongue slip into her mouth all the while Shio was getting more and more uncomfortable .

"okayyyyyy" she said, stepping backwards "I'm just gonna get the ship ready to you know get out of here before the island blows up" .

Edgar and Victoria broke apart still holding each other in their arms "do you still love me?" Victoria asked, Edgar held her tighter kissing her temple "until the end of time" Edgar stepped away turning away and walking away.

"Until the end of time" Victoria said, turning around she got into the boat "let's go Shio" Victoria said Shio nodded taking Lance and putting her in the boat as they prepared to set sail.

* * *

Shio stood at the helm looking at Victoria her sister was staring at the sinking headquarters of the Dark Shadow pirates, with a stern look on her face but Shio knew her sister and she could see the hint of remorse in her eyes.

"Go ahead and ask Shio" Victoria said, Shio shook her head "it's not my business to ask" Shio said "It's fine it might be good to talk about it" Victoria let out a remorseful sigh "about Him?".

Shio nodded "what happened between you two?",

Victoria turned around to face Shio "It was six months ago on a small island in Paradise".

* * *

Flashback

Victoria was walking through a small village with rustic architecture and happy citizens Victoria, smiled her stomach began to rumble as she smelt something delicious walking into a bakery.

following the smell to a giant cheesecake covered in strawberry glaze on the counter a pudgy old woman, behind the counter smiled warmly at Victoria.

"May I help you young lady?" she asked, Victoria her stomach rumbling Victoria pointed at the cake "I'll take that cake" the baker nodded.

"of course I'll box that right up for you" she said,, going to get a box Victoria shook her head "no I just need a fork".

the woman raised a brow confused "just a fork?" Victoria nodded licking her lips looking at the cake.

Pause Flashback

* * *

"Wait" Shio said, "YOU ate a giant cake?!" Victoria nodded, "yes Shio" Victoria deadpanned.

"So when you say giant do you mean like a donut would be giant to a dwarf or a mouse mink?" Shio asked,

"Do you want me to get back to the story or would you rather talk about cheesecake?!" Victoria shouted.

"Story please",

* * *

Flashback Resumed

Victoria sat at a bench besides a fountain with her cake and was digging in within a minute half the cake was gone and within two there, was only two pieces left" Victoria was about to finish off the giant pastry when she heard someone laugh.

Victoria looked up to see a dark haired young man wearing a black jacket, with a white shirt underneath and brown pants "I've seen some crazy things on the Grandline but I don't think I've ever seen a girl with such a healthy appetite" he said with a grin.

Victoria frowned "I just got to this island and I haven't had decent food in a while so back off!" she said, to the guy before she turned her attention back to her dessert.

the guy laughed again "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend it's just refreshing to see a girl in this town not obsessed with starving themselves to keep their figure", Victoria nodded "yeah I've known women like that so I take it your a local".

"I've been here for a while yes" he held out his hand, "I'm Edgar" Victoria looked at his hand for a moment "Victoria" she said taking it Edgar nodded "so Miss Victoria will I be seeing you around?".

Victoria smiled "you just might Sir" Victoria said Edgar walked away after he was gone Victoria turned her attention back to her cheesecake seeing a piece was missing, "how did that happen?" she wondered before shrugging and eating the last piece of cake.

Over the next month Edgar and Victoria spent more and more time together first as friends, then as more then friends one night Victoria and Edgar were walking through the village on a full moons light Victoria sighed happily stepping closer to Edgar while he held her in his arms "this is nice".

"Yes it is Cheesecake" Edgar said, kissing her on her temple before he stepped away Victoria frowned "Edgar what's wrong?" Edgar sighed taking in a breath "Victoria I know we've only known each other for a month but there's no doubt in my heart I love you I'll always love you I could be anything in the world a king an admiral even a Celestial Dragon and I'd be nothing without you I'll love you till the end of time and I want the world to know it".

Edgar dropped down onto one knee and pulled out a velvet box Victoria gasped as he opened it revealing the diamond ring inside,

"Victoria will you make me the happiest man in the Grandline and marry me?" Victoria was speechless as tears fell down her eyes "yes" she whispered before she dropped to her knees and kissed Edgar .

"yes yes yes a thousand times yes" Edgar smiled as he put the diamond ring on her finger, kissing her happily "I love you Victoria to the end of time I love you".

"to the end of time" Victoria repeated, as they kissed again.

Flashback Pause

* * *

Shio sniffled and Victoria sighed, "what is it now?" she asked Shio started bawling "I can't help it that was the most romantic thing I've ever heard".

Victoria rolled her eyes "before the most romantic thing you ever saw was a couple slow dancing in Marineford, can I get back to the story now?" Shio sniffled but nodded "ok good but fair warning it doesn't have a happy ending".

* * *

Flashback Resume

Victoria hummed happily after Edgar dropped her at her 'house', and smiled staring at her the beautiful ring on her finger.

"you seem in a good mood" a gruff voice said, Victoria looked up quickly snapping to attention saluting "Fleet Admiral Sakazuki" Victoria said "I wasn't expecting you" Victoria said watching the Fleet Admiral of the Marines stand up.

"at ease" he ordered Victoria dropped her arm watching Akainu step towards her,

"There hasn't been any reports from you I came to personally check on your progress Project Liberator" Victoria nodded "yes sir as you know I was sent to investigate reports of a pirate crew using this island as a launching base to attack ships on route to the Sabody Archipelago so far I have discovered no leads".

"Because the pirates have a spy on the island who has been keeping you occupied" Akainu pulled out a manila folder throwing it onto a table Victoria stepped towards the table, Victoria looked at the folder and saw Edgar with wanted pirates.

"As you can see these pirates are very good at hiding in plain sight" Akainu said, "you know what you must do you have to deal with him" Akainu said "do it for the sake of Absolute Justice you know what you must do".

Victoria nodded "yes sir" Victoria said, leaving the house she vanished using Shave catching up to Edgar "Victoria how did you-" "Is it true?" Victoria asked interrupting him "are you a pirate?".

Edgar looked shocked but after a moment of silence he nodded "yes yes I am",

"How long"? Victoria whispered "HOW LONG?!" she shouted Edgar sighed "two years".

"do you know what position you put me in what I look like to my superiors?!" Victoria shouted, "Superiors?" Edgar said, in surprise before he laughed dryly "how ironic the pirate and the marine fell in love".

"You didn't know" Edgar stepped forward, holding Victoria in his arms "come with me Victoria we'll see Raftel together I love you" Victoria leaned into him kissing him "I love you too".

* * *

almost a month later Victoria walked down the aisle wearing an Ivory gown clinging tight to her bosom leading into a flowing skirt a transparent veil pinned, to her hair and a diamond necklace around her neck across the aisle Edgar was dressed in a stylish black suit Victoria smiled as she reached the end of the aisle taking his hands in hers.

The ceremony went by too fast for Victoria as the priest said it was time to kiss the bride Victoria stepped forward kissing Edgar, when they broke apart Victoria frowned "I'm sorry" she said pulling out a small pistol as she shot him in the heart Edgar stepped back shock confusion and then understanding passed through her eyes before he mouthed three words.

'I love you' he said, before he fell over Victoria dropped to her knees and began to cry tears falling from her eyes .

"my god what have you done?" the priest said, "what kind of monster are you?!" Victoria looked at the priest begin to run Victoria held up her pistol and shot him in the back

"A Liberator" she said.

End Flashback

* * *

"And that's the story" Victoria said, Shio looked at her confused "but why why did you do it?" Victoria nodded "that's obvious".

* * *

Flashback

"do you know what position you put me in what I look like to my superiors?!" Victoria shouted, "Superiors?" Edgar said in surprise before he laughed dryly "how ironic the pirate and the marine fell in love".

"You didn't know" Edgar stepped forward, holding Victoria in his arms "come with me Victoria we'll see Raftel together I love you" Victoria leaned into him kissing him "I love you too".

Victoria and Edgar stepped away from each other and walked away, from each other "how charming" Akainu said "it almost makes me cry" Akainu said Victoria gasped "Fleet Admiral sir let me explain".

Akainu turned his hand into magma Victoria stepped back in fear, "I should've known that brash oaf's DNA would corrupt your sense of justice everyone else touched by his hand is a criminal from his son to those reprobate brothers Fire Fist and Straw Hat!" Victoria said nothing having never met her genetic 'Father' Monkey D Garp.

"But I will give you one last chance kill him at the wedding and kill every witness or I will order a Buster Call on this island and I will leave your precious love alive to watch before I slowly drown him in my magma, while you watch is that clear Project Liberator?".

Victoria nodded, "Yes sir!" she said in fear.

* * *

Victoria in her bloodstained wedding dress stepped onto the marine battleship Akainu looked pleased, "is he dead?" Victoria nodded "yes sir!" Akainu looked pleased as he reached into his pocket pulling out a small fruit.

It was the size of a banana the color of the crescent moon with black swirls and a green sleeve, "this is the Moon Moon fruit use it in the name of Absolute Justice" Victoria peeled the fruit and ate it every single bite standing emotionlessly in front of Akainu

"Yes sir!" she said.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

The battle between Two Devils

Akuma VS. Blackbeard.

Edgar looked out to sea with a small smile on his face, his left hand near his heart and though he couldn't physically feel it he knew his fingers were resting over a bullet scar from when he had been shot by the love of his life on their wedding day.

a woman who despite being on opposite sides he knew he was going to love until the day he died,

"So Eddy?" Quetzal said walking up standing next to him leaning her back against the railing the Jade Logia turned her head in Edgars direction "how was it seeing your ex again?".

Edgar sighed "I don't know" Edgar said, "on one hand seeing her brought all these memories coming back from the day I met her to the day she said yes but it's not all that came back".

Quetzal nodded understandingly "you know what they say about her? she's merciless and bloodthirsty the Marines personal attack wolf who'll sink her fangs into whatever neck the Fleet Admiral points her at".

Edgar did know that he was well aware that Victoria was merciless to pirates that along with her Moon Moon devil fruit, had earned her the nickname Tsukiōkami the Moon Wolf despite knowing that he couldn't help but what he felt for the woman,

he loved and for just a small moment when he saw her again in person he thought that woman he loved was back, and not the merciless Vice Admiral who shot him on their wedding day.

"Look Eddy as far as loving the wrong person goes your not unique there's probably millions of people in the world, who've been in your situation and who knows what'll happen in the future I'm not that pessimistic mermaid down in Fishman Island who can see that crap" Quetzal put a hand on his shoulder "remember not to think in absolutes and be open to whatever outcome all right".

Edgar nodded "thanks Quetzal I really appreciate it" Quetzal nodded , "anything for a fellow Circle we'll be docking at the safe house soon don't want the men to see you acting so down".

Edgar nodded taking his hand away from his chest he walked away,

Member of the Dark Shadow Pirates Seventh of the Nine Circles.

Edgar the Infiltrator,

No Standing Bounties Presumed Dead.

Akuma walked onto the island flanked on both sides by Edgar and Quetzal the rest of the Nine Circles and the Dark Shadow Pirates followed behind the threes ,as they entered on of the Dark Shadow Pirates many Safe houses they would remain here for a few weeks until a new main headquarters was decided as the ideal location to continue business from one of their territories.

Kairyu looked around before looking to Tyr "something feels off" the wolf Mink nodded, "I'm not picking up any scents from the crew members stationed here!".

"Did you call ahead Edgar to make sure the island was secure?" Quetzal asked, Edgar nodded "of course I spoke with the island commander personally he said it would be secure for our arrival".

"Then where in tarnation is everybody?" asked a man with blonde shaggy blonde hair, growing out like golden leaves from under his cowboy hat wearing nothing but a pair of blue overalls.

Member of the Dark Shadow Pirates Fourth of the Nine Circles

Atticus the Boulder

Bounty 392,000,000

Besides him was a dark skinned woman in a three piece suit her curly green hair made topped with a yellow bowler hat sighed as she took a sip of tea, from a cup in her hand.

"If we knew the full details of the situation we would not, be asking please refrain from asking the obvious Atticus".

Member of the Dark Shadow Pirates Fifth of the Nine Circles

Miss M

Bounty 397,000,000 Beri

Quetzal looked to Akuma "what are your orders Captain?" Akuma said, nothing looking into the distance as a man in a black suit walked towards the dock Edgar recognized him as the commander of the islands operations when Akuma was not present on the island.

however he and the rest of the crew were shocked as he came into view his chest was covered in slashes and his suit was torn, to bloodstained ribbons he choked out a single word before he fell over dead "Blackbeard".

* * *

Edgar was immediately on guard as he saw a flash of red from the corner of his he raised his arm to block, as a katana tried to push against his arm trying to cut through it it's wielder was a stocky man wearing an impel down uniform under a dark grey jacket a cigar in his hand.

"Shiryu of the rain!" Edgar said, pushing the captain of the second ship the man slid back before he stopped taking a drag from his cigar he blew out the smoke.

"and here I assumed you were just Akuma's secretary there's not even a scratch in your jacket" Shiriyu held out his sword "I underestimated you but I won't do it again" Edgar crossed his arms, pulling out a pair of pistols.

he began to fire at Shiryu the former jailer blocked the bullets and charged forward stabbing at Edgar Edgar dove forward, grabbing Shiryu's arm throwing his weight forward he slammed Shiryu into the ground.

"ATTICUS!" Edgar yelled, as he leapt out of the way a giant armored ball flew down and crashed into Shiryu with the weight of a giant cannonball Edgar nodded "it seems Blackbeard will need to replace another subordinate".

the ground beneath the ball rumbled as it was sent flying up Edgar had to leap out of the way to avoid the ball, as it unrolled into a giant ARMADILLO wearing overalls the armadillo shrunk turning into Atticus.

"Atticus are you all right?!" Akuma asked , Atticus nodded "I am sir but how was he able to push me off?" Shiryu rose up from the hole his skin and clothes were made of diamonds.

"So Blackbeard did capture him Diamond Jozu" Edgar said, Shiryu stepped forward the diamonds he held up his sword "what is he?" Edgar said before he looked up.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" he shouted, as cannon balls rained from the sky pelting the island with explosions painting the sky with smoke.

* * *

After ten minutes of an endless barrage not unlike a Buster call three ships came into view, built like giant log rafts with sails painted with a row of three skulls with six bones laid out behind them.

the jolly roger of the Blackbeard pirates the ships came to shore and from the first two ships came a man,

from the first ship came a large man with a physique like a gorilla with dark pink skin a large nose with three rings pierced on either side of his neck dressed like a bartender with a white shirt black pants and an apron with a belt going from his right across his chest strapped to the belt.

was a giant barrel presumably filled with alcohol the man reached back into the barrel with a giant mug and started drinking,

Blackbeard pirates Captain of the sixth ship

Heavy Drinker Vasco Shot

The second man wore an olive green military coat with gold buttons, and black epaulets with black slacks and polished shoes he wore an army hat with the jolly roger of the Blackbeard pirates emblazoned on the front.

a scope acting like an eyepatch over his right eye and a black jacket hanging from his shoulders, a rife in his hand.

Blackbeard Pirates Captain of the second ship

Supersonic Van auger

Finally the last man to step out was a rotund man that reminded people of a hippo he wore an unbuttoned red shirt showing off his hairy chest, black pants with yellow spots a large brown belt with three pistols brown shoes a black captains jacket over his shoulders.

and a black hat he grinned showing off the gaps in his teeth and running a hand through his dirty, black beard as he looked at the rubble and the carnage.

"ZEHAHAHAHAHAHA THE DARK SHADOW PIRATES YOUR NOT DOING SO HOT ARE THEY?, ZEHAHAHAHAHAAHA".

Yonko of the sea

first wielder of two devil fruits

Commodore of the Blackbeard pirates

Marshall D Teach

"Zehahaahaha all this trouble and all it takes to kill you is some cannonballs oh how the mighty have fallen" Blackbeard said, as he looked out over the rubble covered island .

Blackbeard shrugged about to turn away when a pillar of fire burst out from the rubble and into the sky Blackbeard grinned "oh so your still alive Dante?".

A piece of rubble exploded as Akuma stepped out followed by Kairyu and Tyr six more figures, burst from the rubble "Teach you miserable loathsome parasite" Blackbeard grinned.

"oh Dante tell me what you really think of me?" as Shiryu stepped forward his diamond skin receding like the tide as he took a drag of his cigar.

"Listen Dante why don't you join up with me?" Blackbeard offered "I have a plan to deal with both Kaido and Big Mom in one fell swoop then with our combined resources we can take out Shanks and I'll be the undisputed King of the Pirates!".

Akuma raised an eyebrow "and what of Raftel the island which only Roger found?" Blackbeard laughed "Zehahahaha who cares about Raftel without the other emperors I'll be the undisputed ruler of the new world and all the treasure in it will belong to me Zehahahahahaha!".

Akuma laughed "I remember when Whitebeard first let you into his crew you were a snotnosed boy, with dreams of grandeur but without the courage to follow through".

"Oh and what am I now?",

"Now your a pathetic excuse of a man who hides behind his men and his 'power' without truly understanding what he sees!", Akuma held out his pitchfork igniting it on fire.

Blackbeard grit his teeth as behind him hundreds of pirates disembarked behind Blackbeard and their ship captains "let me show you what I'm capable of then Black Vortex!" Blackbeard held out his hand a small blackhole appeared pulling Akuma towards it.

the man stabbed his pitchfork into the ground a line of fire flew across the ground, and collided with Blackbeard "ow hot hot hot!" Blackbeard shouted..

as the fire rolled across his chest before he absorbed it not even leaving a scratch on his body "all right men deal with this old mans subordinates but Akuma is mine".

"It seems overconfidence is a familial trait" Akuma said, "Circles together!" Akuma ordered as each of them simultaneously unleashed their conquerors haki even in the new world.

it was rare to meet one person with conquerors haki it was rarer to encounter more then one outside of the crew of one of the Yonko but few IF any had the power to withstand the power of NINE conquerors haki users, working together the wave of haki hit Blackbeards subordiantes the weaker pirates were pushed back and sent flying landing on the ships or in the seas passed out.

only Auger Vasco Shiryu and Blackbeard himself were able to withstand the power of the Nine circles, Akuma coated his torch in fire and leapt at Blackbeard using his tremor tremor power he blocked seismic waves.

and conquerors haki flew across the island as the other circles attacked, the captains of Blackbeard pirates.

* * *

Edgar leapt at Shiryu with a haki coated fist Shiryu dodged it quickly turning on the balls of his feet, pulling out a pair of daggers coating them with haki he swung at Shiryu.

who blocked with his sword the two pushed at each other before Edgar leapt back as Quetzal ,placed her hands on the ground a wave of jade spikes shot up towards Shiryu.

Shiryu turned into diamonds and cut one of the spikes "I'm diamond your jade let's see which is stronger!" Edgar hit Shiryu with a haki covered fist.

sending him flying to the side Shiryu turned to Edgar swinging his sword using his daggers he blocked the attack Shiryu coated his sword with diamonds, cutting through the daggers he then punched Edgar in the face sending him flying.

Quetzal created a hand made of jade catching Edgar Quetzal ran at Shiryu with a blade, made of jade Edgar leapt off the jade hand running at Shiryu with a haki coated fists.

Shiryu with his diamond coated sword swung at the two Edgar ducked under the slash hitting Shiryu with a haki coated uppercut.

while Quetzal leapt up slashing with her jade blade, she fired a wave of jade pinning him under a pillar of jade,

"Jade wins!" Quetzal said.

* * *

Kairyu and Tyr ran at Vasco Try using electro swung his claws at him, as Vasco dodged drunkenly swinging a fist Kairyu pushed Tyr out of the way leaping up and kicking Vasco in the face.

Vasco's head rolled back before he grinned drunkenly his head, flew forward hitting Kairyu knocking him in the head Kairyu flipped through the air landing on the ground.

"Gulpa gulpa your gonna need to do more to beat me" Vasco said, drunkenly taking a drink from his mug "can we hurry this up I wanna get back to drinking gulpa gulpa" Kairyu growled "don't worry fatso you'll get your chance to go back to drinking in the afterlife".

Kairyu rose up rushing forward flying through the air he kneed Vasco in the chin kicking his leg up before spinning through the air kicking with his other leg, knocking his head to the side Tyr leapt onto the top of Vascos barrel biting into his neck.

leaning back trying to pull him down Kairyu kicked off of Vasco making him lose his balance, and fall backwards.

"Do it now Ivy!" Tyr shouted, as he leapt off before Vasco crashed down ropes burst out of the ground wrapping around Vascos neck pinning him more and more pressure was put on as rope coiled and twisted itself turning into a orange haired woman wearing a green dress "don't bother to struggle my rope rope fruit is the best at ambushes".

Member of the Dark Shadow pirates Third of the Nine Circles

Ivy the garrote

350,000,000 beri.

"Don't worry big guy this'll be over in a minute" more pressure was put on Vascos neck, as the barrel on his back began to crack leaking alcohol before it exploded Vascos eyes widened "gulpa gulpa my booze!" he shouted as if he just saw his only child die.

Vasco snapped the ropes on his neck grabbing Ivy by the hair he swung her down, like a club repeatedly before dropping her.

"IVY!" Kairyu shouts, in worry running at Vasco the drunk punches the fishman pinning him to the ground and he punches him again and again.

"you ruined my booze you ruined it!" Vasco shouted, holding his fists together coating them in armament haki Tyr rushes forward pushing Kairyu out of the war electro surging over his arms as Vasco hits bringing him to his knees.

"YOU BROKE MY BOOZE!" Vasco shouted bringing up his arms again knocking Tyr down grabbing him by his neck throwing him at the pillar of jade pinning down Shiryu.

"Jade wins" Quetzal said, Tyr flew through the air breaking the pillar Shiryu rose to his feet slashing at Quetzal with a diamond coated sword knocking her back.

Kairyu got to his feet pulling out a knife coating it with haki he leapt at Vasco only for a bullet to fly through the air and hit him through the eyes, Kairyu fell down dead Auger stepped forward tossing Vasco a flask of alcohol.

Vasco greedily drank it "Gulpa gulpa thanks Auger you finished with your opponents?" Auger nodded, "but of course it was their destiny to die to me" Edgar looked to see the bodies of Atticus Miss M and Gilgamesh the Sixth Circle.

* * *

Edgar growled "you will pay!" he running at Van Auger the sniper called Supersonic held up his rifle and opened fire at Edgar Edgar held up his right arm the bullets bounced off, his arm coating his fist in haki he punched Vasco in the face sending him flying.

"Quetzal!" Edgar shouted Quetzal nodded putting her hands on the ground she sent waves of jade at Shiryu and Auger Shiryu with his diamond sword stopped the waves ,while Auger leapt over and shot at Quetzal the logia turned her head to the side and dodged with a grin on her face.

before she threw her arm out her arm turned green as it shot out turning into a Jade Dragon,

the dragon opened it's mouth snapping it shut around Augers rifle Edgar leapt onto the dragon running up its body leaping off the dragons head he pounced on Auger.

the two plummeted to the ground Edgars arm pressing into his throat as he landed coughing up blood

"Was this your destiny as well?" Auger said , nothing as he pulled out a small pistol the barrel the size of a pinkie finger and shot Edgar point blank in the heart Shiryu then slashed off his arm holding Auger down and punched him sending him flying crashing into Quetzal.

Auger stood up rubbing his neck dropping his small pistol, "indeed it was".

* * *

Vasco gulped down the contents of the flask Auger gave him looking around "is the fight over already?" he drunkenly asked ,"lets go back to the ship I wanna drink more booze".

Shiryu breathed out smoke "only when the Commodore beats Akuma" Shiryu said, "or should I say if".

"Indeed while we defeated his commanders Akuma himself is by no means a feeble old man" Auger looked to where Akuma and Blackbeard were, fighting and was briefly reminded of the Commodores fight with Fire fist Ace two years ago on Banaro Island however this fight was much more dangerous.

Akuma was far more experienced and a skilled combatant with and without that pitchfork even in his old age, Auger watched as Akuma moved around his Commodores tremor powered punch to stab at him with fire tipped pitchfork.

this was then stopped by the Commodore absorbing the fire ,with the Black Vortex before grabbing the pitchfork and pushing him away.

This was a fight between veterans of the New World men who had lived through the eras of Roger and Whitebeard Akuma even longer if rumors were to be believed he had, gone toe to toe with the legendary pirate Rocks in his prime a feat only surpassed by Monkey D Garps defeat of the man earning him the prestige of a Marine Hero.

The Commodore threw his hands up coating them with his Tremor Tremor powers he slammed them into the ground, sending seismic waves at Akuma the older pirate shook gritting his teeth as blood began to seep through the cracks.

"Akuma is getting weaker a product of old age" Auger said, "but like Whitebeard death is the final outcome of every man".

* * *

Akuma stepped forward holding his pitchfork above his head he began to spin it fire spun to life, around it's edge turning it into a flaming wheel of death Akuma threw the pitchfork with all his might the flaming weapon flew towards Blackbeard .

Blackbeard stopped using his Tremor Tremor powers and switched to his Dark Dark powers,

"Black hole" he shouted as the darkness flew towards the pitchfork absorbing it Blackbeard grinned "is that the best you have Dante?".

Before Blackbeard could continue speaking Akuma hit Blackbeard with all his might a flaming fist coated with Conquerors Haki the powerful will brought, Auger Vasco and Shiryu to their knees as they struggled not to pass out.

"What is this?!" Shiryu said ,"what kind of monster has Haki like this as an old man?".

"The Devil" Auger answered through grit teeth as the glass of his scope cracked, and shattered barely hitting his eye Akuma stepped back as Blackbeard held his face the area around his right eye was a mess of charred and burnt flesh Blackbeard screamed "ahhh you bastard look what you did to my face!".

"It seems destiny was kind to you here Blackbeard as your eye was spared by my age and decaying aim" Akuma held up a still burning fist, "a mistake that I intend to rectify here and now!" Akuma swung his fist as Blackbeard held up his arm.

"Liberation" he shouted his arm turned to darkness as Akuma's pitchfork flew out of his body cutting across Akuma's chest, before it fell to the ground with a dull clang.

Blackbeard grinned until he realized Akuma was continuing his attack punching the Yonko in the eye Blackbeard howled as the fire burnt his eye feeling like hell, Blackbeard crawled backwards in fear holding onto his bloody eye Blackbeard reached into his belt and pulled out one of his pistols and shot it over and over into his chest thinking if he didn't Akuma would surely kill him.

but Akuma did not move he did not take another step "it will never be yours what you seek" Akuma said ,"I've sailed these seas longer then you've been taken breath into your greedy body I've seen the rise and fall of legends on the New World Rocks Linlin Kaido Shiki Roger Whitebeard Red Haired and others and above all else I've learned the truth of Rogers words".

Akuma said, raising his head his eye glowing with an unearthly fire.

"This sea belongs to the next generation our time has long since passed!" images of the new generation filled his mind,

He saw Trafalgar D Water Law on his submarine holding his sword he saw Kidd talking to Killer Jewelry Bonney taking a bite of meat while reading a newspaper, the Mad Monk Urouge fighting once again.

clashing fists with Charlotte Cracker he saw Capone Bege looking with pride at his son, in his arms he saw Tessa Teach sailing, on a small raft with her crew Monkey D Luffy standing to face Jack the Drought and Kikue D Chimera unconscious on the Kuja ship.

Lastly he saw Edgar and Quetzal yes his flame would burn out but his shadow would remain in the darkness where it should be,

Akuma looked to Blackbeard "The next generation always surpasses the first their legends have yet to be written my only regret is not seeing it happen but hear me Marshall D Teach a coward with no ambition to go reach out and grab the helm of the past will never see the future realized you will never claim the throne you desire so strongly".

And with that Akuma the man with the Billion Beri bounty the undisputed ruler of the New World Underworld, died his coat falling from his shoulders.

The hoof of the soaring dragon the brand of slavery used by the Celestial Dragons under mark of slavery, were old tattoos written in a strange language.

De profundis inferni sum, unguitis adversarios meos ut libertas. Ego Dantes D Grimm.

Blackbeard rose up looking at Akuma's body with disgust "crazy old man" Blackbeard said, wrapping his bandana around his eye "don't know what he was talking about but" Blackbeard reached outwards holding out his hand.

"Dark Fission" a black vortex appeared sucking out orange particles from Akumas body the particles took shape in Blackbeards hand, becoming a orange fruit with a brown base covered in black swirls with a yellow curved stem.

The Torch Torch fruit Blackbeard held it in his hand and grinned "Zehahahahaha the power of Akuma lies in my hand I may not have gotten his alliance but the underworld will now tremble with fear, at the mere mention of my name Blackbeard the man who killed Akuma ZEHAHAHAHAHA".

Blackbeard turned to his ship captains ,"grab anyone whose still alive and lets leave!"

"Yes Commodore" the three said, as without the presence of such monstrous haki some of the Blackbeard pirates were beginning to wake and get to their feet well the ones who didn't land in the sea that is and they began to leave ignoring the bodies of their comrades.

* * *

Edgar groaned rising to his feet looking to Quetzal who was also stirring "you ok over there?" Quetzal nodded "nothing broken that won't regenerate on it's own".

Quetzal cursed under her breath "damn diamond is tougher then I thought",

"Be grateful you never met Jozu then" Edgar said walking over nonchalantly to his severed arm "there was a reason he was able to go toe to toe with Aokiji".

Edgar picked up his arm the sleeve slipped off revealing the arm, to be mostly made of metal with some tissue mixed in "good the connecting joint is in one piece" Edgar said reaching out reattaching his arm spinning it in ways arms should not move until hearing it click.

he looked over at the bodies Quetzal walked over to him, "we'll bury them then we'll rebuild Blackbeard thinks we're dead when the time comes we'll strike when he least expects it" Edgar nodded and began the difficult task ahead of them.

* * *

This is the translation for Akumas tattoo,

From the depths of Hell I have clawed, my way to freedom I am Dante D Grimm.


	75. Chapter 75

Happy Holidays from, the Queen Pirates!.

Seconds coming of Blackbeard.

Chapter 75

The Battle of Kikue Island.

Kikues eyes snapped open as she flew up rising to a sitting position, Kikue was panting the captain of the Queen Pirates looked around this wasn't the Royal Hope what happened to her? then it all came back to her.

The Dark Shadow Pirates rescuing Shio and fighting the 'true' daughter of Blackbeard Tessa D Teach ,who swore she would beat her and take the title of King of the Pirates.

"Unlikely Tessa" Kikue said,

Standing up she looked around this ship wasn't familiar to her in the slightest what happened after she passed out did Victoria take her prisoner what happened to Kuina and Raven and if she was still here ?Kikue's heart pounded like a war drum in her chest, and she saw red.

the world government wasn't going to touch as much as a HAIR on her childrens head

It didn't matter to Kikue, if they were technically a botched attempt by the Magma Nazi Akainu to replace her and infiltrate the Schichibukai they were HER children well her and Nami's since somehow they got Nami's DNA mixed in with hers how'd that happen again?.

"Oh!" Kikue said ,blushing THAT was one part of the twins origins to NEVER bring up to the twins or Nami would electrocute her, she was getting REALLY good with those lightning attacks.

Footsteps echoed outside the door coming closer and closer Kikue narrowed her eyes ready to attack, seeing the door handle turn she pounced landing on her opponent ready to punch him when she heard a familiar voice growl.

"Wait I know the growl uh oh" Kikue said, looking down at the member of her crew Raven Hirono

"Uh hi Raven" the only response Kikue got was feeling Ravens feet against her stomach before she kicked Kikue into the air, and against the ceiling Kikue then landed face first on the ground.

"Ow!" Kikue said feeling her nose and parts of her stomach and back healing from the fall she looked up to see Raven, on her feet and Kuina trying and failing not to laugh "so she's feeling better?" Kuina said.

helping her captain stand up Raven growled irritably Kikue looked sheepishly at Raven "I don't suppose it would help if I said I was sorry", Kikue said apologetically.

"Not really no" Raven said irritably,

Kikue looked around "so where are Victoria and Shio?" Kikue asked.

Kuina shrugged "who cares what happened to that psychotic bitch" Raven muttered clearly not having any positive to say about Kikue's 'sister,' which to be honest Kikue wasn't all that sure either.

"So if we're not on a Marine ship then where are we?"

Raven grinned "you wouldn't believe us if we told you"

"Try me" Kikue said.

* * *

"I should have you thrown into Impel Down for your actions!" Akainu shouted furiously through, the Den Den Mushi as Victoria stood stoically at attention behind her was Admiral Ryokyugu.

"With all due respect Admiral I did what was necessary to secure an asset of Navy intelligence who knows what kind of damage Akuma, could have done with that information" Victoria said with a calm tone.

"And to secure this information you consorted, with our stolen property and failed to return her for dissection!" Akainu said..

Admiral Ryokyugu stepped forward "With due respect Admiral sir the Vice Admiral reported that after the recovery of the commander they were separated by a woman, with the Ice Ice fruit".

"Which means she failed twice to return Marine Property the Ice Ice fruit is ours despite that soft hearted moron leaving the marines!" Akainu said, furiously the eyes of the snail looking to Ryokyugu.

"As for you Hayao you are to return to Marineford we have received word that the Mad Monk Pirates have been spotted on Loso you and those assigned, under you will bring them to Justice dead or alive".

Ryokyugu nodded "yes Admiral" the snail then turned it's eyes back to Victoria "as for you I am stripping you of your command you will have Project, Infiltrator you will be barred from all Marine Bases until Project Chimeras lies on the dissection table is that clear?!".

Victoria nodded "crystal sir!" Victoria said, "and I know just the way to get my little sister back into the open and they're on an undiscovered island an hour away from our current location".

"Then arrest them at once!", Akainu ordered.

* * *

Mikoto held out her hands to the side of her head swinging them to the side she swung her arms hitting the side of the cliff with her strings leaving four slash marks, "ha I'm Mikoto D Chimera master of the String String fruit!" she said putting her arms on her hips and posing dramatically in front of Haru and Grace while being watched by Graces older brother John.

the older Genii laughed good naturedly before he dramatically bowed, "all hail Mikoto master of the strings".

"Don't encourage her John" Haru said, with fake irritation in his voice "if you inflate her ego too much her head will pop like a balloon" Haru said..

making a popping sound getting a giggle from Grace "your just jealous because I have a devil fruit and you don't!",

Haru and Grace shared a brief look with each other as so far they were the only two who KNEW that Haru did eat a devil fruit a fruit,, called the time time fruit, that let the user manipulate time at the expense of their own.

"Mikoto be nice to your brother" Rhode called from a little bit farther down the beach where she Arianna and Carmen were gathering volcanic sand into barrels, "if he finds a devil fruit he's allowed to eat it!".

"Ok" Mikoto said, trying to practice with her devil fruit "Auntie Carmen said that the last guy who had my powers could control people with strings think I can make you and Grace waltz?"...

"Don't even think about it" Haru said, blushing Grace looking red as well "do you even know how to waltz?" she asked Mikoto thought about it and then shook her head looking down at her feet..

"No I do not",

John smiled "it's all right Miss Mikoto I doubt anyone in the crew knows how to waltz".

"HEY" Nami called from the ship "there's two marine ships coming from the South everyone back to the ship!" she shouted.

John herded Grace Haru and Mikoto back to the Royal Hope while Arianna grabbed both barrels of volcanic sand, and carried them over her shoulder pushing Rhode along with her foot.

once on the ship they unfurled the sails and Nami did a quick headcount with a frown "where's Kikue?" no one said, anything as they hadn't seen their captain since she went to bed last night.

"I haven't seen Raven or Kuina either" Kyros said "I hope they're not still on the island,

"As do I because right now those Marines are almost on top of us all the kids below deck the rest battle stations!" .

the crew nodded as Mary took the kids below deck, while Carmen climbed to the crows nest pulling out her pistols.

"It's times like this when I really miss my rifle",

Rebecca climbed up next to Carmen her arm turned into fire "use me for now" Carmen nodded "good idea Rebecca that's thinking with your hand" Rebecca groaned "that's not funny".

The Marine ships began to load their cannons below deck Adam was taking control of their cannons, as John Rhode Hatchi and Eve loaded them "Nami!" Adam called "on your command".

On Deck Kyros Hue ying Arianna stood ready to repel boarders and cannonballs alike while Nami manned the helm guiding, the Royal Hope away from the Marines cannon balls flew through the air as a tail wind caught the sails making the Royal Hope move at a curve alongside the starboard side of the Marines ships.

"Fire!" Nami and Carmen called as cannon blasts and a stream of fire flew towards the hull and the deck of the marine ship only for them,,, to fly up into the air and explode.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Arianna yelled "how'd that happen?!" Namis eyes went wide she had a good idea how as she saw the face that haunts her nightmares Monkey D Victoria step onto the deck.

"Oh no not her!" Carmen said, pulling out her pistols "maybe we can hold her off".

Rebecca let out a worried mutter "it's not just her look" standing besides Victoria was a man with a white marine coat with green sleeves "you've gotta be kidding me an ADMIRAL?!".

Nami spun the wheel the ship turned away from the marines "we need to get away we won't be able to fight off both of them and the marines and we really need to find the others!",

"Incoming!" cannons fired from the port Nami had to make evasive maneuvers to avoid both cannon balls from in front and behind them.

"What is there another marine ship whose firing at us?!" Nami shouted up to Carmen pulling out a spyglass Carmen looked with her good eye "oh this is bad!".

Nami sighed "who is it now the Big Mom Pirates the Beast Pirates more marines the devil who?!,

"

"The good news it it's not one of the Yonko!" Carmen called down as Arianna in her hybrid form punched a cannon ball sending it flying to sea before it exploded "then what's the bad news?!"

"It's Boa Hancock!" Rebecca called "and she's got Kikue and the others with her!"

"WHAT?! the crew called out even the people below deck "how did that happen?".

* * *

On the deck of the Kuja pirates ship Kikue was glaring at the Warlord "I said the Marines not my ship you could have sank my uh younger siblings!" Kikue said not wanting to explain to who was a random stranger about her clone status.

Even if the lady was delusional enough to think that she was Luffys fiancé which after asking some members of her crew including the woman's sisters, it was all in her head.

"Don't you dare disrespect me I wouldn't dare hitting members of my husband to be's family, but I need to make it look like I'm trying to in order to maintain my warlord status!"

Kuina nodded "makes sense to me" Raven scoffed, "sounds over complicated she should just kill the marines and be done with it".

"Don't insult our sisters intelligence" Boa Sandersonia said, "if we attacked the marines what's to stop them from invading out home island or to send out a communication?".

Kikue gave Raven a look before looking to Hancock "so what is the plan then?"

Boa looked to the Marine ships "leave that to me" Boa held up her hands forming a heart pulling it back she aimed at the Royal Hope, **"Slave Arrow!"** she called firing little heart arrows from big heart.

Looking at it made Kikues brain short circuit until she remembered this was the Grand line and weird was the norm, here and she stopped thinking about it as cannon balls from both the Royal Hope and the Marine Ships turned to ston.

Sandersonia in her hybrid form of a python human and Marigold in her as a cobra human stood behind their sister, as the three Queen Pirates hid behind Sandersonia's coils behind them Marguerite knelt down with three cloaks in her arms "put these on and we'll sneak onto the ship while the Snake Princess is performing".

"Performing what?" Kikue asked,

"Impudent fools who dares to battle in the path of the mighty Kuja pirates!" Hancock shouted imperiously, and arrogantly if Kikue didn't know better she'd believe Hancocks act.

She pointed her finger out "you filthy pirates are not fit to look at me all hands sink that ship!" Boa Hancock bent her back impossibly far, "I can't bear to look at it any longer!".

Hancock winked at them "go now" she whispered,

Kikue nodded "thank you" she said, putting on the cloak she Arianna and Rhode ran on the deck past Kuja pirate members cannons fired hitting the water filling the air with black smoke.

Kuina and Raven held onto her she held out her hand **"** blood line! **"** Kikue called out stretching a line of sticky blood, through the black smoke grasping onto the ship letting herself and the others be pulled through the air and the smoke towards the Royal Hope.

Kikue landed against the railing and climbed aboard,

"GET OFF OUR SHIP!" Arianna roared as in her Hybrid form, she hit Kikue with a Dambe punch to the ribs that sent her crashing against the mast "ow!" Kikue muttered "my friends keep hitting me today!".

"Crap I know that voice" Arianna said, "Kikue" walking over to help her onto her feet Kikue nodded then ran to the helm.

"Where have you been all day?!" Nami asked, Kikue shook her head "explain later escape now" Kikue said manning the helm since there was only one way to go "goodbye Kikue island" Kikue muttered "and good riddance".

* * *

Victoria slammed her fist against the railing "damn that woman!" she cursed "if it weren't for her I'd be in the clear with the Admiral and she'd be in Impel Down ROTTING!".

"unless she got dissected first" Shio said, Victoria frowned the usually battle happy girl Victoria cared for but would never admit was wearing a cast on her arm.

Victoria sighed "she chose this not me", Victoria said "she chose to fight against the people who gave her everything".

Shio only had one response "can you blame her?" she said Victoria sighed "I'm going to say goodbye to the men" Victoria said, "you'd better get ready the sooner we find Project Chimera the better".

Victoria didn't wait for Shio to say anything and left,

* * *

Kikue sat down across from Nami in their room Rebecca was standing by the door "well at least I don't have to tell this story twice",

"Where were you?" Nami said ,"and tell me the truth".

"That's a long story" Kikue said "enough to fill several, chapters of a book" Nami gave Kikue a look telling her she wasn't in the mood.

"Right this is what happened"

* * *

Cold it was cold how long had she been in this cell? she wasn't even worth a cell on Level 6 at least it was warm there and you didn't have to worry about wolves

Not for the first time Koala wondered what happened to Ain? after they were captured they were kept separate and then transferred onto different ships Koala as an enemy of the world government was sent to Impel Down..

but someone who was a former Marine Koala didn't want to know what they would do, even if the New Marines were an approved faction of the Marines.

Outside her cell she heard lightning and a wolf howl Koala grinned standing up "it took him long enough"

Seeing his top hat and his goofy grin lightning sparking, from his hand he walked to her cell and tipped his hat.

"Yo Koala" Sabo said, "long time no see".


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Trouble marksmen Carmen vs. BasilHawkins and slavekiller Nami aand Midnight assisan and Blue Samurai Kuina vs X Drake the dinosor master.

Sabo helped Kolala out they ran thru the cold frost bit of Forzen hell , " will we make it out of here Sabo?" asked Kolala.

Has they ran thru the snow , they killed guards left and right has they then made it to leavl four.

It was smolding hot both began to sweat they wiped thaire brow It was orange and red looking place, a devil or imp like man wearing a white suit with a yellow shirt underneath, a black tie and he is also seen wearing yellow gloves.

He wears a white sun hat with two horns coming out of it bearing and a skull design on the hat with wings he tall"welcome to you deaths!", he added Armament Haki, to his fist and feet.

Sabo threw a punch at him he then said," my name is Saldeath" he dodged while Lighting was shot at him.

Kolala did a **Hyakumaigawara Seiken** with Armament Haki Saldeath blocks but his arm he yells in pain while Sabo used a sword cane in armament haki, Saldeath blocked cut both Kolala and Sabo's shoulders.

Both winced in pain Kolala then chopped, both Saldeath wings in half he fell off and went into the bowling blood and died.

They make it to the entry to Impel Down a large pot bellied man that resembles a cross between a devil and an Egyptian pharaoh. His brow ridge is shaped like horns, his chin is shaped like a pharaoh's false beard and he wears a nemes with yellow and green stripes, the striped head cloth worn by pharaohs, with his hair coming from inside the nemes.

His face in particular is designed in such a way that it looks like a Hannya mask. He wears demon-like wings on his back and also carries a pitch fork around.

"you not getting out of here alive I am warden Hannyabal", he draws his sword both Sabo and Kolala got in a fighting stance.

Hannyabal swrings his sword both dodge Sabo attacked with his cane sword, Hannyabl blocks with his sword.

He use Observation Haki, he watched their movements he dodged thaire attcks cut them in the back.

Both yelled In pain has they spit blood up, Sobo and Kolala then used full body armor haki they attacked in unison .

Hannybal dodged got nicked , he then felt bad "we did it we poisoned him Sabo!"then they combined thaire attck and the worden head came off both left .

With the queen's pairtes Nami was still upset with Kikue "Nami I had to do this it was right I had repay my debt to Shio she freed you", Kikue protested.

Nami gave look of anger"so " she responded has Kikue was hurt, with Mikoto she was doing a mock battle with Haru.

he dodged her strings "I win Haru!" he dodged them with ease has he read her movements , he charged her and gave a chop to her head.

Mikoto dodged Grace watched with amusment , she is also learning from this mock battle and from Hueling personally like Haru.

Kikue then tried agin kissed Nami took her to thaire Cabin"you being hardheaded Nami" Kikue said, Nami thought.

"you right Kikue I am I forgive you" they kissed then Raven yelled,"land Hoe!" the queens landed on the island in the town of Mossley .

in that town is two men ones a tall, lean, and muscular man who wears what appears to be a combination of a white-plumed cocked hat with his crew's Jolly Roger on the side and a mask over his eyes.

Underneath this headgear, Drake's hair is reddish brown, with brush-like sideburns. On his broad chin he has an "X" (not confirmed to be either a scar or tattoo) and on his chest and upper body he also has another large "X". The "X's", as well as that in his name, represent the Roman Numeral X for 10, not the English letter.

When seen from above, his bicorne greatly resembles the head of a Pterodactyl.

He wears armor on his relatively thin legs and arms consisting of knee-high boots and gloves that go up past his elbows, respectively. The openings to both the gloves and the boots are also secured by the armor, which is rounded for the gloves and a sharp maple leaf pattern for the boots at the front of his knees. On the rest of his body he wears leather pants and a leather shirt.

A belt with a large ornately designed circular belt buckle secures Drake's pants as well as his sword and axe to his waist. He also wears a black cape, which, from the inside, is crimson-colored, with a white fur lining around the neck.

The other man is tall man, with black triangle symbols on his eyebrows, red eyes, and golden hair that reaches down to his hips. He also has a black cross tattooed at the base of his throat that is at the front of his neck.

His attire includes a pure white coat with a ruffled neckline and sleeves. He also wears purple trousers tucked inside black boots with white laces on them and a dark ornament made of fur circling the lower part of his torso, with a lighter shade in the middle of it.

He also has a pink sash tied around his waist, with a piece of jewelry hanging from it. Hawkins also wears dark gloves similar to those worn by Blueno of CP9, and an armor-like armlet can be seen on his left arm around his left biceps, which also extends to cover his left shoulder. On his right hip he carries a sword with an elaborate pommel that resembles a voodoo doll.

X Deraek then said, "help us kill or capture the Queens pirates" the mayor was a sort fat man who black hair and eyes to , "y y yes Mr. Drake and " .  
the crew left all but Hachi stayed guarded the Royal Hope.

The kids separated like usual with Mikoto is Eve and John with her, while Grace with Haru.

Grace said,"Haru were we going?" Haru stops at a candy store went to buy some candy it was a medium size store .

"hey kids here some candy" he hands them bag of candy Haru paid it and they left the others gathered supplies.

They stoped at a restaurant to eat they all set down it was a huge place ,with decartions on the wall with pictures.

They all ate while Mikoto and Eve was cloths shoping , they bought few dress it was a shop with blue walls and great choices of cloths.

Then they meet up with the others at the restruant they ate , so did Mikoto and Haru and Eve and Grace and John.

After Kuina and Raven went sword shoping and Carmen went get her rifle repaired take few days to do, she began walking when Basil stood infrunt of her.

"its time for you to die Carmen second mate of the Queens praites" he drew his sword and cards, Carmen drew her pistal gritted her teeth.

"you Basil Hawkins how meny Haws do you know?" she laughed she then fired her gun, Basil dodged .

"shit!" said Carmen has Basil stabs Caremen she dodges he then used his **Wara Wara no Mi** , and used **Warabideto** he added straw to his sword .

He made a sword whip he swrong it at Carmen she dodged the blade hit her in the leg she yelled in pain, feel on her right knee.

She trun around and shot a round at Basil he pulls a doll out he used **Straw Man** the bullet went in the dolls, left shoulder the damge went to Carmen.

He then whips her with his sword cutting Carmen up she yelled in pain, she then fired bullets at Basil.

He then used **"** **Life" Minus** dolls took the damage, they came out of his body"time to finsh this" .

He then transformed used his **Goma no So** he became bigger he has straw on his body became a giant scare crow monster with steel clawss, he then used **Straw Man's Card**.

Carmen then shook in fear has she spit up blood"damn" the second monster came off the sword , Carmen then stumbled to put a sppeical bulliet in he gun.

she put it in and added Armament haki to hit Basil did a grabing motion and the second monster picked Caremen up, began crushing her.

she yelled in pain"ahhh!" has bones began to cracking noises, she smiled said" lets go with a boom!" she then laughed pulled the trigger fired.

the bullet hit the monsters head he expliosded so did Basil he died and Carmen droped on the ground blood comeing out her wounds.

With Kuina and Raven they shoping they dint find one they liked and so left, they regrouped with the crew walking to them is X Drake.

kuina then said,"that x Drake hes worth **222,000,000beri** and if hes here then Basil Hawkins is here hes worth 320,000,000beri find Carmen me Raven and Nami will handel him Mikoto John Eve Haru and Grace run!.

The kids run in different directions while Kikue Adam his wife Arianna and Rode went to look for Carmen, with Mikoto John and Eve.

They ran in the woods they stoped at cliff thaire standing at the edge is a boy with tan skin and brown hair sort he wering a a brown t shirt and sorts on

"hey who are you?" asked Mikoto the boy then truend around said,"my name is August " he said the four set down August made tea back with the fight.

Nami used her bow staff fired Lighting at Drake , he dodged then transformed into his full they saw how huge he was.

Raven then attacked" **Akuma no honō** **!"** fire engulfed Dreak he took his cloths off, Nami attacked with a lighting slash **"linging slash!"** .

Dreak then bit her left arm and ate it blood gushed from Nami Kuna ripped her sleve off and put it on Nami stub to stop the bleeding she blacked out.

kuna then attacked she jumped up in the air went downward" **Bādodaibingu** **!** " she slashed stabed downward, Drake grabed Raven with his tail threw her in the air .

Kuna stabed Raven in the gut Drake then ran both swordsman thru with his claws they both spit up blood, has he hit thaire hearts.

both women closed thaire eyes a dragon appered above kuna wile a shimigami appered above raven, both did a combo attack on Drake.

Kuna swron her sword and yelled " **Doragonsureiyā** **!** " so did Raven " **Shinigami surasshu!"** her blade was engulfed in midnight black flame , both stirked killing Drake.

Then they fell and passed out , back with Mikoto John and Eve they drinking tea when August said"so how are you doing Mikoto?".

Mikoto was shocked he knew her name" how you know my name?!" shheaskked shocked tone. she then felt dizzy has did John and Eve the three passed out three men took them to the ship of the beast pirates an Mikoto has seastone collar put on her neck.

"mmm I wounder were Mr. Drake and Mr. Hawkins is? Oh my Mikoto you be loved by me and you friends will be great toys for me Anna an Jade" he kissed her lips the ship then left to Wano.

Please read and reivew


End file.
